Lui ! C'est lui que je veux ! Mozart Salieri
by Emy64
Summary: " Ce sera lui et personne d'autre, s'entêta Mozart en reportant son regard sur celui qui faisait déjà battre son cœur." Sans le savoir, le jeune prodige se destinait à beaucoup de déboires par ces mots...
1. Prologue

Disclamair habituels : Je ne prétends pas raconter la vie des personnages, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent

Titre : Lui ! C'est lui que je veux !

Pov omniscient

Il régnait dans le palais une atmosphère joviale dont l'empereur était fier. L'illustre mélomane Joseph II avait en effet recruté une vingtaine de musicien de grand talent, dont une majorité d'Italien. Ces brillants musiciens s'entendaient tous bien entre eux, s'entraidant et se jetant des petits défis entre amis.

Les Italiens s'entendaient particulièrement bien mais certains d'entre eux ne supportaient pas d'être mis en compétition avec un musicien de nationalité différente. C'était la seule ombre au tableau en vérité. Il y avait des musiciens qui passaient leurs temps à comploter avec des courtisans corrompus pour évincer leurs rivaux.

Lorsque Mozart arriva à la cour impériale, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Après ses déboires avec Colloredo, le jeune prodige voulait juste faire connaître sa musique et partager le monde de ses confères, sans arrière pensée ni animosité. C'était là sa plus grande faiblesse. Son père l'avait fait grandir trop vite, alors il était resté un enfant au fond de lui, innocent et incapable de suspecter le mal chez l'être humain. Ça lui avait déjà causé du tort, ça lui en causerait encore…

La chance lui avait néanmoins sourit puisqu'il avait fait la connaissance du seul musicien Autrichien qui n'était pas avide de pouvoir. Ce dernier, nommé Joseph Haydn, lui évita nombre de pièges que Mozart n'avait pas su deviner et veilla sur lui car il s'était prit d'affection pour cet éternel enfant et ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Arrivé en peu en retard en comparaison aux autres, c'était la première soirée que Mozart passait au palais impérial. Les courtisans grouillaient dans tous les sens, plus outrageusement parés les uns que les autres. Le jeune Autrichien voyait tout ça avec ses yeux d'enfant mais Haydn s'inquiétait pour son avenir.

_ Alors Wolfgang, il va falloir penser à vous trouver une gentille femme, fit-il mine de rien. Une compagne qui vous accueillera à la maison après vos dures journées de labeur.

Les yeux du jeune prodige venaient de s'arrêter sur une personne en particulier. Il ne voyait que lui, c'était comme si tout son cœur lui criait de le rejoindre. Il n'entendait plus que son sang battant à ses tempes alors que tous ses sens étaient en alerte. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne, peau blanche, pommettes saillantes, mâchoire soulignée par une barbe d'ébène dont la couleur répondait à la mèche qui lui retombait sur le visage, cachant presque ses yeux.

Haydn perçut le regard de son protégé sur le groupe d'Italien qui discutaient et plaisantaient avec l'illustre Cavalieri et prit immédiatement peur. Si Mozart s'intéressait à la Cavalieri il pouvait être certain d'avoir des ennuis, et c'était tout sauf souhaitable avec ces gens-là…

_ Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta-t-il en sortant le jeune prodige de sa bulle.

Se retournant vers Haydn, Mozart l'attrapa par l'encolure, sérieux comme la mort.

_ Lui ! C'est lui que je veux !

_ Qu… Quoi ?balbutia Haydn.

Reportant son regard sur le groupe, Haydn comprit avec effroi de qui parlait vraiment Mozart en s'apercevant avec qui la Cavalieri parlait en particulier. Au milieu de ses compatriotes, le célèbre Salieri écoutait sans grand intérêt les babillages de la chanteuse lyrique aux formes avantageuses. Haydn avait maintenant la confirmation que Mozart ne savait pas juger les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Il avait choisit son exact opposé, un homme sombre, froid et rigide, aux penchants souvent sadiques. Pour le peu de savait de lui, Haydn avait la certitude que c'était un homme dangereux pour les rêveurs comme Mozart.

_ Ce sera lui et personne d'autre, finit Mozart en reportant son regard sur celui qui faisait déjà battre son cœur.


	2. Chapitre 1

Pov Mozart

Déjà une semaine que j'étais arrivé et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à le présenter auprès de l'homme qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil. Haydn savait son nom mais il refusait obstinément de me le dire, alors j'allais me renseigner ailleurs, tant pis si ça lui déplaisait ! Je ne le comprenais pas ces temps-ci… Pourquoi me mettait-il des bâtons dans les roues alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

Dans le bureau qu'on m'avait attitré d'office, étroitement surveillé par Haydn qui laissait la porte de son bureau –malheureusement en face du mien- ouverte pour connaître le moindre de mes déplacements, je soupirai pour la centième fois en essayant de finir la première ligne de _L'enlèvement au sérail_, commencée il y a plus d'une heure. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que _lui_. Pour couronner le tout, les regards quasi-continuels d'Haydn en ma direction me déconcentraient. Je n'étais plus un enfant, pas la peine de me surveiller ! Agacé, je me levais vivement et claquai la porte de mon bureau avant de me laisser choir sur mon canapé moelleux. Sans m'en apercevoir, je glissai doucement dans les bras de Morphée…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Me réveillant en sursaut, je me jetai sur mes feuilles de partitions vierges et notai à toute vitesse ce qui m'était venu pendant mes songes. Je ne pense pas que j'aie vraiment besoin de vous préciser de qui j'avais rêvé… Bon, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le livret sur lequel j'étais censé travailler, mais ça dérangeait qui ?

Fier de moi, je bondis jusqu'à la porte de mon bureau et débarquai dans celui d'Haydn, partitions en mains, mais là personne… Un moment dépité, la joie s'empara en suite de moi. Plus de surveillance, je pouvais aller à la recherche de l'objet de mes désirs ! Fourrant les feuilles dans la veste de ma poche, je filai à travers les couloirs pour atterrir du côté des Italiens.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes aimables dans cette cour, mais une chanteuse lyrique très bavarde put me renseigner alors que je lui avais juste demandé de me dire si elle savait où nous étions. Il s'appelait Antonio Salieri, c'était un grand compositeur Italien qui avait du talent et une voix à couper le souffle. J'avais bien essayé de m'intégrer à son groupe d'amis mais je m'étais fait repousser avec un manque de courtoisie accablant.

Toujours est-il que j'avais des renseignements sur le bureau où travaillait celui qui hantait mes rêves. Seul petit problème : son bureau était noyé au milieu de ceux de ses collègues et je ne savais pas à quelle porte frapper. Je m'étais essayé au porte à porte mais ça s'était avéré être un échec cuisant. Après avoir été menacé au moins 6 fois par différents Italiens, j'avais décidé d'opter pour une stratégie différente : aller voir l'empereur.

Pas une mince affaire encore une fois, mais j'avais su m'attirer ses bonnes grâces lorsqu'un de ses courtisans s'était lamentablement étalé par terre et que j'avais éclaté de rire, suivit par l'empereur. Le souverain avait trouvé réconfortant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui il restait de l'humeur dans ce pays. Congédiant ses courtisans hypocrites, nous conversâmes agréablement pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il me demande ce qui m'amenait et j'avais enfin pu lui demander où je pouvais trouver mon Antonio. Ne se souciant même pas de mes raisons, l'empereur appela un garde qu'il commanda de me mener où je désirai me rendre.

Raide comme la justice, le membre de la garde impériale me conduisit au bureau de mon mystérieux Salieri que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis mon premier bal à la cour. J'avais comme l'impression qu'Haydn n'y était pas étranger…

_ C'est ici maestro Mozart, m'informa le garde en me sortant de mes pensées.

Au moins je n'aurais pas de mal à retrouver le bureau en question, la porte avait été taillée dans un bois d'ébène qui ne demandait qu'à être caressé. D'une voix tremblante d'émotion, je congédiai le garde qui me jeta un regard las avant de s'en aller à pas lents ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains devinrent moites et tremblantes. J'anticipai avec délice ce qui allait suivre. Finalement ça n'avait pas été si difficile… Toujours fébrile, je levais mon poing et frappai avec le peu de courage que j'avais réussi à trouver. Stressé ? Non, ça allait bien plus loin que ça… J'en avais tellement rêvé que j'étais maintenant terrifié à l'idée d'échouer.

_ Entrez, m'ordonna une voix froide et détachée qui m'arracha un frisson.

Expirant un dernier souffle, je tournai la poignée et me composai un masque d'assurance, que je n'éprouvai pas, pour pénétrer dans le bureau. Il était encore plus beau sans sa veste sombre…

Devant mon silence, il releva la tête brièvement pour me noyer dans le délicieux marron de ses yeux. A peine un furtif coup d'œil, ce fut tout ce que je parvins à avoir avant qu'il ne reporte son regard sur ses partitions, m'ignorant complètement.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, ironisa-t-il cassant. Un admirateur ou une demande pour un tutorial ?

_ Euh… non… je…, balbutiais-je lamentablement.

Après m'avoir laissé patauger pendant un moment dans mes bêtises, il releva la tête, me observant avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Il fallait que je me reprenne ! J'étais en train de me ridiculiser là !

_ Je suis un de vos collègues, je viens me présenter, me lançais-je en essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?ricana sombrement Salieri. A votre âge, compositeur pour l'empereur ?

Blessé dans mon amour-propre, je le défiai du regard. Ce n'était pas parce que je l'aimais de façon irraisonnée qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de remarque cinglante !

_ Peut-être voudriez-vous une démonstration maestro Salieri ?proposais-je grinçant.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre contrairement à vous, rétorqua-t-il en laissant courir sa plume sur les feuilles de partitions. La rigueur dans le travail est peut-être quelque chose que vous apprendrez en grandissant… et encore… si Dieu le veut…

Il fallait que je fasse quoi pour attirer son attention moi ? Que je me déshabille et que je m'offre à lui ? Non, non, non, tout ça n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses ! Ce serait _lui_ qui s'offrirait à moi, une fois que je lui aurais fait goûter à sa propre médecine…

_ Je vois que la politesse ne fait pas partie de l'éducation Italienne, sifflais-je en m'avançant vers la porte.

Je m'attendais à un éclat de colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse exploiter, mais rien. Surpris, je me tournai une dernière fois vers lui pour m'apercevoir qu'il affichait un sourire amusé, mais il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans son sourire… de presque malsain…

Me confortant dans l'idée que son rejet me faisait voir les choses bizarrement, je me retirai en effaçant cette pensée, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière moi pour troubler sa tranquillité studieuse. Il allait me payer cette ignorance et cette froideur calculée…

Je croisai Haydn dans les couloirs, paniqué par ma « disparition inquiétante ». D'humeur peu patiente, je l'envoyais sur les roses en moins de 5 minutes. J'allais sortir la carte « je vous cherchais pour vous montrer mes compositions », mais je remarquai avec effroi que je les avais égarées. M'autorisant un petit cri de frustration, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Il ne manquerait plus que je les ai perdues dans le bureau de Salieri. Rebroussant chemin, je ne pu que me résoudre à l'évidence : j'étais maudit.

J'allais frapper quand notre discussion me revint à l'esprit… Il n'avait qu'à les garder ! Il verra bien que je vaux tout autant que ses compatriotes à l'égo démesuré ! Pff… Italien prétentieux… S'il pensait que j'allais me laisser faire, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !


	3. Chapitre 2

Pov Mozart

Déjà un mois, un mois de guerre intense et d'échange de regards noirs. Bon, je l'admets, je n'ai toujours aucune stratégie de fixée, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Pas moyen de faire sortir Antonio de ses gonds ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Pas de nouvelles de mes partitions en revanche, mais au moins personne ne se les étaient réappropriées, c'était toujours ça. Je les avais retranscrites, bien évidemment, mais j'aurais aimé récupérer la version originale. La seule fois où j'avais évoqué le sujet avec Salieri –la conversation n'avait d'ailleurs pas durée plus de 2 minutes-, je m'étais heurté à un mur de mépris et d'indifférence. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne s'abaisserait même pas à lire mes « torchons ». Toujours aussi gentil mon Salieri…

Toujours est-il que j'avais l'intention de mettre au point un plan machiavélique pour le faire tomber dans mes bras… De quoi serait-il fait ? C'est une très bonne question à laquelle j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous répondre…

Ce soir l'empereur donnait –encore- un bal. Salieri y serait, alors je me devais d'y être aussi, même si j'étais fatigué. A force de me tracasser à chercher ne serait-ce qu'une idée pour faire craquer mon confrère, je n'en dormais plus, le sommeil me fuyait. Un soupir m'échappa lorsque je croisai mon regard dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu le soleil ces derniers jours, je commençais à devenir aussi blanc que Salieri, sans parler des cernes... Je faisais vraiment peur à voir. Même l'empereur me regardait comme s'il avait peur que le mort-vivant que j'étais l'agresse. Tout irait cent fois mieux quand j'aurais trouvé une idée.

Prenant le chemin de la salle de réception avec lassitude, je perçus des éclats de voix. A l'accent, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était un Italien qui s'énervait. En m'approchant –c'était sur mon chemin ! N'allez pas croire que j'étais trop curieux !-, je reconnus la voix d'Haydn. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser mon ami en mauvaise passe. M'approchant à pas de loup, j'étudiais brièvement la situation. L'Italien –qui avait bien moins de charme que Salieri !- tenait Joseph par le col de sa chemise et le secouait comme un poirier.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?l'interrompis-je.

L'Italien porta un regard noir sur moi. Joseph, bien qu'affichant sa désapprobation sur ma prise de risque, défendit son cas.

_ Ce monsieur ne comprend pas bien la langue, j'en ai peur, soupira-t-il excédé.

Affichant une moue accueillante assez forcée, je m'avançais en ouvrant amicalement les bras au compatriote de celui que j'aimais. Peut-être qu'en méritant l'approbation de ses proches j'arriverais à le convaincre de me laisser une chance.

_ T'es qui toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans les jupons de ta mère à cet âge ?me railla-t-il insolemment.

Bon. C'était pas gagné… Ne me séparant pas de mon sourire indulgent, je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et m'arrêtai à deux petits mètres de l'impoli Italien.

_ Je suis Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, me présentais-je avec une courbette amusée. Et vous, mon ami, quel est votre nom ?

_ Je ne suis pas ton ami, gamin, siffla-t-il en lâchant Joseph pour me faire face.

J'affichai un sourire crispé. Ça devenait nettement moins marrant pour le coup… Ils étaient tous comme ça les Italiens ? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller vivre là-bas !

_ L'usage veut qu'…, commençais-je courtoisement.

_ Je me moque de l'usage !brailla le rital en me bousculant.

La situation était en train de dégénérer là, non ? Haydn fit les gros yeux et s'interposa entre nous.

_ Laissez-le, il ne réalise pas ce qu'il fait.

Comment ça je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ? Mais il avait perdu l'esprit Joseph ou quoi ? Je savais très bien ce que je faisais ! En plus il était en train de ruiner mes chances d'approcher de façon détournée l'Italien qui faisait battre mon cœur !

_ Je…

_ Wolfgang !me coupa sévèrement Joseph.

L'Italien nous regarda alternativement, une haine sans nom brillant dans ses yeux noirs. C'est fou comme je suis doué pour me faire des amis moi… Malgré tout, notre « aimable confrère » -notez bien l'ironie de cette tendre appellation- s'éloigna à grands pas. Une fois disparu de notre champ de vision, Joseph soupira de soulagement et se détendit quelque peu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être malpolis ces Italiens !râlais-je.

Mon ami se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec colère. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dit ?

_ Depuis le temps que tu es à la cour tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne faut pas se frotter aux Italiens ?s'énerva-t-il en faisant de grands gestes. Ils sont dangereux !

_ Oh, je t'en prie !soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ne sont pas ingérables non plus !

A le voir écarquiller les yeux de la sorte on aurait pu penser que je venais de blasphémer outrageusement. Haydn voyait toujours le mauvais côté des choses. Quand vous voyez un verre à moitié plein, lui voit un verre à moitié vide…

_ Mais tu ne comprends rien !cria-t-il. Les Italiens ne supportent pas la compétition ! Ils feront tout pour t'évincer ! D'ailleurs certains ont déjà commencé…

Sa voix mourut à la fin de sa phrase, si bien que je faillis ne pas la comprendre. Mon cœur flancha. J'avais tellement travaillé pour en arriver ici, où ma musique était à peu près reconnue à sa juste valeur, ou du moins qu'on me laissait composer à ma guise, et on cherchait à détruire tous mes efforts, tous mes sacrifices… Comment les gens pouvaient-ils se montrer si vils envers leurs semblables ? Nous devrions tous nous entraider après les déboires que nous avons connus…

_ Qui ?l'interrogeais-je la mort dans l'âme.

_ Je ne sais pas avec précision…, hésita mon ami. Mais j'ai entendu Rosenberg fanfaronner auprès d'autres courtisans, avançant qu'il prévoyait de vous attirer la disgrâce de l'empereur avec l'aide de Salieri…

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, littéralement… Imaginez donc ce que ça faisait d'aimer un être qui vous est totalement indifférent, mais qu'en plus cette même personne vous poignarde dans le dos par la pire des bassesses… Comment se pouvait-il qu'il m'inspire le plus beau des sentiments alors que je lui évoquai si peu d'amitié ?

Et pourtant… pourtant je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincu ! Tant pis si j'en pâtirais, j'arriverais à gagner l'affection, et à long terme l'amour, de Salieri ! Je l'aimais tout simplement trop pour me laisser impressionner par ces bagatelles ! S'il fallait ruser, je le ferais, mais j'obtiendrais ses faveurs !

_ Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire de la peine Wolfgang, murmura Haydn compatissant. Je veux juste l'empêcher de vous faire du mal…

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, je n'allais pas lui laisser me faire du mal.

_ Pressons-nous, Joseph, détournais-je en l'attrapant par la manche. Nous ferions mauvais effet en arrivant en retard au bal donné par l'empereur.

Mon ami ne répondit rien et marcha avec moi, bien qu'un peu étonné que je prenne si bien cette nouvelle dévastatrice. La vérité c'était que ce coup bas me rendait plus déterminé encore à obtenir Antonio, mais ça il ne devait surtout pas le savoir.

Arrivé dans la grande salle de réception, je repérai immédiatement mon aimé à l'autre bout de la salle. Il m'avait vu aussi à en juger par le sourire tordu et si peu chaleureux qui habilla ses lèvres. Ne quittant mes yeux, il leva son verre, comme s'il trinquait silencieusement à ma chute. Attrapant un verre de vin sur un plateau qu'un domestique proposait aux convives, je levais à mon tour mon verre, fêtant l'ouverture des hostilités. Lui se battrait pour me faire trébucher, moi je me démènerai pour le faire tomber sous mes charmes…


	4. Chapitre 3

Pov Mozart

Le stress était à son comble. Mon _Enlèvement au sérail _était sur le point d'être joué, et le clan des Italiens faisait partie des spectateurs. Ce n'était nullement par admiration pour mon travail, juste pour se repaître de mon hypothétique chute et faire connaître outrageusement leur dégoût pour mon travail et ainsi influencer les autres… Heureusement, Haydn serait aux côtés de l'empereur pour limiter les dégâts, mais l'avis de Salieri avait aussi beaucoup d'importance pour le souverain…

Respirant une dernière fois, je me forçai à sourire avec décontraction alors que la peur me nouait les entrailles. L'opéra commença assez rapidement et il me fallut faire usage de toute ma concentration pour ignorer ce qu'il se passait derrière. Je devinais des murmures réprobateurs venir des Italiens mais ils étaient rapidement interrompus pas un « _Chut !_ » froid et autoritaire. Même si je ne voyais pas de qui d'autres ils pourraient venir, je m'interdisais de penser qu'ils provenaient de Salieri. Pourquoi ferait-il ça en même temps ? Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de me faire part de son dédain pour mon travail…

L'entracte arriva enfin, puis la fin de l'opéra. S'éleva alors le grand vacarme des Italiens qui critiquaient tous mon travail. Tous sauf Salieri… J'étais étonné de le voir si passif, assis sur sa chaise, sa cheville droite reposant sur son genou gauche alors qu'une de ses mains soutenaient son menton. Il était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui intrigua certains de ses collègues puisqu'ils se référaient tous à lui en général.

Le brouhaha laissa place au silence alors que les Italiens attendaient une réaction de Salieri. L'avais-je endormi ? Ce fut un librettiste et ami de celui que j'aimais qui brisa la glace, s'attirant les foudres de ses compatriotes en applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

_ Bravo Mozart ! C'était une pure merveille !me félicita-t-il sincèrement.

Les Italiens commencèrent à le sermonner dans leur langue natale mais une voix autoritaire les interrompit. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, Salieri avait adopté un masque plus sévère.

_ Laissez Da Ponte tranquille, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. S'il veut se rendre complice de la chute de Mozart, c'est son problème.

Mon cœur se serait arrêté si ça s'était avéré possible. « Chute » ? Voilà l'opinion de Salieri sur mes travaux ? Je voulais bien l'admettre, _L'enlèvement au sérail _n'était pas le livret le plus passionnant sur lequel il m'avait été donné de travailler, mais de là à sous-entendre que c'était un massacre…

Personne n'osa le contredire et de timides applaudissements provinrent même des autres spectateurs. Salieri quitta vivement son siège, ne me laissant même pas le temps de l'interroger sur les motifs de son jugement effroyablement dur. A entendre sa dernière phrase, il ne me voyait connaître la gloire avec mes symphonies. Au moins il avait évité que la première représentation que je donnais au palais impériale finisse en horrible bain de sang…

Je me retirai rapidement en coulisse et m'écroulai sur le canapé de ma loge, fixant le plafond sans le voir. De légers coups se firent entendre à ma porte. Mon cœur s'affola à l'idée que ce soit l'élu de mon cœur. Me redressant vivement, je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux pour les dompter un minimum.

_ Entrez !

La déception déferla sur mon être lorsque le librettiste qui avait apprécié mon travail pointa le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais voir ! Cependant je fis un effort pour me montrer courtois, c'était quand même le seul Italien qui avait reconnu qu'il aimait mes travaux.

_ Maestro Mozart, me salua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je me présente, je suis le librettiste de…

_ Salieri, l'interrompis-je tristement. Oui, je vous connais Da Ponte. Que puis-je pour vous ? Salieri serait fort contrarié de vous savoir en ma compagnie…

Da Ponte m'offrit le premier vrai sourire que je vis sur le visage d'un Italien. C'était déroutant. Salieri serait encore plus beau habillé d'un sourire sincère ? Serait-ce possible d'abord ? Il était déjà un apollon sans se donner la peine de se montrer chaleureux…

_ Vous savez Mozart, le succès de Salieri n'est plus à faire, s'amusa-t-il sur un ton complice. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour composer ses opéras. Nous avions d'ailleurs parlé de cesser notre collaboration quelques temps, Antonio a d'autres projets en tête.

_ Un tour du monde ?m'inquiétais-je en essayant de rester subtil.

_ Non, même s'il ne m'en a pas parlé très clairement, je pense qu'il compte écrire un opéra séparément des pièces qui se jouent actuellement. Il travaille très dur ces temps-ci, ce qui n'a rien de très étonnant, mais il est devenu encore plus exigent envers lui-même. Quel que soit le projet sur lequel il travail, il tient à obtenir la perfection.

Rien de surprenant. Il voulait juste m'évincer, montrer à l'empereur qu'il était le meilleur de nous deux. Presque trop prévisible…

_ A ce que j'ai entendu le talent de Salieri ne connait pas de limites, soufflais-je amer.

_ Vous ne l'avez jamais entendu de vos propres oreilles ?s'étonna Da Ponte. Nous donnons un petit concert demain, entre nous, vous devriez venir.

_ Je ne pense pas être le bienvenu…

_ Venez en la qualité d'invité, me proposa-t-il gentiment. Ils n'auront rien à redire.

_ Je tâcherais d'y réfléchir, promis-je. Et si nous parlions plutôt de l'affaire qui vous amène ?

Da Ponte m'offrit un exemplaire d'une pièce de théâtre qu'il souhaitait adapter à l'opéra. Mon refus fut catégorique. _L'enlèvement au sérail_ avait été une plaie pour moi. Je ne voulais plus travailler sur des projets qui ne m'inspiraient pas. Je parvins à marchander avec Da Ponte et nous nous mîmes d'accord pour collaborer sur _Les noces de Figaro_. Bien que le librettiste Italien ne soit pas rassuré par mon choix susceptible t'attiser la polémique, j'étais intraitable et la passion résidant dans mes yeux acheva de le résigner à être mon complice.

Nous nous séparâmes en très bons termes avec une chaleureuse poignée de main. Prends ça dans les dents Antonio ! Da Ponte sera un atout des plus appréciables dans ma manche…

Heureux de mon avancée, je rentrai chez moi l'esprit léger, chantonnant gaiment dans les rues Viennoises. Si les Italiens n'avaient pas été là pour jouer les trouble-fêtes à la représentation de ce soir, j'aurais récolté bien plus d'applaudissements, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en formaliser pour autant. La soirée qui était à venir s'annonçait bien plus difficile mais il était hors de question que j'abandonne devant Antonio et pour rien au monde j'aurais manqué l'occasion de l'entendre jouer.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

N'allez pas croire que j'étais stressé, non, je n'étais absolument pas stressé. Je transpirais parce qu'il faisait chaud ! Oui, parfaitement ! Il faisait chaud en hiver, à Vienne, et sous la neige ! La nature est bien faite, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_ Tout va bien Wolfgang ?s'inquiéta Haydn en passant la porte de mon bureau.

_ Tout va parfaitement bien, mentis-je. Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux !

Bon, si mes mains pourraient arrêter de trembler maintenant ce serait pas mal… Joseph s'approcha de moi, suspicieux.

_ Bon, ça va !m'écriais-je excédé. Oui, je suis tendu, et alors ? J'ai le droit !

Mon ami réfléchit en silence à ce qui pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil. Evidemment, faisant partie du paysage musical d'Autriche, il savait parfaitement que les Italiens organisaient une petite soirée entre eux et donc que Salieri y chanterait. Toute la cour était au courant de toute façon, et beaucoup de courtisans étaient vexés de s'être vu refusé l'honneur d'assister à cette soirée du grand cru des musiciens.

Vérifiant pour la centième fois mon reflet dans le miroir, je tripotai nerveusement mon col effondré et passais ma main dans mes cheveux même si je savais que je n'arriverais pas à les dompter. Derrière moi Haydn me regardait faire.

_ N'y allez pas Wolfgang, soupira-t-il. Vous allez vous faire dévorer, c'est un traquenard !

_ Cessez vos enfantillages !m'emportais-je. C'est le passage obligatoire…

Joseph me regarda sévèrement, n'approuvant clairement pas ma décision, mais me laissa partir. Da Ponte m'attendait dans la salle de réception de l'empereur. Il m'accueillit chaleureusement et me conduisit vers la salle où se déroulait la soirée privée. Les rires fusaient déjà, des rires plus sincères que ceux que j'entendais habituellement venant des Italiens. De courtes paroles furent échangées entre divers protagonistes avant qu'un silence religieux ne se fasse pour écouter l'un d'eux installé au piano. Je n'étais même pas encore entré et pourtant la douce mélodie qui se jouait me faisait vibrer. Ce ne fut cependant rien en comparaison du frisson qui me parcourut lorsqu'une voix profonde et veloutée s'éleva dans la salle.

Da Ponte me fit entrer discrètement pour ne pas interrompre cette délicieuse démonstration et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je reconnus l'auteur de cette mélodie. La voix de mon Antonio faisait vibrer mes entrailles, elle m'envoutait totalement. Installé derrière le piano, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire aux lèvres, il était encore plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Pour une fois son col était défait et sa veste lourde absente, laissant apercevoir un triangle de peau des plus alléchants. Pourquoi ne s'autorisait-il cette décontraction uniquement en présence de ses compatriotes.

_ Il n'y a pas à dire, Antonio, c'est meilleur de jour en jour, le félicita sincèrement un de ses amis lorsqu'il eu finit. Personnellement j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire mieux que toi.

Je descendis de mon nuage lorsque les applaudissements éclatèrent. Un modeste sourire étira les lèvres de celui qui détenait sans en avoir la moindre idée mon cœur épris d'amour. Ses doigts caressèrent les touches nacrées sans pour autant chercher à faire naitre un son.

_ J'hésitai avec quelque chose de plus rapide, de plus rythmé…, avoua-t-il les yeux sur ses partitions.

_ C'était parfait, le rassura Da Ponte.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers nous. On venait de se faire repérer… Finalement, peut-être qu'Haydn n'avait pas tort… On aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient prêts à nous dévorer… Se levant lentement, Salieri regarda Da Ponte avec autant de chaleur qu'un glaçon et nous fixa lentement, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?siffla hargneusement l'Italien que j'avais rencontré lors de son altercation avec Haydn.

_ C'est mon invité, annonça Da Ponte rayonnant. C'est à lui que j'ai confié la partie musicale de mon prochain livret, alors il a sa place parmi nous.

_ Ah, c'est vrai !ricana un barbu assez gras. Tes _Noces de Figaro _!

Ses compatriotes partirent dans de longs éclats de rire tonitruants avec l'intension évidente de blesser. Antonio, bien qu'il ne rigole pas, échangea un sourire complice avec l'un de ceux installés à table. Lorsque le silence ce fit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Salieri. Visiblement c'était lui le chef de meute…

_ Venez donc vous assoir, _mes amis…_, nous invita Salieri avec un regard de prédateur.

Ses confrères ne s'y opposèrent pas, échangeant des sourires tordus entre eux. Antonio nous ignora ensuite royalement, regagnant son propre siège sans attendre de notre part la moindre réaction. Les conversations reprirent bon train alors que nous nous installions discrètement à table. Mon voisin me dévisageait méchamment mais je me forçai à me montrer cordial. A vrai dire je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. Moi ce qui m'intéressait surtout c'était l'air jovial d'Antonio qui partageait un bon moment avec ses amis. Par moment ils se mettaient à chanter à tue-tête, des chansons Italiennes que je devinais être paillardes, avant d'éclater de rire.

A un moment donné, j'effleurai sans le vouloir la main de mon voisin de table et là ce fut le début des hostilités ouvertes. L'homme se leva vivement, faisant reculer sa chaise dans un grincement sinistre, et toutes les discutions s'interrompirent. L'Italien me toisait méchamment, s'apprêtant certainement à me refaire le portrait, alors que je ne voyais pas trop comment j'avais pu l'offenser.

_ Rassis-toi Mario, commanda Antonio d'une voix tranchante.

Le regard de mon voisin de table dériva sur Salieri qui l'observait sévèrement à l'autre bout de la table, sa position décontractée contrastant avec la froideur de ses yeux.

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?le défia le dénommé Mario.

Des hoquets de stupeur naquirent dans la gorge des autres convives. Salieri n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contrarié vu le peu que j'avais appris de lui. « _Il ne fait pas de quartier_ », comme m'avait dit la Cavalieri qui se tenait actuellement à sa droite. Il déplia sa longue silhouette avec élégance et lenteur, se faisant plus menaçant que jamais.

_ Parce que je te le demande Mario, rétorqua mon aimé d'une voix polaire.

Je n'aurais pas aimé recevoir le regard qu'il lui lança. Mon voisin blanchit et déglutit avec peine puis se rassit rapidement, faisant tout pour se faire oublier. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle alors que tous les compatriotes de Salieri regardaient leurs pieds. Ce fut le râle des lourdes et vieilles portes repoussées par un nouvel arrivant qui détourna Salieri de sa fureur.

_ Ah Giacomo ! Joins-toi à nous, viens t'assoir à ma droite !lui proposa-t-il visiblement ravi.

Quoi ! Qui était ce type qui méritait l'affection d'Antonio alors que je n'y parvenais pas ! Jaloux comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant, je me tournai vers le dernier arrivant. Un jeune gringalet blond comme les blés, aux yeux bleus comme la mer et aux traits si doux qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour ceux d'une femme. Sa timidité proéminente le rendait gauche, ce qui me poussait encore plus à me demander ce que Salieri lui trouvait de spécial.

Ce gamin prit une chaise qu'il intercala entre Salieri et la Cavalieri. Salieri lui servit un verre de vin et commença à discuter à voix basse avec lui. Les autres reprirent leurs conversations là où elles s'étaient interrompues et Da Ponte m'évoqua ses précédentes collaborations pendant que je surveillai Salieri du coin de l'œil. Soudain, un sourire fier illumina ses lèvres. Il se leva en élevant son verre de vin, récoltant le silence et l'attention sans avoir besoin de les réclamer.

_ Mes amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous comptons un nouveau membre parmi nous, sourit-il en serrant l'épaule du jeune homme.

Les applaudissements fusèrent de la part de Italiens, pour ma part je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ces musiciens avides de gloire étaient-ils fiers d'accueillir un nouveau rival ?

_ C'est l'élève de Salieri, chuchota Da Ponte à mon oreille. Il vient d'un milieu modeste donc Salieri est fier de sa réussite.

Bon, cette fois j'avais atteint le summum de la jalousie. Moi j'étais un gamin mais lui méritait son attention et son amitié ? On était en plein délire là ! J'avais envie d'attraper Antonio par les épaules pour le secouer et ainsi le réveiller. Je feignis l'enthousiasme en trinquant prudemment avec les autres. Intérieurement je bouillais. Ça allait se payer ça…


	5. Chapitre 4

Pov Mozart

Nouvelle journée de labeur… enfin, quand je dis labeur… Je n'étais pas tellement motivé à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas que je rencontre des difficultés au sein de la cour, l'empereur avait adoré mon travail sur _L'enlèvement au sérail_, mais la pensée que Salieri n'était pas loin m'obsédait. J'aurais voulu avoir quelque chose de concret à ma disposition pour le faire flancher, mais si même ma musique ne lui parlait pas, que devais-je faire ?

Nouveau soupir… Et pourtant l'œuvre de Beaumarchais me passionnait ! Mais là, pas d'inspiration, pas d'idée… Ces temps-ci ma vie entière se résumait à lui, mon Antonio, et je ne composai que pour lui, ce qui ne m'avançait pas vraiment dans ma collaboration avec Da Ponte. Il fallait bien que je me décide à faire quelque chose !

Bon… Déjà il fallait que je sache ce qui était arrivé à mes partitions ! D'après mes informations, Salieri passait la matinée avec l'empereur qui voulait avoir son avis sur les influences musicales de la cour. Sachant l'absence flagrante de connaissances du souverain, mon Italien en aurait pour un bon moment… L'occasion rêvée pour improviser une petite expédition dans son bureau…

Discrètement –enfin pas tellement, ma porte grinçait…- je me faufilai dans les couloirs et avançai à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte du bureau de mon aimé. Manque de chance, elle était fermée, mais je savais crochetai une serrure… Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour faire céder ce grossier mécanisme et pénétrer dans l'antre de mon Italien préféré. Je repoussai la porte derrière moi sans pour autant la refermer et observait le bureau plongé dans le silence le plus total. Le parquet craquait sous mes pas, animant un peu la pièce. Je m'approchai rapidement du bureau et ouvrait un premier tiroir pour en sortir un tas de partitions. A en juger par la calligraphie soignée, ce n'était pas les miennes, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de les parcourir. C'étaient de purs chefs d'œuvres, visiblement destinés à un chanteur lyrique –du moins, moi je ne l'aurais pas confié à une femme.

Malgré l'urgence de ma situation, ma curiosité –et ma passion pour ce compositeur de génie- me poussa à lire chacune des feuilles de partitions. Tous des petits bijoux… Les rangeant avec soin, les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles, j'ouvris un second tiroir. J'y trouvais une Bible et une magnifique croix taillée dans l'ébène. Cet aspect de la personnalité de mon aimé m'émut fortement, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'y attarder davantage. Troisième tiroir. Un ouvrage antique dont la couverture était de cuir épais rouge, visiblement écrit en Italien. Ne parlant pas la langue, je ne pouvais rien en tirer. Quatrième tiroir… ben celui-là était fermé…

Je mis un peu plus de force, histoire de voir si le bois n'avait pas tout simplement travaillé, mais rien à faire. Me penchant enfin vers l'obstacle qui me barrait la route, j'y remarquai une serrure au mécanisme plus complexe que celle de la porte. Jurant entre mes dents, je me relevais légèrement pour fouiller dans ma poche et ainsi trouver de quoi la crocheter, mais je fus coupé dans mon élan. Une pression s'exerça sur ma tête, faisant rencontrer brutalement ma joue et le bois du bureau.

_ Aïe !gémis-je.

Un métal froid se posa sur ma gorge, me faisant déglutir avec difficulté. Comment se faisait-il que je n'ai pas entendu le parquet craquer ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas entendu entrer ? Et plus important : qui était-ce ?

_ Je…, tentais-je.

Mon essai fut écourté lorsque la personne qui m'immobilisait m'agrippa par les cheveux et me frappa violemment la tête contre le bureau. Si je n'avais pas le nez cassé c'était un miracle, mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, au moins je n'avais pas eu droit au couteau…. Gémissant de douleur, je plaquai mes mains sur la partie touchée qui saignait abondamment et tombai par terre, n'étant plus retenu par mon agresseur.

_ Sombre abrutit !siffla une voix à l'accent Italien. Vous croyez pouvoir vous introduire dans mon bureau impunément ? Mais où vous croyez-vous à la fin ?

Salieri, évidemment. Il ne devait y avoir que lui dans le palais capable d'autant de discrétion et de violence. J'allais rajouter ce coup à la liste de choses dont je devais me venger.

_ Je suis venu chercher mes partitions, grognais-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Je sais que c'est vous qui les avait !

L'Italien me darda d'un regard noir et m'attrapa par le col pour me redresser et me plaquer contre le premier mur venu. Je regrettai vraiment que notre tout premier contact rapproché se déroule en de si mauvaises conditions. Ses prunelles marron animées d'une colère sans fin, Salieri raffermit la prise de ses doigts sur le col de ma chemise, ne quittant pas son regard du mien.

_ Même si vos partitions étaient effectivement tombées entre mes mains, cela ne vous aurait pas donné le droit de venir fouiller dans mon bureau ! Et tenez-vous le pour dit Mozart : si vous aviez égaré vos partitions dans mon bureau, je l'ai aurais brûlées ! Maintenant décampez et ne revenez pas m'importuner !

Avec autant de délicatesse qu'un mercenaire, Salieri me jeta dehors et claqua la porte de son bureau. Pas terrible tout ça… Les Italiens étaient-ils tous ainsi ? Chatouilleux et froids ? En toux cas je ne croyais pas à son innocence pour autant. J'allais le démasquer de toute façon… En le suivant tout au long de son quotidien, et ainsi démasquer ses complots pour parvenir à le faire chanter… Peu glorieux mais efficace.

Bon, pour le moment il fallait surtout que je pense à arrêter ces saignements, ma vengeance pouvait bien attendre un peu…

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov omniscient

La cour était animée d'une atmosphère sinistre. Les raisons étaient ignorées de la plupart des personnes, mais ça touchait les Italiens… Leur changement de comportement était flagrant. Plus de provocations, plus d'animosité dans leurs yeux, juste une profonde peine.

Salieri savait quelle était la cause de cette aura morbide. Rien d'étonnant : il en était l'unique victime parmi les musiciens. Avec une lettre sa vie avait basculée, une seule misérable lettre, un misérable papier… Seuls ses proches le savaient et il voulait que cela reste de la sorte. Le jour de l'enterrement approchait, mais l'Italien se voilait la face, se disant que sa faille ne serait pas découverte une fois ce jour lugubre passé.

Seulement, après le coup que lui avait fait Salieri, Mozart ne le lâchait plus. Sans contaminer pour autant son espace vital, il menait son enquête. Bon, les résultats étaient quasi-inexistants, voire carrément inexistants, mais il continuait de le suivre, de loin, pour découvrir ce qui le tracassait. Le jour fatidique arriva. Ce fut une triste journée pluvieuse. Salieri n'avait pas dormit de toute la nuit, il avait l'air plus mort que celui à qui il rendait un dernier hommage ce jour-là. L'Italien se devait malgré tout de tenir. Il lui avait promit de jouer lui-même son requiem…

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov Mozart

J'avais suivi Salieri aujourd'hui, comme ces 5 derniers jours. Je voulais le prendre sur le vif, en plein complot avec cet incompétent de Rosenberg ! Ce n'était pas une super base pour commencer un semblant de relation, mais il ne me laissait guère d'autres choix…

Mon aimé s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment. Levant la tête, mon sang me glaça lorsque je compris qu'il s'était immobilisé devant une église. J'avais laissé Antonio entrer en premier dans ce lieu de culte avant de pénétrer à mon tour dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, m'installant dans l'ombre au dernier rang. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le nom du défunt pour la cinquième fois que je réalisai l'impact qu'il avait sur le clan des ritals. Salieri était le leader de son groupe, et c'était Florian Gassmann qui était mort, son professeur, celui qui lui avait tout appris, qui l'avait tiré de sa pauvreté… Mon pauvre Antonio devait être tellement déstabilisé par sa perte…

Son requiem fut une perfection, sincèrement, et je n'eu pas honte de verser quelques larmes d'émotion. Je ne suivis pas la mise en terre du cercueil car je ne supportais plus de voir mon Antonio si triste, ses yeux vides de vie… A la place j'avais attendu sur un banc à proximité du cimetière. Deux heures plus tard, après que tout le monde soit parti, mon aimé apparut aux grilles du cimetière. Me faisant discret, je le suivais jusqu'à chez lui, détestant le voir si vacillant. Si je ne l'avais pas connu si froid, j'aurais presque pu penser qu'il pleurait.

Il ne pressa pas le pas sous cette pluie battante, marchant comme s'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de cette vie. Ses pas le guidèrent heureusement chez lui où sa gouvernante le débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés, le voyant dans un état déplorable et demanda au majordome de l'aider à enfiler quelque chose de sec. J'assistai à tout ça depuis la fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison qu'il habitait mais je n'étais pas encore certain que ce soit une bonne idée de partir.

Son personnel de maison le fit s'assoir dans le fauteuil du salon, habillé chaudement et un feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La gouvernante et le majordome échangèrent quelques mots et finirent par servir un verre d'alcool à Antonio. Mon aimé ne leur accorda même pas un regard, perdu dans le néant. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ça me faisait tellement mal de le voir ainsi. J'avais envie de me précipiter à l'intérieur pour le serrer dans mes bras et le consoler, mais je ne pouvais pas…

Ses deux domestiques finirent par le laisser seul dans le salon, son verre toujours en main. Un éternuement le tira de sa transe. Ben oui, à rester ainsi sous la pluie on finissait par attraper froid… Mon aimé considéra avec intérêt le verre au liquide ambré qu'il tenait. Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se leva brusquement et le balança dans l'âtre de la cheminée, le faisant exploser en produisant des flammes plus vives. Hurlant sa douleur –même séparé de lui par cette fenêtre et la distance qui m'empêchait d'être découvert, je l'entendais…-, il se laissa tomber au sol en sanglotant violemment.

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sans améliorations. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Voir quelqu'un souffrir était aussi douloureux que souffrir soi-même, voire beaucoup plus. Il me fallait partir, j'essaierais de lui parler demain…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Les jours n'avaient pas atténués la peine de mon aimé, comme je l'avais tant espéré, et je n'étais pas parvenu à attirer son attention. Les Italiens me semblaient plus humains que jamais, se démenant pour trouver quelque chose susceptible de rendre le sourire à leur ami, mais rien à faire… D'humeur sombre tous les jours, rien ne parvenait à le sortir de sa morosité, plus aucune vie, aussi perfide soit-elle, ne brillait dans ses yeux.

Je souffrais de le voir ainsi alors, au détour d'une conversation avec Da Ponte, je fis en sorte d'être invité à la prochaine soirée qui serait organisée dans le vain espoir de sortir Salieri de sa torpeur. Encore une fois dans mon bureau, Haydn vint me rejoindre avec une mine encore plus sévère que lors de la première soirée que j'avais passée en compagnie des Italiens.

_ Cessez de fréquenter Salieri, Wolfgang, me dit-il sur le ton d'un ordre. Ou vous le regretterez…

Interrompant le rangement de mes partitions, je relevais la tête pour le regarder. Mâchoire serrée, bras croisés sur le torse et regard froid, on aurait vraiment pu penser qu'il proférait des menaces. D'humeur peu patiente –et ne supportant plus qu'il me répète ça à longueur de journée-, je le toisai méchamment. Lui que je croyais animé de bon sentiments refusait que j'aille aider quelqu'un qui n'avait plus goût à la vie ! Haydn, que je croyais être un ami, se révélait être un égoïste qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! C'était une telle désillusion…

_ Je me passerai de vos conseils à l'avenir, Joseph, rétorquais-je glacial. Je pensais trouver en vous un ami, mais je vois que vous vous montrez trop peu tolérant envers mes décisions pour que nous pussions entretenir de tels rapports.

Offusqué, Haydn me darda d'un regard meurtrier et quitta la pièce à pas rageurs. Je le vis qui bousculait Da Ponte en sortant, et le librettiste entra dans mon bureau avec une mine choquée.

_ Tout va bien Wolfgang ?s'enquit Da Ponte préoccupé. Si vous vous êtes disputé avec votre ami, je comprendrais que vous ne m'accompagniez pas…

_ Ce n'est rien, mentis-je. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Da Ponte garda le silence pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la salle où se déroulait la soirée. L'ambiance était lugubre, à croire que la peine de Salieri déteignait sur ses proches. Seul Giacomo animait un peu la soirée en jouant au piano, mais le cœur n'y était pas non plus. Pour les autres, ils étaient entourés d'une épaisse fumée que je reconnue comme étant celle de l'opium. Justement, repérant mon aimé, je m'aperçu qu'il était en train de consommer cette substance hallucinogène avec quelques amis. Faisant les gros yeux, je me précipitai vers lui et l'éloignai du groupe qui fumait cet opiacé, le portant à moitié pour le diriger vers un canapé non loin.

Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je réalisai que même avec cette drogue nocive la douleur ne s'effaçait pas de ses yeux. Inutile de chercher à lui faire recouvrir la raison, dans cet état là je n'étais même pas certain qu'il me reconnaisse. Sa fatigue se lisait sur son visage, alors je pliai ma veste pour la mettre sous sa tête –me doutant que ce serait mal vu si je lui prêtai mes genoux pour coussin- et l'aidait à s'allonger le long du canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement et ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux sombres pour lui enlever ses mèches rebelles du visage.

Une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter et retirer ma main.

_ Il n'était pas comme ça avant, s'attrista Da Ponte en regardant son ami. Il tenait tellement à son maître, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit dévasté. Je ne sais même pas s'il y survivra… Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne vous détruise.

_ Je ne comprends pas cette manie des gens à abandonner leurs amis quand ils sont au plus mal !m'énervais-je. Ma mère ne m'a pas éduqué comme ça à moi !

_ Vous ne savez pas jusqu'où peut aller Salieri… Même moi je ne l'ai jamais vu de la sorte et je ne sais pas où il s'arrêtera… Tout ce que je dis c'est que vous n'aurez peut-être pas les épaules suffisamment solides pour supporter ses humeurs.

_ Nous avons tous le devoir de le soutenir, le sermonnais-je.

_ Bien, conclut Da Ponte en s'éloignant lentement. Mais n'allez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenu Wolfgang.

Je ne répondis rien et reportai mon regard sur mon aimé assoupi. Avec toute la fumée qui se dégageait de ces foutus fumeurs d'opium, à quoi servait de l'éloigner du groupe, autant le sortir de cette salle. Caressant ses cheveux, j'essayais de le réveiller en douceur, récoltant quelques grognements réprobateurs au passage.

_ Antonio, il faut vous lever, lui chuchotais-je. Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous pour que vous pussiez vous reposer. Allez, venez.

Grognant toujours, le mélomane endormi ne fit aucun effort pour se mettre debout, ce qui m'amena à le porter pratiquement pour le faire tenir debout. Soupirant face à la lourde tâche qui m'attendait, je me mis à l'ouvrage, passant un bras autour de ses hanches et récupérant un de ses bras pour le passer sur mes épaules, nous assurant un équilibre assez précaire, mais un équilibre quand même.

C'est en titubant que nous nous lançâmes dans les rues noires de Vienne. Je n'étais même pas certain que mon Antonio soit conscient que nous nous déplacions. Il fallait que je l'empêche de devenir coutumier à ce poison. Ce serait un crime de perdre tout ce talent en le laissant se détruire avec cette drogue…

Ce fut comme une libération lorsque nous attînmes enfin la rue dans laquelle il vivait. Plus que quelques mètres et je serais débarrassé de ce poids mort. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi les hommes consommaient ces opiacés quand ils voyaient les ravages qu'ils faisaient. Il n'y avait plus le moindre soupçon d'intelligence dans cette enveloppe de chaire…

Les domestiques poussèrent des exclamations inquiètes quand ils m'ouvrirent et virent dans quel état Antonio s'était mis. Je ne m'étendais pas sur l'origine de cette catatonie et me proposai de le monter dans sa chambre. Le majordome accepta vivement, me remerciant 1.000 fois d'avoir ramené l'Italien. Etant maintenant habitué à supporter sa charge, il fut moins difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé de monter les escaliers et nous fûmes rapidement dans sa chambre. Une fois allongé sur son lit, mon aimé me regardait bizarrement, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens lorsque je caressai sa joue barbue. L'effet de l'opiacé commencerait-il à se dissiper ? Aucune idée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de laisser passer ma chance.

Je me penchai sur lui et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour et la tendresse que je nourrissais à son égard et j'eu l'agréable surprise de le sentir répondre à mon baiser. Ma main migra vers son entrejambe pour caresser sa virilité par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions qu'il existe pour ce genre de première fois, mais je me rappelais que, lorsque j'avais perdu ma mère, une nuit dans les bras d'une femme était parvenue à me faire commencer mon deuil. Avec un peu –ou plutôt beaucoup- de chance, Antonio ferait de même.

Revenons-en au présent. Antonio n'entamant pas le moindre mouvement pour m'en empêcher, je défis le système qui fermait son pantalon et glissai ma main sous ses vêtements pour le sentir pleinement éveillé contre ma paume. Une plainte lascive s'échappa des lèvres de mon bel Italien. Heureux de mon aimé, je quittai sa bouche pour le combler entièrement de mes attentions, lui arrachant plusieurs gémissements de plaisir. Lorsqu'il s'abandonna enfin à la libération, je pus voir dans son regard noisette que sa souffrance s'estompait doucement, laissant place à une lueur de nostalgie pour douloureuse.

Epuisé par sa soirée, mon aimé sombra dans les bras de Morphée sans difficultés, étrangement apaisé. Il était si beau ainsi détendu… Avant de le quitter pour la nuit, je l'embrassai une dernière fois et remontai les draps pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. J'eu du mal à quitter la pièce, mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ce fut le cœur léger que je me rendis chez moi, avec l'espoir d'avoir aidé mon aimé et d'avoir fait avancer notre semblant de relation.


	6. Chapitre 5

Pov Mozart

Les douze coups sonnèrent au clocher de l'église voisine. J'avais dormi jusqu'à midi ! Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis que j'avais rencontré Salieri, et c'était tellement plaisant ! Je m'étirai paresseusement et baillai bruyamment. Je me sentais si reposé.

Repoussant les draps, je sortis de mon lit et m'habillai. Chantonnant joyeusement, je descendis les escaliers et m'installai à table où mes domestiques avaient déjà servi le repas.

_ Bonjour Margaret, la saluais-je gaiment. Vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Euh… oui, oui monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle étonnée. Si vous me permettez, vous m'avez l'air de bien bonne humeur monsieur…

_ C'est parce que je le suis, souris-je.

Elle me sourit en retour et se retira pour me laisser déjeuner tranquille. Mon estomac affamé ne fit pas de difficultés pour ingurgiter ce qui m'avait été préparé par mon personnel de maison. Repu, je quittai la table en complimentant mon cuisinier au passage, et me rendais au palais impérial, ravi de cette journée qui s'annonçait bien. Je fus satisfait de voir que les Italiens reprenaient leurs habitudes –signe que Salieri allait mieux ?

Je passai les 3 premières heures à travailler d'arrache pied sur mes _Noces de Figaro_, souhaitant rattraper un peu le retard que j'avais pris, mais je m'attendais à recevoir de la visite. Et pourtant personne ne poussa ma porte de mon bureau. Mon Italien ne se fit pas connaître de tout l'après-midi. Frustré, je finis par me rendre à son bureau pour m'enquérir des raisons de cette ignorance, le trouvant lui aussi en plein travail.

_ Salieri ? Je peux vous parler ?demandais-je en frappant à sa porte entrebâillée.

_ Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Mozart, je suis occupé, rétorqua froidement mon aimé.

Son ton fut comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur transit d'amour, mais je m'efforçai à passer outre, me confortant à l'idée qu'il allait mieux mais qu'il lui faudrait certainement du temps pour s'habituer pleinement à moi.

_ J'estime que le sujet qui m'amène est urgent, tranchais-je en entrant dans son bureau.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'avançai pour me planter devant lui, juste séparé de sa personne par son bureau. Excédé, mon Italien favoris releva la tête pour me toiser avec agacement. Même si j'aurais préféré voir plus de chaleur dans ses yeux, l'absence de douleur me soulagea grandement.

_ Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier…

_ Il ne s'est rien passé hier, me coupa durement mon aimé.

Ce mensonge me peinait, mais je savais qu'il avait gardé un souvenir de la soirée de la veille, sinon il n'aurait pas baissé la tête juste après avoir sortit cette bêtise.

_ Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous par vos propres moyens, réessayais-je.

Mon Antonio leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué par ma candeur.

_ Personne ne vous a forcé à me raccompagner. Si c'est tout, j'aimerais pouvoir achever mon travail en paix…

_ Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, mais de ce qui s'est passé _après_…

_ Il n'y a rien à dire sur le sujet.

_ Je pense que certains courtisans pourraient eux trouver très intéressant d'aborder en profondeur ce sujet…

Je n'aimais pas en arriver là, mais quel autre choix me restait-il lorsqu'il se montrait si borné ? Je l'aimais moi ! Mes menaces furent visiblement prises au sérieux puisque mon Antonio me jeta un regard si noir qu'il aurait fait peur au plus téméraire. Mais moi j'avais un avantage : j'étais amoureux.

_ Reprenons : selon vous, que vous ayez abusé de ma personne lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise d'un opiacé pourrait me causer du tort à moi plutôt qu'à vous ?

_ Je n'ai pas abusé de vous !m'écriais-je choqué.

_ Comment pensez-vous que la cour verra cette histoire ?ricana-t-il. Croyez-moi Mozart, il est dans votre intérêt d'oublier cette soirée au plus vite. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je refusai de me montrer faible devant Salieri. Tournant les talons avec ce qu'il me restait de dignité, je quittai ce bureau de malheur et courrais me réfugier chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à voir où j'avais dérapé. Pourquoi mon Antonio réagissait-il ainsi alors que je savais parfaitement qu'il avait prit du plaisir par mes soins ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre qu'un lien invisible nous rattachait l'un à l'autre ? Qu'avais-je fait… ?

En ce moment j'avais juste envie de disparaître, de cesser d'être… Me cachant sous mes draps, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à ce que Morphée me prenne en pitié et m'enlace de ses bras vaporeux et réconfortants…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Le réveil fut dur, très dur… Mes yeux étaient secs d'avoir trop pleuré et mon crâne me faisait horriblement mal. J'avais juste envie de mourir au souvenir détestable de ma courte conversation avec celui que j'aimais. Ses mots avaient été si durs, si froids… N'éprouvait-il donc strictement rien à mon égard ? M'aurait-il considéré différemment si j'avais partagé sa nationalité ? Ne réussirais-je donc jamais à mériter son affection ? J'avais déjà tout essayé ! Je n'arrivais pas à l'énerver, ni à le rendre jaloux, ni même à susciter un défi qui puisse me faire obtenir ce que je voulais…

Devais-je abandonner ? Devais-je faire une croix sur mon projet de conquérir la personne aimée ? Pourtant je restai persuadé… persuadé que dessous cette carapace de glace se cachait une personne merveilleuse, tout aussi enjouée que moi, et ouverte aux autres ! Oui, c'était de cette personne-là que j'étais tombé amoureux… La question était : parviendrais-je un jour à briser cette carapace ? Voulait-il seulement qu'on l'en libère ? Me faisais-je de faux espoirs… ?

_ Monsieur Mozart ?m'appela timidement Margaret. Il faut penser à vous lever…

_ Non…, geignis-je en me cachant sous les couettes. Si quelqu'un me demande dîtes-lui que je suis malade, ou même mieux, mourant !

_ Mais, monsieur…

_ Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie, oubliez-moi !sanglotais-je.

Choquée par ma détresse, ma gouvernante quitta la chambre, incapable de me réconforter. Rien n'aurait pu me réconforter de toute façon. L'homme que j'aimais m'avait clairement fait savoir que je ne l'intéressai pas… Que pouvait-il m'arriver encore de pire ? J'étais déjà détruit…

Mon corps en manque d'énergie finit par s'abandonner aux soins du doux néant dont le gouffre béant s'ouvrait sous moi.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Le second réveil ne fut pas meilleur. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, il devait être plus de 11 heures. J'avais soif, mais pas faim, et tout mon corps me faisait mal, mais pas autant que mon cœur brisé… Je n'abordai pourtant aucun mouvement, regardant par ma fenêtre sans vraiment voir au-delà du verre. Si seulement le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner quelques heures… ou si je pouvais remonter le temps… ou bien forcer Antonio à m'aimer… Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure avec moi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter pareil traitement ?

_ Non, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas monter !s'énerva mon majordome.

Mon cœur n'émit même pas l'espoir qu'il puisse s'agir de Salieri, il s'était déjà fait une raison… Résigné, je regardai la porte par laquelle débarqua l'inopportun visiteur. Haydn… j'aurais dû m'en douter.

_ Wolfgang !s'écria-t-il horrifié. Mais regardez ce qu'il vous a fait ! On dirait que vous devenez comme Salieri !

S'appuyait-il sur le manque de vie de mon regard ou mon attitude amorphe pour établir cette comparaison ? Au moins, en perdant Antonio j'avais récupéré mon fidèle ami, Haydn… J'aurais dû éprouver du réconfort à cette idée, mais bizarrement j'avais juste envie de pleurer la perte de mon aimé.

_ Un vrai nosferatus ! Il vous absorbe votre vie pour reconstituer ses forces !pesta Joseph.

Je connaissais cette légende urbaine, plus communément évoquée sous le nom de _vampire_. Des créatures qui se nourrissaient du sang des humains pour vivre, et qui ne sortaient que la nuit… Enfin, un truc invraisemblable auquel je ne croyais absolument pas.

_ Joseph, soufflais-je faiblement. Que faites-vous là ?

_ J'ai vu Salieri, et j'ai compris que s'il allait mieux c'était qu'il avait fait du mal à quelqu'un. Wolfgang, je vous avais bien dit de ne pas vous rendre à cette soirée !

_ Vous ne le connaissez pas…

Se faisant compatissant, Haydn s'assit sur mon lit et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Il n'est pas pour vous Wolfgang. Salieri est trop attirant et dangereux pour que vous pussiez le fréquenter sans y perdre des plumes. Il faut vous faire une raison… Salieri est le mal incarné…

_ C'est faux !m'érigeais-je. Vous le jugez sans le connaître ! Salieri est un homme bon !

_ Voyons, Wolfgang…, rit Haydn condescendant. Vous ne me ferez pas avaler ça à moi ! Salieri, un homme bon ? On aura tout vu !

_ Je l'aiderais à changer, il deviendra une personne encore plus merveilleuse !m'emportais-je dans un élan de passion.

_ Non, non, non, Salieri a besoin d'un compagnon au moins aussi dangereux que lui ! Cet homme est une menace pour nous tous, c'est le diable en personne…

Mais… pour qui se prenait-il ? Jamais il n'avait cherché à connaître mon rital, et il se permettait de le dénigrer. Plus il le critiquait et plus je me rendais compte que je trouvais encore la force de le défendre. Devais-je comprendre que mon être refusait de jeter les armes sans combattre ?

_ Sortez, sifflais-je en me redressant pour le toiser avec tout le mépris qu'il m'inspirait.

_ Wolfgang…

_ Sortez !le coupais-je en hurlant.

Contrarié de ne parvenir à me faire changer d'avis sur Antonio, Haydn se leva avec des gestes raides.

_ Vous ne l'aurez pas Wolfgang, me lança-t-il hargneusement avant de quitter ma chambre.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, soupirais-je agacé lorsque je fus seul.

Je pris quelques minutes pour retrouver mon calme et sortis du lit, prêt à rattraper les dégâts causés par mes pleurs. Une fois rasé et décemment habillé, je descendis avaler quelque chose et pris la route du palais impérial. Je ne pouvais pas affronter mon aimé de suite, mais je me devais de le faire d'ici la fin de la journée.

19 heures sonna au clocher voisin. J'étais tellement absorbé par mon travail que je n'avais pas vu les heures s'enchainer. Le moment fatidique approchait dangereusement… J'étais mort de trouille, comme un gamin qui a peur de se faire gronder pour l'énorme bêtise qu'il a fait.

_ Tu vas y arriver, m'encourageais-je à voix basse. Tu peux le faire…

Peu rassuré par mon propre soutien, je quittai mon bureau, devinant qu'à cette heure tardive mon aimé devait être rentré chez lui. Je cherchai l'inspiration à travers le paysage agréable durant tout le long du chemin, priant pour trouver des mots aptes à faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Inutile de vous dire que toutes mes ébauches de discours étaient brouillonnes et totalement dépourvues d'arguments…

La porte de la demeure de mon Antonio me fit bien trop vite front. Je n'étais pas prêt, je le savais bien… Mais comme on dit : « _Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud_ ». Si je ne me lançai pas aujourd'hui, j'allais laisser passer ma chance. Toujours aussi peu confiant, je frappai à la porte et fus rapidement accueillit par son majordome qui me reconnut avec facilité et me fit entrer sans poser de questions.

_ Je vais voir si Monsieur Salieri est disposé à vous recevoir, m'annonça-t-il en se courbant respectueusement.

_ Ne vous embêtez pas, je vais le faire de moi-même, souris-je.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me contredire, je me précipitai vers le salon où Antonio se trouvait justement, accompagné de la Cavalieri. Sa maîtresse je suppose… A voir son air las, il était fatigué des babillages incessants de la chanteuse lyrique.

_ Mozart, soupira mon aimé en se tournant vers moi. N'avez-vous trouvé personne d'autre à importuner ?

Lui adressant un sourire enjôleur, je m'approchai de la chanteuse pour lui baiser courtoisement la main. Un plan commençait à se former dans mon esprit, et les beaux discours n'y avaient pas leur place…

_ Pardonnez-moi très chère, m'excusais-je en la conduisant vers la porte. Maestro Salieri et moi-même avons une affaire très importante à régler…

Mon amant s'était levé en me voyant faire, écarquillant les yeux devant les aises que je prenais. La Cavalieri était aussi offusquée que lui, mais je lui claquai la porte au nez avant qu'elle puisse me casser les oreilles. Satisfait, je me retournai vers mon aimé et lui adressai un regard sévère.

_ Rassurez-moi Mozart, c'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ?grogna Antonio contrarié.

_ Non, je ne veux pas que vous la fréquentiez, posais-je capricieusement.

_ Et vous vous proposez peut-être de la remplacer ?ironisa mon aimé suintant de sarcasme.

_ Absolument !

Je retins toute son attention par cette affirmation très osée. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre ? Il fallait bien commencer par quelque part, et s'il me fallait le séduire par les attraits de mon corps pour parvenir à me faire une place dans sa vie, je le ferais sans hésiter.

_ Vous avez perdu la raison Mozart, finit par répondre mon Italien. Pourquoi préférerais-je la compagnie d'un homme à celle d'une femme dans ma chambre ?

_ Je ne tomberais pas enceinte, je ne serais jamais indisposé à avoir des relations sexuelles, je n'ai nul besoin qu'on me couvre d'attentions ou de cadeaux et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on écoute mes jérémiades pendant des heures.

Voilà… La problématique était posée, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction, attendre la réponse qui scellerait mon destin…


	7. Chapitre 6

Pov Mozart

Dans la vie, il faut savoir se montrer audacieux, mais des fois on s'en mord les doigts… Ma discussion avec Salieri était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Il faut croire que mon aimé était parvenu à ses limites de tolérance envers les excentricités féminines car, après avoir très longuement débattu silencieusement avec lui-même, il avait accepté. Ça m'avait tellement choqué que j'avais failli en tomber par terre. Bon, bien sûr, il y avait des règles à respecter. Nous n'avions pas trop eu le temps d'en faire le tour, mais en voici les principales :

L'accord restera secret et ne concernera que son domicile, pas d'extension au palais ou autre,

Ma compagnie serait exclusivement réservée au vendredi et au dimanche, à partir de 20 heures,

Pas de contact en dehors de cet accord,

Pas de cadeaux, ni discutions à rallonge,

A partir du moment où je passai le seuil, je n'avais plus le droit de me débiner…

Bref, des trucs dans le genre. Antonio était quelqu'un de très strict dans ses relations, ça se sentait très vite, mais je ne perdais pas espoir de l'aider à changer. Un jour ces règles disparaîtraient, je m'en étais fait la promesse. Un beau jour il accepterait que notre relation dépasse le concubinage à vocation uniquement charnelle…

J'étais rentré chez moi tout rêveur, plein d'espoir pour le futur. C'était la première fois que j'arrivais à marchander avec mon aimé, la première concession que j'obtenais de lui. Son accord pour cette relation peu ordinaire signifiait peut-être que je ne le repoussai pas autant qu'il voulait bien me laisser le croire.

Je dormis bien cette nuit-là, même si je savais que la route à faire était encore très longue…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Samedi. Jamais un samedi ne m'avait parut si long ! L'aiguille bougeait-elle au ralenti ? Pff…le temps était trop long ! Comment étais-je censé tenir jusqu'à demain ? Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, me sortant de mon ennui.

_ Entrez !

Manque de chance, ce n'était que Haydn… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à concevoir qu'il ait pu dénigrer mon aimé sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de le connaître. Faisant comme si je ne l'avais jamais chassé de chez moi, Haydn prit un siège, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

_ Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes raisonnable Wolfgang, sourit-il. Salieri était une mauvaise fréquentation, vous avez bien fait de passer votre chemin.

Etait-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou Haydn me narguait-il bel et bien ?

_ Pourquoi remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ? Quel est rapport avec votre visite ?m'enquis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

_ J'ai croisé Salieri, il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante, alors j'en ai déduis que vous alliez mieux.

Mensonges… J'avais moi aussi eu l'occasion de le voir, et je le trouvai de bien bonne humeur pour une fois… De toute façon Haydn ne savait pas mentir, il détournait toujours le regard lorsqu'il s'adonnait au mensonge. J'apprendrais tôt ou tard ce qu'il manigançait…

_ Hum hum…, marmonnais-je peu convaincu. Vouliez-vous me dire autre chose ou puis-je poursuivre mon travail ?

Haydn arqua un sourcil, surpris par mon sérieux démesuré, et leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de faire demi-tour. Et voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite… A peine le temps de me replonger dans mes ouvrages que quelqu'un d'autre frappait à ma porte.

_ Je peux entrer ?me demanda gentiment Da Ponte.

_ Faite mon ami, souris-je heureux de le voir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Da Ponte afficha un sourire franc, comme on en voyait peu dans cette cour fort malpolie… Il prit un siège et observa quelques secondes ce que je faisais avant de se lancer avec un regard taquin.

_ Je voulais vous féliciter : Salieri va visiblement beaucoup mieux et vous êtes encore en un morceau ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

_ C'est un secret, ris-je complice.

_ Je finirais par le découvrir… je pourrais même vous torturer pour y arriver…, plaisanta-t-il.

Nous rîmes ensemble et parlâmes de tout et de rien avant d'évoquer notre travail en collaboration. Justement, mon premier acte était prêt, et il me tardait de l'essayer avec un orchestre. Nous nous mîmes donc à la recherche d'une salle et de musiciens pour voir ce que ça donnait. Personnellement, j'étais assez satisfait, j'y avais mit tout mon amour dedans –autant celui pour Antonio que celui pour la musique- mais c'était celui du librettiste qui me préoccupait.

_ Alors ?m'enquis-je anxieusement.

_ C'est une pure merveille, un bijou !commenta mon ami enthousiasmé. Vous vous êtes surpassé Wolfgang !

Je rougis et commençai à plaisanter bruyamment avec lui avant qu'une voix détestable ne se fasse entendre derrière nous.

_ Oh mais que vois-je ! Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Lorenzo accompagné de ce gamin de Mozart ? Alors, ça avance bien les cours de solfège ?nous railla l'insupportable Italien.

_ Mario !le reprit sévèrement la voix qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits.

Je me retournais brusquement, heureux de voir celui que j'aimais de façon déraisonnable. Mon Antonio se tenait bien là, à l'entrée de la salle que nous utilisions pour vérifier la justesse de mes partitions, et regardait froidement son compatriote. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots en Italien –à en voir la grimace de Lorenzo ça ne devait pas être des politesses…- avant que Mario ne baisse la tête en signe de soumission. Il faudra un jour que je découvre les fondements du rapport de force qu'entretient Salieri avec ses collègues Italiens…

_ Que nous vaut votre visite ?m'enquis-je enjoué.

_ Nous venons chercher Lorenzo, grommela Mario qui avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder. L'empereur nous réclame.

_ Bien, souffla mon ami librettiste. Je vous verrais donc plus tard Wolfgang. Encore une fois, cet ouvrage est une pure merveille !

Je lui souris et le regardais quitter la salle accompagné de ses deux compatriotes. Mon futur-amant n'avait pas daigné m'adresser un seul regard, comme s'il choisissait de faire totalement abstraction de ma personne. C'était blessant mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en offusquer puisque c'était l'une des règles qu'il avait posé. Tant pis, il me faudrait me contenter de son intérêt en privé pour le moment.

Soupirant, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau pour travailler le second acte de l'opéra. Je voulais qu'il soit vraiment parfait car je m'attendais à ce que les Italiens y assistent à nouveau, et le sujet était déjà assez sensible pour faire l'erreur de laisser la moindre note disharmonieuse gâcher mes mélodies.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'étais sur le point de vivre ma première étreinte avec celui que j'aimais, et pourtant je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Rien que les yeux de mon futur-amant annonçaient la couleur… Froid et distant, pas du tout enclin à se montrer doux et patient.

L'appréhension me tenaillait le ventre, mais je savais qu'il était absolument nécessaire que je passe par là pour que nous pussions avancer. Déjà en arrivant, mon Antonio m'avait –sans se tourner vers moi- commandé d'une voix glaciale de monter dans sa chambre. Je m'étais exécuté, tout fébrile mais encore conscient de l'importance de ma soumission à ce tournant de notre relation, et il m'avait rejoint plus tard. Ne m'adressant qu'un regard très peu appuyé, il m'avait ensuite ordonné de me déshabiller et de m'installer au centre du lit. Bien que déçu par l'absence totale d'un quelconque préliminaire digne de ce nom, j'avais une nouvelle fois obéit et j'attendais maintenant à genoux qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre –après tout, mon aimé était imprévisible- mais mon amant fut d'une rudesse rare. Il eut vite fait de se placer derrière moi et de me faire basculer pour me pénétrer d'un coup de rein effroyablement sec. Me retenant sur les mains, je retins de justesse le hurlement de douleur qui menaçait de m'échapper et serrais les dents, sentant mes cils s'alourdirent du poids de mes larmes salées. Mon amant fut impitoyable dans ses coups de reins, me maintenant à lui en serrant ses doigts sur mes hanches et prenant uniquement soin de combler son désir physique. La douleur diminua très faiblement, laissant place à une quantité tellement infime de plaisir qu'elle en était presque imperceptible.

L'étreinte me parut durer des heures tant elle était violente, mais mon Antonio finit par trouver sa libération au sein de mes chaires. Même si j'étais bien loin de pouvoir l'imiter, j'étais heureux de savoir qu'il me livrait cette précieuse semence, à moi et à personne d'autre. Son corps haletant s'effondra sur moi, m'entrainant dans sa chute, et nous demeurâmes quelques minutes ainsi avachis sur le lit. Lorsqu'il choisit de mettre un terme à notre lien intime, je me dégageai de lui pour pouvoir l'admirer sans restriction. Les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il était encore plus craquant que jamais. Si ça n'avait pas mit en péril nos fragiles accords, je me serais depuis bien longtemps jeté sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Une dizaine de minutes dû s'écouler avant que mon aimé ne rouvre les yeux et je profitais du fait qu'il soit remit de ses émotions pour me montrer très avenant. Baissant mes lèvres jusqu'à son entrejambe, je pris sa virilité dans ma bouche, ayant le plaisir de la sentir se raidir pour moi, et entamai de lents vas et viens. Ses grognements de plaisir furent une récompense inespérée et une des mains de mon Antonio vint s'emmêler à me cheveux pour me pousser à le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche et me donner le rythme qu'il voulait. J'usais de toute ma créativité pour trouver différentes manières pour le pousser sur le bord du gouffre, le sentant se cambrer légèrement sous moi à l'approche de son point culminant. Mes mains vinrent spontanément masser ses bourses, ce qui le fit venir dans ma bouche tandis qu'il vacillait entre le grognement et le soupir de soulagement. J'avalais tout ce qui m'avait été offert avant de basculer à côté de lui.

Fatigué par l'intensité de ces deux jouissances, mon aimé s'assoupit paisiblement, m'offrant tout le loisir d'admirer son corps magnifique. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon Antonio se montrait si froid envers moi, mais il devait bien y avoir une explication. La vie n'avait pas dû l'épargner… j'espérais juste pouvoir adoucir l'amertume de ses souvenirs douloureux. Le manque d'amour dans sa vie avait dû le rendre d'autant plus solitaire, mais si on inversait l'équation peut-être s'adapterait-il au mieux au changement de données pour devenir la personne joyeuse et insouciante qu'il avait dû être lorsqu'il était encore très jeune. Je priai de toute mon âme pour avoir raison car c'était le seul plan que j'envisageai.

Reprenant mes vêtements, je me rhabillais prestement et quittai la pièce avec un dernier regard gourmand pour mon amant. Certes, je n'avais pas eu le moindre plaisir dans cette étreinte impersonnelle et silencieuse, mais le simple fait que mon Antonio s'abandonne partiellement à moi me suffisait pour l'instant. Un jour ces étreintes primaires ne le contenteraient plus, et ce jour-là je serais là pour lui donner tout mon amour et ma tendresse.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Une nouvelle semaine commençait. J'avais mal partout, conséquence de la légendaire –puisque inexistante- douceur de mon amant, mais je ne pouvais pas résoudre à m'en plaindre. Le palais grouillait en tous sens, signe que de grandes festivités se préparaient –encore…-, donc que l'empereur allait inviter toute sa cour à s'y rendre. Honnêtement, je me lassai de ces fêtes à répétition. J'avais bien d'autres choses à penser avec la mission « conquête d'Antonio ». J'avais bon espoir qu'il soit prochainement mien, dans deux ou trois mois tout au plus…

J'eu tout juste le temps de m'affaler sur mon fauteuil que déjà Haydn venait m'importuner. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, je le regardai fermer la porte derrière lui et s'assoir sur un siège face à mon bureau.

_ J'ai trouvé la solution à vos problèmes, m'annonça-t-il rayonnant. Je crois que je sais comment mettre Salieri hors compétition…

J'arquai un sourcil, hésitant entre le coupe-papier et mes poings pour lui faire expier ce blasphème. Non… je n'étais pas violent, ce n'était pas ainsi que ma mère m'avait éduqué ! Mais quand même… Venir me tenir pareils propos, avait-il perdu la raison ?

_ Il suffirait juste de faire croire à l'empereur que les actuelles compositions de Salieri sont les vôtres ! Avec votre mémoire, on peut facilement lui faire avaler que ceux sont vos travaux et faire renvoyer Salieri ! Ce sera simple comme un bonjour !

Devais-je le faire interner maintenant ou me fallait-il attendre encore un peu ? Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que j'approuve son projet ? Et pourtant il me regardait de ses grands yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse positive… Je nageai en plein rêve là… j'allais me réveiller…

_ Je ne m'adonnerai pas à ce genre de bassesses, m'opposais-je révolté. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu me proposer pareil plan ! Seuls nos talents respectifs nous distingueront aux yeux de l'empereur.

_ Mais vous croyez vraiment que Salieri joue proprement lui ?s'irrita Joseph. Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Il ne lui reste pas grand-chose pour vous rayer de la liste des compositeurs de l'empereur !

_ Cessez vos balivernes et quittez mon bureau, grognais-je en sortant mes feuilles de partitions.

Bien que fortement contrarié, mon collègue consentit à obéir et sortit de mon antre avec une expression fort courroucée au visage. Tant pis si je l'avais mit en de mauvaises dispositions, il aurait dû réfléchir avant de m'exposer pareille ineptie. Le travail de mon aimé était une merveille pure et simple, pour rien au monde je ne lui ferais l'offense de me l'approprier.

Lorenzo s'encadra à ma porte, m'extirpant de mes sombres pensées. Il me proposa d'écrire sous ma dictée pour ainsi travailler plus vite sur notre projet en collaboration. Pas que nous soyons en retard, c'était juste que cela nous permettrait d'ajuster à la perfection les paramètres autour de la représentation.

La soirée organisée par l'empereur arriva bien assez vite. L'appréhension me nouait les tripes. Je n'avais pas revu Antonio depuis notre fameuse nuit, et cette énième fête ne manquerait pas de nous réunir… J'aurais pu me faire porter pâle, mais Lorenzo perçut mon manège et m'obligea à l'accompagner. Nombre de jeunes –trop jeunes d'ailleurs- femmes nous aguichèrent sans la moindre pudeur mais elles ne représentaient à mes yeux nul attrait. Je me forçai néanmoins à leur sourire poliment avant de passer mon chemin, toujours accompagné de Lorenzo.

Les Italiens étaient une nouvelle fois réunis en « meute » -parce qu'ils étaient aussi effrayants que s'il s'était s'agit d'une meute de loups-, la plupart regardant avec un mépris palpable en notre direction. Je priais toutes les divinités du monde pour que mon ami Italien ne me demande pas de le suivre au milieu de ses requins, et fort heureusement l'empereur nous accosta avant qu'il puisse en avoir l'idée.

_ Ah ! Maestro Mozart ! Je vous vois là en grande forme mon ami ! Comment avance vos travaux ?

_ Bien, très bien même votre majesté, souris-je nerveusement en m'inclinant.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Je trouvais que le musicien qui menait l'orchestre était bien incompétent pour remplir à bien sa tâche, alors je l'ai renvoyé. Voulez-vous nous faire le plaisir de le remplacer ? Vous pourrez laisser la main à un de vos collègues plus tard, mais j'aimerais que vous commenciez.

_ Je ferais selon votre volonté, acceptais-je tout sourire.

L'empereur eut un sourire satisfait et nous laissa. Je me dirigeai alors vers le piano, souhaitant faire dans la sobriété, et m'installai sur le banc alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. Pour commencer, je débutai la mélodie que j'avais rédigée le soir même de ma première rencontre avec Salieri. C'était une musique fraiche et pétillante, pleine de couleur et de vie, qui fit presque l'unanimité –seuls les Italiens restaient farouchement opposés à mon art, pour ne pas changer…

Les musiques s'enchainèrent avec facilité alors que je jouai, et chantai parfois, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de jouer pour voir Rosenberg critiquer haut et fort mes travaux. J'achevai une dernière symphonie douce et me levai souplement avant de me diriger vers les Italiens –autrement dit les loups…

M'arrêtant face à celui que j'aimais tendrement, je m'inclinai avec le respect qui lui été dû et adoptai un ton solennel pour m'adresser à lui.

_ Maestro Salieri, je vous laisse la main.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Autrichien se risquer à s'adresser à un Italien tel que lui. Bien que je m'attende à une remarque cinglante de sa part, je m'en moquai puisqu'il était le seul que je voulais entendre jouer ce soir. Je relevai le regard sans faillir et remarquai l'infime lueur d'étonnement qui brillait dans les yeux de celui que j'aimais. Le silence me parut durer des heures quand il se décida enfin à réagir, me contournant sans un regard de plus pour gagner le piano.

Un silence quasi religieux se fit sans la salle. Personne ne pouvait le savoir, mais j'interprétais ses mélodies comme la réponse aux miennes et bien qu'elles soient indéchiffrables pour le moment, elles étaient poignantes. Je passai le reste de la soirée à écouter mon aimé jouer sublimement de cet instrument qu'il maitrisait si bien. Même si l'heure n'était pas encore venue, une discussion sérieuse allait bientôt devoir s'imposer…


	8. Chapitre 7

Pov Mozart

Une routine assez équilibrée s'était instaurée dans ma vie. Je travaillais toute la semaine puis je trouvais ma récompense le vendredi soir dans les bras de mon aimé, et le dimanche avant de réattaquer pour une nouvelle semaine. La froideur et l'indifférence de nos rapports ne laissait rien deviner de notre relation étrange aux yeux des courtisans, mais je devinai que mon aimé s'habituait à mon contact en privé, même s'il n'en n'était pas plus bavard…

Nous étions vendredi, et comme tous les vendredis –ainsi que les dimanches- je me rendis chez Salieri lorsque le clocher de l'église sonna 20 heures. C'était devenu tellement machinal que je ne réfléchissais même plus pour me rendre chez mon amant, mes pieds trouvant le chemin d'eux-mêmes. Tout se faisait par automatisme de toute façon avec Antonio… Bon, je me plaignais mais c'était tout de même moi qui avais réclamé cet arrangement… Et puis, récemment, je m'étais surpris à trouver du plaisir moi aussi dans ces ébats dépourvus de douceur. J'ignorai si je m'étais habitué à la douleur ou si Antonio savait de mieux en mieux comment me faire crier son nom, mais il parvenait toujours à me faire sombrer dans la jouissance avec lui maintenant.

Bien qu'enthousiasmé par la perspective du plaisir que mon amant allait bientôt m'offrir, ce n'était pas la grande forme… La fatigue sûrement, je ne pense pas qu'Antonio s'en aperçoive. J'entrai chez lui sans frapper -une de ses directives puisque notre routine était bien rôdée à présent- et montai dans sa chambre, devinant qu'il m'y attendait. Face à la fenêtre, mon amant ne se retourna pas vers moi lorsque je pénétrai dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude… J'aurais tout donné pour un regard tendre de sa part, ou même un petit sourire, mais il fallait croire que ça ne pouvait exister que dans mes rêves.

M'asseyant sur le bord du lit, je commençai à défaire les boutons de ma chemise avec une maladresse plutôt inhabituelle. Etait-ce moi ou faisait-il de plus en plus chaud ? Pourquoi mes mains tremblaient-elles ? Mon aimé avait finit par se retourner et m'observait faire depuis la fenêtre. Suspicieux, il s'approcha de moi pour confirmer ses doutes.

_ Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre, constata mon Italien en posant sa main sur mon front.

_ Non, je vais très bien, geignis-je en m'accrochant à lui.

Fait exprès, une quinte de toux me secoua. J'étais maudit…

_ Oh ! Arrêtez vos enfantillages Wolfgang, soupira Antonio en s'écartant. Je vais vous faire appeler un médecin.

Je gémis et me cachai la tête sous les draps alors que mon aimé quittait la chambre pour demander à son majordome d'aller chercher un médecin. Devant le silence pesant qui s'abattit sur la pièce, je me risquai à jeter un discret coup d'œil hors des draps pour connaître l'humeur de mon aimé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit irrité par ce contretemps, et donc d'une humeur massacrante, mais au contraire il était calme et observait le paysage nocturne depuis sa fenêtre.

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

_ Entrez, autorisa mon aimé de sa voix profonde.

Une petite tête blonde timide s'immisça dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Le docteur que vous avez fait demander est arrivé monsieur, lui annonça sa domestique.

_ Bien, faîtes-le entrer je vous prie.

Elle s'exécuta docilement, certainement peu désireuse de s'attirer les foudres de mon Italien. L'homme qui entra dans la chambre paraissait vieux et décrépit, mais il inspirait le respect par son aspect noble et savant. Mon amant devait le tenir en haute estime puisqu'il se retourna et serra sa main. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse avant que le médecin ne se tourne vers moi.

Mon aimé retourna à l'observation du jardin pendant que le médecin me faisait tout un tas de test étrange. Ma tête me faisait mal et mes muscles n'étaient que douleur, rendant encore plus insupportables ces examens.

_ Vous avez là une belle grippe mon jeune ami, conclut-il en se levant.

Mon amant se tourna vers l'érudit pour savoir quelle démarche suivre, alors je me permis de me cacher sous les couvertures pour faire abstraction des recommandations du docteur. J'entendis tout de même ses paroles, trop curieux pour m'isoler totalement de la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec celui que j'aimais.

_ Veille à ce qu'il ne se déshydrate pas et fais-lui prendre ça, une cuillère 3 fois par jour, il sera sur pieds d'ici 5 jours au maximum.

_ C'est tout ? Pas de contrindications quelconques ?s'enquit mon aimé.

Qu'il se sente concerné par mon mal me touchait profondément, mais ce n'était peut-être dû qu'au fait qu'il souhait enrayer au plus vite les risques de contamination…

_ Non… La poudre est à prendre avec de l'eau en même temps que les repas, sauf peut-être pour ce soir, tu peux lui faire prendre maintenant. Qu'il ne mange pas trop non plus.

_ Bien, je m'occuperais de cela. Combien te dois-je ?

_ Disons que c'est un cadeau d'ami. A charge de revanche ? Comme ça tu m'inviteras à dîner chez toi et je pourrais goûter à nouveau la délicieuse dinde que fait ta cuisinière.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, rit mon aimé complice.

J'étais tellement surpris par sa décontraction inhabituelle que je sortis ma tête de l'oreiller pour le regarder. Il souriait ! Il souriait à cet homme dont je ne connaissais rien ? Pourtant lui aussi était Autrichien vu son accent local…

Une dernière poignée de main et le vieil homme disparaissait, me laissant seul avec mon aimé. Ce dernier demanda qu'on m'apporte un verre d'eau et y mélangea l'étrange poudre blanchâtre avant de me donner le tout. Je fis les gros yeux, peu confiant, mais mon Italien n'était pas connu pour sa confiance. S'asseyant rapidement sur le lit, il me pinça le nez d'une main, me forçant à respirer par la bouche, et m'obligea alors à boire le contenu du verre de son autre main. Pouah ! C'était absolument écœurant !

Grimaçant de dégoût, je jetai un regard noir à mon aimé qui me répondit par une mine sévère qui n'autorisait pas que je le défie plus longtemps. Baissant les yeux, je boudai en me recouchant pour m'entourer des draps imprégnés de son odeur.

La porte grinça, m'avertissant de son départ imminent. Je me levais brusquement pour le retenir.

_ Non, attendez Salieri !m'écriais-je.

Il s'immobilisa, me regardant en attendant de savoir ce que je voulais.

_ Restez, je vous en prie…

_ Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?s'étonna mon Italien.

La vérité c'était que je n'avais pas d'arguments valables pour le contraindre à rester à mes côtés… Je baissais donc la tête honteusement pour ne pas voir le mépris qui devait être en train de se peindre sur son magnifique visage. La porte grinça à nouveau et se ferma. Je m'emmitouflais dans les draps pour trouver un semblant de chaleur et sursautai en sentant un poids alourdir mon côté droit sur le lit. Relevant la tête, j'eu l'immense joie de voir qu'Antonio venait de s'installer à mes côtés, un ouvrage à la main.

_ Dormez Mozart, me conseilla-t-il simplement. Vous aurez besoin de forces pour guérir.

Je ne pus que suivre son conseil, la fatigue s'imposant à moi telle une évidence. Je me réveillais plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, mais à chaque fois mon aimé était là pour éponger mon front moite de sueur avec un tissu frais et me faire boire un peu. Je n'avais peut-être pas la santé, mais au moins il fut là pour moi pendant ces deux jours d'horreur, abandonnant même ses responsabilités à la cour pour pouvoir être présent pour moi.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici de la sorte !piaillait une voix féminine.

_ Sortez de mon chemin !

Je soupirai, contrarié d'être réveillé de la sorte, surtout avec la nuit horrible que j'avais passée. Mon aimé grogna et raffermit sa prise l'oreiller qu'il tenait, souhaitant se rendormir. Malheureusement pour nous, les cris se rapprochèrent de la chambre, prenant en intensité à chaque seconde écoulée. Mon Antonio expira avec agacement et rejeta les draps pour s'habiller décemment. Il finissait tout juste de boutonner sa chemise lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur, laissant apparaître un Haydn rouge de colère. Que diable faisait-il ici ? N'avais-je pas coupé les ponts avec lui ?

_ Haydn, le salua froidement Antonio. Puis-je connaitre la raison pour laquelle vous me sortez du lit si brutalement ? Ne vous a-t-on pas appris la politesse dans votre famille ?

_ Je cherchai Mozart ! J'étais certain que vous lui aviez fait quelque chose !accusa-t-il en braillant comme un forcené. Vous êtes tellement tordu, tellement…

_ Haydn, l'interrompis-je d'une voix éraillée.

Joseph cessa de hurler sur mon aimé, et par la même occasion de me vriller les tympans…

_ Quel digne ami vous faîtes, ironisa Salieri sur un ton tranchant. Mozart est malade et c'est chez son rival qu'il vient se faire soigner, vous pouvez être fier de vous.

Etait-ce juste une impression ou Antonio se comportait de façon possessive en ce moment même ? Haydn l'intimidait-il ? Aurait-il peur que je puisse m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre –il n'y avait aucune chance !- ? Ou était-ce juste la fièvre qui me faisait imaginer tout ça… ?

_ Je vais le raccompagner chez lui et je m'en occuperais, grogna-t-il en s'approchant de trop près de **mon **amant.

J'arquai un sourcil. On aurait presque pu penser que Joseph allait se jeter sur les lèvres de mon Italien, mais ce dernier lui adressa un regard si noir qu'il aurait refroidit les ardeurs de plus d'un.

_ Il serait idiot de déplacer Mozart dans cet état, rétorqua mon aimé. Avec le froid qu'il fait dehors il sera encore plus malade qu'avant.

Etait-ce ma maladie qui me donnait l'impression que mon Italien voulait que je reste ici avec lui ? Lui qui n'aurait pas craché sur une occasion de m'éloigner de lui chercherait subitement à me garder près de lui, alors que j'étais malade et que je risquai de le contaminer ? Non… Ce n'était pas logique…

_ Il ne restera pas ici, trancha durement Haydn.

_ Vous êtes un abruti, commenta mon Italien en se reculant d'un pas de lui.

_ Rien de ce qu'il pourrait avoir comme maladie n'égalera votre dangerosité. Mieux vaut lui faire courir ce risque que de le laisser en votre compagnie plus longtemps.

Le regardant comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'éviscérer dans la seconde, mon amant lui répondit de sa voix la plus froide et menaçante.

_ Vous réalisez que vous êtes entré dans mon domicile sans mon autorisation, ce qui constitue un délit aux yeux de la loi, et donc que je suis parfaitement en droit de vous faire arrêter sur le champ ?

_ Vous ne m'effrayez pas Salieri. Venez Wolfgang, je vous raccompagne.

_ Non…, geignis-je en me cachant sous les draps.

Un long silence pesant suivit ma tentative puérile de rester chez mon aimé. Je devinai sans mal que les deux hommes présents dans la pièce se fusillaient du regard, Antonio fier d'avoir raison et Haydn furieux que je ne coopère pas.

_ Je vous préviens Salieri, si Mozart ne rentre pas avec moi je préviendrais l'empereur de ce que vous manigancez !menaça-t-il.

_ Il en va de la décision de Mozart.

_ L'empereur me croira sans mal si je lui dis que vous lui avez lavé le cerveau. Mozart n'a pas beaucoup de force d'esprit, il est naïf et facilement influençable.

J'émergeais des draps, anxieux à l'idée que mon aimé puisse avoir des problèmes à cause de moi et blessé des propos tenus par Haydn. A voir la haine qui brûlait dans les yeux de mon amant, il s'en fallait peu pour qu'il se décide à refaire le portrait d'Haydn. Antonio reporta son regard sur moi, nettement moins hostile, et tenta silencieusement de me convaincre de ne pas écouter ses menaces sordides, mais ma décision était prise.

Je repoussai difficilement les draps et m'habillais prestement, ignorant les vertiges qui me vrillaient l'estomac, et rejoignais Haydn en lançant un regard triste à mon aimé. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, cherchant vainement un argument capable de convaincre mon compatriote de me laisser en sa compagnie. Joseph ne lui donna pas la chance de trouver cet argument, m'attrapant prestement par le bras pour me tirer derrière lui sans oublier de récupérer mon médicament. Je manquais de peu de m'étaler dans les escaliers tant Haydn se montrait brusque et il me sembla même entendre un bruit de verre cassé à l'étage, comme si mon amant passait ses nerfs sur quelques innocentes verreries. Ben oui… mon Antonio détestait être contrarié…

Le froid s'empara à nouveau de mon être lorsque je mis le bout de mon nez dehors. Mon Italien avait raison, j'allais être encore plus malade. Haydn ignora mon état de faiblesse et me traina à travers les rues froides pour me mener au pallier de ma porte où il m'abandonna. Oui, il m'abandonna. A peine arrivé devant la porte, il tourna les talons et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. J'étais assez abasourdi au début -lui qui venait de faire un caprice pour m'avoir à sa charge me laissait seul !- mais la température me résolut à me mettre au chaud pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Mon Antonio me manquait horriblement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas très tendre, mais sa compagnie m'était très chère et je l'aimais de tout mon être. Il avait prit tellement soin de moi pendant ces deux jours… Bon… D'après le médecin il me restait encore 3 jours à tenir. J'aurais préféré qu'Antonio les passe avec moi mais, après tout, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir…

Je trainai ma carcasse jusqu'aux escaliers que je montais avec difficulté, aidé par mon majordome vers la fin, et m'écroulais sur mon lit pour y passer les 3 plus abominables jours de ma vie.

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov omniscient

Les domestiques de Salieri se faisaient très discrets depuis le départ de l'Autrichien. Sans qu'ils connaissent vraiment les raisons de ce changement, le maître de maison était d'une humeur massacrante. Etait-ce à cause de sa contrariété ? S'être fait moucher par cet homme lui était donc à ce point insupportable ? Ou était-ce juste le vide dans cette grande maison, maintenant que le seul être à l'âme immaculée l'avait désertée ?

Il aurait beau dire et faire, les employés de maison étaient persuadés que le maestro Italien s'était entaché de ce petit énergumène. A vrai dire, tout le monde dans la maison s'était attaché de ce jeune Mozart…

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov Mozart

Je venais de passer trois jours affreux, puis deux dans l'attente de revoir mon amant, comme le prévoyaient nos règles. Plus mes forces revenaient et plus j'en voulais à Haydn de m'avoir arraché aux soins de celui que j'aimais. Il m'avait horriblement manqué. C'était comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. Le vendredi sonna comme une libération.

Lorsque j'arrivais, mon Antonio patientait au salon, lisant calmement dans son fauteuil préféré, et releva les yeux vers moi, comme s'il était ravi de ma venue. Comme tous les vendredis et dimanches depuis que nous étions parvenus à notre accord, nous montâmes à sa chambre dès mon arrivée, sans même échanger une parole. Toujours machinalement, je me déshabillai entièrement et m'installai sur le lit en l'attendant. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une idée que je me faisais, mais il me semblait lire quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux de mon amant, une lueur qui n'y était pas avant et qui n'avait pas l'air menaçante pour une fois.

_ Tourne-toi vers la tête du lit, me demanda-t-il bizarrement doux.

C'était la première fois qu'il me tutoyait ! Imaginez donc ce changement : le mois dernier il ne me saluait même pas par mon nom, aujourd'hui il me tutoyait ! En cet instant je devais être l'homme le plus heureux de la planète…

Je m'exécutai fébrilement, mon cœur bondissant joyeusement dans ma cage thoracique devant l'absence de sa froideur habituelle et d'anticipation après cette semaine d'abstinence. Le lit bougea légèrement derrière moi, me signalant que mon amant m'avait rejoint, se positionnant à genoux à quelques centimètres de mon dos, et un frisson d'anticipation m'échappa. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes hanches avant de remonter le long de mes côtes, telle une caresse, pour redescendre le long de mes bras. J'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve lorsque ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens. Ne rompant pas ce délicieux contact, il me fit accrocher mes doigts à la tête de lit sculptée et colla son torse à mon dos, me faisant mesurer son excitation en la collant à mes fesses.

_ Antonio…, gémis-je désireux.

_ Ecarte les jambes, susurra mon Italien en laissant son nez caresser ma mâchoire.

J'obéis docilement, stimulé par ses commandes presque tendres, et ma récompense fut presque immédiate. Un long gémissement m'échappa alors que mon aimé me pénétrait avec une lenteur inédite, puis je me mis à pleurnicher lorsqu'il se retira complètement. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, mon amant me combla de nouveau, d'un coup de rein puissant qui me fit hurler de plaisir. S'immobilisant alors, il reposa son front contre mon épaule, cherchant vainement à réguler sa respiration pour réussir à tenir jusqu'au bout de notre étreinte. Lorsqu'il eu retrouvé un peu de son calme, il retira ses mains des miennes pour venir les poser sur mes hanches et instaurer un rythme cadencé à ses coups de reins, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire crier ma félicité alors qu'il frappait un point qui me faisait me cambrer invariablement.

Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois à mesure que mon amant accélérait ses mouvements de balancier et je sentis le plaisir prêt à m'engloutir. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il me sembla sentir les lèvres de mon Antonio déposer un baiser sur ma clavicule, mais ce ne devait être qu'une hallucination provoquée par le plaisir car mon Italien ne m'embrassait jamais… Bien que peu attentionné dans nos étreintes en règle générale, mon amant attrapa d'une main mon membre dressé et y imprima le même rythme cadencée qu'il offrait à mon corps.

_ Antonio, je vais… je… Haaaan !criais-je en sentant venir la jouissance.

Je me déversai dans sa main avant de m'écrouler sur le lit avec lui, comblé comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Jamais mon Antonio ne s'était montré si attentionné durant nos ébats et il me fallait admettre que j'y prenais déjà goût. En général c'était assez primitif et la douceur était exclue de nos étreintes, mais là je ne trouvais absolument rien à redire. Même si nous ne faisions pas l'amour à proprement parler, je sentais que nous nous orientions vers cette direction…

Respirant de façon anarchique après cette première jouissance qu'il m'avait offerte, je décidai de lui faire accéder une nouvelle fois au septième ciel, me dégageant en douceur pour descendre mes lèvres à son entrejambe. Je fus bloqué dans le processus, plaqué contre le torse de mon amant à mi-parcours.

_ Non Wolfgang, trancha sévèrement mon aimé.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait que je lui accorde mes attentions… Avais-je mal interprété ce qui venait de se passer ? Serait-ce le début de la fin ? Non… pas déjà… pas maintenant qu'il commençait à manifester un minimum d'affection pour moi…

_ J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, je ne voulais pas, je…

Mon rital préféré interrompit mon flot d'excuses en posant son pouce droit sur mes lèvres, les caressant au passage. Ses yeux d'une profondeur sans pareille plongèrent alors dans les miens, m'hypnotisant complètement.

_ Tu es encore fatigué, tu as besoin de repos, m'expliqua-t-il sans animosité.

_ Mais…

_ Mais rien du tout, me coupa mon Italien. Tu es fatigué, ne crois pas que je ne le vois pas. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Je relevais mes yeux implorants vers lui mais il ne céda pas. La peur me nouait les tripes. Que ferais-je si, non satisfait de nos étreintes écourtées par ma fatigue, il recourait aux douceurs d'une nouvelle maîtresse ? Et s'il y prenait goût ? Comment pourrais-je survivre à son abandon ?

Mes pensées sinistres furent effacées lorsque je réalisai que ses mains étaient toujours autour de moi, m'étreignant toujours avec une fermeté étonnamment douce. Mon cœur battit à tout rompre quand, après une dizaine minutes, mon amant se détendit et laissa sa main droite parcourir mon dos de haut en bas dans un geste tendre. Je me blottis contre son torse, lovant la tête contre son épaule, et respirai profondément son odeur unique.

Une des mains de mon talentueux amant se détacha de mon dos pour venir momentanément jouer avec mes mèches de cheveux indomptables. J'étais si bien que je finis par laisser s'échapper un soupir d'aise, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce merveilleux moment. Lorsqu'il cessa de se divertir en jouant avec mes cheveux ce fut pour venir déposer un baiser sur ma tempe et me tenir plus fermement contre lui.

C'était la première fois que mon Antonio me laissait dormir dans ses bras… Aux anges, je m'endormis blottit contre mon aimé, un sourire comblé aux lèvres, et je passais toute la nuit dans ses bras.


	9. Chapitre 8

Pov Mozart

La semaine me paraissait trop longue. Depuis nos deux dernière étreintes –aussi délicieuse l'une que l'autre-, je passai mes journées à rêvasser dans l'anticipation de nos prochains ébats. Mon aimé s'était montré si tendre… si doux…

Un soupir m'échappa. J'étais en manque, et il me fallait attendre demain soir pour assouvir ma soif grandissante de mon aimé. C'était décidé : je ne pourrais pas tenir jusqu'à demain, j'irais le rejoindre chez lui ce soir ! Ravi de ma résolution, je me mis à l'ouvrage, sachant que prendre du retard n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ces derniers temps.

Quelques coups frappés à ma porte me détournèrent de mon travail. Haydn s'encadra rapidement au seuil de mon bureau une fois que je lui permis d'entrer et attendit poliment que je l'invite à prendre place sur un des sièges de mon antre de travail.

_ Je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases récemment, alors je viens m'excuser et vous proposer de faire table ras de tout cela, m'annonça solennellement Haydn.

Comment devais-je interpréter cette déclaration ? Un piège de son cru ? Lui qui avait été tantôt mon plus fidèle ami et mon confident, tantôt un rival potentiel et un tiers… Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à pardonner les gens qui me faisaient mal sans en avoir l'intention, alors il me fallait certainement pardonner Joseph de sa maladresse et de son manque de tact…

_ Bien, oublions tout cela, soufflais-je peu convaincu.

Joseph afficha un sourire ravi, comme un enfant qui vient de recevoir un merveilleux cadeau. Un peu exagérée comme réaction… Se levant avec entrain, il me fit signe de le suivre.

_ Venez, allons fêter cette bonne résolution autour d'une table bien garnie !

J'arquai un sourcil avant de sortir ma montre pour vérifier l'heure. 11h40. Avais-je passé tant de temps que ça à rêvasser ? Ben oui, il fallait croire que oui… Maintenant que je l'avais pardonné je ne pouvais plus me permettre de décliner son invitation donc, dissimulant au possible ma mauvaise volonté, je me levais et quittai mon paisible bureau. Haydn me conduisit chez lui où il ordonna à ses domestiques de cuisiner un fastueux repas.

_ Approchez Wolfgang, venez vous installer avec moi au salon, me pressa Joseph de joyeuse humeur.

Je m'exécutai et il me servit presque en suivant une généreuse quantité de whisky dans un verre en cristal. Il comptait déjà me saouler ?

_ Vous savez Wolfgang, je regrette vraiment la froideur de nos échanges récents…

Une image me revint en tête. Elle n'avait pas un grand lien avec ses propos, je pensais juste à ma dernière étreinte avec mon aimé et à la froideur qui s'en était absentée. Ce qui engendra un autre souvenir… sa tendresse pendant que j'étais souffrant… puis un autre souvenir… l'arrivée d'Haydn qui m'avait arraché à mon ange pour me laisser seul chez moi…

_ Pourquoi avoir tenu tête à Salieri pour me laisser ensuite sur le pas de ma porte ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui reprocher. Salieri a beau être un homme dangereux, comme vous vous plaisez à me le répéter, il s'occupait un minimum de moi lui au moins…

Haydn croisa mon regard. J'y lu sa surprise, comme s'il n'était absolument pas conscient que sa défection ait put être remarquée. Moi j'attendais une réponse ! Depuis le temps que je me posais la question… S'il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases il me devait au moins la vérité sur cette affaire.

_ Je… A vrai dire j'étais trop énervé ce jour-là, hésita-t-il après un long silence. Salieri m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds et je me voyais mal m'occuper convenablement de vous. Je savais que votre personnel de maison était présent, alors j'ai préféré vous laisser à leurs soins.

Mouai… Peut mieux faire niveaux mensonge… Je devrais cependant me contenter de cela pour le moment, mais je n'oublierais pas de si tôt cette histoire farfelue.

_ Sachez cependant Mozart que je serais toujours là pour vous à l'avenir, m'assura Haydn doucereux.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour appuyer ses propos, me couvant d'un regard d'une tendresse inédite. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise moi là… L'alcool lui montait-il déjà à la tête ? Gêné par ce contact, je m'éloignai un peu, désirant mettre autant d'espace que possible entre moi et cet homme sans pour autant le froisser. La table était tout en longueur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on nous ait installés face à face sur la maigre largeur pour manger ? D'ailleurs… le repas allait bientôt être servit…

Embarrassé comme jamais je ne l'avais été dans ma vie, je m'assis en face de lui dans l'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre. Même dans mes pires moments en compagnie d'Antonio, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que c'était aussi peu naturel… Haydn meubla pratiquement toute la conversation, me répétant inlassablement que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, qu'il serait toujours là en cas de coups durs… Moi j'avais du mal à le croire. Le loup qui devenait agneau ? Hum, tout restait à prouver…

Le repas dura bien trop longtemps et j'eu vite fait de sauter sur le premier prétexte pour me sauver, inventant un rendez-vous farfelu avec Lorenzo. Bien que grimaçant, Joseph ne s'opposa pas à ma désertion et je pus me mettre à l'abri de ses manières trop tactiles à mon goût. J'étais quelqu'un de tactile en temps normal, mais je trouvais son contact dérangeant… presque trop intime…

Arrivé au palais, je me rendis au bureau de Lorenzo, sachant que c'était le seul endroit où l'on ne me dérangerait pas pour trois fois rien. Mon ami Italien fut ravi de m'accueillir et je pus lui confier ma surprise face à l'attitude d'Haydn, ce qui le laissa d'ailleurs assez perplexe.

_ N'avez-vous pas songé qu'il puisse nourrir quelques inclinaisons pour vous ?me questionna-t-il mine de rien.

Une grimace de dégoût m'échappa, et ce devait être assez comique à en juger par le rire de Lorenzo qui me regardait faire avec amusement. Moi et Haydn… Oh non ! Rien que l'idée me provoquait une chaire de poule des plus indésirables !

_ Vous n'aimez pas les hommes ?

La question qui fâche… Pouvais-je lui dire ? Etait-il digne de ma confiance ? Serait-il un meilleur ami qu'Haydn ou serait-il fidèle à Antonio ? Je pouvais rester vague après tout… il n'en saurait rien…

_ J'aime un homme, avouais-je timidement. Mais ce n'est pas Haydn !

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres de Lorenzo. Pouvait-il réellement se douter de quelque chose ? Non… J'étais quand même assez discret… non ?

_ Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas Haydn. C'est un compositeur Italien qui bénéficie des bonnes dispositions de l'empereur. Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire son nom ?

Je baissai la tête en rougissant d'embarras. Ben non, il fallait croire que je n'étais pas assez discret… Lorenzo éclata d'un rire franc et contourna son bureau pour venir m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

_ Ne soyez donc pas gêné Wolfgang ! Je suis très heureux de voir que vous avez trouvé l'amour et je pense que vous faîtes énormément de bien à Antonio. Il ne cesse de s'améliorer en vous fréquentant, c'est une très bonne chose.

Je me faisais l'impression d'une jouvencelle qui parlait pour la première fois d'amour à un homme à rougir de la sorte. Ridicule… complètement ridicule… Mon cœur s'emballait cependant devant la perspective de ce changement décrit par Lorenzo. Je ne pouvais que prier pour qu'il dise vrai…

_ Vous ne lui direz rien ?m'assurais-je. S'il savait…

S'il savait que je nourrissais à son égard tant d'amour… il mettrait certainement un terme définitif à notre accord, et par la même occasion à nos relations… Mes forces quittèrent mon corps à cette simple pensée et il me fallut m'assoir sur un fauteuil pour éviter de tomber. Mon ami Italien se précipita vers moi pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas faire un malaise.

_ Remettez-vous Wolfgang !s'exclama-t-il affolé. Je ne vais pas en souffler un mot à Antonio ! Cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions !

Je me plongeai dans ses yeux pour chercher la moindre trace de mensonge et me permit de souffler lorsque je fus convaincu de sa sincérité. Lui aussi soulagé, Lorenzo s'installa sur le siège à côté de moi et respira calmement pour parer la montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahit.

_ Je ne comprends pas votre réaction, m'avoua-t-il finalement. Antonio a beau être assez imprévisible, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait emporté en découvrant l'amour que vous lui portez.

_ Il est hors de question que je prenne le risque !

Lorenzo leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, me montrant qu'il ne souhaitait nullement attiser ma colère. Ramenant mes jambes contre moi, je me roulais en boule sur le fauteuil en pensant à mon étrange journée. Une main vint délicatement se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournai alors vers son propriétaire et vit Lorenzo m'adresser un regard paternaliste, de ceux qui vous couvent avec une affection palpable… ceux qui m'avaient tant manqués pendant mon enfance…

_ Allons, racontez-moi tout, m'invita-t-il gentiment.

Je me transformais alors en moulin à paroles, faisant de grands gestes et des mimiques pour tenter de retranscrire la force des émotions et des moments que j'avais connus. Mon ami resta concentré durant tout mon récit, malgré sa longueur étonnante, et ne s'offusqua à aucun moment de mes propos, bien que je ne les censure nullement. J'étais essoufflé lorsque j'achevais mon monologue, mais je me sentais léger comme rarement je l'avais été, heureux de pouvoir tout confier à un ami digne de confiance.

_ Voilà une relation bien originale, commenta Lorenzo. Mais j'ai confiance. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien qui apportera beaucoup à Antonio, et cette tête de mule sera bien obligée de s'apercevoir que vous lui êtes indispensable, et à ce moment-là il fera tout pour éviter votre départ.

Lui adressant un sourire timide, je détournai ensuite mon regard pour vérifier l'heure sur ma montre. Déjà 16 heures ? Que le temps passe vite quand on est occupé ! Lorenzo remarqua ma gêne et éclata d'un rire franc.

_ Allez donc le rejoindre ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Je bondis sur mes pieds et l'enlaçai fraternellement avant de sortir à toute vitesse de son bureau. Bon… si j'avais fait plus attention j'aurais pu éviter de me perdre dans les couloirs, et donc gagner du temps, mais personne n'est parfait…

La sortie fut devant moi ½ heure après mon départ du bureau, soit 20 minutes de plus que d'habitude. Ne me séparant pas de mon sourire pour autant, je fonçais chez mon aimé, mes pieds trouvant cette fois le chemin qui menait à celui qui détenait mon cœur. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, j'entrai dans la maison de mon amant sans faire de bruit, souhaitant lui faire la surprise de ma présence.

Mon cœur faillit me lâcher lorsque je repoussai la porte du salon. Mon aimé s'y trouvait, oui, mais il n'était pas seul… loin de là… Une délicieuse jeune femme était avec lui, pourvues de merveilleuses formes plus qu'attrayantes. Justement, Antonio avait une main sur son ventre et sa tête était au creux de son cou alors que ses yeux étaient clos, régulant sa respiration pour la faire mieux chanter.

Comment avait-il put me faire ça ? C'était donc cela qu'il faisait quand il ne me voyait pas ? Je lui avais tout offert ! Ma dignité, mon amour, mon temps, ma patience et tant d'autres choses ! Et moi j'avais eu droit à son indifférence froide, sa haine, son dégoût et maintenant sa trahison !

La jeune femme qui avait récupéré les attentions de celui qui avait à peine prit le temps de s'intéresser à moi hoqueta en s'apercevant de ma présence. Antonio ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard foudroyant.

_ J'arrive Thérèse, lui assura-t-il avec douceur.

Sa maîtresse hocha la tête et alla s'assoir sur un canapé pour relire les partitions qu'elle devrait bientôt interpréter. Antonio s'approcha de moi à grands pas et me tira jusqu'au hall d'entrée pour nous isoler un minimum. Je retirai vivement mon bras de sa prise dès qu'il eut refermé la porte.

_ Non mais tu te moques de moi !bondis-je furieux.

_ Wolfgang, calme-toi, soupira Antonio.

Et en plus il osait jouer les hommes blasés ? Mais ne réalisait-il donc pas ce qu'il venait de me faire ? M'arracher le cœur pour le couper en mille morceaux se serait avéré 1.000 fois moins douloureux ! Haydn avait raison… Antonio était un homme dangereux… trop dangereux…

_ C'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût !tonnais-je. Tu n'as pas vraiment fais ça !

La porte du salon grinça timidement et la jeune femme de toute à l'heure passa dans l'entrebâillement, me jaugeant avec inquiétude.

_ Tout va bien Antonio ?s'enquit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Même si je ne pouvais pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la détester. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de cette innocente enfant si elle était tombée dans les griffes acérées de ce prédateur insatiable…

_ Retourne dans le salon, je m'en occupe, la pressa Antonio en lui faisant signe de fermer la porte.

Tant de tendresse et de familiarité dans ses mots… Je n'en revenais pas. Ce n'était certainement pas à moi qu'il parlait de la sorte ! Ma peine ne couvrant pas encore totalement ma colère, je laissai ressortir l'amertume qui brûlait mon cœur brisé alors que la chanteuse disparaissait de ma vue.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire !m'énervais-je. Après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi, toutes mes concessions, tu recoures aux services d'une maîtresse ! Tu… tu me dégoûtes !

Celui qui fut mon amant –car non, je ne comptai pas continuer ainsi après cette trahison- ouvrit grand la bouche mais la referma en suivant, ne trouvant rien à opposer à mes propos. Le moment était venu… il m'avait fait trop de mal, il fallait que je mette un terme à cette vaste mascarade…

_ Considères-toi libre du poids que je représente car je ne foulerais plus le sol de ta chambre, achevais-je en rivant mes yeux aux siens.

Mon aimé laissa transparaître sa surprise et je lu une autre émotion dans son regard sombre mais je me refusais de tenter de l'identifier. Il m'avait déjà fait trop de mal. Je m'étais accroché à de vains espoir fondés sur ce que j'avais bien voulu comprendre de nos échanges, et non ce qu'ils étaient réellement...

Je tournai les talons avec ce qu'il me restait de dignité et quittai la demeure avant d'autoriser mes larmes à quitter mes yeux. J'étais complètement anéanti. Comment l'amour, ce sentiment si beau, pouvait engendrer tant de douleur ? Complètement effondré, je me rendis chez moi pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, espérant pouvoir mourir de tristesse et ainsi sombrer dans un néant salvateur.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à nier, ni même à se justifier… comme s'il approuvait cette trahison ou qu'il considérait que ma perte était bénigne… Mais, en y repensant bien, il n'avait jamais été question de relation exclusive dans notre accord… Avait-il pensé à ça depuis le début ? N'étais-je qu'un jeu, une expérience pour lui… ?

Entre deux sanglots, une idée folle me traversa l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à souffrir autant, cela devait cesser. S'il ne voulait pas m'aimer alors je ne voulais pas vivre. Autant écrire une lettre d'adieu avec le poids de mes souffrances, littéralement…

Devenu gauche par mes pleurs, je finis tout de même par trouver mon poignard dans mes tiroirs. C'était une arme magnifique, mais je n'étais pas violent alors elle avait plus un usage décoratif qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui cependant ce serait différent…

Relevant vivement la manche de ma chemise, j'observais avec une fascination morbide les veines bleues qui pulsaient sous ma peau. J'approchais rapidement la lame aiguisée et tranchai d'un coup sec mes chaires.

_ Vous désirez une boisson chaude monsieur ?s'enquit gentiment Margaret en entrant sans frapper.

Elle eut un hoquet d'effroi devant la scène que j'offrais. Courant vers moi, elle me confisqua l'arme en hurlant pour demander de l'aide aux autres membres de mon personnel. Bousculé par cette agitation, je ne pu les empêcher de nettoyer en panser la plaie qui m'élançait douloureusement. Personne ne chercha à connaître les raisons de cet acte désespéré, mais je devinai à leurs regards qu'ils s'inquiétaient.

Ma gouvernante vint s'assoir près de moi, refusant de m'abandonner après un tel acte, et caressa doucement mes cheveux en me couvant de son regard maternel. C'en fut trop pour moi. je m'effondrais en sanglots dans ses bras et me laissai bercer par ses soins jusqu'à être rattrapé par Morphée.


	10. Chapitre 9

Pov omniscient

Cette fois les domestiques de Salieri étaient dépassés par la situation. Ils avaient finit par faire appel à son plus proche ami, Lorenzo Da Ponte, car la fureur de leur maître ne connaissait aucune limite. Nombreuses étaient les verreries qui avaient périt, fracassées contre un mur, depuis la dernière visite de Mozart, qui remontait maintenant de 5 jours…

_ Antonio, soupira pour la énième fois Da Ponte. Casser les verres ne t'aidera en rien.

_ Alors dis-moi, toi qui sait tout, ce que je suis censé faire !hurla l'Italien.

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état de fureur mais il ne s'en effraya pas pour autant.

_ Commence par t'assoir, exigea Da Ponte en le poussant sur un fauteuil. Dis-moi plutôt qui t'a mis dans cet état.

L'illustre compositeur se renfrogna, refusant obstinément de divulguer sa relation pécheresse. Malheureusement pour lui, Da Ponte savait déjà tout –du moins, du point de vue de Mozart- et il s'empressa de lui faire savoir. Salieri blanchit et, sous le poids des menaces de son prétendu ami, se livra à la confession de l'incident qui s'était produit 5 jours plus tôt.

_ Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas tout simplement lui parler ?s'étonna le librettiste. C'est tout ça que font les gens normaux pour résoudre des conflits.

_ Et après on se demande comment on arrive à des guerres, marmonna Salieri peu emballé par l'idée.

_ Alors tu peux faire une croix sur Wolfgang, soupira Da Ponte en se levant. D'ici quelques jours il fera son deuil de cette histoire et toi tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts.

Da Ponte avait conscience de mentir à moitié, mais jamais il ne dévoilerait à Salieri combien Mozart était entaché de sa personne. Mozart ne guérirait jamais de ce gouffre béant que Salieri créait actuellement dans son cœur. Le librettiste croisa le regard de son ami de toujours. Bien que leurs rapports récents aient été assez froids, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Salieri étant une tête de mule, Da Ponte opta pour la solution de facilité : le faire culpabiliser un maximum et le mettre au pied du mur. S'encadrant au seuil de la porte du salon, il se retourna une dernière fois pour s'adresser au mélomane.

_ Tu souffriras tout autant que lui, mais lui finira par t'oublier pour aller trouver son bonheur ailleurs alors que toi tu n'auras de cesse d'espérer qu'il te revienne. Pense à ça Antonio, pense à ça…

Et sur ces derniers mots Da Ponte quitta la maison, fier de son effet. Il savait que la détermination de son ami flanchait déjà et que sa colère n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Oui, il en était certain, Salieri était sur la bonne voie…

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov Mozart

J'étais mort. Voilà l'impression que je me faisais alors que j'étais assis sur le canapé de mon salon, devant l'âtre crépitant de la cheminée. Je n'avais envie de rien, pas d'inspiration pour composer, c'était juste le vide total dans mon esprit. Je revoyais sans cesse cette femme dans les bras de celui à qui j'avais tenté de transmettre mon amour. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon esprit vienne me torturer encore plus en m'imposant cette vision ? N'avais-je pas assez souffert ?

Mes domestiques s'arrangeaient pour me surveiller, se partageant les tâches pour être présent en permanence à mes côtés. 5 jours s'étaient écoulés mais la plaie restait présente autant dans mon cœur que sur mon poignet. Je garderais à jamais les cicatrices de cette relation interdite par les Dieux.

_ Maestro Mozart ? Un homme est à la porte et désire vous voir, m'informa gentiment mon majordome.

Qui pouvait bien avoir envie de me voir ? Peut-être quelqu'un qui voulait se repaitre de ma déchéance… L'occasion parfaite pour passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un de pas si innocent. Rejetant violemment la couverture sur le côté, je remettais rapidement ma chemise en place et sortis d'un pas rageur. Le pauvre allait trinquer…

Je pilais net en reconnaissant la silhouette noble de celui qui fut mon amant. Bon, finalement ça allait être moins simple que ce que je l'avais imaginé…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?lui demandais-je d'une voix hostile. Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.

_ Je suis là pour parler.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre sans appel. Son regard sévère brillant dans ses paupières marron, il me tira par la manche jusqu'au salon. Je savais que j'allais encore souffrir de ses paroles –il était certainement venu me dire que tout était finit, que j'avais été une effroyable erreur et qu'il se méprisait d'avoir pu tomber si bas…- mais, ayant passé ces derniers jours à pleurer, je manquai de force pour me débattre.

_ Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce que je faisais de ma semaine ?

Hein ? C'était pour venir me dire ça qu'il était venu ? Se justifier sur le nombre encore incertain d'amantes qu'il entretenait dans mon dos ?

_ Visiblement non, soupira-t-il las. Le lundi ?

_ Au palais, répondis-je machinalement.

_ Le mardi ?

_ Juste le matin…

Je me rappelais l'avoir vu quitter le palais à midi tapante et je n'arrivais jamais à le voir l'après-midi, preuve qu'il ne restait pas sur place. Lorenzo m'avait dit que c'était normal, une habitude qu'il avait acquise récemment, mais il n'avait pas su me dire ce qu'il faisait de ce temps. Maintenant je savais : il allait voir des amantes…

_ Le mercredi ?

_ Pas de la journée…

_ Le jeudi ?

_ La matinée… Bon, où tu veux en venir ?m'écriais-je excédé.

Antonio m'adressa un regard sévère m'incitant à calmer mes humeurs. Ne me séparant pas de mon regard givré, j'attendis qu'il daigne bien m'expliquer le cheminement de sa pensée.

_ Mon maître est mort, souffla celui qui détenait malgré tout les clefs de mon cœur. Je lui devais tout. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu préserver mes sœurs de la pauvreté qu'elles subissaient après la mort de nos parents…

J'étais partagé entre le déchirement de son histoire peu réjouissante et l'incompréhension. Nous étions censés évoquer son infidélité et lui me parlait de son passé… Le geste n'était pourtant pas des moindres, Antonio ne me m'avait jamais parlé de sa vie…

_ Je ne comprends pas.., admis-je dérouté.

_ Gassman m'a tout donné, comme si j'avais été son propre fils, et à son décès il a laissé deux jeunes filles orphelines de père. Même si je n'ai pas les moyens de subvenir à leurs besoins, je veux les aider à y parvenir. Elles ont toutes deux des voix magnifiques alors je leur donne des cours pour qu'elles deviennent cantatrices pour l'empereur. Anna occupe mes mardi après-midis et Thérèse mes jeudis après-midis.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir percuté une enclume. La nouvelle qui venait de m'être annoncée était pourtant fabuleuse, mais je me sentais tellement bête maintenant… Cherchant une excuse à mon idiotie, je me mis à réfléchir à une faille sur ce planning.

_ Et le mercredi alors ?le défiais-je.

Un petit sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'homme que j'aimais déraisonnablement.

_ Le mercredi je donne des leçons à mes propres élèves. Sauf cas exceptionnels, j'en ai un le matin et un l'après-midi.

Bien, alors je venais juste de me ridiculiser par ma crise de jalousie injustifiée. Je me sentais si stupide que j'aurais voulu creuser un trou et m'y cacher pour les 5 prochaines décennies… Il restait à savoir si mon amant voudrait encore de moi après cette vague…

Justement, mon aimé s'approcha de moi d'une démarche de prédateur. Il leva sa main, et je me mis instantanément à craindre la gifle que j'allais recevoir, mais à ma grande surprise il la reposa doucement contre ma joue. Sa seconde main fit de même et, dans un élan de courage –ou de folie ?-, je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard. Ses prunelles marron brillaient d'une étincelle à la fois tendre et amusée, le rendant plus humain que jamais.

_ Dis-moi Wolfgang, ce n'est qu'une impression ou tu deviens jaloux et possessif ?me taquina-t-il gentiment.

Je rougis et baissai la tête, embarrassé par son jugement des plus justes mais soulagé qu'il le prenne si bien. Une faible pression exercée par ses mains m'invita à relever la tête une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vue de ses yeux embrasés d'un feu inconnu. Le moment me semblait si solennel… c'était comme si tout s'était effacé autour de nous pour donner à cet instant un parfum magique.

L'inespéré se produit : mon aimé abaissa sa tête pour que nos lèvres se rejoignent avec une douceur sans pareil. J'eu un mouvement de recul, ne réalisant pas immédiatement que mon rêve le plus fou venait de se concrétiser, et regrettai immédiatement en remarquant que je l'avais blessé par ce qu'il avait interprété comme un rejet.

_ Je comprends, m'assura-t-il tristement. Je suis dé…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'excuser, lui sautant dans les bras pour lui offrir un baiser fiévreux. Nos langues vinrent bientôt danser ensemble pour mon plus grand plaisir et de nombreux soupirs de plaisir m'échappèrent. Je m'enflammais de plus en plus mais mon Antonio prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à m'arrêter. Haletant, je reposai mon front contre son torse pour retrouver mon calme. Mes bras passèrent naturellement autour de sa taille, rendant ce contact plus tendre et intime. J'étais si bien là… c'était le bonheur absolu…

Une main passa dans mes cheveux, me faisant soupirer d'aise. Je relevais la tête et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, plus doucement et plus tendrement. Nouveau soupir. Mes désirs me firent perdre la tête. J'avais envie de lui, là de suite. Nous entamions notre seconde semaine d'abstinence tout de même ! C'était beaucoup ! Et puis quand il m'embrassait de la sorte… Mes mains égarées furent vite stoppées par celles de mon amant.

_ Non Wolfgang, gémit mon aimé en s'écartant de moi. Je suis attendu… Anna doit déjà m'attendre chez moi…

_ Non, geignis-je en récupérant brièvement ses lèvres. Tu peux certainement annuler ! Ça va bientôt faire 2 semaines ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

_ Wolfgang…

Une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit. Lâchant mon aimé, je lui ordonnais de ne pas bouger et m'éclipsai pour aller à la rencontre de mes domestiques.

_ Margaret ?appelais-je.

_ Oui monsieur ? Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me vit rayonnant de bonheur. M'approchant avec malice d'elle, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer que mon amant n'entendrait pas ce que je complotais derrière son dos. Il regardait sa montre pour le moment, donc j'avais quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

_ Faîtes partir quelqu'un à la demeure de maestro Salieri pour dire à son hôte qu'il sera absent pour l'après-midi en raison d'importantes affaires à régler, chuchotais-je.

Margaret me regarda avec étonnement, hésitant à m'obéir. Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice qui acheva de la convaincre à s'exécuter. M'adressant un sourire amusé, elle se faufila dans les cuisines où se trouvaient les autres domestiques pour ranger. Fier de moi, je regagnai le salon et dérobai un baiser à mon Italien.

_ Il faut que je parte Wolfgang, s'attrista-t-il. J'essaierais de repasser ce soir après les cours si tu veux…

Même si j'étais surpris et absolument extatique de voir qu'il était prêt à faire des concessions si agréables, je n'étais pas d'accord pour le laisser s'éloigner si vite. M'armant d'un sourire coquin, je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

_ J'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour annuler tes cours, fanfaronnais-je. Tu n'es rien qu'à moi…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de me sermonner, je repris ses lèvres et l'embrassai langoureusement. D'abord tendu, mon aimé finit par se laisser aller dans mes bras. Mes caresses se firent plus intéressées mais mon amant m'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

_ Non, Wolfgang…

_ Si, le coupais-je. Laisse-toi faire pour une fois.

Mes baisers dérivèrent sur sa gorge et, mû par une impulsion inédite, je me mis à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire craquer celui que j'aimais. Récupérant mes lèvres, il m'embrassa avec ferveur, me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi dans le processus.

_ Attend, haletais-je en me séparant de ses lèvres. On va continuer dans ma chambre…

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il aurait été difficile d'arrêter mon Antonio de toute façon, et je ne comptais pas essayer d'ailleurs… Tels des enfants, nous courûmes pour gagner ma chambre et, une fois la porte verrouillée derrière nous, l'air devint plus lourd. Je me déshabillais avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, conscient que le regard avide de mon amant pesait sur mon corps. Une fois nu comme un ver, je m'approchai de lui et le dépouillai de ses vêtements sensuellement, égarant quelques caresses sur son corps trop désirable.

Déjà trop impatient de ce qui allait suivre, je plantais mon regard dans le sien et le tirai jusqu'au lit. Au dernier moment, il me fit dériver pour finir par me plaquer ventre contre le mur de ma chambre, sans toutefois me faire mal. Complètement soumis à ses caresses, je me laissai faire entre ses mains expertes. Ses lèvres virent bientôt compléter la délicieuse torture qu'il m'infligeait, grignotant la peau de mon cou et la suçotant pour y imprimer sa marque.

_ Mmm Antonio !gémis-je en l'attrapant par la nuque. Ne t'arrête surtout pas !

Mon amant me mordit gentiment l'épaule et dans la seconde qui suivit, il nous unissait d'un coup de rein qui me fit hurler sans retenue. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur mes hanches, me maintenant tendrement contre lui, alors que ses lèvres me dévoraient sensuellement le cou. Tous deux haletants, nous poursuivîmes notre étreinte, mon aimé se mouvant le plus lentement possible en moi pour laisser monter le plaisir tout doucement. Le moment était parfait, féérique… Comment avais-je pu m'en passer si longtemps ?

Mon Antonio se montra tendre avec moi tout le long de notre étreinte, se faisant un devoir de me faire crier son nom à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque sa libération approcha, il se mit à caresser ma virilité au rythme de ses coups de reins et accéléra progressivement le tempo, nous offrant une harmonie musicale absolument divine. Mes jambes m'abandonnèrent lorsque mon corps trembla de la jouissance fulgurante qui le secouait mais mon aimé me rattrapa avant que je m'effondre au sol. Attentionné, il me porta jusqu'au lit où nous prîmes le temps de recouvrer des respirations à peu près égales.

Une fois calme –du moins autant que je pouvais l'être alors que mon aimé était si peu habillé dans le même lit que moi-, je me blottis contre mon amant et embrassai tendrement ses lèvres, le remerciant silencieusement de son pardon et de cette étreinte. Mon Italien me regarda, caressa ma joue et m'attira plus à lui en passant ses bras autour de moi. « _Je t'aime_ »… ces mots pas si insignifiants me brûlaient la langue… En réalité, « _Je t'aime plus que tout sur cette terre, tu es ma seule raison de vivre dans mes plus noirs moments_ » serait plus exact, mais je trouvais que lui avouer ma passion à son égard était déjà trop précipité sans en plus rajouter une pareille déclaration. Nos ébats ne relevaient pas de l'amour mais juste du partage de plaisirs charnels pour le moment. Malgré ses améliorations plus que visibles, je savais que mon aimé n'était pas encore prêt à partager ces mots, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il le soit un jour ou l'autre…

Un mouvement fit éclater ma bulle de rêveries douces. Mon aimé s'écartait de moi. Paniquant, je tentais de le retenir, pensant qu'il s'échappait déjà, mais il me sourit avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Ne prenant pas en compte mes efforts pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, mon amant baisa le chemin jusqu'à mon nombril et descendit encore plus bas… Me tortillant sous lui, je gémis en le sentant poser ses lèvres sur ma virilité qui se réveillait rapidement à ce contact inespéré.

_ Antonio !geignis-je en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Mes mains s'emmêlèrent par automatisme dans ses cheveux alors que mon aimé me prenait en bouche. Il m'offrit ses soins avec une attention toute particulière, usant de sa langue et, avec précaution, de ses dents pour me faire crier son nom à plusieurs reprises. Il faisait si chaud tout à coup. Une couche de transpiration naquit sur ma peau alors que je tremblais grâce à ses soins.

_ Antonio… recule, je vais… je…, tentais-je de le prévenir.

Mais mon aimé n'en fit qu'à sa tête, campant obstinément ses positions alors que ma libération approchait. Ses aspirations se firent plus violentes et je ne pus refreiner ma jouissance alors que la chambre était comblée de mes cris d'extase mélangés à son prénom. C'était si bon ! J'avais l'impression d'aller saluer les étoiles…

Tout haletant, je l'observais s'approprier le fruit de la félicité suprême qu'il m'avait offerte avant de venir m'offrir un baiser. Tous deux éreintés, nous nous glissâmes sous les draps et je vins me blottir dans ses bras où j'avais l'intention de passer la nuit. Certes ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, mais je gardai bon espoir pour la suite…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais mais le réveil me déplaisait fortement. Je ne savais pas qui braillait ainsi de si bon matin mais il allait m'entendre… Heureusement que mon aimé avait le sommeil plus lourd que moi, ça me permettait de l'observer dormir. Un petit sourire paisible étirait ses lèvres, le rendant encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée –si c'était possible- et sa mèche sombre retombant sur son visage lui donnait un air rebelle absolument craquant.

Encore à moitié endormi, je m'extirpais du lit, désireux de faire cesser ce vacarme avant qu'Antonio ne se réveille. M'habillant, je quittai à regret mon Apollon dénudé pour le laisser se reposer. Devinez qui faisait tout ce bruit… A croire que ça devenait une habitude chez lui… Haydn, bien évidemment…

Baillant fortement, je descendis les marches sans grande conviction et remerciai mon majordome d'avoir su le retenir à l'entrée. Je n'osais imaginer la scène s'il m'avait trouvé au lit avec Antonio…

_ Joseph, saluais-je mollement. Que me vaut votre visite ?

_ Wolfgang !

Il m'enlaça de force, bien que je me refuse à répondre à cette étreinte. Peut-être que j'étais encore en train de dormir… Hum, ça devait être ça…

_ Comment vous portez-vous ? Et les amours ?débita-t-il. Nous n'en n'avons pas discuté depuis un moment.

Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus… Il m'avait forcé à parler de mon aimé alors que je n'avais rien à dire de particulier à ce sujet. Bien sûr, j'étais presque inépuisable quand il s'agissait de parler de lui, mais là je lui avais déjà tout dit, et souvent de force… Il était étrange à ce sujet… trop curieux…

_ Je…

Son regard se détourna de ma personne pour fixer la personne qui venait de sortir de ma chambre, autrement dit mon amant… Miraculeusement ce dernier était complètement vêtu, comme si notre nuit de débauche de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu.

_ Salieri, siffla Joseph. Que diable faîtes-vous là ?

_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question, rétorqua mon aimé immuable.

Il descendit les marches avec grâce et souplesse, semblant très en forme à cette heure matinale. Je regrettais d'avoir manqué son réveil. J'aurais su le convaincre de rester au lit plus longtemps…

Haydn s'interposa entre moi et mon amant, comme s'il voulait me protéger d'une quelconque influence néfaste qu'il pourrait exercer sur moi. Ridicule. Les deux hommes se regardaient désormais en chien de faïence mais je pouvais déceler une différence chez mon compatriote, comme si cette rivalité n'avait pas la même finalité que pour mon Italien.

Le silence devenait franchement pesant et il me tardait de me débarrasser d'Haydn pour reconduire mon amant dans ma chambre, aussi je m'empressai de relancer le dialogue.

_ Nous avons travaillé dur hier, et nous avons encore pas mal de travail devant nous, mentis-je à moitié.

Alors qu'Haydn détournait la tête pour me regardait, Antonio arqua un sourcil en souriant avec amusement face à ce sous-entendu. Cet homme était tout bonnement trop désirable…

_ Peut-être pourrions-nous reporter cette conversation ?proposais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Malpoli ? Non, juste intéressé par autre chose. Malheureusement pour mes désirs charnels, Haydn resta face à mon amant pour le défier du regard.

_ Il n'est pas à toi, grogna-t-il à quelques misérables centimètres de son visage.

Je devais être en plein cauchemar là ! Haydn n'avait-il pas remarqué ma présence ? De quel droit se permettait-il tant de familiarité et de proximité ? Cet homme-là m'appartenait ! Fallait-il que je le marque au fer rouge pour que ma propriété soit respectée ? D'ailleurs, comment celui qui prétendait être mon ami pouvait-il se permettre d'encourager mes efforts avec Antonio pour ensuite me jouer pareilles scènes… ?

Prenant enfin la peine d'examiner les prunelles de mon amant, j'y vis briller une haine sans nom qui était encore inédite. J'en frissonnais d'effroi, bien que ce regard ne me soit pas adressé. Et après ça c'était moi qui étais possessif ?

_ Nous avons du travail, répétais-je en attrapant Haydn par la manche pour le conduire à la porte. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Je le mettais à la porte sans lui laisser le temps d'y redire quoi que ce soit et m'adossais contre cette dernière, observant avec intérêt la réaction de mon aimé. Il semblait hors de lui, mâchoire et poings serrés, tout en étant très songeur. Etrange… Pourquoi cette confrontation avec Haydn l'affectait tant ? Etaient-ce ses paroles… ?

Quittant mon appui, je m'approchai de mon aimé et l'enlaçai tendrement, déposant quelques baisers sur sa gorge pour une fois accessible.

_ Ne l'écoute pas, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il dit des bêtises.

_ Méfie-toi de lui Wolfgang, me prévint-il en se détachant de moi pour récupérer sa veste restée au salon.

Frustré par cette distance, je le suivais dans la pièce adjacente, déjà prêt à le harceler de questions.

_ Méfie-toi de lui, répéta mon aimé en se tournant vers moi prêt à partir. Il est loin d'être un sain.

_ Mais attend !m'écriais-je en le voyant une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Tu ne veux pas continuer ce qu'on a commencé hier… ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres sensuelles alors que je lui faisais les yeux doux. Je m'approchais pour lui ravir un baiser mais il ne tomba pas dans le piège comme je l'avais espéré.

_ J'ai encore beaucoup à faire. En revanche je te revois demain…

_ Demain ?le coupais-je étonné mais ravi.

_ Oui, demain. Puisque tu m'as fait rater un cours de chant pour Anna, tu viendras lui faire rattraper pendant que je ferais travailler Thérèse, m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Mon engouement retomba d'un coup. Moi qui rêvais déjà d'ébats passionnés… ce serait pour une autre fois. Attirant mon visage vers le sien, mon Antonio m'offrit un baiser tendre qui me fit soupirer contre ses lèvres. Il se sépara de moi bien trop vite à mon goût et replaça une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille.

_ A demain Wolfgang, sourit-il avant de sortir.

Mon cœur battant toujours la chamade de façon désordonnée, je courais regagner ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit en respirant à plein poumons son parfum imprégnés dans mes draps, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ce malheureux quiproquo était peut-être la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée dans la vie au final, puisqu'elle m'avait permit d'acquérir une réelle complicité avec mon aimé…

Petite info :

« Les deux filles de Gassmann, Anna Fux et Therese Rosenbaum, ont été des chanteuses qui ont reçu l'enseignement de Salieri. Therese Rosembaum s'est particulièrement illustrée comme interprète de la musique de Mozart. »


	11. Chapitre 10

Pov Mozart

Ce fut l'esprit léger que je me rendis chez mon aimé, le lendemain de notre réveil dans ma chambre. Je savais très bien que j'y allais pour donner des leçons, et non pour prendre du plaisir dans les bras de mon amant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que nous pussions tout de même laisser libre champ à nos passions…

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, j'entrais chez mon Italien et pénétrai dans le salon où il m'attendait justement avec deux jeunes femmes qui se ressemblaient fortement. Identifiant la première comme étant Thérèse, je lui fis un baisemain poli et me présentai à celle qui devait être Anna. Mon amant ne m'adressa pas un seul regard, bizarrement pensif. Hum… je ferais en sorte qu'il m'accorde plus d'attention, plus tard…

_ Pouvons-nous commencer ?demandais-je avec entrain.

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas Anna, j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir une leçon de maestro Mozart, sourit gentiment Thérèse.

_ Ça me convient parfaitement si Antonio est d'accord. Antonio ? Antonio !

Mon aimé eu du mal à nous accorder son attention, plongé dans la lecture d'une coursive qui le contrariait fortement à en juger par ses froncements de sourcil. Sans prendre la peine de nous répondre, il se leva et jeta le papier dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ne nous accordant le privilège de nous répondre qu'une fois que la lettre fut entièrement consumée par les flammes du feu. En lisant la colère noire qui habitait ses yeux, personne n'osa l'interroger sur le sujet de cette correspondance.

_ Anna va rester travailler avec moi ici et Thérèse montera avec Maestro Mozart pour travailler dans mon bureau, décréta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je partis rapidement à l'étage, peu désireux de m'attirer les foudres de mon aimé. Lui qui était habituellement si froid… qu'avait-on bien pu lui apprendre pour le mettre dans cet état ? J'espérais qu'il serait mieux disposé à se laisser bercer par mes caresses à la fin de la journée…

_ Antonio doit vous porter en haute estime pour avoir déléguer son enseignement à vos soins, commenta Thérèse en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je lui souris timidement, ne désirant absolument pas qu'elle connaisse les dessous de l'affaire. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison… ou peut-être que mon aimé avait voulu me faire assumer mes bêtises en me privant d'un après-midi tranquille passé à travailler pour mon compte… oui, ce devait être cela.

Bien, maintenant je me confrontai à un obstacle majeur. Je n'avais absolument rien préparé avant de venir, pas une seule partition, rien d'apte à servir pour donner une leçon de chant. Antonio allait me tuer… Non, il allait même trouver le moyen de faire pire que ça…

Remarquant mon embarras face à la situation, Thérèse rit avec légèreté et me demanda sur quel projet je travaillai actuellement. Ensemble, nous œuvrâmes donc pour améliorer le premier acte des _Noces de Figaro_ et je me devais d'admettre que l'élève de mon aimé était absolument époustouflante, même la Cavalieri ne faisait pas le poids ! Les heures défilèrent avec une rapidité incroyable. Non seulement je m'étais follement amusé mais j'avais aussi trouvée la voix dont je voulais habiller mon prochain opéra. J'avais trouvé en la personne de Thérèse une amie pourvue d'un don précieux.

Il fut trop rapidement l'heure de se séparer mais Thérèse promit de réfléchir à ma proposition de collaboration. Une fois seul avec mon aimé, je m'approchai doucement de lui, souhaitant juger son humeur en premier. Visiblement il était passé de colère noire à contrariété et irritation, pas tellement compatible avec tendresse et affection…

Je m'avançais lentement vers lui pour venir l'enlacer avec toute la tendresse qu'il m'inspirait, espérant qu'il oublierait ainsi sa mauvaise humeur, mais il se défit de mes bras avec agacement. Le regard sévère qu'il m'adressa ne m'inspirait rien de très réjouissant pour la suite…

_ Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de nous fréquenter, m'annonça-t-il sans préambule.

_ Quoi ?m'étranglais-je. Mais… mais…

_ C'est ainsi Wolfgang, ne crois pas que ça m'enchante.

Les larmes me montaient déjà aux yeux. Il agissait avec sévérité, comme si la dernière soirée que nous avions partagée n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je ne l'avais tout de même pas rêvée ! Et s'il n'était pas heureux que tout prenne fin, pourquoi m'imposait-il cette décision ?

_ Pourquoi ?m'écriais-je en laissant couler librement mes larmes. Pourquoi faire ça si tu n'en as pas envie ? Pour…

_ Pour une fois écoute-moi !me coupa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Un silence pesant se fit alors que je le toisai de mes yeux noyés de larmes. Mon ancien amant détourna le regard, comme s'il ne supportait plus ma vue.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix Wolfgang.

_ On a toujours le choix, rétorquais-je amer.

_ C'est le choix que j'ai fait dans ce cas !s'emporta-t-il.

Nouveau silence, tout aussi lourd. Mon ancien amant ferma les yeux et passa nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent me parurent des heures tant elles étaient étouffantes. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, que mon cœur était prit au piège d'un étau implacable.

_ Explique-moi au moins, quémandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

_ Ce n'est que provisoire, soupira-t-il. L'affaire de quelques mois, peut-être d'une année ou deux…

_ Une année ?répétais-je ahuri. C'est une blague ?

_ Je comprendrais que tu n'attendes pas jusque là. Je te décharge de notre accord…

Et il me laissa sur ces derniers mots, m'abandonnant dans le salon avec mon cœur brisé en 1.000 morceaux. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille mal quand notre relation s'améliorait vaguement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu contrarier mon amant au point qu'il décide d'en finir avec notre relation ? Tant de questions auxquelles je ne trouvais pas de réponses…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question que je le laisse mettre un terme définitif à notre histoire ! J'allais attendre quelques temps pour voir ce qu'il se passait et, si rien ne me paraissait particulièrement inquiétant pour la poursuite de notre relation, je reviendrais à l'attaque. J'aimais mon Italien plus que tout sur cette terre, et il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre se l'approprie ! Il était à moi !

Fort de ma résolution, je quittai la demeure qui allait me manquer dans les semaines à venir, essuyant mes joues sans grande conviction. Oui j'allais souffrir, je ne me faisais aucune illusion à ce sujet, mais j'avais foi en notre relation, alors ça valait bien le coup d'attendre un peu…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Déjà 2 mois d'abstinence totale. C'était horriblement long, mais j'avais un allié de premier choix : Lorenzo. Mon ami Italien connaissait toute l'histoire de mon côté et il m'aidait à tenir le coup. Etant proche de mon aimé, il avait put me dire que quelque chose l'inquiétait grandement, mais même lui n'avait pas été mit dans la confidence. Le librettiste m'avait aussi confié qu'il trouvait que les récentes améliorations qu'il avait trouvées chez Antonio disparaissaient peu à peu, et même qu'il devenait plus sombre qu'auparavant.

Ces nouvelles m'inquiétaient fortement. Je pensais de plus en plus à tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer mon amant mais Lorenzo me suppliait d'attendre encore un peu. Ce soir encore l'empereur donnait une fête. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Si Lorenzo ne m'avait pas arrêté à temps j'aurais dit ses 4 vérités à l'empereur lorsqu'il était venu nous demander si les festivités nous plaisaient.

Une bonne heure plus tard la fête battait son plein mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur Haydn. Je savais qu'il suspectait quelque chose sur ma relation « concrète » avec Antonio –du moins telle qu'elle l'avait était 2 mois plus tôt-, et aussi qu'il ne l'approuvait pas… J'avais fait un rêve –ou plutôt un cauchemar- cette nuit dans lequel il était le centre de mon problème avec mon aimé et m'attirait de plus grands ennuis encore. La peur me nouait les entrailles à l'idée qu'il puisse se retourner contre moi. Mais, en même temps, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps dans ce cas… ?

Mes peurs se concrétisèrent lorsque j'aperçu enfin Haydn auprès de l'empereur. Après lui avoir dit quelques mots, le visage du souverain devint rouge de fureur.

_ Salieri ! Mozart ! Venez ici tout de suite !tonna-t-il.

Mon aimé –qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle- arqua un sourcil étonné mais abandonna son verre de vin pour s'approcher de l'empereur, n'oubliant pas la courbette d'usage. Me sortant de mes rêveries, je me pressai de l'imiter et attendis nerveusement le verdict.

_ J'apprends que vous entretenez une liaison, accusa le souverain hors de lui. Mais n'avez-vous pas honte ? Dans ma cour, me faire ça ! Salieri ! Bon sang, donnez-moi une explication !

Cette fois c'était sûr, Haydn m'avait trahit. Le lâche s'était soigneusement écarté de nous pour ne pas avoir à souffrir des éclaboussures de notre chute. La peau de mon dos se couvrit d'une couche de sueur froide. Comment expliquer cela ? Comment se justifier… ? C'était un miracle que le souverain n'ait pas de preuves matérielles en sa possession, juste de simple suppositions, mais je ne savais pas comment les démentir. Heureusement pour moi, mon amant rompit ce silence incriminant.

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer puisque ce sont là des divagations sans fondements, répondit mon aimé d'une voix dépourvue de la moindre chaleur. En quoi aurais-je intérêt à m'associer à la personne de Mozart ? Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je rappelle à sa majesté les difficultés que j'éprouve à supporter cet énergumène ?

Même si je souriais insolemment, intérieurement j'étais dévasté. Après tous ces efforts, ces humiliations, ces sacrifices, voilà tout ce que j'obtenais d'Antonio : son dédain et son indifférence. En le laissant s'écarter à sa demande j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais… Retenant mes larmes, je retournai le couteau dans la plaie pour nous garantir que l'empereur soit parfaitement dupe.

_ Mais qui vous a raconté pareilles sottises ?ris-je. Ne savez-vous pas que les Italiens ne supportent pas la compétition ? Et Salieri est le plus jaloux de tous vis-à-vis de mon talent qu'il n'arrive même pas à égaler !

Les mots m'écorchaient la langue, mais il fallait que je mette mon amour propre et son égo entre parenthèses pour notre bien à tous les deux. Antonio avait un talent fou –que ce soit en musique ou pour tout ce à quoi il s'essayait- et le nier était un terrible blasphème.

L'empereur nous observa tour à tour pendant que Salieri me foudroyait du regard. Il n'allait pas oublier mes paroles de si tôt… mais moi je ne pourrais jamais oublier ses mots… Le souverain parut se satisfaire de la haine qu'il lut dans les yeux de mon amant et nous autorisa à disposer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la direction opposée l'un de l'autre. Mes larmes retenues me brûlaient les yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas craquer maintenant.

Je vis mon aimé s'approcher d'une femme aux mensurations fort alléchantes. Il se pencha et prononça quelques mots à son oreille, ce qui la fit sourire dans la seconde, d'un sourire assez cruel pour tout dire… Pouffant légèrement, elle se retourna et se frotta sensuellement à son torse. Devais-je comprendre qu'il recrutait ma remplaçante ? Estimait-il vraiment que cette pimbêche avait plus de valeur que moi ?

_ Il va y avoir de la casse, commenta une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Lorenzo que je n'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi. Il regardait dans la même direction que moi.

_ Co… Comment cela ?bafouillais-je surpris.

_ Quand Antonio va voir Victoria, c'est que quelqu'un l'a très fortement contrarié, m'expliqua-t-il sobrement. Et j'en arrive presque à plaindre cette personne car elle va passer un très sale quart d'heure…

Ne quittant pas le couple des yeux, je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher d'hurler. La jeune femme embêta quelque peu mon aimé de son éventail avant de le quitter avec un sourire coquin.

_ Qui est cette Victoria ?demandais-je hargneusement.

_ Disons que c'est son acolyte favori quand il est question de se venger de quelqu'un…

_ Une amante ?

_ Je ne pense pas…

Ce n'était pas un « non » ça ! J'avais tellement besoin d'être rassuré en ce moment que j'aurais presque frappé mon ami pour sa réponse trop vague. La jeune femme se perdit dans la mer de personne agglutinée et mon aimé se tourna fort heureusement vers la fenêtre, seul. Au moins aucune femme ne le courtisait odieusement, car je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Il dû s'écouler une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme s'approche à nouveau de mon aimé. Depuis le temps j'avais pu me rapprocher donc je pouvais parfaitement lire la surprise peinte sur son visage alors qu'elle lui parlait tout en faisant de grands gestes, clairement contrariée. Ce fut finalement un sourire amusé qui étira ses lèvres et il échangea quelques mots avec la jeune femme avant ce sourire prenne une tournure sadique. Mon aimé baisa la main de la femme avec qui il conversait et la quitta alors qu'elle le regardait ébahie.

Mon Italien fendit la foule qui, connaissant sa réputation et son grade, s'écarta avec un grand respect. Il atteint Haydn et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots, sa main sur l'avant-bras de mon compatriote. Je n'y comprenais plus rien… C'était Haydn qu'il voulait finalement ? Il m'avait laissé être intime avec lui pour parvenir à obtenir Haydn ? Tout n'avait été que stratagème pour que Joseph lui tombe dans les bras au lieu de le haïr ? Je n'avais été qu'un pion…

_ L'ordure, sifflais-je sans quitter des yeux l'heureux couple qui s'éloignait pour quitter la salle.

_ Ne jugez pas si vite, me conseilla Lorenzo en regardant dans la même direction.

La jeune femme qui discutait avec Antonio précédemment se dirigea par la sortie empruntée par mon collègue et l'Italien qui fut mon amant. Je comptai les suivre à mon tour mais une poigne ferme me retint.

_ N'y allez pas Wolfgang, me supplia Lorenzo réellement inquiet.

_ Je dois connaître les dessous de cette histoire ! Je… j'en ai besoin pour faire mon deuil…

Mon ami comprit que je parlai de ma brève relation avec celui que j'aimais plus que tout et me laissa partir, bien qu'il n'approuve nullement ma décision. Effaçant toute émotion de mon visage, je traversai la foule pour ouvrir la porte par laquelle le trio avait disparut.

Ils n'étaient pas dans le couloir, mais je pouvais entendre des éclats de voix provenant d'une salle voisine. La porte était bienheureusement entrebâillée alors je pouvais assister à la scène sans être repéré. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vis… Au fond de la salle, mon Antonio avait plaqué Haydn contre le mur et le tenait en place en serrant sa main droite autour de sa gorge. Non loin, la jeune femme que j'avais vue plus tôt surveillait la scène sans pour autant s'affoler, semblant même s'ennuyer comme si c'était tout à fait banal.

_ Les lettres, siffla mon Antonio en raffermissant sa prise sur la nuque d'Haydn. Elles sont de toi oui ou non ?

_ Mozart ne sera jamais capable de t'aimer correctement, ricana mon ancien ami. C'est un éternel gamin, il ne sait rien de ces choses-là ! Moi je saurais te faire crier mon nom toute la nuit durant…

Une envie de vomir s'empara de moi alors que des larmes fuyaient mes yeux. Je commençai à comprendre maintenant… Mon tout premier ami avait tenté de me voler l'homme que j'aimais et maintenant il me dénigrait devant lui ! Sous son apparent désintéressement à celui que j'aimais, il buvait mes paroles car il nourrissait une passion égale à son égard.

J'aurais dû me demander plus tôt pourquoi le fait que j'aime un homme ne le dérange pas, mais juste que ce soit Antonio l'embête… Je retins un sanglot pour ne pas trahir ma présence et écoutai le reste de la conversation. Heureusement pour moi, la jeune femme qui accompagnait mon aimé ne savait pas grand-chose de l'histoire alors elle posait les questions qui me tracassaient.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de lettres ?

_ Des menaces de mort à l'encontre de Wolfgang…

Je fis rapidement le lien entre l'air contrarié qu'avait mon aimé lorsqu'il lisait son courrier ces derniers temps, la rupture qu'il m'avait imposée et cette révélation. Pas étonnant qu'il refuse de me communiquer l'objet de son trouble et qu'il jette ces lettres au feu…

_ Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?s'informa la jeune femme. Cette relation date de quelques mois si je me rappelle bien...

Ah parce qu'elle savait toute cette histoire en plus ? Mon Antonio lui adressa un regard froid comme la glace avant de reporter son attention sur Haydn.

_ Parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ses avances...

_ Il n'y connait rien à l'amour ! Quitte-le ! Moi je saurais t'aimer dignement ! Je t'accorderais tout ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu te faire…

_ Dans ma famille, on m'a appris à ne pas parler ce dont on ne connait rien, s'agaça mon amant en serrant sa gorge davantage.

_ Mais pourquoi c'est moi que tu as envoyé alors ?

_ Pour éviter de tomber dans un piège, lui répondit mon Italien agacé.

Alors qu'Haydn suffoquait, mon Antonio le lâcha, le laissant se vautrer pitoyablement par terre. Passant rageusement une main dans ses cheveux, mon aimé soupira en fermant les yeux. Joseph se releva en se frottant la gorge et, affichant un sourire carnassier, il s'avança vers mon amant. Il ne s'apprêtait-il quand même pas à… Ben si… Il se jeta sur les lèvres de mon Antonio pour l'embrasser de force. Je frôlai l'infarctus là ! Non mais il se croyait où celui-là ? Propriété Wolfgang là !

Mon aimé réagit avant que je ne perde le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Il repoussa violemment Haydn et, le voyant repartir à la charge, lui assena un crochet droit qui l'envoya embrasser le sol. Dégoûté, mon Antonio s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ J'applaudis, rit la jeune femme qui avait assisté à la scène. Tu as autant de succès auprès des femmes qu'auprès des hommes.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle…

_ Tu comptes en faire quoi ?

_ Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas me rendre coupable de meurtre, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le laisser faire des vagues à la cour, ou même de mettre ses menaces à exécution… Il faut qu'il disparaisse, mais proprement…

Un petit silence succéda sa réflexion. D'un côté, je crevais d'envie de voir cette ordure souffrir, mais de l'autre je savais que c'était ma jalousie qui parlait pour moi. Pourtant il fallait bien trouver une solution pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire… Pff… J'aurais dû le surveiller plus tôt !

_ Je peux l'amener à l'asile si tu veux, proposa la jeune femme. J'ai un ami là-bas, il ne fera pas de difficultés pour l'interner.

_ Je pense que c'est la solution la plus sage, souffla mon aimé.

La jolie brune attrapa Haydn par le col de sa chemise et, avec l'aide d'Antonio, le fit sortir par la porte donnant sur l'extérieur puis monter dans une berline qui disparut presque aussitôt, ne laissant que mon aimé dans la ruelle. Seul avec mes pensées, mon esprit rejoua la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Haydn m'avait trahi… Lui qui mettait toujours mon aimé plus bas que terre, eh bien il en était épris… S'il avait cherché à m'en éloigné ce n'était que pour mieux se le garder pour lui-même… N'y avait-il donc personne d'honnête et droit dans cette cour ? Devais-je m'attendre à tomber sur un requin à chaque angle de mur ?

_ J'imagine que tu as tout entendu, soupira mon aimé en me faisant sursauter.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Antonio me fixait, un air grave et triste ternissant ses traits, sa position dénonçant mon écoute clandestine. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver…

Je hochai vivement la tête et me précipitai vers lui pour sangloter violemment contre son torse. Mon aimé passa ses bras autour de moi et chercha à me consoler, tantôt en caressant mes cheveux, tantôt en me soufflant des mots réconfortants. Pour moi, le plus apaisant était d'accéder à nouveau à ses bras accueillants. Quand j'eu finis de pleurer j'étais éreinté, vidé de toute énergie, et mon amant le vit puisqu'il se proposa de me raccompagner chez moi.

Ce fut dans le silence le plus total que mon aimé me conduisit chez moi. Il devait bien sentir que je n'étais pas d'humeur bavarde et lui n'était de toute évidence pas un moulin à paroles. Arrivé à ma porte, il déposa un baiser sur mon front en caressant brièvement ma joue.

_ Je te vois demain Wolfgang. Dors bien, murmura-t-il en se détournant de moi.

_ Non attend !m'écriais-je brutalement.

Mon aimé s'immobilisa, étonné par la détresse de ma voix, et se retourna lentement vers moi. Les larmes aux yeux, je vins me blottir à nouveau contre son torse, recherchant dans sa chaleur l'apaisement après cette soirée difficile. Antonio referma ses bras autour de moi et me berça durant une dizaine de minutes. Je ne voulais pas passer cette nuit seul, et surtout je ne voulais pas passer cette nuit **sans Antonio**.

_ Reste, je t'en supplie…, sanglotais-je. Juste pour cette nuit… Ne me laisse pas seul…

_ Calme-toi Wolfgang, me chuchota doucement mon Italien. Je vais rester.

Je le serrais encore plus contre moi, ne pouvant arrêter de pleurer. Mon aimé resta patient et me conduisit à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous, il passa un bras autour de moi et m'aida à monter les marches. Je m'écroulai sur le lit dès qu'il fut à ma portée, sans même prendre la peine d'ôter mes vêtements. Mon aimé s'en chargea pour moi, étrangement attentionné ce soir. Je me laissai faire, regardant ses mains habiles me défaire de mes habits pour ne me laisser que mon sous-vêtement, puis l'observai en faire de même pour lui.

Toute la soirée me revint en tête, plus particulièrement la passion avec laquelle il m'avait défendu. Alors qu'il ouvrait les draps pour que nous pussions nous y glisser, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai langoureusement. Ça faisait si longtemps… mais je pouvais bien me le permettre maintenant que le danger était écarté de notre avenir, non ?

_ J'ai envie de toi, Antonio, haletais-je une fois le baiser rompu.

Mon amant me regarda avec étonnement, surpris par mon brutal changement d'humeur. Le voyant prêt à exécuter mon ordre indirect, je me débarrassai de ma dernière barrière de tissu et m'installai face à la tête de lit, comme nous en avions prit l'habitude avant cette douloureuse séparation. Les mains de mon aimé se posèrent sur mes hanches et ses lèvres embrassèrent tendrement la peau de ma gorge. Le contraste entre la douceur de ses lèvres et la rugosité de sa barbe était délectable…

Je le sentis se positionner à mon entrée et retins mon souffle dans l'anticipation du plaisir qu'il allait me donner, mais rien ne vint… Frustré, je me tortillais pour me frotter à lui et ainsi abaisser ses dernières barrières mais je ne prévoyais pas ce qui suivit… Mon Antonio me retourna vivement pour me plaquer sur le matelas, les mains au dessus de la tête, et m'embrassa avec une passion inédite. Je parvins à défaire l'étau de sa poigne autour de mes poignets et emmêlai mes doigts à ses cheveux d'ébène. Tâtonnant pour attraper un oreiller, mon aimé le plaça sous mon bassin pour le surélever légèrement et me pénétra d'un coup de rein avisé. Aucune douleur ne vint ternir cette union tant attendue, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mon corps s'arqua sans mon commandement, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre avec celui de mon amant.

_ Antonio…, gémis-je longuement.

Mon amant reposa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier les sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps, mais une fois qu'il les eu rouverts il ne lâcha plus mon regard. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait l'amour de la sorte. D'habitude je ne pouvais jamais voir ses yeux, et ce changement amplifiait notre étreinte d'une façon plus qu'agréable.

_ Mon Antonio…, soupirais-je d'aise avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Mon Italien adopta un rythme lent pour nous laisser sentir le plaisir monter doucement, m'embrassant assez fréquemment et prenant garde à ne pas laisser peser tout son poids sur moi. Il fut plus attentionné que jamais et c'est ainsi que je voulais me rappeler de cette nuit : comme la première fois où mon Antonio m'avait fait l'amour, et non comme la nuit où j'avais découvert l'odieuse trahison d'Haydn.


	12. Chapitre 11

Pov Mozart

Les oiseaux chantaient dehors, me réveillant avec une douceur incroyable. Ma main chercha le corps aimé à mes côtés, mais elle ne trouva que le vide. Etonné, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir où il avait bien pu passer, mais aucune trace de lui dans la chambre. Ses vêtements avaient disparus, signe qu'il était parti… Je me demandais quelques secondes si j'avais rêvé la nuit dernière, mais d'agréables douleurs purent me confirmer que c'était plus que réel. Soupirant, je me retournai sur le ventre et cachai mon visage dans mon oreiller, d'humeur bien plus maussade.

Mon Antonio m'avait fait l'amour hier, mais se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait fait sans m'aimer ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? N'avait-il aimé que mon corps ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il m'avait aimé _moi_ et non pas uniquement l'enveloppe de chair que je représentais, il serait encore là avec moi… Peut-être regrettait-il de m'avoir cédé une nouvelle fois…

La mort dans l'âme, je me levais et me préparai à aller au palais pour une nouvelle journée de labeur. Nous étions mardi… autant dire que la semaine ne faisait que commencer… Si notre accord tenait toujours, il fallait que je patiente encore 3 jours pour connaître la félicité la plus totale dans les bras de celui que j'aimais –et qui ne m'aimait peut-être pas…

Dans le hall du palais je croisai Lorenzo qui devina bien vite à mon air sombre que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était devenu un ami très proche, au point qu'on abandonne les vouvoiements, pendant la période de séparation que m'avait imposé mon aimé. Son bureau étant plus proche de notre position que le mien, il m'y guida sans chercher à me tirer les vers du nez devant tous ces courtisans avides de ragots. Mon ami me laissa le temps de m'installer sur un canapé avant de commencer à m'interroger.

_ C'est à cause de la soirée d'hier ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ce que tu as vu quand tu as suivi Antonio…, s'imagina-t-il.

La trahison d'Haydn me revint à l'esprit et je m'empressai de lui en faire part. Lorenzo fut profondément choqué mais ravi de la réaction de mon aimé. Pour le moment je m'étais arrêté au moment où mon aimé m'avait raccompagné.

_ Mais où est le problème alors ?s'étonna Lorenzo. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

_ Ben, je l'ai supplié de rester, il est monté avec moi et… on… enfin…

A mon rougissement il comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais dire et afficha un sourire amusé.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, non ?

_ Justement ! Ce matin il avait disparu !m'exclamais-je les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas où nous en sommes ni rien de ce qu'il envisage pour les semaines à venir !

Lorenzo grimaça. Il n'aimait pas me voir dans cet état, je le savais très bien.

_ Tu… tu crois qu'il m'aime ?hésitais-je. Au moins un tout petit peu…

Mon ami détourna le regard, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait me dire allait me faire de la peine. Mon cœur s'affola, prêt à être brisé d'une seconde à l'autre.

_ Tu sais Wolfgang, Antonio ne s'est jamais étalé sur ses sentiments. Il préfère se montrer très peu démonstratif pour se préserver des personnes mal intentionnées qui voudraient utiliser ses sentiments contre lui, et dans un sens il a bien raison. Je ne sais pas si Antonio t'aime, je pense qu'il préférerait se couper une main que de m'avouer qu'il est amoureux, mais je sais qu'il est très attaché à toi, sinon il n'aurait pas réagit si promptement avec les menaces de mort qui pesaient sur ta personne.

Ce n'était ni un « oui », ni un « non », tout juste un « peut-être »… Il me fallait quelque chose de plus sûr ! Me levant prestement, j'attrapai ma veste et saluai mon ami avant de disparaitre de son bureau. Il fallait que je voie Antonio, qu'on mette toute cette histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je ne pouvais pas vivre un jour de plus dans l'incertitude !

Courant dans les rues Viennoises, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver chez celui que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. J'entrais sans frapper, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, et remarquai immédiatement les 4 valises entassées dans le hall. Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Mon aimé avait-il l'intention de déserter la cour Viennoise sans même m'en avertir ?

Entendant du bruit à l'étage, je me dirigeai vers les marches et entrai dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ce que je vis me fit penser à un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar… Une jeune femme aux yeux noisette, aux cheveux d'ébène et à la silhouette élancée se reposait sur le lit. Il exhalait de sa personne un charme qui ne m'était pas inconnu, me donnant une sensation oppressante de déjà vu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait choqué, c'était la bosse qui déformait son ventre… Elle était enceinte, et pas qu'un peu…

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, je repérai mon amant qui n'avait pas encore perçut ma présence. Sa concubine –puisque j'imaginai que c'était le titre qui convenait le plus- lui adressa quelques mots en Italien qui le poussèrent à se retourner vers moi.

_ Wolfgang ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?s'étonna-t-il.

_ J'ai à te parler, grognais-je en lui adressant un regard noir.

Toujours aussi surpris, mon aimé quitta la pièce en échangeant quelques mots en Italiens accompagnés d'un sourire tendre. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, je laissai exploser ma fureur.

_ Tu te moques de moi ? Tu m'imposes deux mois de rupture et tu en profites pour prendre une nouvelle amante et pondre un rejeton batard ?

Mes mots étaient durs et tranchants mais ma douleur n'avait pas de limites. Cet enfant à naître n'avait pas pu être conçu avant notre accord, c'était impossible, alors Antonio avait faillait à sa parole. D'autant plus qu'entre moi et cette femme qui portait son enfant, le choix serait vite fait…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon amant réagisse si violemment, me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, me maintenant à distance du sol en me tenant par le col de ma chemise. La fureur dans ses yeux témoignait de son attachement à cette femme, donc je pouvais d'ores et déjà faire une croix sur notre relation…

_ Pour qui te prends-tu pour insulter un enfant de mon sang ?tonna-t-il.

_ Justement ! On n'avait peut-être pas parlé de fidélité mais je pensais que c'était un acquis ! Je ne pensais pas voir débarquer une femme qui attend un gosse de toi !

_ Un quoi… ?s'étonna mon aimé dérouté.

Gros silence. Il avait parfaitement compris ma phrase mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler… Aurais-je mal interpréter cette situation ? Toujours est-il que mon amant me lâcha, soudain très calme, et me fixa comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

_ Il n'y a rien qui t'a choqué chez cette femme ?me demanda-t-il penaud.

_ Elle est enceinte.

_ Et à part ça ?

_ Euh…

Que je la jalousai comme aucune autre ? Qu'elle était la plus chanceuse des personnes peuplant cette terre ? Non, vraiment, je ne voyais pas…

_ C'est ma sœur, m'annonça-t-il en jaugeant ma réaction.

Atterré. J'étais tellement obsédé par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tenter de prendre ma place que j'en devenais presque paranoïaque. Toujours aussi accablé, je me laissai glisser contre le sol pour choir sur le sol froid, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide.

_ Wolfgang ? Wolfgang !m'appela une voix aux accents inquiète.

Ce ne fut que lorsque quelqu'un se mit à me secouer que je me défis de ma transe, levant les yeux vers l'homme que j'aimais et qui me tenait par les épaules en essayant de me réveiller. Il était si beau, et moi j'étais en train de tout gâcher…

_ Ce n'est qu'une impression ou tu deviens de plus en plus jaloux ?me sourit-il amusé.

C'en fut trop pour moi, j'éclatai en sanglots, trop effrayé d'avoir mit fin à cette histoire si tumultueuse mais si apprécié de ma personne. Surpris, mon aimé écarquilla les yeux et, ne sachant comment réagir, m'attira à lui pour me plaquer contre son torse dans une tentative maladroite de me consoler. Je laissai libre cours à mes larmes contre lui, m'agrippant à sa chemise comme s'il en allait de ma survie –ce qui était le cas après tout…

_ Je suis tellement désolé Antonio, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne savais pas…, sanglotais-je. Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie…

_ Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour ça, souffla-t-il en caressant mes cheveux. Je commence à m'habituer à ce trait de ton caractère.

Il releva mon visage et m'adressa un sourire doux en essuyant mes joues humides de ses pouces. Ne tenant plus, je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Mon amant se fit un plaisir de répondre à mon baiser, toujours assis au sol avec moi. Avide de plus contact, je m'installai sur ses genoux et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir ce baiser qui devenaient déjà très langoureux.

L'air commençait déjà à me manquer mais je me refusais de me séparer des lèvres de mon aimé plus de quelques secondes donc je me ravitaillai peu et assez fréquemment pour poursuivre le plus longtemps possible. Quelques gémissements m'échappèrent, à peine étouffés par les lèvres soyeuses contre les miennes glissaient inlassablement. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite qu'une porte s'était ouverte, et encore moins qu'une personne était sortie de la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait, mais un hoquet de surprise eut vite fait d'arrêter mon aimé.

Il se retourna alors vers sa sœur qu'il l'observait stupéfaite. Je pouvais sentir la panique qui montait rapidement en lui, mais je le comprenais. Comment sa sœur allait-elle réagir en prenant l'ampleur de la relation tordue qui était la notre ? Mon aimé risquait-il de perdre tous liens avec ce qui restait de sa famille ? Notre secret s'apprêtait-il à être dévoilé aux yeux de tous… ?

Mon amant m'aida à me relever et entama un monologue –certainement justificatif- en Italien. Sa sœur –dont j'ignorais toujours le nom- écarquilla encore plus les yeux à mesure qu'il parlait, attrapant nerveusement son pendentif, mais garda le silence bien après qu'Antonio cesse de parler. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, angoissé à l'idée que notre liaison dépende de sa réaction. Antonio resta de marbre, ses mains se pliant et se dépliant pour canaliser son stress proéminent.

Finalement, sa sœur le regarda à nouveau, un sourcil arqué et une moue indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Mes mains devinrent moites et tremblèrent violemment. Le moment était trop fatidique, trop lourd pour moi. Une main vint agripper la mienne, comme pour me soutenir. La poigne de mon aimé était ferme, presque douloureuse, mais elle me faisait du bien.

De nouvelles paroles furent échangées dans la langue natale de celui que j'aimais. Je n'y comprenais strictement rien mais visiblement la sœur d'Antonio n'était ni furieuse, ni dégoûtée, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Un soupir trahit le soulagement de mon aimé alors que sa sœur m'adressait un sourire timide. S'approchant de moi, elle m'enlaça, avec plus de chaleur que mon aimé n'en manifestait habituellement, et me chuchota quelques mots que je ne parvins pas à comprendre. Je lui rendais son étreinte du mieux que je pu et la laissai s'échapper de moi. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers mon amant pour reproduire ses gestes et lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue. Devant mon air d'incompréhension totale, mon Antonio me sourit gentiment et attrapa mes mains.

_ Elle t'a souhaité la bienvenue dans la famille, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle ne parle pas un mot d'Autrichien.

Je lui souris, tendu mais très heureux, et les deux Salieri me le rendirent. Autant dirent que le sourire de mon aimé multiplié par deux c'était… ouf ! Il n'y avait même pas de nom ! Maintenant qu'ils étaient côtes à côtes, il fallait admettre que la ressemblance était frappante… mais je préférais quand même mon Antonio.

Mon amant conversa avec sa sœur quelques secondes avant qu'elle hoche la tête et se dirige vers sa chambre après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire. Je compris que mon Italien lui avait cédé sa chambre parce qu'elle était la plus confortable et en fus d'autant plus attendrit.

Une fois seuls dans le couloir, mon aimé se tourna vers moi et me tendis la main. Ravi, le m'empressai de la prendre et le suivis au salon où nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendrait de moi en ce moment, c'était tellement nouveau pour moi… Notre accord supprimait la possibilité de discutions épuisantes par leurs longueurs, mais la présence de sa sœur interdisait nos hypothétiques ébats.

_ Elle s'appelle comment ?demandais-je pour vaincre ce silence écrasant.

Mon Antonio releva brusquement la tête au point que je craigne d'avoir posé la mauvaise question, mais un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, un sourire d'une douceur telle que je n'en avais encore jamais vu auparavant… Certes, mon aimé le montrait très rarement, mais il était plus humain que la grande majorité des personnes que je connaissais.

_ Anita. Elle s'appelle Anita.

Je lui souris timidement et me risquai à lui demander plus d'informations sur elle, grainant au passage quelques ébauches des pans de l'enfance de mon aimé. J'appris que de ces 3 sœurs, elle était celle qu'il préférait, par sa douceur et son talent naturel pour la musique, et qu'il s'était battu pour qu'elle fasse partie de la bonne société Italienne pour pouvoir se marier avec un homme de bonne famille. Même s'il avait tenu à apporter une rente conséquente, mon Antonio avait eu la chance que sa sœur inspire de l'amour à un riche homme qu'elle aimait en retour et qui lui offrait tout le confort qu'elle pouvait désirer. Malgré cela Anita était restée très simple dans ses habitudes et s'était décidée à annoncer la naissance du premier –ou de la première- neveux –ou nièce- à mon aimé qu'elle avait choisit d'office pour parrain.

_ Et toi Wolfgang ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille…, réalisa brusquement mon amant.

Dire que j'étais surpris était l'euphémisme du siècle ! Nos règles étaient pourtant simples –et trop strictes…- mais mon Antonio décidait de les violer de lui-même. Même si j'étais euphorique, le sujet ne m'inspirait pas autant de gaité que lui…

_ On peut pratiquement dire que je n'ai pas de famille, soupirais-je triste. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais encore jeune, alors qu'elle m'accompagnait dans ma vaine quête de gloire, et mon père m'en a toujours tenu pour responsable. Il en était tellement épris… jamais il ne me le pardonnera… Et ma sœur… Je pense qu'elle est jalouse de ma condition d'homme qui me permet de mener ma vie comme je l'entends. Etant une femme, elle n'a pas le droit de se produire dans des salons pour faire connaître sa musique et mon père l'a mariée au premier prétendant assez riche pour attirer son attention.

Mon aimé m'adressa un petit sourire triste et compatissant avant de m'ouvrir ses bras. Je m'y blotti confortablement et me laissai alors qu'il caressait doucement mes cheveux. Le moment était parfait. Mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes pour finalement se fermer et ce fut confortablement lové contre mon aimé que je passai la nuit.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?soupira mon aimé affligé.

Je me posai la même question. Après notre réveil –tout en douceur- nous avions passé deux bonnes heures dans un calme apaisant, mais ça c'était **avant **qu'Anita se lève… Autant dire que j'avais trouvé pire que moi sur ce coup-là… On pourrait difficilement trouver plus surexcitée qu'elle, et encore… elle se retenait en sachant qu'elle portait un enfant et donc que c'était dangereux…

En ce moment nous nous trouvions dans la cuisine, transformée pour l'occasion en immense champ de bataille. Nous étions couverts de farine et le plan de travail ne se voyait même plus sous la couche de condiments qui avaient donné leurs vies lors de cette sanglante guerre. Pour la défense d'Anita, Antonio ne l'avait pas encouragée à arrêter ses bêtises, il l'avait pratiquement soutenue en répliquant à sa première attaque.

Antonio adressa quelques mots à sa sœur en Italien, m'expliquant à voix basse que nous irions en ville après nous être nettoyés. Affichant un sourire ravi, Anita lui sauta dans les bras et monta en vitesse à l'étage. Cette fille me faisait rire. Elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de mon aimé, l'enfant intérieur qu'il était resté malgré la rigueur de sa vie.

_ Tu ris maintenant mais ça ne fait que commencer, commenta Antonio en s'apercevant de mon hilarité.

Je m'approchai de lui et balayai sommairement la farine qui blanchissait ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Nous avions quelques minutes pour souffler avant que la tornade refasse son apparition et je comptai bien en profiter un maximum. Mes bras passèrent autour du cou de l'homme qui me possédait corps et âme alors que les siens entouraient mon corps pour me serrer contre lui. Soupirant d'aise contre ses lèvres, je me séparais à regret en entendant les pas légers d'Anita s'approcher.

_ Vas te nettoyer, j'irais après toi, m'offrit gentiment mon aimé.

_ Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?m'attristais-je.

_ Tu sais très bien que ça va dégénérer, me sourit-il amusé.

_ Je serais sage, minaudais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il posa par réflexe ses mains sur mes hanches et me fixa alors que je lui faisais les yeux doux. A mesure que je voyais la sévérité faiblir dans ses yeux, je poussai le vice un peu plus loin en déposant une trainée de baisers de son cou à ses lèvres. Un léger grognement dépassa ses lèvres et je su que c'était gagné. Souriant triomphalement, je le tirai à l'étage par la main et pénétrai dans la salle d'eau.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, je refermai la porte et m'approchai de mon amant d'une démarche féline. Mon aimé me coupa mon élan en attrapant un gant de toilette pour le passer sur mon visage. Dépité, je m'affaissai sur moi-même, entendant le rire de mon Antonio faire écho à mon attitude. Oui, j'avais dit que je serais sage, mais je n'avais pas précisé **quand** !

Antonio ne fut malheureusement pas de la même humeur que moi, me retournant en me bloquant contre un mur pour pouvoir essuyer toute la farine qui blanchissait la peau de mon cou. Même si j'aimais le sentir pressé contre moi, j'aurais préféré que ça se fasse entre d'autres circonstances. Soupirant, je me laissai finalement faire, reconnaissant que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui.

_ Tu peux y aller, m'autorisa-t-il en me lâchant. Prend une chemise dans mon armoire pour remplacer la tienne.

_ Si tu crois que je vais abandonner sans lutter, fis-je menaçant.

Mon aimé arqua un sourcil, ne me prenant pas au sérieux. Grand mal lui en fasse… Je récupérais le gant de toilette, le trempai dans la bassine d'eau froide et m'avançai. Antonio me défia du regard, me provoquant silencieusement. Ne lui laissant pas d'occasion d'en réchapper, je lui fis un croche-pied et le fis basculer au sol. Mon aimé se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas se faire trop mal en tombant et je profitai de cette fenêtre de temps pour m'assoir sur son bassin, prenant ainsi la position de force.

_ Ha ha !fanfaronnais-je.

_ Wolfgang si tu…

Je l'interrompis en lui collant le gant glacé sur le visage. Mon aimé se débattit gentiment, gêné par cette froideur, mais je ne le retirai pas pour autant. Riant aux éclats lorsque j'enlevais enfin le gant pour le laisser respirer, je ne compris pas comment il se débrouilla pour renverser les positions, me tenant par les poignets pour m'empêcher de reprendre le dessus. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêcha d'essayer et nous débutâmes une série de roulades en nous amusant comme des gamins. Ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps si nous n'avions pas fini par percuter le meuble sur lequel la bassine d'eau froide était posée. Cette dernière, déjà en équilibre précaire, tomba à la renverse, déversant toute son eau froide sur nous avant de s'écraser au sol en se fracassant en 1.000 morceaux…

Je me figeai net, appréhendant la réaction de celui que j'aimais. D'une part nous étions trempés –et glacés- mais en plus la salle d'eau était un champ de bataille –comme la cuisine…-, trempe et jonchée de morceaux de porcelaine… Toujours installé sur son bassin, mon regard craintif croisa celui de mon aimé. La profondeur de ses yeux noisette était allumée d'une étincelle d'amusement… Non ! Je n'avais pas rêvé ! Il éclata de rire devant mon air gêné et je ne pus que l'imiter, me blottissant contre lui quelques minutes plus tard le temps de me reprendre.

_ Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je une fois le calme revenu.

_ J'ai fait bien pire avec Anita quand j'étais plus jeune, me confia-t-il.

Relevant la tête, je l'observai me sourire tendrement et ne résistai pas à la tentation de l'embrasser. Le baiser resta chaste mais il était absolument divin. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Tout se passait si bien depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur –ou plutôt depuis la découverte de la trahison d'Haydn. Je découvrais un Antonio tendre et aimant que j'aimais encore plus.

_ Il faut se changer, commenta mon aimé en me sentant frissonner contre lui.

S'il pensait que c'était l'eau gelée qui me faisait trembler… Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le détromper, m'attirant avec lui dans la chambre qui accueillait nos ébats chez lui. Ouvrant son armoire, il me tendit une de ses chemises blanches. Sans éprouver la moindre gêne vis-à-vis de mon observation insistante –et avide…-, mon aimé se dévêtit rapidement pour se mettre une chemise sèche sur le dos.

_ Tu baves Wolfgang, rit mon Antonio.

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

Je rougis d'embarras en réalisant ce qu'il me disait et m'essuyai vivement le coin de la bouche. Je remarquai alors qu'il se moquait de moi, ou plutôt de l'état de l'état béat dans lequel il m'avait plongé. Même si j'appréciai ce moment si complice, je grognai pour la façon, fondant intérieurement devant son sourire. Ne réalisait-il pas à quel point il était beau ?

_ Tu recommences !s'amusa mon aimé en se dirigeant vers la porte, déjà prêt.

Je lui tirai puérilement la langue avant de lui tourner le dos, son rire faisant office de l'unique réponse qu'il m'offrit. La porte se referma derrière lui, me laissant seul dans cette chambre qui avait abrité certains de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Respirant profondément l'odeur de mon aimé imprégnée dans le tissu immaculé, je me défis de la mienne pour la jeter négligemment sur celle dont mon Antonio venait de se séparer et enfiler la sienne. Bon… ce n'était pas vraiment mon style de chemise… mais que demander de plus quand j'étais si délicieusement entouré de son odeur ? C'était juste envoutant…

Boutonnant la chemise dans les escaliers, je ne fis pas vraiment attention où je mettais les pieds et manquai de peu de m'étaler dans les marches, fort heureusement rattraper par mon aimé qui me surveillait. Son air résigné me fit rire mais ses lèvres me firent bientôt taire de la plus agréable des façons. Je serais resté ainsi pendant des airs, à l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais un toussotement pas si discret nous rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Après m'avoir aidé à enfiler me remettre sur mes pieds, mon aimé s'éloigna pour attraper les vestes et les distribuer, aidant même galamment sa sœur à enfiler la sienne. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, nous étions au palais. Anita avait exigé de connaître l'endroit où travaillait son frère, donc nous nous dirigions vers la fosse aux lions, bien que l'idée ne me plaise aucunement. Il fallait reprendre nos habituels masques d'indifférence froide et de mépris, et je détestai ça, d'autant plus que nous venions de partager des moments tellement forts…

Mon aimé n'eut pas besoin de me demander avant que je prenne une entrée différente, ne souhaitant pas attirer à nouveau les soupçons. Chaque pas qui m'éloignait de mon Italien me semblait insurmontable. Pourtant il me fallait tenir, nos survies dans cette cour en dépendaient. N'ayant nulle envie de me retrouver seul dans mon bureau, je me dirigeai vers la grande salle de réception, pensant y trouver quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai Lorenzo qui discutait avec mon aimé qui était de dos à ma position et ne me vit pas. Mon ami m'adressa un sourire sans que mon Antonio s'en aperçoive et je poursuivis ma route, sachant parfaitement qu'il était plus sage d'attendre les conclusions de mon librettiste que de les interrompre maintenant.

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent un peu plus loin. Une femme visiblement, aux accents Italiens… Mon cœur s'affola. C'était Anita qui criait de la sorte ! Courant comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'arrivais rapidement devant le duo d'Italiens qui se disputait violemment. Clairement contrariée, Anita laissa passer un silence avant que sa rage ne la dépasse et qu'elle gifle avec violence l'homme qui lui faisait face. Je sentais les choses allaient dégénérer, alors je m'interposai rapidement, la protégeant lorsque l'Italien se remit et répliqua d'une jolie droite… que je reçu à sa place…

A moitié sonné, je me massai la mâchoire et repoussai machinalement l'Italien en le voyant s'approcher d'Anita de façon menaçante.

_ On ne lève pas la main sur les femmes !m'écriais-je.

_ Dégage de là, grogna-t-il. Ça ne te concerne pas le morveux.

Je lui barrai toujours la route mais il m'assena un coup de coude assez fort dans le nez pour le faire saigner. Jurant comme un charognard, j'essayais de le repousser d'une main alors que l'autre contenait tant bien que mal l'afflux incessant de sang. Manquant gravement d'efficacité, l'Italien parvint à arriver devant Anita qui restait obstinément en place, le défiant silencieusement. Un trait de famille visiblement la provocation…

L'homme leva la main, près à gifler la sœur de mon aimé, mais une poigne ferme retint son poignet juste à temps. Soupirant de soulagement, je posai mes yeux sur le bienveillant sauveur pour voir mon Antonio dans une colère noire. Anita se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de son frère pour venir me porter un mouchoir et voir où en étaient mes saignements. Même si nous ne partagions pas la même langue, je nourrissais beaucoup d'affection pour cet adorable bout de femme et je me plaisais à penser que c'était réciproque.

_ Antonio ? Mais…, bafouilla l'Italien effrayé.

Mon aimé le coupa en le plaquant durement contre un mur de marbre, le faisant gémir de douleur. Remplaçant la prise qu'il avait sur son poignet par une pression de son avant-bras sur la gorge de cet homme affreusement mal éduqué, mon Antonio se fit encore plus menaçant.

_ Si tu t'avises encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de menacer ma sœur, je me ferais un plaisir de creuser ta tombe moi-même. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Ou… Oui Antonio, trembla-t-il. Je ne savais pas que c'était ta sœur, je te le promets ! Je suis désolé, je…

_ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, siffla mon amant. Disparait de ma vue.

L'homme s'exécuta dès que mon aimé eut relâché sa prise sur sa gorge, détalant comme un lapin. Soucieux du bien être de sa sœur et de la santé de l'enfant qu'elle portait, il l'examina pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée et ce fut avec un soupir d'exaspération qu'elle me désigna. Mon aimé écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à ma joue mais la rabaissa avant même qu'elle ait pu la caresser. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre ce genre de gestes en public…

Lorenzo nous rejoignit rapidement et évalua la situation avant de nous guider vers son bureau. Mon aimé me fit m'installer sur l'imposant canapé alors que mon ami librettiste présentait ses hommages à la sœur de mon Antonio. Parfaitement calme, mon amant vérifia que mon nez n'était pas cassé et nettoya d'un linge humide le sang qui commençait à sécher sur ma peau. Cette situation me rappela mon infraction dans son antre, mais tout c'était passé très différemment après ma rencontre précipitée avec son bureau…

_ Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna mon aimé concentré dans sa tâche.

_ Je vais bien !geignis-je.

Mon Antonio ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et poursuivit son activité jusqu'à trouver satisfaction dans son travail. Peu désireux de le laisser s'éloigner, je l'attirai à moi et il s'allongea sur mon corps en veillant à ne pas se faire trop lourd.

_ Merci d'avoir défendu ma sœur, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Je te dois une fière chandelle…

_ Je crois que je connais un moyen d'effacer ton ardoise, souris-je.

De bonne volonté, mon Italien releva la tête pour me regarder pendant que je poserais mes exigences mais je choisis d'entourer son visage de mes mains pour l'approcher avec précautions de moi et l'embrasser avec amour. Mon aimé se prêta bien volontiers à ce baiser, l'approfondissant même en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, et nous restâmes de la sorte pendant un bon moment. Nous ne nous séparâmes qu'une fois haletants, regardant l'autre avec désir, mais nous n'étions pas seuls…

Lorenzo nous abandonna peu après, nous laissant son bureau comme refuge. Anita vint se joindre à nous sur le canapé et se coucha près de son frère. Il était étrange de voir ce canapé accueillir 3 personnes endormies et pourtant il s'acquitta parfaitement de cette tâche.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spéciale dédicace à leeliche ^^


	13. Chapitre 12

Pov Mozart

Jamais dans ma vie je ne m'étais senti si fatigué. Il fallait dire qu'Anita était un drôle de numéro… Et une femme enceinte de surcroit ! Imaginez donc vivre dans la même demeure que cette pile électrique qui pouvait se transformer en fontaine à la moindre contrariété ! Non, vraiment, ça ne m'encourageait pas à assurer ma descendance…

Du côté de mon aimé c'était le bonheur parfait ! Enfin, nous étions contraints à l'abstinence la plus totale et nous dormions sur le canapé du salon –mon amant estimant que le lit de la chambre d'amis était un engin de torture à lui tout seul-, mais au moins nous ne passions pas une journée entière séparés l'un de l'autre. C'était ce qui m'avait le plus étonné au début. Notre relation n'étant basée que sur les rapports que nous entretenions dans sa chambre –ou la mienne- il était assez surprenant de voir qu'il tenait à m'avoir près de lui alors que nous ne pouvions pas dépasser le stade du baiser ou de la caresse innocente. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, je n'avais jamais été si heureux à vrai dire.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand départ. Après avoir testé les limites de la patience de son frère pendant plus d'une semaine, Anita s'en allait rejoindre son époux. Même si mon aimé était assez content d'avoir l'occasion de respirer, je savais qu'il était triste de ce départ imminent. Nous étions tous trois dans la ville voisine en ce moment même, devant la diligence qui devait l'emporter loin de nous. Anita éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère, complètement chamboulée par ces trucs de femme enceinte. Une fois sommairement calmée, ce fut dans mes bras qu'elle vint pleurer, débitant des mots en Italien que je ne comprenais absolument pas.

Mon amant eu un sourire amusé –puisque _lui_ comprenait cette langue- et s'éloigna pour aller s'entretenir avec l'homme qui devait menait le convoi. Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir noyé de recommandations et l'avoir pratiquement menacé, il revint vers nous et tenta de refaire revenir sa sœur à la raison. Son ton était doux, calme et aimant. L'effet fut presque instantané : Anita essuya ses joues et respira un grand coup. Se retournant une nouvelle fois vers moi, elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues et m'enlaça à m'en couper la respiration avant de réserver le même sort à son frère.

Anita allait partir lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa et se retourna vers moi. Ma gorge était nouée, l'air se faisait rare, le moment était trop solennel. Comme si elle devinait mon malaise, elle me sourit en s'avançant vers moi. Prenant mes mains dans les siennes, elle les posa sur son ventre habité par le plus sacré des cadeaux du ciel. Un mouvement me fit sursauter, comme si l'enfant à naitre avait sentit ma main sur la peau de sa mère. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle me chuchota –pour changer…- mais je sentais que c'était une promesse qu'elle me demandait et qu'elle concernait l'enfant qu'elle portait. Je ne pu qu'hocher la tête devant ses yeux suppliants et elle m'enlaça une dernière fois avant de se décider à s'éloigner.

Les séparations furent déchirantes, mais les hommes ne devaient pas pleurer –du moins dans la théorie- et Anita avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son frêle corps. La diligence disparut à vive allure –du moins ce fut l'impression que j'eu-, nous laissant seuls au milieu d'une foule de villageois inconscients de ce manque qui commençait à se faire sentir dans nos cœurs. Une main frôla la mienne, me faisant me retourner vers celui que j'aimais.

_ Rentrons, m'invita-t-il.

Je hochai calmement la tête et marchai à ses côtés dans ce village où nous étions deux anonymes. L'air était frais, comme une anesthésie superposée à ce manque qui se faisait de plus en plus rude. J'accélérais le pas en apercevant la façade de sa demeure. Dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur mon aimé m'attrapa pour me plaquer contre son torse et m'étreindre. Je me laissai aller à quelques larmes de tristesse. Oui, même si je ne partageai pas la même langue que cette jeune femme étonnante, j'avais tissé de très forts liens avec elle et son départ m'affectait. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris que mon Antonio ait pu sentir la détresse qui me serrait le cœur de sa poigne de glace.

_ Elle va me manquer, avouais-je la joue plaquée contre son cœur.

_ Nous pourrons aller la voir une fois l'enfant né, me proposa mon Italien.

J'écarquillais les yeux en le fixant, stupéfait. Venait-il vraiment de m'inviter à voyager en sa compagnie pour visiter sa famille ? Ou l'avais-je rêvé… ? C'était tellement inespéré ! Je devais l'avoir imaginé…

_ Viens par là, m'invita doucement mon aimé.

A son regard je su immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête. Me redressant et relevant la tête, je vins caresser ses lèvres des miennes pour un doux baiser. Rien ne put s'opposer à la danse conjointe de nos langues puisque Anita était partie, et ce fut sans difficulté que je repris mes habitudes, laissant mes mains parcourir le corps de mon aimé dans l'idée de l'aguicher pour le faire craquer. Ce que j'attendais ne tarda pas à arriver. Mon Antonio me plaqua contre un mur voisin, m'embrassant avec une ferveur ravivée. Je frottai à dessein mon bassin au sien pour créer une friction et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Mon amant m'attrapa par la main et me tira à l'étage pour nous enfermer dans sa chambre.

Nous chavirâmes sur le lit, toujours étroitement enlacés, et nous embrassâmes avec une frénésie renouvelée. Reproduisant le même schéma qu'à notre dernier passage conjoint à la salle d'eau, nous roulâmes plusieurs fois pour avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre et finîmes par tomber à côté du lit… Notre hilarité fut de courte durée puisque la passion reprit ses droits sur nos deux personnes.

Pressé comme rarement je l'avais été, je débarrassai mon amant de ses vêtements et prit sa virilité plus que tendue dans ma bouche. Un grognement sourd lui échappa, témoignant du plaisir qu'il prenait pendant que je m'occupais de lui. Je poussai le vice encore plus loin en ajoutant les caresses de mes mains mais mon aimé m'agrippa par les cheveux pour me faire remonter à ses lèvres. C'était assez primitif sans tomber dans la violence et il me fallait admettre que tout cela ne me déplaisait guère. Toujours aussi vivement, mon Antonio me retourna pour je puisse m'accrocher à la structure du lit pendant qu'il défaisait prestement mon bas, à genoux derrière moi. Ma dernière barrière de vêtement ne fut rapidement plus qu'un lointain souvenir et un hoquet m'échappa lorsqu'il pénétra avec une adresse spectaculaire.

_ Je t'ai fait mal ?s'inquiéta mon amant en s'immobilisant.

_ Continue, gémis-je pour seule réponse.

Les lèvres de mon Italien, appuyées contre la peau de mon épaule, s'étirèrent en un sourire que je devinai coquin et déposèrent quelques baisers dans mon cou. Pour mon plus grand malheur, mon amant prit le temps de retirer ma chemise, défaisant chaque bouton avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée.

_ Antonio !pleurnichais-je désespéré.

_ Mmm… ? Oui ?joua-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je récupérai une de ses mains et imprimai un doux mouvement de va et viens sur mon membre dressé avec. Mon geste eut pour effet de réduire en poussière le peu de patience qu'il restait à mon amant. Il entama une série de coups de reins profonds et puissants, assez rapprochés, sans jamais cessé les caresses que je lui dictai de ma main. Mes gémissements et ses grognements emplirent la pièce, ponctués du bruit de la violente rencontre de nos bassins. Je criai son nom sans retenue lorsqu'il atteint mon centre nerveux qu'il s'appliqua ensuite à frapper à chaque poussée.

_ Oh Antonio, ouuuuiiiiiii !hurlais-je en me cambrant. Continue !

_ Bon sang Wolfgang, souffla mon aimé d'une voix rauque.

Antonio diminua la fréquence de ses coups de rein pour mettre l'accent sur leur profondeur, reprenant lui-même les rênes des caresses qui étaient prodiguées à ma virilité. La chaleur qui s'accumulait dans mon ventre n'allait pas tarder à exploser dans tout mon corps, je le sentais bien. Ce qui me fit basculer fut de sentir la main libre de mon aimé passer dans mes cheveux pour obtenir un plus grand accès à mon cou en penchant ma tête. La combinaison de ses mouvements, de ses caresses et de ses dents mordillant ma peau provoqua la contraction de mes muscles intime qui l'emportèrent avec moi dans la jouissance alors que je me vidai dans sa main avec un cri de pur plaisir.

Il me fallut me retenir au lit pour ne pas tomber, mes muscles tremblants violemment. Ses bras toujours autour de moi, mon Antonio respirait d'une façon tout aussi anarchique que moi. Je n'étais pas encore redescendu de ma félicité lorsque mon amant se sépara de mon corps pour s'écarter et me prendre dans ses bras. Avec douceur, il me déposa sur le matelas moelleux du lit avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Etalés sur le lit, toujours haletants, nous fixions silencieusement le plafond en tentant de nous reprendre. Je finis par aller me blottir contre le torse de celui que j'aimais plus que tout, sachant que c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais me sentir en sécurité. Une main passa dans mes cheveux, les domptant sommairement, alors que l'autre me retenait proche du corps tendrement chéri.

Même si ces ébats n'avaient pas été marqués par une tendresse proéminente, je savais très bien que mon amant n'avait pas eu l'intention de me faire du mal pour autant, ou même de se faire plaisir égoïstement. Le manque nous avait rendus sauvage mais nous en avions tout de même beaucoup profité… Soupirant de bien-être, je laissai ma main le long du torse de mon aimé puis redescendre dans une tendre caresse.

Je fus cependant interrompu lorsque la main de mon Antonio quitta mes cheveux pour attraper mon poignet qu'il examina suspicieusement. Une fine marque violette contrastait sur ma peau, dénonçant ce que j'avais fait par désespoir quelques mois plus tôt. Mon cœur s'affola quand je le vis froncer les sourcils. Il savait que cette cicatrice n'y était pas avant puisqu'il prenait mon pouls assez souvent quand j'étais à moitié inconscient, assommé par ma grippe, et que c'était encore lui qui me soignait. Habituellement je faisais toujours attention à la cacher sous ma manche, mais là…

_ D'où te vient cette cicatrice ?me questionna mon aimé en la caressant du pouce pour la désigner. Elle n'y était pas avant…

_ C'est trois fois rien, mentis-je en fuyant son regard. Je me suis coupé bêtement.

Mon aimé me releva le menton pour pouvoir regarder dans mes yeux, ne gobant absolument pas mon mensonge si peu adroit. Il fallait que je détourne son attention !

_ Tu m'apprécierais plus si j'étais une femme ?lançais-je au hasard.

Question totalement ridicule -et dont je ne préférais ne pas connaitre la réponse…- mais c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé et elle avait fait oublier à mon Antonio que je lui mentais. Arquant un sourcil en m'observant avec étonnement, il finit par afficher un sourire amusé.

_ Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?rit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je rougis en baissant la tête, assez gêné. Mais après tout, puisque ce sujet était lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout…

_ Je me demande si c'est ma compagnie ou celle des hommes en générale que tu apprécies dans ta chambre.

Levant la tête, je me perdais dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Je le devinai sérieux mais aussi solennel quand il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre.

_ Je…

La porte de la chambre claqua contre le mur, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Nous nous retournâmes parfaitement synchro pour voir Lorenzo s'avancer dans la chambre, inconscient que mon aimé n'était pas seul –et pas habillé- dans son lit.

_ Antonio ! C'est une catastrophe, je n'arrive pas à trouver Wolfgang ! Tu vas me dire qu'il est peut-être en ballade, mais ça fait une bonne semaine que j'essaie de le voir et…

Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur nos deux corps enlacés et nus… Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'il pivotait vivement pour ne pas porter atteinte à notre pudeur.

_ Je n'ai rien vu !se défendit-il gêné. Je n'ai rien vu, je te le jure Antonio !

Mon aimé leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, excédé par cette interruption malvenue. Je me redressai vivement, près à coller Lorenzo dehors tant j'étais frustré par son intervention, mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi quand je fus sur le point de me mettre debout, me faisant basculer en arrière. Une fois qu'il eut la certitude que je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de sa prise malgré mes efforts, il nous fit rouler pour me coincer sur le dos alors qu'il s'installait sur moi pour me bloquer.

_ Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il avant de poser un baiser sous mon oreille.

Trop énervé après mon ami Italien –je commençai à me demander s'il méritait toujours cette appellation-, je continuai à me tortiller pour m'échapper mais tout ce que je récoltai une friction avec l'entrejambe de mon aimé ce qui m'obligea à étouffer un gémissement. Le nez de mon aimé était toujours dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner alors qu'il caressait tendrement la courbe de mon cou avec. Il égara quelques baisers sur ma gorge avant de remonter à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Instinctivement, j'écartais mes jambes pour lui faire plus de place et les enroulai autour de ses hanches alors que mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux sombres.

Le désir montait rapidement et je me sentais près pour le second acte de notre opéra lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité me rappela la présence de Lorenzo. Oubliant mes délicieux projets, je me séparai des lèvres de mon amant –qui me grogna dessus et tenta de récupérer mon attention- et lui désignait l'intrus du menton. Mon Antonio soupira avec lassitude et refreina ses ardeurs.

_ Tu es juste venu me trouver pour me dire que Wolfgang avait disparu ?lui demanda-t-il.

_ Euh…oui… Je crois que je vais pouvoir y aller puisqu'il n'a clairement pas besoin d'assistance…

_ Tu trouveras le chemin de la sortie tout seul j'imagine ?le pressais-je.

_ Ou…oui, bafouilla Lorenzo gêné.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'il sorte de la pièce pour réquisitionner les lèvres de celui que j'aimais. Nous multipliâmes les soupirs et les caresses jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte se refermer derrière l'inopportun visiteur et nous pûmes alors accélérer le rythme. Me sachant déjà prêt du fait de notre première étreinte, mon aimé me pénétra sans préparation, me faisant hurler sans retenue tant le plaisir m'assaillait. Si Lorenzo n'avait pas entendu c'était qu'il était devenu sourd…

Notre étreinte se poursuivit longuement, mon aimé ne quittant pas mon regard, et je devais admettre qu'après cela je voyais mal comment j'aurais pu me mettre debout ou même marcher. Une fois notre désir commun assouvit de la plus délicieuse des manières, mon aimé se rallongea sur le dos. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts, je le voyais bien, alors je songeais à rentrer chez moi. Me penchant vers le bord du lit pour attraper mes vêtements, je sentis une main caresser ma colonne vertébrale en remontant, m'arrachant ainsi un frisson.

_ Antonio, soupirais-je tel un benêt fou amoureux –que j'étais.

Je me retournai pour l'embrasser avec douceur, profitant de ses derniers instants de chaleur dans ses bras.

_ Reste, quémanda mon aimé d'une voix ensommeillée. Il est tard, c'est dangereux de sortir à cette heure-ci…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour voir le soleil briller haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être plus de midi… Haussant les épaules, je remontai les draps sur nos deux corps nus et me blottissais contre le torse de mon aimé pour apprécier une sieste plus que bienvenue après l'effort que nous venions conjointement de fournir.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je ne me réveillai qu'en milieu d'après-midi, me sentant serein et reposé. Mon Antonio dormait toujours à côté de moi. Je ne résistai pas à lui voler un baiser avant de m'habiller sommairement. Je savais très bien que si je restais j'allais avoir envie de le réveiller pour poursuivre nos ébats précédents, et il avait besoin de repos.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je quittai la chambre pour gagner le salon et courtisai les touches nacrées du piano. Mon cœur était si léger qu'il me donnait plus d'inspiration qu'il ne m'en fallait. J'eu le temps de rédiger 3 mélodies, tantôt douces, tantôt rythmées, avant que les doigts de mon amant viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux, m'informant ainsi de sa présence.

_ Bien dormi ?l'interrogeais-je alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

_ Humm, j'étais en bonne compagnie, sourit-il en s'installant à ma gauche sur le banc du piano.

Voyant mes partitions éparpillées sur le couvercle, il les attrapa et les parcourus de ses yeux noisette. J'étais assez anxieux de son verdict. Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de musique après la mise en place de notre accord. Je savais juste qu'il me considérait comme un gamin et n'approuvait pas mon travail avant notre rapprochement.

_ Tu veux bien me jouer celle-ci ?me pria-t-il en me tendant la plus douce de mes compositions.

_ Mais… mais je croyais que « jamais mon travail ne serait digne de ton intérêt »…, le citais-je.

_ Tu souhaites vraiment en revenir à ces idioties ?me questionna mon amant las. S'il-te-plait, joue-moi juste celle-là…

Je ne pu résister à ses yeux suppliants mais j'étais un opportuniste et je voyais là l'occasion rêvée pour un rapprochement.

_ Je joue si je peux m'assoir sur tes genoux, marchandais-je.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de mon aimé avant qu'il ne me fasse signe de me lever. Je m'exécutai pour qu'il puisse s'installer au milieu du banc et pour que je sois bien centré par rapport au clavier. Je fis tout de même attention à ne pas mettre tout mon poids pour ne pas l'incommoder alors que je m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Les bras de mon Antonio encerclèrent ma taille avant que son menton vienne se reposer sur mon épaule droite. Je me saisis de mes partitions d'une main tremblante d'émotion et me les remettais brièvement en tête avant de me lancer. D'abord hésitant, je me laissai pourtant emporter par la musique en me rappelant que je la destinai à celui que j'aimais. Les yeux fermés, j'oubliai totalement ce que j'avais rédigé pour épancher une nouvelle vague d'amour sur les touches du piano.

_ C'était une pure merveille, chuchota mon Antonio sans bouger une fois que j'eu finis.

Je me hâtais d'attraper de nouvelles feuilles de partitions vierges pour y noter mes modifications. Mon aimé n'avait pas bougé jusque là, me regardant silencieusement m'agiter sur mes partitions. Lorsque j'eu finis de coucher cette improvisation sur le papier, je pivotai sur les genoux de mon aimé et l'embrassai tendrement, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Le silence qui régnait n'avait rien de lourd, au contraire il était très apaisant et je n'avais pas envie de rompre cette atmosphère de magie qui flottait dans l'air léger. Les mots « _Je t'aime_ » me brûlaient la langue mais j'avais encore trop peur pour me lancer.

Front contre front, nous restâmes pendant un bon moment calmes, appréciant juste la présence de l'autre, les yeux fermés. Ma main migra d'elle-même à sa joue barbue que je caressai lentement. Cette bulle éclata lorsqu'un des servants de mon aimé frappa à la porte du salon pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Je me levais de ses genoux avant qu'il entre, peu désireux de mettre mon aimé dans l'embarras. Bien qu'il me fixa avec étonnement, mon amant ne fit aucune remarque.

_ Désirez-vous un thé ?nous proposa une femme à l'allure bien frêle.

Mon aimé m'interrogea du regard mais je secouai la tête dans le sens négatif. Ça ne me disait rien, c'était trop… formel… On aurait put y voir toutes ces banalités d'usages quand un homme tente de séduire une femme qu'il veut avoir pour amante, et je me refusai d'entrer là-dedans. Dans ma vision de notre relation, nous avions depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Je venais de passer une semaine avec lui dans sa demeure et je pensais bien qu'il n'aurait pas laissé n'importe quelle femme partageait son quotidien de la sorte.

_ Ce sera inutile, je vous remercie, la congédia simplement mon Antonio.

La jeune femme s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière elle, mon aimé m'attira par les hanches pour que je m'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux. Sondant mes yeux pendant quelques secondes, il finit par s'approcher de mon visage pour m'offrir un baiser aussi tendre que chaste.

_ Tu as vraiment aimé ma mélodie ou tu n'as dit ça que pour me faire plaisir ?m'enquis-je troublé.

_ Ta musique est sublime, c'est indéniable, me complimenta-t-il sincère. Tu as énormément de talent. Je ne pense pas connaitre de musicien plus doué que toi.

_ Pourtant tu en croises un tous les jours devant ton miroir, et il a une de ses paires de fesses…, m'amusais-je suggestif.

Mon aimé secoua la tête alors que mes mains pelotaient lesdites fesses sans vergogne. Antonio répliqua en venant mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, me déconcentrant grandement. Mes mains remontèrent à son cou pendant que les siennes encerclaient ma taille. Ses taquineries évoluèrent en un baiser langoureux qui me fit soupirer contre ses lèvres. Mon aimé m'arrêta en posant une dizaine de chastes baisers sur mes lèvres pour ne pas me frustrer. Je me reculai de son torse pour mieux l'observer, intérieurement ravi qu'il n'y ait pas que la luxure qui le motive à me recevoir chez lui, lorsque mon dos heurta les touches du piano. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Si cette mélodie te plait tant, commençais-je en pivotant pour attraper les partitions. Alors je te l'offre : elle est à toi.

Mon amant écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Je n'avais jamais laissé peser de doutes sur la fierté que je retirais de mon travail, c'était quelque chose de sacré pour moi. Jamais je n'avais offert mes partitions à quelqu'un, mais Antonio comptait plus que tout pour moi et je tenais à lui montrer.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau…, hésita mon amant. C'est bien trop personnel…

Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je vis que mon amant accordait autant de valeur à ma musique et reconnaissait mon attachement à cette dernière.

_ Ces partitions sont à toi, souris-je en lui mettant dans les mains. Je les ai écrites **pour **toi.

De plus en plus ému, mon aimé n'avait plus de voix et me remercia en m'embrassant tendrement. Lorsqu'il se sépara de mes lèvres, ce ne fut que pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

_ Soit assuré que j'en prendrais grand soin, chuchota-t-il sur un ton solennel. Tes partitions sont à toi, je ne les ferais pas connaître sous mon nom.

_ Je n'en ai jamais douté. J'ai confiance en toi, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser avait le goût d'une promesse, une tendre promesse… Pour une fois que nous passions par le stade baiser sans aucune arrière pensées derrière… C'était encore meilleur à vrai dire. La grande horloge du salon sonna 20 heures, ce qui interpella mon aimé.

_ Tu restes dîner ?s'enquit-il avec espoir.

_ C'est une invitation ?m'amusais-je en caressant sa joue.

_ Prends-le comme tu veux mais accepte, susurra mon amant en déposant une série de baisers le long de ma gorge.

_ Humm, gémis-je. Comment refuser pareille proposition ?

Justement, un domestique frappa à la porte pour demander la permission d'entrer. Je me levai une nouvelle fois, rapidement imité par mon amant, et fis face à la même jeune femme que précédemment. Le dîner avait été prévu pour deux, et il fut servit dans une grande salle clairement destinées aux réceptions. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance sereine et complice. Je parvins même à récolter quelques infos sur le passé de celui que j'aimais, mais ce dernier exigea d'en connaître un peu plus sur mon enfance en contrepartie. Je m'étais plié au jeu, reconnaissant qu'il y avait plus à gagner qu'à perdre.

Il était tard quand nous quittâmes la table mais je devais rentrer, même si l'idée ne m'enchantait pas. Lorenzo était déjà passé plusieurs fois chez moi sans résultats alors il avait dû inquiéter mes domestiques. Je ne voulais pas qu'on informe les autorités de cette « disparition » donc il me fallait me montrer raisonnable.

_ Je te raccompagne, décida mon aimé quand j'eu exposé mon point de vue.

_ Tu restes dormir ?souris-je en m'approchant pour enlacer sa nuque.

_ Mmm… Il faut voir si tu es sage…

Je lui ravis ses lèvres après lui avoir adressé un sourire rayonnant. J'aimais la complicité qui faisait désormais loi dans notre couple étrange. L'impression que nous étions plus que deux amants se faisait une place dans mon esprit à mesure que les jours passaient, et elle me plaisait énormément…

Les rues étaient désertées à cette heure tardive et l'obscurité nous protégeait des regards curieux, ce qui me permit de prendre la main de mon aimé pendant le trajet. Arrivés à mon porche, je me retournai vers mon aimé pour l'embrasser tendrement, espérant le convaincre de venir dormir avec moi cette nuit. Le baiser prenait en longueur, devenant de plus en plus langoureux, quand mon aimé se stoppa net.

Il venait d'y avoir un bruissement dans les buissons voisins… Un malaise s'empara de mon être sans que je puisse vraiment en comprendre les causes. Remarquant que mon amant fixait avec insistance ce dérisoire fourré, je tentai de récupérer son attention en déposant une série de baisers sur sa gorge après avoir écarté son lourd manteau.

_ Ce doit être un lapin, lançais-je sans le penser le moins du monde.

_ Oui… ça doit être ça, souffla mon amant absorbé dans son observation.

_ Viens te coucher avec moi, geignis-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues pour qu'il me regarde. Il est déjà tard…

Je lui fis mes yeux suppliants pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté mais mon aimé ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure.

_ J'ai un rendez-vous tôt demain matin et je sais que je n'aurais pas la détermination nécessaire pour te résister si je dors ici, prétexta-t-il. Dors bien Wolfgang…

Il m'offrit un dernier baiser pour éviter de me frustrer et attendit que je referme la porte derrière moi pour disparaitre. Je ne savais pas si c'était ce bruissement suspect ou l'absence inhabituelle de celui que j'aimais à mes côtés mais je ne me sentais pas tellement en sécurité ce soir. Je fis donc le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout était verrouillé avant d'aller me coucher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ha ha ! *rire triomphant*

Je m'en suis rappelé ! (bien noter la confiance que j'avais en moi sur ce coup là…)

Dédicacé à Leeliche, une nouvelle fois (puisque ça lui fait plaisir =) )

Une petite précision : non, finalement l'Autrichien n'existe pas (parce qu'en plus j'invente des langues -' ) mais ça sonnait bien alors je m'en n'étais pas douté… Bref, je corrigerais ça plus tard, en attendant évitez de demander à quelqu'un s'il sait parler Autrichien (je vous évite un grand moment de solitude là !), du moins le temps que j'invente une langue à moi toute seule ^^'


	14. Chapitre 13

Pov Mozart

L'ambiance au palais était étrangement agitée quand j'y arrivais en ce lundi matin. Ça courait dans tous les sens, ça piaillait de partout, et ça criait aussi parfois. Indifférent à tout ce vacarme, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de celui qui m'avait tant manqué la nuit dernière, espérant que je puisse le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, avant son « rendez-vous ».

J'allais frapper à la porte quand un Italien que je trouvais un peu trop encombrant ces derniers temps me sauta dessus pour m'en empêcher. Il prit mon poing entre ses mains et l'abaissa avant de soupirer de soulagement. Fallait-il que je commence à songer à contacter un médecin ?

_ Tu as faillis faire une grave erreur, s'expliqua Lorenzo devant mon air sceptique. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait hier soir tous les deux, mais Antonio est visiblement épuisé. Quand je l'ai vu ce matin il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit.

Ma jalousie refit surface. Aurait-il vu une autre amante ? Voire même un autre amant ? Aurait-il osé me faire ça ? Après la matinée si agréable que nous avions partagé dans sa chambre la veille…

_ Il n'a pas passé la nuit avec moi, annonçais-je accablé.

Lorenzo soupira, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse. Son air préoccupé m'inquiétait grandement et je me mis à me demander s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à l'homme que j'aimais.

_ J'espérais qu'il était juste fatigué, souffla-t-il. Je pensais que c'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air sur ses gardes…

Je le dévisageai puis, ne tenant plus, j'ouvrais le plus silencieusement possible la porte du bureau de mon Antonio. Mon homme était assoupi sur le canapé capitonné de son antre, de jolies cernes noires sous les yeux et une expression assez tendue malgré son sommeil. Ne souhaitant plus être dérangé par qui que ce soit –et plus particulièrement par Lorenzo-, je refermais la porte et tournai la clef pour nous enfermer dans la pièce. Je pris soin de me déchausser avant de m'avancer, évitant ainsi de le réveiller, et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Malgré toutes mes précautions, mon aimé sortit de son sommeil assez brusquement –me laissant mesurer son angoisse inexplicable- mais se détendit en me reconnaissant.

_ Wolfgang, murmura-t-il avant de m'attirer à lui.

_ Je reste là, lui assurais-je en me blottissant contre son torse. Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin.

Apaisé par ma présence, mon Antonio se rendormit presque immédiatement, ses bras m'emprisonnant contre son corps. J'étais bien là, mais je me demandais toujours ce qui pouvait l'avoir mit dans cet état. Pour chambouler le réputé imperturbable Antonio Salieri il fallait être sacrément doué ! Au moins j'avais la certitude que la luxure n'était pas à l'origine de cet épuisement, ne pouvant que constater son inquiétude non équivoque, mais ça ne me rassurait pas tellement. J'espérais juste qu'Antonio voudrait bien m'en parler si le problème persistait…

Trop habitué à dormir dans la sécurité offerte par ses bras –et ayant aussi mal dormi du fait de son absence la nuit dernière-, je finis par m'assoupir avec lui, loin des regards curieux de ces hypocrites de courtisans.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'avais finit par savoir ce qui se tramait à la cour pour provoquer une telle agitation : l'empereur avait décidé de faire s'affronter tous ses compositeurs pour décider de celui qu'il nommerait maître de la chapelle impériale. Pour ma part, ce titre m'indifférait profondément, mais je tenais à être un bon concurrent pour faire la fierté de celui que j'aimais. Lui en revanche… Il semblait complètement ailleurs, préoccupé par quelque chose qu'il refusait de me dire. Je m'inquiétai pour lui, et Lorenzo aussi d'ailleurs. Je voyais bien qu'il dormait peu, et bien qu'il n'ambitionne pas d'obtenir le titre mis en jeu par l'empereur, il voulait être à la hauteur de sa réputation alors il travaillait dur.

Les vendredis et les dimanches étaient désormais consacrés à la composition, et non plus au partage des délices de la chair en ma compagnie –bien qu'il m'accueille toujours quand je voulais venir composer chez lui pour profiter un peu de sa présence-, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'embêtait le plus. Voyant quotidiennement mon aimé, je sentais bien qu'il se fatiguait de jour en jour. J'avais peur que tout cela ne finisse mal mais je ne voyais pas comment remédier au problème…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A trois semaines de la fin de la compétition, le rythme était intenable au palais de l'empereur. Les rivalités se faisaient plus fortes que jamais et c'était très dur à supporter. Il n'était pas rare de voir un musicien craquer et faire une crise de nerf, ou décider de quitter la cour, mais je tenais bon malgré tout.

Mon Antonio consacrait beaucoup de temps à ses élèves, donc les jours où il n'enseignait pas il devait redoubler d'efforts pour rattraper son retard sur les autres. Mon pauvre amour n'avait même plus de temps à me dédier… Il me tardait vraiment que cette situation prenne fin.

Un jour, alors que je le visitai pour lui faire une surprise, mon Italien vint m'accueillir mais fut prit d'un malaise avant même de me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'avais rattrapé et, tout affolé, j'avais fait appeler un médecin. En attendant la venue de celui qui pouvait soigner mon aimé, je l'avais aidé à gravir les marches et mené dans sa chambre où je l'avais couché sur le lit.

_ Mon pauvre chéri, m'attristais-je en dégageant son visage fatigué de ses mèches rebelles. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il faut que tu fasses une pause, que tu prennes le temps de te reposer !

Mon aimé ne répondit rien, certainement trop faible pour le faire, et se contenta d'attraper ma main pour la reposer sur sa joue, toujours enlacée à ses doigts. Sensible à sa faiblesse, je vins m'allonger contre lui sans le priver de ce contact et patientai calmement dans l'attente de la venue du médecin. Le même homme qui m'avait soigné entra dans la chambre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ne s'étonnant même pas de la position dans laquelle il me trouva, et affichant même un petit sourire attendri. Je dû m'écarter pour le laisser examiner mon aimé. Son diagnostic ne me surprit nullement : mon aimé était surmené, il avait grandement besoin de repos.

_ Surveillez-le bien surtout, me conseilla le médecin en jetant un regard à l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Ne cédez pas à ses hypothétiques caprices, il faut vraiment qu'il se repose.

Je hochai vivement la tête et raccompagnai à la porte dans le silence le plus complet.

_ Combien vous dois-je ?m'enquis-je en me rappelant soudainement de ce détail.

L'homme me sourit, comme si ma candeur ou mon honnêteté l'amusait. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et me fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur, ce que je fis après avoir lancé un dernier regard à mon amant.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, m'annonça-t-il. Je sais très bien qu'on dit de vous que vous êtes le rival d'Antonio…

_ Non ! Je…, le coupais-je paniqué.

_ Mais je n'y crois absolument pas, acheva-t-il sans s'offusquer de mon interruption. Il était là quand vous aviez besoin de lui, la première fois que je vous ai vu, et vous êtes là aujourd'hui pour lui. J'ignore comment il vous considère, mais estimez-vous déjà privilégié de pouvoir le côtoyer quand il est si mal. Généralement, même ses amis les plus proches n'ont pas cet honneur.

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide. S'il savait… Peut-être s'en doutait-il… ? Quoi qu'il en soit il ne le prenait pas mal, c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

_ Combien vous dois-je ?répétais-je.

_ Les amis d'Antonio sont mes amis. Puisque vous veillerez sur lui pendant sa convalescence considérons que nous sommes quittes, m'offrit-il en partant.

_ Attendez !m'écriais-je étonné. J'ai de quoi vous payer, ce n'est vraiment pas utile !

_ Regagnez son chevet avant qu'il ait le temps de disparaître, rit-il avec amusement.

Trop sonné par son comportement, je ne pu même pas bouger lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Mais quel était cet étrange personnage qui refusait d'être payé ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'était toujours quand je pensais cerner les gens que quelqu'un venait massacrer mes théories…

Soupirant, je regagnai la chambre de mon amant pour constater qu'effectivement ce dernier tentait de sortir du lit pour poursuivre ses activités. Mon regard sévère ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, bien que sa faiblesse le ralentisse considérablement. Levant les yeux au ciel devant son obstination, je défis les boutons de mon veston et me déchaussai pour rejoindre le lit.

_ Tu dois te reposer, ordre du médecin.

_ Je me sens très bien, mentit mon amant.

Optant pour la démarche la plus simple, je m'approchais de lui, lui retirai moi-même sa chemise et le forçai à se rallonger avant de me coucher à côté de lui en entremêlant mes jambes aux siennes pour l'empêcher de se cavaler. Même si je devinai clairement la contrariété de celui que j'aimais, cela ne m'empêcha pas de tirer les draps sur nous et de me blottir contre son torse.

_ Wolfgang, soupira mon aimé. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail devant moi.

_ Tu n'es pas bien là ?

Je lui fis mes yeux de chiens battus pour le faire culpabiliser, m'assurant ainsi un meilleur résultat. Mon amant détourna le visage pour ne pas avoir à affronter mon regard suppliant mais sa main vint automatiquement se perdre dans mes cheveux en bataille. C'était bon signe, il était en train de craquer. Pour ne lui laisser aucune chance d'en réchapper, je déposai une myriade de baisers sur son torse hâlé en remontant sur sa gorge –insistant à dessein sur ses points sensibles- pour finalement gagner ses lèvres tant aimées.

_ S'il-te-plait, minaudais-je en lui faisant les yeux doux. Reste dormir avec moi…

Je le voyais prêt à répliquer pour se trouver une excuse pour quitter le lit où il était cloitré, mais je le coupais d'un baiser tendre qui le déconcentra grandement. La détermination de mon aimé fondit rapidement sous le soin de mes lèvres expertes. Le soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres chéries signa sa reddition. M'écartant lentement de son visage, je vins lover ma tête au creux de son cou. Résigné à son sort, mon amant se détendit et Morphée ne tarda pas à l'emporter avec dans ses bras, me le dérobant vilement.

Pour ma part je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. L'état de mon aimé me préoccupai trop pour que je puisse le rejoindre au pays des songes. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui le dérangeait au point de l'empêcher de dormir… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quelque chose de grave à l'évidence, sinon mon amant ne s'en tourmenterait pas tant…

Soupirant face à mon impuissance, je me contentai de veiller sur le sommeil de mon aimé, chantonnant la composition que je lui dédiai quand je le voyais s'agiter. Au moins ma présence l'aidait, c'était toujours ça, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il veuille bien se confier à moi…

Bien malgré moi, je finis par trouver le sommeil, blotti contre son torse qui me berçait de ses respirations calmes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Wolfgang !geignit mon aimé.

_ J'ai dit non ! Le docteur a clairement dit que tu devais te reposer !

2 jours que je prenais soin de lui –et que j'assurais ses cours à sa place-, 2 jours qu'il essayait de marchander pour sortir du lit. Certes il reprenait des forces, mais il était encore bien trop faible pour que je lui autorise pareille folie. Là ça devait faire environ 1 heure qu'il négociait pour pouvoir aller travailler dans son bureau, et ça allait des menaces jusqu'aux yeux suppliants, mais il me fallait être fort, pour son propre bien.

En position semi-assise à ses côtés sur le lit, je levai les yeux de mon livre pour le regarder s'enfoncer dans son mutisme, certainement à la recherche d'un nouveau stratagème pour faire pencher la balance de son côté. Vous allez dire que je voyais le mal partout, mais la suite me donna raison : mon amant, toujours allongé, se tourna face à moi en s'installant sur le flanc. Ses yeux doux plongèrent dans les miens avant que sa main ne monte à ma joue pour la caresser tendrement.

_ S'il-te-plait Wolfgang, souffla-t-il. Juste 10 minutes…

_ Antonio, grognais-je en me faisant menaçant.

La main de mon aimé vint se faufiler sous ma chemise pour caresser mon ventre. Le tricheur ! Il se battait avec les mêmes armes que moi !

_ Je t'en prie Wolfgang, murmura mon Antonio en se blottissant contre moi. Juste 10 petites minutes…

_ Antonio, soupirais-je en prenant le ton qu'on pourrait utiliser avec un enfant. Nous savons tous deux qu'une fois que tu es lancé plus rien ne t'arrête. Et tu as besoin de repos.

Un soupir exagéré emplit la chambre alors que je caressai tendrement les cheveux d'ébène de mon Italien.

_ Je m'ennuis, se plaignit mon amant. Je ne supporte pas de rester là à ne rien faire.

Un sourire attendrit étira mes lèvres. Renfrogné, il se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même, se servant toujours de mon abdomen pour oreiller mais en rompant le contact visuel qu'il avait instauré. Finalement j'arrivais assez bien à obliger mon aimé à rester au lit –sans même utiliser les atouts de mon corps- donc j'étais assez satisfait du résultat. Cependant je ne pouvais pas laisser mon amant continuer à s'ennuyer. Il fallait bien que je lui trouve quelque chose à faire parce que sinon il deviendrait **vraiment **intenable, et ce n'était absolument pas dans mon intérêt.

_ Si je te fais la lecture ça suffirait à t'occuper ?le taquinais-je en caressant sa joue barbue.

Mon aimé se figea, cessant quelques secondes de respirer, avant de relever son regard profond vers le mien. Mon cœur battit la chamade en voyant l'étincelle qui y brillait, bien que je sois incapable de l'identifier avec certitude. Nous échangeâmes un sourire avant que je reprenne la première page du livre, me moquant bien de l'avoir déjà lu. Mon Antonio se réajusta contre moi et écouta avec attention ce roman à l'eau de rose que j'avais pris pour tuer l'ennui. Il faudrait que je pense à renouveler ma bibliothèque…

Malgré les niaiseries idylliques évoquées dans ce bouquin, mon aimé resta très concentré et finit même par s'endormir paisiblement. Attendrit par cette image merveilleuse, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes mais je sentis qu'il allait se réveiller donc je repris le cours de ma lecture. La description de la première rencontre des futurs amants me rappela la première fois que j'avais vu mon aimé. Finalement je m'égarais pour raconter ma version de _notre _histoire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je fus certain que mon aimé était bien endormi que je cessai de parler. Mon Antonio avait vraiment besoin de ce repos, je le sentais bien, et le voir reprendre des forces jour après jour m'encourageait à mobiliser encore plus de patience et de créativité pour l'aider à dormir. Qui aurait pu penser qu'on en arriverait là ? Certainement pas moi, que ce soit la première fois que je l'avais vu, et encore moins après notre première entrevue ! Mais j'en étais heureux, il me fallait l'admettre. Le titre de maître de chapelle m'indifférait en comparaison au bien être de celui que j'aimais. Je considérai la chance de veiller sur son sommeil comme une bénédiction, en priant chaque jour pour que les échanges de « _Je t'aime_ » n'étaient plus très loin…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Une semaine entière que j'étais au chevet –c'était juste une impression, c'était plutôt dans son lit…- de mon aimé et j'y étais complètement accro. La lecture lui faisait souvent oublier son ennui, et quand ça ne suffisait plus je l'emmenai dans la salle adjacente, qui se trouvait être son bureau, et je lui jouai quelques morceaux. Pour le moment nous étions encore sur son lit et je lisais calmement mais je sentais que mon amant n'était pas plus concentré que ça.

_ On est vendredi, soupira mon aimé.

Ce rappel aux premières règles que nous avions établies m'amusa. Ce n'était pas comme si nous attendions le vendredi ou le dimanche pour nos ébats à présent… Mais je me doutai bien qu'il exprimait là son regret de ne pas pouvoir m'apporter le plaisir auquel il m'avait rapidement accoutumé.

_ Je sais, lui souris-je tendrement. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je peux attendre.

Je me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser et ainsi lui montrer que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, mais il ne me laissa pas m'éloigner ensuite, me retenant par le col de ma chemise avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient, et me força à délaisser mon livre.

_ Mais moi je ne veux pas attendre, s'agaça-t-il.

Pour ne pas le froisser, je me collais à mon amant et posai ma tête sur son épaule, espérant que si je me reposai avec lui il accepterait de se rendormir.

_ Tu n'es pas en état, le raisonnais-je. Repose-toi. Plus vite tu seras sur pieds et plus vite on pourra s'y remettre.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles il faut être deux pour le faire…

Pensant comprendre où il voulait en venir, je souris avec amusement et me défis de son étreinte pour descendre mes lèvres à son entrejambe. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'attaquai au tissu qui m'en bloquait l'accès que mon aimé m'arrêta.

_ Non… Je ne veux pas comme ça… Je veux que toi aussi tu y prennes du plaisir…

Même si j'étais attendri par cette douce attention, je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions sur son état actuel. Caressant sa joue tendrement, je fis en sorte de ne pas le braquer.

_ Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que tu n'es pas en état.

_ Toi tu l'es, grogna-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil, pas certain de voir où il voulait en venir. Mon aimé se redressa avec peine pour s'adosser à la tête du lit et me fit signe de m'approcher. Hésitant, je m'installais sur le haut de ses jambes et le regardait. Mon amant soupira et attira mon visage à lui pour m'embrasser tendrement. Par habitude, mes doigts commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant de caresser la peau de son dos. Toujours sans brusquerie, nous finîmes de nous déshabiller entièrement et mon Antonio me colla contre son torse, me faisant mesurer à quel point il me voulait. Je gémis son nom et caressai doucement son membre fièrement dressé.

Lorsque mon aimé rompit notre baiser, il me regarda intensément et posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'inciter à me relever légèrement. Je compris alors sa vision des choses et me rabaissai sur sa virilité pour m'unir à lui sans jamais lâcher son regard. Les sensations étaient vraiment exquises, inouïes, « addictives »… Mon aimé devait être de mon avis puisqu'il rejeta la tête en arrière, resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'en remettre –pour une fois que c'était moi qui avait le contrôle, je comptais bien en profiter !-, je commençais à me mouvoir sur lui, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Cette inversion des positions était grisante autant sur le plan relationnel que sur le plan charnel. Mon aimé m'attrapa par la nuque et m'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à manquer d'air. C'était divin…

Mon amant se réajusta sous moi, atteignant mon centre nerveux et me faisant ainsi cambrer sous l'assaut de plaisir. Mes mains caressaient frénétiquement son torse alors que les siennes se repositionnaient sur mes hanches pour m'aider à me mouvoir sur lui. Nous étions tellement proches l'un de l'autre que désormais mon érection était pressée entre nos deux abdomens, stimulée à chacun de nos mouvements.

_ Antonio, gémis-je longuement.

Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses tendrement avant de s'agripper à mes fesses pour me plaquer encore plus fermement contre lui. Il imposa alors ses lèvres aux miennes et m'embrassa avec une ferveur renouvelée. Mon amant s'arrangea après pour se mouvoir sous moi, me rencontrant ainsi à chacune de mes poussées. Trop subjugué par les exquises sensations qui déferlaient dans mon ventre, je me séparai de ses lèvres pour reposer mon front contre le sien, mes yeux fermés alors que je continuai à danser sur son bassin.

_ Oh oui ! Humm Antonio ! C'est tellement bon !geignis-je à chaque poussée.

Ses bras passèrent dans mon dos, comme s'il m'enlaçait tendrement, et ses lèvres embrassèrent brièvement les miennes. Mes mains vinrent serrer ses mèches ébène alors que mes mouvements se faisaient plus anarchiques qu'avant. Alors que je sentais mon paroxysme arriver rapidement, mon aimé fit migrer une de ses mains entre nos abdomens pour appliquer une pression ferme, sans pourtant être douloureuse, sur mon membre. Je me vidai contre son ventre, l'emportant avec moi dans la jouissance à grands renfort de cris d'extase.

_ Wolfgang…, soupira mon amant avant de m'embrasser.

Je répondis à son baiser sans pour autant pousser le vice très loin, sachant qu'il n'était pas en état de remettre ça. Me penchant, j'attrapai le linge humide que je passai sur son front quand je le trouvais un peu fiévreux et nettoyai la semence que j'avais laissée sur son abdomen. Quand j'eu finis je relevais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que mon aimé me fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. J'ignorais s'il était juste touché par le soin que je lui accordais, ou si je réveillais son appétit par ce geste innocent, mais j'aimais ce regard.

J'allais peut-être paraître complètement ridicule mais j'aimais ce genre de bonheur tout simples qui succédaient la passion. Tout ça n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps, la compétition prendrait bientôt fin et mon Antonio reprenait rapidement des forces, donc il me fallait en profiter autant que possible avant d'être engrené une nouvelle fois dans cette ambiance trop stressée.

Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, je ne pu pas parer le mouvement de mon aimé qui me renversa pour me bloquer sur le dos. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux et mon amant se sépara de mon corps à mon plus grand regret. Récupérant le linge humide que j'avais dans la main, il répéta avec une sensualité folle –dont il ne devait même pas s'apercevoir- les gestes que j'avais moi-même initié sur lui. une fois propre, il abandonna le linge et se réappropria lentement et chastement mes lèvres.

_ Tu devrais dormir, lui conseillais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue.

_ Seulement si tu dors avec moi, marchanda-t-il.

_ Comme si je pouvais penser à faire autre chose après ça…, marmonnais-je à moitié endormi.

Mon aimé me sourit et rabattit les couvertures sur nos deux corps enlacés avant de reposer sa tête sur mon torse et de s'endormir sur le coup. Ma main s'emmêla dans ses cheveux puis je m'assoupis dans ses bras.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Bon, et bien c'était le jour J, l'annonce du « grand vainqueur de la compétition ». Personnellement, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire, tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit c'était que mon Antonio était à peine remit sur pieds et que c'était sa première sortie depuis son malaise. Pour être certain que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive, j'avais demandé à Lorenzo de le suivre puisque je n'étais pas le bienvenu au milieu de ses Italiens si chatouilleux.

_ Votre attention s'il vous plait !s'exclama la voix de notre souverain. Je sais que vous êtes tous très impatients de connaître le nouveau maître de la chapelle impériale alors je ne ferais pas durer le suspens plus longtemps.

J'étouffai un soupir en feignant un bâillement. Ayant passé ces dernières semaines auprès de mon aimé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon nom soit donné puisque je n'avais pas vraiment travaillé le morceau que j'avais proposé. Mais je m'en moquais. Il s'agissait là de responsabilités dont je n'avais pas besoin.

_ Je vous prie d'applaudir notre nouveau maître de chapelle, j'ai nommé : Antonio Salieri !

Un brouhaha de félicitation fusa en toutes parts alors que je restai hébété. Antonio n'avait pas eu plus de temps que moi de travailler sur ses mélodies, et à le voir composer je pouvais même dire qu'il n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien. Et pourtant c'était lui qui avait été choisi… parmi tous les autres… moi compris…

Des bribes de conversations me revinrent alors à l'esprit… « _Les Italiens ne supportent pas la compétition ! Ils feront tout pour t'évincer ! D'ailleurs certains ont déjà commencé…_ », « _Mais j'ai entendu Rosenberg fanfaronner auprès d'autres courtisans, avançant qu'il prévoyait de vous attirer la disgrâce de l'empereur avec l'aide de Salieri…_ ». Je n'y avais plus repensé, et pourtant Haydn m'avait mit en garde… En y pensant bien, tout cela n'était pas impossible… Antonio n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le surpasse, alors il pouvait très bien avoir acheté l'avis de l'empereur sur sa musique, que ce soit par des hypocrisies ou autre…

Les yeux remplis de larmes, je tournai les talons et quittai la salle de réception où la fête se déroulait. Je passais pour un compositeur déçu aux yeux des courtisans, mais la vérité c'était que j'étais un homme brisé… brisé par un cœur qui ne supporte plus les déceptions…


	15. Chapitre 14

Pov Mozart

Il y avait maintenant 1 semaine que je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre. Je savais que j'inquiétai mes domestiques qui faisaient des rondes près de ma chambre et s'étaient assurés que je ne puisse pas me faire de mal avec quoi que ce soit dans ma chambre, mais je n'avais tout simplement plus la force d'affronter le monde extérieur. « _Tu as énormément de talent. Je ne pense pas connaitre de musicien plus doué que toi _»… Tu parles ! Il n'avait pas manqué la chance de me poignarder dans le dos quand l'occasion s'était présentée à lui ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Antonio, ça faisait aussi une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu, c'était pour dire à quel point je devais lui manquer…

_**Toc toc toc**_

_ Je ne veux voir personne, râlais-je en m'enfonçant dans mes draps.

Je pensais que ça suffirait à décourager l'inopportun mais j'entendis quand même la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Tu fais preuve d'une maturité affolante Wolfgang, soupira une voix Italienne que je connaissais bien.

Pestant contre mon vieil ami, j'émergeai des draps pour tuer Lorenzo du regard. Il me dévisagea avec désapprobation et s'assit lourdement sur le bord de mon lit.

_ Franchement Wolfgang, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu excessif pour un poste, non ?

_ Ce n'est pas qu'un simple poste !m'érigeais-je. C'est une question de confiance ! Antonio n'a pas travaillé ses compositions à son habitude, il était souffrant ! Comment tu expliques qu'il ait eu le poste quand même ?

Mon ami resta quelques secondes stupéfié de ma colère, mais je n'en pouvais plus. C'était trop lourd à porter pour moi, trop blessant…

_ La bêtise de l'empereur ?proposa Lorenzo. Tu sais très bien que l'empereur a une forte estime d'Antonio juste parce qu'il est Italien…

_ Et que le bon goût privilégie la musique Italienne, finis-je avec lassitude. C'est complètement stupide. N'importe quel autre de ses collègues aurait aussi bien pu avoir le titre.

Lorenzo soupira, agacé de ne pas arriver à tirer quelque chose de constructif de moi.

_ Et si tu allais voir Antonio ? Puisque c'est visiblement le seul qui est capable de te faire entendre raison…

J'aurais pu lui cracher toute mon amertume au visage –ce que je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à faire- mais l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise en fait… Lorenzo fut étonné de me voir me lever prestement du lit –essuyant au passage un vertige- pour m'habiller convenablement mais ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher.

_ Allons donc voir ce _cher_ Antonio, soufflais-je avec sarcasme.

A voir l'air résigné –et quelques peu accablé- du visage de Lorenzo, je pu presque lire dans ses pensées. Oui, ça allait mal se passer, et je pouvais même dire que j'allais tout faire pour ! Hors de question qu'il s'en sorte si facilement ! Même ses beaux yeux ne suffiraient pas cette fois !

De toute la période où j'avais travaillé pour l'empereur, je n'avais jamais réalisé ce trajet si vite à mon souvenir. Lorenzo dû courir derrière moi pour ne pas se faire distancer… Et pourtant, arrivé devant la façade du palais, toute ma détermination fondit. Ce fut Lorenzo qui me tira jusqu'au bureau de mon aimé –qui avait d'ailleurs changé de place puisque monsieur était maître de la chapelle impériale maintenant !- et m'y fit entrer.

Mon Antonio était en train de feuilleter des partitions, visiblement passablement agacé de ce qu'il lisait, quand nous arrivâmes. Lorenzo se retira dès qu'il eut levé la tête de ses papiers, m'adressant un sourire ravi. Je lisais dans l'attitude de mon ami un « _Débrouille-toi tout seul _» assez sadique.

Une fois seul avec mon aimé, ce dernier se leva de son siège et s'approcha de moi avec le dessein de m'embrasser, mais je l'évitai en m'écartant de lui d'un pas –même si ça me déchirait au fond de moi. Etonné, Antonio resta sans réaction en me fixant alors que je le dardai du regard le plus noir de mon répertoire.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Wolfgang ?s'inquiéta-t-il dérouté.

_ Tu oses me demander si quelque chose ne va pas ?m'écriais-je furieux. Tu te moques de moi ! Et ce poste? C'est pas un problème peut-être ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas désiré, soupira-t-il visiblement fatigué.

_ Tu ne l'as pas désiré, ricanais-je sombrement. La bonne blague !

Je croisais son regard mais, sentant vaciller dangereusement ma détermination, je me détournai de lui, faisant les 100 pas dans la pièce. J'entendis les pas légers d'Antonio s'approcher de moi et repoussai vivement la main qu'il posa sur mon épaule.

_ Wolfgang…

_ Non !le coupais-je furibond. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux plus de ça ! Je n'ai jamais connu autant de problèmes que depuis que je te fréquente ! Je ne veux plus de manigances, plus de trahisons, plus de menaces ! Je… Je… Considère que toi et moi c'est fini.

Ma dernière phrase jeta un grand silence dans son bureau. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais laissé ma rancœur parler pour moi, et au final j'avais dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Fouillant mes yeux à la recherche d'une faille qu'il ne trouvait pas, Antonio finit par se détourner de moi, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

_ Tout ça… Tout ça pour un stupide poste !

D'un murmure, sa voix était passé à un cri exprimant l'étendu de sa colère. Il ne s'était jamais emporté sur moi, ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Pour éviter que ses gestes le dépassent, Antonio s'appuya contre son bureau et en serra les rebords à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'une question de poste, c'est une question de confiance, le corrigeais-je avec déception.

Celui qui fut mon amant posa son regard intense sur moi, me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes alors je lui tournai le dos, refusant qu'il me voit m'effondrer. Je n'avais pas encore refermée la porte derrière moi que déjà je sentais qu'il me manquait une partie de moi-même.

Lorenzo m'attendait dans le couloir, en face de la porte, et fut choqué de me voir dans cet état. Il s'approcha de moi mais je secouai la tête lui opposant mes mains pour l'empêcher de me toucher, et finit par m'enfuir en courant, rejoignant mon bureau pour y éclater en sanglots. Je passai ma journée là dedans, ne trouvant même pas la force d'arrêter de pleurer, et m'endormi sur le canapé.

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov omniscient

Le temps était vraiment exécrable depuis quelques jours, mais ce n'était pas tellement ça qui préoccupait Da Ponte. Oui, en effet, il se moquait bien de ce temps froid et pluvieux, souvent orageux. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche c'était l'état de ses deux amis : Salieri et Mozart. Il y avait de cela une semaine qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, il avait eu vent de cette rupture grâce à Mozart, et leurs états respectifs se dégradaient de jours en jours.

Salieri parlait très peu, voire pas du tout, et était parfois prit de brusques accès de colère sans que personne ne puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, et personne n'était épargné dans ces moments-là… L'Italien ne composait presque plus et faisait preuve de très peu de patience à l'égard de ses amis proches. Le contact des autres le dégoutait clairement et il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas être touché et adoptait toujours un air indifférent à ceux qui l'entouraient. C'était une attitude bien trop sombre, même pour lui…

Mozart de son côté semblait totalement éteint, il avait perdu la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait auparavant. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à pleurer, enfermé dans son bureau, et ses récents écrits étaient fades, sans vie… Plus rien ne le faisait sourire, tout l'indifférait, l'incommodant presque… Ses domestiques le surveillaient autant qu'il pouvait, craignant qu'il tente à nouveau de mettre fin à ses jours.

La douleur de ses deux hommes influents à la cour pesait beaucoup sur l'ambiance qui y régnait. Les Italiens étaient calmes, cherchant vainement ce qui pouvait tracasser leur ami pour essayer de lui venir en aide. Les chanteuses lyriques ne piaillaient plus dans les couloirs et même les danseurs se tenaient bien. C'était tout à fait lugubre.

L'empereur pensant bien faire, il avait convié toute sa cour à une fête en l'honneur de l'opéra Viennois. Tous avaient dû se plier à cette nouvelle extravagance mais le cœur n'y était pas. Da Ponte regardait ses deux amis de loin pendant la réception. Mozart discutait sans entrain avec un garde en fixant la salle d'un œil morne. Il avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux et on aurait dit qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Salieri quant à lui était silencieux, son verre de vin toujours plein à la main, ne faisant même pas attention aux babillages de ce récent arrivant à la cour. Le jeune compositeur ressemblait à Mozart par sa gaité naturelle, et il tentait depuis quelques jours de séduire l'Italien, mais il se heurtait à un mur d'indifférence. Mozart avait vraiment eut droit à son intérêt, mais ce gamin là ne lui inspirait que le mépris face à un gosse pourri gâté et capricieux. Da Ponte soupira en voyant son compatriote se dégager avec le moins de tact possible du contact physique que son prétendant avait initié. Il s'avança alors vers le maitre de chapelle ce qui donna à son soupirant une occasion de s'échapper.

_ Tu n'as pas vu qu'il te faisait du rentre-dedans ?le taquina Da Ponte complice.

_ Il m'insupporte.

_ Mozart aussi t'insupportait…

Il y eut un craquement immonde alors que Salieri fusillait son ami librettiste du regard. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant une perle carmin rouler sur le poignet de Salieri. Il l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait resserré sa prise sur son verre jusqu'à le briser, s'enfonçant involontairement des morceaux de verre dans la paume de sa main. Oui, il avait cherché à le faire réagir, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il le ferait si violemment.

Le librettiste attrapa son ami par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à son bureau où il retira les morceaux de verre brisé et nettoya la plaie à l'alcool avant de la bander, tout cela dans un silence quasi religieux. Il savait très bien que son ami s'enfonçait dans sa détresse, qu'il avait sombré dans la dépression, mais il ne trouvait rien à lui dire qui soit susceptible de le réconforter. « _Ça ira mieux dans quelques temps_ » ? Ah ! La bonne blague ! Salieri n'irait mieux que quand Mozart lui reviendrait… Dans un sens, Da Ponte comprenait pourquoi son ami s'était muré dans son mutisme. Lui d'ordinaire si rigide, s'était laissé allé aux sentiments avec Mozart et maintenant ce bonheur lui été arraché, le laissant plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mozart avait partagé son quotidien et maintenant sa demeure était redevenue froide, silencieuse et vide…

Toujours sans un mot, Salieri quitta le bureau de son ami de sa démarche de mort vivant. Da Ponte le suivit, soucieux de ce qu'il comptait faire, et marcha à quelques mètres de lui sous cette pluie battante dont il ne chercha même pas à s'abriter. Le maître de la chapelle impériale s'arrêta dans un par cet s'installa sur un banc nullement abrité des gouttes de pluie, rejetant la tête en arrière pour apprécier le passage de l'eau froide. Soupirant, Da Ponte marcha vers lui et l'imita dans le plus total des silences.

_ Tu sais quel est le problème avec la pluie ?demanda Salieri.

Le librettiste sursauta, surpris par l'accablement dans la voix de son ami mais surtout qu'il entame lui-même une conversation, visiblement enclin aux confessions.

_ Elle nous fait tomber malade ?proposa Da Ponte sarcastique.

_ Elle brouille les traces, soupira le musicien.

Da Ponte se redressa pour observer son ami. Ses cheveux alourdis par l'eau s'étaient tirés en arrière naturellement, lui laissant voir son visage fatigué et torturé habituellement caché derrière sa mèche sombre. Jamais il ne l'avait vu en si piteux état, et il en venait presque à se demander s'il ne devait pas lui suggérer la consommation de quelques opiacés pour soulager quelque peu sa peine.

_ Je ne te suis pas…, admit Da Ponte dérouté.

_ Je ne me suis pas moi-même… J'ai tout perdu parce que j'ai poursuivi des chimères et je m'en mordrai les doigts jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Le librettiste crut être en plein rêve –ou plutôt cauchemar- lorsqu'il distingua une perle translucide naitre au coin des paupières fermés de son ami. Ce n'était pas une goutte de pluie ! Non… il pleurait… Posant une main sur son épaule pour lui assurer son soutient, il fut d'autant plus surpris que son ami accepte son contact et essuie cette larme sans chercher à cacher sa faiblesse.

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ? Si tu commençais par me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis si longtemps…

_ Il y a un rodeur, quelqu'un qui gravite autour de Mozart et moi, mais je n'arrive pas à l'attraper, avoua Salieri désemparé.

_ C'est à ça que tu passais toutes tes nuits…, comprit Da Ponte. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un vagabond…

_ Non, il sait ce qu'il fait…

_ Tu as une idée de qui ça peut bien être ?

Salieri fixa un point devant lui sans vraiment le voir. Ses traits paraissaient encore plus tirés à la lueur argentée de la lune…

_ Victoria a placé Haydn dans un petit asile d'une dizaine de pensionnaires… Et récemment elle en a eu des nouvelles… Ils sont tous morts, dans un bain de sang immonde…

_ Mais tu crois que…

_ Je ne sais pas…, le coupa Salieri. Et je ne pourrais pas le savoir tant que je ne lui aurais pas mis la main dessus.

Da Ponte réfléchit quelques instants mais il savait que Salieri avait fait au mieux dans cette traque. Inutile de prévenir les autorités, l'homme était certainement trop rusé pour se laisser avoir si bêtement. Il fallait jouer sur son terrain pour espérer l'avoir…

_ Et pour Wolfgang ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ?

_ Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me reproche, comment pourrais-je donc m'en justifier ?

_ Antonio… Tu vas peut-être me dire que tu trouves normal d'avoir eu ce poste ? Wolfgang était près de toi pendant que tu étais malade, il sait très bien que tu n'as pas eu la force de travailler ce que tu as présenté.

_ Tu crois que j'ai fait en sorte de m'approprier ce titre sans le mériter ?s'énerva Salieri. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'en voulais pas de ce titre ! Je n'avais déjà presque plus le temps de voir Wolfgang alors je ne voulais pas avoir en plus des responsabilités supplémentaires ! Je voulais que ce poste revienne à Wolfgang, je n'ai même pas rendu mes partitions…

Da Ponte écarquilla les yeux, réellement choqué d'apprendre que Salieri n'avait même pas prit part à cette compétition en espérant que son amant serait choisi. Les Italiens étaient connus pour leur soif de compétition, alors ça n'avait rien d'anodin… Mais il devait bien y avoir une explication à cette nomination, et il comptait bien creuser cette affaire pour démasquer les vrais coupables puisque Salieri n'avait visiblement pas sa place dans ce complot, tout en priant pour que ça puisse sauver le couple magnifique que ses deux amis formaient.

_ Tu devrais parler à Wolfgang, lui conseilla Da Ponte. Lui expliquer. Pour le moment il pense que tu as tout fait pour l'écarter.

_ Il ne m'écoutera pas, il est trop têtu, regretta Salieri avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

_ Essaie au moins ! Il verra que tu tiens à lui…

Salieri allait répondre quand il s'arrêta pour se tourner violemment vers les buissons. Un bruit venait de le secouer, comme une brise légère, mais il n'y avait pas de vent. Le cœur de musicien Italien battait à tout rompre, comprenant le danger que courrait celui qui avait été son compagnon. Ce serait cette nuit que ce fou furieux passerait à l'acte…

_ Trouve Wolfgang et met-le hors de portée !ordonna-t-il paniqué avant de courir en direction du bruit.

Le maître de la chapelle impériale traversa ruelles et parcs à toute vitesse, ne quittant pas de vue cette ombre furtive qui guettait son amant et qui ne manquait pas d'essayer de le ralentir en renversant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage pour bloquer le mélomane. Ce dernier ne s'en découragea pas mais finit par le perdre de vue. Affolé, il leva la tête et se repéra au clocher de l'église pour savoir se situer par rapport à la demeure de son ancien compagnon. Les dernières rues lui parurent s'allonger à mesure qu'il s'y avançait mais il parvint tout de même à destination, à bout de souffle et épuisé.

La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et un cri strident lui parvint lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le perron. Poussé par une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline, il accouru à l'intérieur et trouva le nœud du problème dans le salon. Da Ponte était inconscient, allongé à même le sol, et Mozart luttait pour empêcher son agresseur de lui enfoncer un poignard luisant sous la lueur de la lune dans son cœur. Mû par une impulsion qu'il ne sut contrôler, Salieri se jeta sur l'homme et roula avec lui quelques mètres plus loin que son protégé.

Mozart, bien que sonné par cette intervention, se précipita sur Da Ponte pour vérifier qu'il respirait et essayait de le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. A l'opposé de la pièce, le corps à corps se faisait toujours plus violent. Mozart savait très bien à qui il devait sa survie et paniqua en le voyant en mauvaise position. A bout de forces par ces derniers jours éprouvants, Salieri se trouva finalement en position de faiblesse, d'autant plus ralenti par le coup de poing magistral qu'il reçut. L'Italien se mit à jurer dans sa langue natale, sa lèvre inférieure fendue et sa mâchoire douloureuse, et ce fut bizarrement ce qui arrêta son agresseur qui s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce.

Aussi dérangé soit-il, Haydn ne pouvait pas concevoir de faire du mal à l'homme qu'il convoitait. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il s'enfuit à toute vitesse sous les regards médusés de ses deux précédentes victimes. Salieri resta quelques minutes allongé sur le sol, comme l'avait laissé Haydn, le souffle encore coupé par le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu à l'abdomen. Serrant les mâchoires, il s'obligea à surmonter la douleur pour s'assurer que son ancien amant allait bien et que les jours de son ami n'étaient pas en danger. L'examen de l'Autrichien fut très succin et gêné à cause de leurs dernière entrevue, et c'est un Italien clairement fatigué qui s'accroupit près de Da Ponte pour le secouer, espérant le réveiller pour ne pas avoir à le porter. Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il décida de lui assener deux bonnes gifles qui finirent malgré tout par faire leurs preuves.

_ Aïe ! Mais ça va pas non !s'écria le librettiste.

_ Debout, exigea Salieri de sa voix des mauvais jours. On s'en va.

_ Mais… mais… mais… Où ?balbutia Da Ponte en revenant lentement à lui.

_ Je ne sais pas, soupira le maître de chapelle. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici. Haydn reviendra et la prochaine fois il ne nous ratera pas.

Les yeux de Salieri étaient fixés sur le parquet alors qu'il cherchait une solution à ce casse-tête, mais ceux de Mozart était fascinés par la splendeur de celui qu'il aimait tant. Si la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans ses yeux n'avait pas eu lieu d'être, il aurait volontiers sauté dans ses bras et l'aurait couvert de baisers, mais il fallait dire que son amant était bien trop tendu –et blessé- et il ne savait même pas comment il aurait été reçu… Da Ponte analysa à son tour la situation et pensa épauler Salieri en donnant quelques directives à Mozart.

_ Préparez-vous un sac et renvoyez vos domestiques pour quelques jours…

_ Non, le coupa Salieri. Haydn comprendra que nous ne reviendrons pas dans l'immédiat, et ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt. Autant lui laisser penser que nous repasserons rapidement ici pour lui tendre un piège…

Mozart écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par la froideur et le stratagème bien rodé de celui qui fut son amant. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse se montrer si glacial et sombre, mais il fallait admettre que la situation était plus que critique.

_ Nous partons, trancha Salieri en s'avançant vers la porte.

_ Pourquoi partir alors que nous n'avons nulle part où aller ?réfléchit Da Ponte.

Salieri s'immobilisa et se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire franchement sadique et malsain.

_ Que faire pour se protéger de quelqu'un de dangereux ?s'amusa-t-il. Se rendre chez quelqu'un de plus dangereux encore…

Mozart et Da Ponte échangèrent un regard peu rassuré mais suivirent le maître de chapelle qui semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire.


	16. Chapitre 15

Pov Mozart

La pluie était impitoyable ce soir, mais visiblement ça ne décourageait pas certains… Après nous avoir conduits chez Victoria, Antonio s'était isolé, allant s'allonger sur un banc de pierre sans même prendre sa veste. Quant à moi je le surveillais depuis la fenêtre du salon, me rongeant les ongles dans l'angoisse qu'il ait pu être plus blessé que je ne me l'imaginais. J'avais vraiment cru voir venir ma dernière heure lorsqu'Haydn avait surgit de nulle part, me surprenant dans ma propre demeure, mais la présence de mon ancien amant m'avait fait me sentir en sécurité puisqu'il m'avait défendu avec acharnement dès son arrivée et ce malgré son état. J'en étais très ému mais je ne savais pas comment je devais le comprendre. Etait-ce par orgueil qu'il refusait de voir Haydn le doubler, ou juste par attachement pour ma personne ? En attendant j'avais récolté une belle entaille au bras droit, mais je n'étais pas franchement à plaindre en comparaison du nombre de coups que celui que j'aimais –toujours, envers et malgré tout- avait reçu…

Pour le moment Victoria soignait la contusion qu'Haydn avait offerte à Lorenzo en l'assommant, donc j'étais tranquille. Je fus bien trop vite rejoint par les deux amis de celui que j'aimais. Victoria vint se poster à côté de moi pour observer la même scène que moi.

_ Il s'est fait peur, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids, il est trop fatigué pour lutter. Et pourtant demain il se démènera pour mettre la main sur ce mécréant, et le jour suivant aussi s'il le faut, et ainsi de suite…

Un soupir m'échappa mais je la devinai aussi attristée que moi. Je me sentais proche de cette femme qui nous offrait un toit alors que nous étions dans une situation des plus délicates. A ce que j'avais compris, elle vivait seule, ses ressources provenaient d'actes crapuleux tournés vers les plus fourbes des êtres peuplant cette terre dont elle s'attribuait les richesses pour subvenir à ses besoins et restituait le reste aux pauvres. Un genre de robin des bois version féminine.

M'adressant un petit sourire, elle se détourna pour aller à l'entrée et exiger d'Antonio qu'il la rejoigne à l'intérieur. Bien que peu coopératif, la jeune femme su se faire craindre suffisamment de celui qui fut mon amant pour le faire obéir. Trempé, il avança à pas lents et pénétra dans la demeure chauffée où Victoria lui jeta une serviette sur la tête.

_ A ton tour Wolfgang, m'appela-t-elle.

Je grimaçais en devinant les douleurs qu'allaient engendrer mes soins mais je savais que je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Maintenant tous rassemblés dans le salon, j'eu au moins le loisir de pouvoir admirer celui que j'aimais, encore plus beau avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière car alourdis par l'eau.

_ Ce n'est rien de grave !soupira Victoria en voyant le regard préoccupé qu'Antonio portait sur mon bras. Il n'a même pas besoin de points !

Renfrogné, Antonio détourna le regard pour observer le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. L'ambiance était lourde à supporter, la menace bien présente dans nos esprits, et pourtant je mourrais d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour m'y blottir et me sentir en sécurité. Mon attention fut détournée par la sensation de brûlure provoquée par l'ajout d'alcool sur ma plaie encore toute fraiche en guise de désinfectant.

_ Un plan ?demanda Victoria sans quitter ma blessure des yeux.

_ Je vois difficilement comment on pourrait élaborer un plan, grogna Antonio. Ce type est un fou furieux trop rusé pour se laisser attraper si facilement ! La question de l'asile ne se pose plus en revanche. Il faudra que ce soit définitif…

Victoria s'arrêta, stupéfaite par la signification de ses paroles. Moi-même j'avais du mal à intégrer cette information, pourtant je ne voyais pas comment nous pourrions nous débarrasser de lui autrement…

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?hésita Victoria.

_ Tu penses que je n'ai pas déjà cherché d'autres solutions !s'emporta Antonio à fleur de peau. Haydn a perdu la raison et il représente un danger.

_ Bien, dans ce cas je t'aiderais, décréta la jeune femme.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée à ça, refusa Antonio.

_ Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul.

_ Si c'est moi qu'il veut, je ferais en sorte qu'il me trouve, planifia sombrement Antonio.

Mon cœur s'affola à cette phrase. Hors de question que celui que j'aimais se mette ainsi en danger ! Non, je ne le supporterais pas s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose ! Je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour respirer alors qu'il n'était plus mon compagnon, alors comment diable pourrais-je survivre à sa disparition ?

Une main vint se poser sur la mienne. Je remontai vers son propriétaire pour croiser le regard apaisant de Victoria. La jeune femme était tout aussi têtu que mon aimé, elle ne le laisserait pas prendre ce risque seul.

Ma plaie enfin pansée, Victoria s'approcha de mon aimé avec un tissu imbibé d'alcool pour nettoyer la plaie de sa lèvre inférieur mais mon ancien amant sursauta et se décala vivement. Victoria retenta sa chance, cette fois-ci arrêtée par le poignet d'Antonio qui se refusait à ses soins.

_ Ne fais pas ta petite nature, soupira-t-elle. Approche.

Antonio se leva de son siège et s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de Victoria. La frêle jeune femme se leva vivement et le dévisagea avec colère.

_ Antonio Salieri, si tu ne me laisses pas soigner cette plaie, je te promets de te faire vivre un véritable enfer !menaça-t-elle.

Victoria défia mon aimé du regard mais celui-ci lui tint tête, ce qui nous amusa fortement à Lorenzo et moi. Finalement, Victoria passa d'une posture agressive à une attitude détendue, un sourire presque mesquin étirant ses lèvres fines. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'Antonio commença à s'inquiéter et Victoria le sentit puisqu'elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire triomphant. J'eu un pincement au cœur en voyant mon aimé grimacer de douleur. Haydn méritait bien la mort pour avoir osé abimer les lèvres si sensuelles…

_ Et ben voilà ! Ça ne t'a pas tué !le taquina Victoria quand elle eut finit.

Mon ancien amant ne répondit rien mais son regard noir parlait pour lui. Leur joute visuelle aurait pu durer encore longtemps mais la porte d'entrée claqua, me faisant sursauter. Je paniquai déjà mais Victoria et Antonio paraissaient sereins donc je m'efforçai de rester en place alors que j'avais envie de sauter dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais –bon, en même temps il m'en fallait peu pour vouloir le faire…

_ Victoria ?appela une voix bourrue.

_ Je suis ici, répondit la jeune femme. Nous avons du monde Nicolas.

Un homme d'une carrure impressionnante et au visage balafré s'encadra au seuil du salon. J'écarquillais les yeux devant cette montagne de muscles qui devait être une bête sanguinaire. Finalement Victoria ne vivait pas seule, et elle n'avait **absolument **rien à craindre…

_ Antonio !s'étonna le surhomme visiblement ravi. Vient par là que je t'embrasse !

Hein ? Mais il se prenait pour qui celui-ci ? Il était à moi ! Je me moquais bien que ce type fasse deux fois mon poids, Antonio était à moi ! Lorenzo sentit ma colère puisqu'il me maintint assis sur mon siège pour éviter de faire des vagues. Le primate –parce que je venais de perdre toute la furtive admiration que je lui avais voué- vint enlacer avec force mon Antonio alors que mon pauvre amour devait être couvert de bleus.

_ Mais t'es tout mouillé !s'exclama la brute.

_ Sans commentaire, le coupa Victoria sévèrement.

Bien qu'étonné, le gorille évita de contredire la jeune femme et nous fûmes tous rapidement invités à aller nous coucher, déjà suffisamment fatigués par les émotions de la soirée pour pouvoir se permettre de rater quelques heures d'un sommeil bienvenu. Comme il n'y avait que 4 chambre, Antonio dû partager le lit de Victoria, bien qu'il ait proposé de passer la nuit sur le canapé, pour nous permettre à tous le confort d'un lit. Moi j'aurais bien partagé mon lit avec lui mais la proposition n'avait même pas été brièvement suggérée…

J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans le lit moelleux qui m'avait été attribué, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Savoir celui que j'aimais dans la même demeure sans pouvoir dormir dans ses bras me tuait. Je ne supportais plus son absence dans ma vie. Ses petites attentions cachées me manquaient… nos nuits passionnées me manquaient…son sourire me manquait… ses baisers me manquaient… ses caresses tendres me manquaient… tout de lui me manquait horriblement !

Soupirant pour la centième fois, je repoussai les draps immaculés et me dirigeai à pas de loup vers la chambre que Victoria m'avait indiquée en précisant qu'elle serait là si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je comptai frapper mais un courant d'air entrebâilla davantage la porte déjà mal fermée. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret par la fente et retins un hoquet d'horreur en voyant celui que j'aimais torse nu. De dos à moi et pratiquement caché par Victoria qui lui appliquait une pommade en massant ses muscles, l'étendu de peau qui m'était visible était presque couverte de bleus. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux devant cet abominable spectacle et la culpabilité m'étouffa puisque c'était à l'évidence de ma faute.

Je me cachai vivement en voyant mon aimé pivoter pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit et étaler lui-même cette mixture sur son torse. Même si je ne pouvais plus voir ce qui se passait, je pouvais toujours entendre ce qui se disait…

_ C'est pour ça que tu es resté sous la pluie…, soupira Victoria.

_ C'est toi qui me l'a appris je te rappelle.

_ Un bain glacé t'aurait plus de bien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé en arrivant ?

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'_il _sache…

Une première larme m'échappa lorsque je compris qu'il avait cherché à me préserver de cette vision. Ça aurait put paraître anodin mais c'était par ce genre d'attentions que je me sentais choyé quand j'étais près de lui…

_ J'ai souvenir d'un temps où même Nicolas ne se serait pas amusé à te contrarié, et pourtant ce Haydn ne t'a pas loupé. Tu aurais dû te reposer, regarde dans quel état tu es !

_ Je ne peux pas le laisser errer à sa guise ! Il est trop dangereux !

_ Antonio… on est une famille avec Nicolas, donc on chasse en meute, le calma Victoria doucereuse.

_ Je ne chasse pas, je traque, corrigea amèrement Antonio.

_ Antonio… tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas le laisser en vie…

_ Il doit bien exister une autre façon de le neutraliser !s'entêta mon aimé.

Son humanité me touchait. On aurait beau dire, je restais intimement convaincu qu'Antonio était quelqu'un de bon.

_ Antonio, si on le laisse nous filer entre les doigts, il tuera Wolfgang, puis certainement Lorenzo, puis toi qui, par un moment de folie, aura décidé de te venger, et après il n'aura plus de limites ! On ne peut pas le laisser en vie, cet homme a massacré deux gardiens de la carrure de Nicolas ! Je sais que ça te fais bizarre… mais c'est juste parce qu'il sera ton premier…

Un blanc passa. Je n'avais nulle doute que cette jeune femme avait déjà donné la mort à d'infâmes personnages, mais je n'appréciais pas tellement de l'entendre encourager mon aimé à en faire autant. Je me refusai d'en entendre davantage. Au bord des sanglots, je me ruai vers la chambre qui m'était prêtée et m'ensevelissais sous les draps.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, secoué par des tremblements dus à mes pleurs, et j'étais encore plus inquiet qu'avant. La seule chose qui aurait put m'apaiser aurait été de dormir dans les bras de mon aimé, mais je me doutais bien qu'il m'ait assez vu de la soirée après ce qu'il avait subi pour moi. Ce fut la fatigue qui m'emporta très tardivement dans un sommeil absolument pas reposant.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Cela faisait maintenant 4 matins que je me réveillais dans la chambre que me fournissais gentiment Victoria, et c'était le quatrième matin que je me réveillais en pleurs. Toujours les mêmes cauchemars qui troublaient mes nuits… Tout commençait avec douceur et tendresse, refaisant le tour des plus agréables étreintes que j'avais connues dans les bras de l'homme qui avait gardé mon cœur –rien de nouveau là-dedans - mais il m'était arraché au meilleur moment par Haydn qui l'égorgeait alors devant moi qui ne pouvait que le regarder faire, impuissant..

Le soleil n'était jamais levé quand je me réveillais en sursaut avant d'éclater en sanglots, et pourtant il y avait inévitablement une paire de bras qui m'entouraient et me berçaient en attendant que je me calme et que je me rendorme. Une fois que mon Antonio –qui était bizarrement le seul qui se réveiller puisque je tâchai de me montrer discret- été passé dans ma chambre pour attendre que Morphée vienne me récupérer, j'arrivais toujours à dormir paisiblement, sans qu'Haydn s'arrange pour changer mes doux rêves en abominables cauchemars. Il n'était bien sûr plus dans ma chambre lorsque je me réveillai plus tard dans la matinée, bien plus reposé. La journée se passait ensuite dans une ambiance studieuse, soit parce qu'Antonio discutait stratagème avec Victoria et Nicolas, soit parce que tout le monde restait au salon calmement en veillant à s'occuper un minimum. Il arrivait bien sûr que Lorenzo et Antonio échangent quelques paroles houleuses en Italiens mais je n'y comprenais rien et nos deux hôtes non plus, alors je ne savais pas quel était le désaccord, mais ça mettait invariablement mon aimé furieux.

Même réveil que les jours précédents, même réaction : deux bras vinrent m'enlacer pour m'apaiser. Seulement il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ce matin… Je ne savais pas trop quoi, mais je ne me sentais pas tellement à l'abri dans ces bras…

_ Ça va aller Wolfgang, chuchota une voix que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Je m'éjectai littéralement de ces bras, me positionnant à l'extrémité opposée du lit en foudroyant ce malvenu du regard. C'était Antonio que je voulais moi ! Pas Lorenzo ! Où était Antonio d'ailleurs ? En avait-il eu assez de devoir essuyer mes larmes… ? Ces dernières redoublèrent à cette pensée.

_ Wolfgang, voyons !s'affola Lorenzo paniqué d'aggraver la situation.

Il me prit de force dans ses bras et je ne pus qu'accepter cette étreinte puisque mes sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Mon ami Italien démêla mes cheveux de ses doigts, mais ce geste ne venant pas d'Antonio, il n'avait aucun effet apaisant sur moi.

_ Il ne veut plus me voir cette fois ?pleurais-je accablé. Il s'est lassé de me voir si pleurnichard ?

_ Bah ! Arrête tes bêtises !s'exclama-t-il en pouffant légèrement. Voyons Wolfgang ! C'est lui qui m'a avertit de tes réveils difficiles en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas être là aujourd'hui.

Mes pleurs cessèrent d'un coup alors que je regardai Lorenzo avec étonnement. Serait-ce possible ou ne disait-il cela que pour me réconforter ?

_ Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être là ?l'interrogeais-je sceptique.

_ C'est pour aujourd'hui…, soupira Lorenzo. Antonio, Nicolas et Victoria sont déjà en place à certains points clefs, ils ne le louperont pas…

_ Où ça ?m'écriais-je en me levant d'un bond.

Le librettiste m'imita avec une mine bien sombre. Lui aussi était inquiet, mais il n'avait clairement pas la carrure pour faire face aux dangers que courraient nos trois compères. C'était surtout pour Antonio que j'avais peur moi. Pas que je n'aie pas confiance en lui, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

_ Je ne sais pas où ils sont, ils ont refusé de me donner l'information.

Voilà qui allait m'aider… Antonio avait certainement tout très soigneusement planifié, impossible de le retrouver en un claquement de doigts… Accablé, je me laissai choir sur le matelas moelleux en regardant devant moi. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, la main de Lorenzo.

_ Tu sais Wolfgang, Anita est une femme qui défend ses idées avec passion.

Je me tournai vers lui, étonné qu'il aborde ce sujet sans aucun rapport avec la conversation précédente. S'il cherchait à me divertir, mieux valait qu'il n'évoque pas la sœur de celui que j'aimais déraisonnablement.

_ Et ?demandais-je.

_ Tu te rappelles certainement de ce jour où elle s'est disputée avec cet autre Italien ?sourit-il.

_ Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, marmonnais-je en massant mon nez au souvenir.

Lorenzo rit, le cœur visiblement bien plus léger que le mien. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi décontracté alors que j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres ?

_ Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce qu'elle avait pu dire à cet homme pour le mettre dans une colère noire ?

_ Non…, admis-je. Ce n'était pas le principal pour moi.

_ « _Mozart est bien meilleur que toi. C'est bien facile de se cantonner aux valeurs sûres et de critiquer ceux qui se risquent à faire quelque chose de nouveau_ _!_ ».

J'arquai les sourcils, à la fois amusé et étonné par la ferveur de ce petit bout de femme qui ne faisait décidemment rien à moitié.

_ Nous sommes ensuite allé à mon bureau, je pense que tu t'en souviens, et là elle m'a présenté comme son beau-frère.

Ma surprise ne cessait de grandir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette relation si peu ordinaire soit si simplement intégrée dans le quotidien d'Anita. Tant de gens nous auraient regardés de travers et certains auraient même exigé que des mesures punitives soient prises pour châtier l'audace que nous avions eu de nous fréquenter en tant qu'amants. Mais Anita non… Elle était d'une tolérance sans limites…

_ Ce que je veux te dire Wolfgang, c'est que pour Anita tu fais déjà partie de la famille, et ce n'est pas rien, crois-moi. Antonio ne s'attache pas à ses conquêtes, il n'y accorde pas grand intérêt, mais toi tu as su le captiver et vous avez encore beaucoup de potentiel ensemble. Je sais que cette histoire de nomination de maître de la chapelle est étrange mais je suis convaincu qu'Antonio n'y est pour rien. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance… Tout ce qu'il fait là, il le fait pour toi…

Le ton était devenu bien plus grave, c'était presque regard de reproche que Lorenzo m'adressa lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau mes yeux. J'avais frappé fort sans même réfléchir et je n'avais même pas cherché à savoir ce que ça impliquait pour Antonio. Tellement absorbé par ma douleur, je ne m'étais même pas préoccupé par son état. Egoïste, j'avais été un parfait égoïste.

_ Il faut que je le trouve, décrétais-je en me levant brusquement. Que je lui parle, qu'on…

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux !s'affola Lorenzo. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon jour pour…

Je ne l'écoutais plus et me précipitai à l'extérieur en m'enfonçant dans les bois le temps de semer mon ami. Il ne me fallut pas tellement longtemps pour faire perdre ma piste à Lorenzo et le voir monologuer en Italien –le nom d'Antonio revenant assez souvent- depuis la branche sur laquelle je m'étais perchée était absolument comique. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna suffisamment, je bondis de mon perchoir et courait vers la demeure d'Antonio. J'ignorais s'il y serait, mais mon cœur m'ordonnait d'aller là-bas alors j'obéissais docilement.

Une fois à proximité de la demeure de mon aimé, qui était fort heureusement dans le même axe que celle de Victoria et donc accessible par les bois, je ralentissais et tendis l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Les fenêtres étaient toutes grandes ouvertes et l'une d'elles donnaient sur me salon et il y avait justement du monde. Antonio s'y trouvait, faisant face à Haydn qui était étrangement calme.

J'aurais dû bondir de ma cachette, mettre Haydn hors d'état de nuire et passer pour le héros –et donc récolter une étreinte débridée avec mon amant- mais quelque chose m'en empêcha… La suite me donna raison… Cette fois-ci, Haydn ne se jeta pas sur les lèvres de mon Antonio, c'est lui qui s'avança pour déposer avec douceur les siennes contre celles de l'ennemi. La bile me monta à la gorge à cette vision. Le pire c'était que ça ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Antonio approfondit le baiser et posa même tendrement sa main sur la nuque de celui qui fut mon ami…

C'était certainement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure… Il l'aimait. Je n'étais pas parvenu à susciter ce sentiment chez lui, mais ce psychopathe avait réussi. Tout le reste n'était que comédie pour feindre le contraire…

Désœuvré, je regagnai les bois où je me retenais contre un arbre pour régurgiter le peu que j'avais mangé la veille. Ma vision se troubla et il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour tomber dans l'inconscience qui malgré tout était la bienvenue…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'avais un mal de crâne horrible lorsque je m'éveillais, et ma tête me tournait. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et j'avais de plus en plus froid alors j'optai pour la solution de facilité : aller chez Victoria et faire comme si je n'avais jamais rien vu de ce baiser honteux.

En même temps, à quoi m'attendais-je ? A de brillantes –et concupiscentes- réconciliations et des déclarations d'amour qui n'en finissaient pas ? Non, j'avais été stupide… Lorenzo n'était pas étranger à l'affaire puisqu'il m'encourageait toujours à voir Antonio comme un petit saint. Décevant, tout simplement décevant. J'étais dans cette cour depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il s'y cachait nombres d'écueils, et je n'étais pas fichu de les éviter !

_ Wolfgang !s'écria Victoria quand j'ouvris la porte. J'ai eu tellement peur !

La jeune femme vint m'enlacer avec sa douceur habituelle et ordonna à ses domestiques de me préparer un bain chaud alors qu'elle se chargeait elle-même d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée de ma chambre. Je me laissais faire, incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance, et finis par végéter devant le feu tel un mort-vivant.

La porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau, très violemment. Comme j'avais croisé Nicolas et Lorenzo dans le hall, je savais que ça ne pouvait être qu'Antonio. Victoria ayant déduit la même chose, elle m'abandonna après m'avoir donné une couverture bien épaisse. Ça ne changeait rien de toute façon. Même de la chambre je pouvais entendre leur dispute. Visiblement ça se passait entre Victoria et Lorenzo qui désapprouvaient l'avis de l'autre sur la façon de neutraliser Haydn. Le silence ne se fit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard lorsque celui qui m'avait déjà remplacé prit la parole.

_ Ne vous souciez plus d'Haydn, il ne posera plus jamais de problèmes. Maintenant allez vous coucher et demain Lorenzo raccompagnera Wolfgang chez lui.

Son détachement me fit de la peine. Au final, maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé un nouvel amant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi. Je pourrais bien crever sous ses yeux que ça ne le dérangerait pas ! Comment avais-je pu –et pouvais-je encore- aimer un homme pareil ? Comment avais-je pu me tromper à ce point sur lui ? Quand mon amour pour lui cesserait-il enfin de me faire souffrir ? Etait-ce parce que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer un homme que les Dieux me punissaient ? Ou tout est-ce que cette liaison n'avait été qu'un vaste jeu destiné à le divertir... ?

Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus, je n'en pouvais plus. Tout ça devenait trop dur pour moi. Je pensais pouvoir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche mais je m'étais bercé d'illusions. L'Amour n'existe pas, il n'y a que les passions éphémères qui habitent les hommes et les poussent à commettre des actes de démence.

Ce fut sans surprise que mon lit accueillit ma dernière nuit ici, secoué par mes sanglots. Je dormis peu et Lorenzo vint me réveiller aux aurores pour me raccompagner. Antonio était déjà levé –s'était-il seulement couché ?- quand nous traversâmes le salon, mais il ne daigna même pas nous adresser un regard, trop captivé par la vue du soleil qui se levait.

Mon retour chez moi fut moins bénéfique que je l'avais imaginé. Même loin de lui, tout me ramenait au souvenir de celui que j'aimais douloureusement, de son sang qui maculait le parquet, jusqu'aux griffures dans la tapisserie de ma chambre qui témoignaient de nos ébats passés. Mon piano fut alors mon plus fidèle confident et ingéra dans les notes toute la peine de mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir sur mon clavier.


	17. Chapitre 16

Pov Mozart

Les jours étaient fades, sans saveur, mais il fallait bien s'obliger à vivre. Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est mon majordome qui m'a obligé à quitter mon lit et m'a tiré jusqu'au palais. Une fois devant, je n'avais pas tellement d'autre choix que de me rendre à mon bureau et de toute façon il y avait bien moins de chemin à faire que si j'avais opté pour regagner mon lit. J'entrai dans le majestueux hall, indifférent à tous ces pleurs qui se répandaient autour de moi. L'empereur s'approcha de moi dès qu'il me vit, le visage grave et triste. Je ne compris pas ce qui lui prenait quand il me prit dans ses bras mais je me laissai faire en attendant qu'il veuille bien me lâcher et m'éclairer sur ce comportement inhabituel.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé d'être celui qui doit vous annoncer cela Mozart… Votre ami est mort…

Quoi ? Par ami, il entendait Antonio ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce encore sur moi que s'abattaient pareils horreurs ? Si je mettais la main sur Haydn ça allait mal se passer ! Je n'aurais de cesse qu'il brûle en enfer ! Ce n'était pas un homme, juste un odieux monstre, une erreur de la nature !

Mes larmes débordèrent, à la fois de rage et de douleur. L'empereur n'eut pas le temps de me rattraper avant que je m'effondre à genoux, me ramassant en boule pour pleurer la mort de l'être aimé. Comment diable étais-je censé vivre sans lui ? Nous étions en mauvaise posture, mais comme on dit « _tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir_ ». Sauf que mon Antonio était mort…

J'entendis les questions affolées de Lorenzo qui se précipitait vers moi. Ses bras m'enlacèrent sans chercher à me relever, et je m'y blottissais volontiers, atterré par cette nouvelle déchirante. Lorenzo passa sa main dans mes cheveux en me serrant fortement contre lui.

_ Il avait disparu depuis un moment Wolfgang, chuchota-t-il. Il a dû mal tourner. Un passant à retrouvé son corps ce matin, il s'est vidé de son sang après avoir été poignardé… Je suis désolé Wolfgang, toutes mes condoléances pour Haydn…

Hein ? Haydn ? C'était Haydn qui était mort ? Je voulais relever la tête mais Lorenzo plaqua ma tête contre son torse pour m'en empêcher. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre et je dû m'efforcer à faire mine d'être accablé par ma perte mais les larmes qui coulaient encore étaient inspirées par le soulagement.

L'empereur ordonna à la foule de se dissiper et j'entrevis mon Antonio qui se détournait, ses yeux vides et morts. Il l'avait tué. Pour moi. Il avait prit sur lui pour me protéger, alors qu'il ne voulait pas ôter la vie de quelqu'un. Il devait me détester à présent…

_ Viens Wolfgang, allons à mon bureau, murmura Lorenzo en me relevant.

Je me laissai faire, complètement amorphe. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? J'étais tombé amoureux d'un homme à qui j'avais successivement inspiré mépris, passion, et haine… Mon amour pour lui avait tué quelqu'un… J'étais un meurtrier au final. Le plus odieux dans l'histoire c'était qu'un autre avait fauté à cause de moi. J'étais ignoble, je me faisais horreur.

_ Wolfgang ? Wolfgang je te parle !s'écria Lorenzo en me secouant violemment.

_ Hein ?

Lorenzo soupira, excédé par mon attitude absente. Je n'y pouvais rien ! Je n'arrivais même plus à être en phase avec ce monde ! C'était comme si perdre Antonio m'avait aussi fait perdre tous mes repères…

_ Je disais que l'empereur doit vraiment vous croire en deuil, répéta patiemment Lorenzo. Sinon il y aura des doutes.

_ Je suis en deuil, rectifiais-je d'une voix étranglée. Je viens de perdre Antonio à tout jamais.

_ Wolfgang !s'exclama l'Italien choqué. Vous ne pouvez pas dire une chose pareille !

_ C'est pourtant vrai !m'érigeais en me levant vivement du siège sur lequel j'étais assis. Je ne pourrais plus jamais croiser son regard après ça…

Ma voix mourut presque dans ma gorge tant cette vérité m'était insupportable. C'était la fin, la fin d'un rêve que j'aurais voulu éternel. Je venais de perdre ma seule source de bonheur, je l'avais détruit au plus profond de son être. Il n'était peut-être pas un saint, mais il n'était certainement pas un assassin, du moins pas avant de me connaître…

_ Wolfgang, souffla Lorenzo attristé. Je t'en prie, ne dis pas des choses pareilles…

_ C'est la stricte vérité, murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je quittais mon ami sur ces derniers mots, trop honteux pour pouvoir le regarder en face plus longtemps. Des perles salées dévalaient mes joues mais je n'en avais que faire. Je n'avais aucune estime pour cette foule informe de courtisans, alors qu'importe qu'ils me voient pleurer. Une fois devant mon bureau, j'hésitai à rentrer mais mes forces me manquaient alors je choisis la solution de facilité. Enfermé dans mon antre, je m'allongeai sur le canapé et sombrais dans les bras de Morphée après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov omniscient

Da Ponte fulminait depuis quelques heures. Salieri était introuvable ! Il n'était pas dans son bureau, pas chez lui, pas chez Victoria… On aurait put penser qu'il s'était évaporé ! Da Ponte connaissait parfaitement les tendances à l'automutilation de son ami lorsqu'il se trouvait en plein désarrois –ce qui arrivait d'autant plus souvent depuis que Salieri connaissait Mozart…

Le librettiste Italien s'était finalement résigné à faire appel aux services de Nicolas et Victoria pour chercher le maitre de chapelle dans les endroits les plus insolites et ainsi couvrir plus de surface. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Salieri était arrivé à un point de désespoir qui lui faisait craindre le pire…

Da Ponte n'avait pas tellement fait attention aux chemins qu'il empruntait et finit par percuter quelqu'un avec violence. Il s'excusa tout honteux et reçut un regard noir de la part de l'homme qui s'éloigna sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Da Ponte soupira et releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il était aux thermes. Pourquoi pas après tout… ? Salieri avait des goûts bizarres par moment…

Da Ponte s'avança vers le grand bâtiment et s'informa auprès d'une hôtesse pour savoir si quelqu'un correspondait à la description de son ami. Il ne fut même pas surpris de savoir qu'il avait vu juste et que son ami était effectivement là et qu'il venait de passer 3 bonnes heures au sudatorium [salle de transpiration]. Da Ponte soupira, excédé par son compatriote. Après s'être informé sur la position de ladite salle, il délaissa l'hôtesse et s'en alla trouver son ami.

Salieri n'avait pas fier allure, clairement décidé à se faire souffrir par cette chaleur extrême. Soupirant, Da Ponte l'attrapa comme il put et le traina avec lui vers le frigidarium [bain froid] où il le jeta sans ménagement. Salieri était tellement faible qu'il n'avait pas put se défendre mais la morsure de l'eau froide eu le don de le revigorer.

_ Non mais ça va pas !s'écria Salieri furieux.

L'Italien tira ses cheveux mouillés en arrière –dévoilant des cernes noirâtres- sans pourtant quitter le bassin. Da Ponte souffrait de le voir ainsi. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais il voyait mal comment. La colère de Salieri s'étouffa d'elle-même et il vint s'assoir sur le rebord du bassin où Da Ponte le rejoignit assez rapidement.

_ Tu te fais du mal, commenta tristement Da Ponte.

_ Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, rétorqua Salieri fataliste.

_ Cesse de dire des âneries !s'emporta Da Ponte. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Où est passé le musicien déterminé que j'ai connu ? Où est passé l'homme farouche et plein de vie que j'ai fréquenté ? Où est passé l'ami fidèle sur qui je pouvais compter pour réaffirmer mes convictions quand je ne savais plus où j'allais ?

_ Il est mort en même temps qu'Haydn…

Da Ponte aurait bien voulu le secouer pour le réveiller mais il voyait bien que son ami était prêt à s'effondrer. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le voir ainsi.

_ Je pense que je vais quitter la ville, admit brusquement Salieri. J'ai besoin de repartir à zéro, loin de tout ça…

_ Mais… mais… et Wolfgang ?tenta Da Ponte. Tu as pensé à lui ?

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui donner de faux espoirs à ce sujet, puisque Mozart semblait considérer son ancien amant comme un meurtrier, mais Da Ponte ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait retenir son ami à part lui. Da Ponte avait beau en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs avec Salieri, il était attaché à cet homme et ne souhaiter pas le voir disparaitre ou se détruire.

_ Wolfgang, répéta Salieri avec nostalgie. Wolfgang est quelqu'un de bien… Je l'ai déjà trop souillé en le fréquentant, je ne veux pas lui ôter toute son innocence…

_ Antonio, soupira Da Ponte. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Haydn était un meurtrier.

_ Et lui ôter la vie fait de moi quelqu'un de bien ? Non… Je ne crois pas…

_ Tu as fait ce qui était juste Antonio. On sait tous que tu ne l'as pas fait par plaisir.

_ La question n'est pas là.

Salieri se leva et gagna les vestiaires pour se rhabiller. Da Ponte était découragé. Si Salieri réagissait ainsi à l'entente du nom de Wolfgang, il voyait mal ce qui serait susceptible de raviver vaguement sa détermination à se battre pour sortir de ce monde de noirceur.

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov Mozart

Aujourd'hui je devais présenter mes _Noces de Figaro _au grand public Viennois. Je n'étais pas tellement stressé, amorphe serait plus juste… Lorenzo courrait dans tous les sens, peaufinant les détails, mais moi je restais assis sagement. Je me moquais bien de l'accueil que recevrait mon travail, plus rien ne m'importait désormais.

_ Pressons-nous Wolfgang !me secoua Lorenzo survolté. On vous attend sur scène.

Je me levais et marchai d'un pas lourd, absolument pas motivé. Il me fallut malgré tout diriger mes musiciens alors que la foule observait un silence religieux. Je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. Une fois le rideau baissé les Italiens s'empresseraient de massacrer mon travail, mais pour une fois je comprenais.

La dernière note tomba. Le verdict n'allait plus tarder… Je me retournais vers la foule dans l'attente de leurs avis et mon regard se posa immédiatement sur mon aimé. Il m'avait l'air bien songeur, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien écouté. Son voisin lui adressa quelques mots à voix basse et reçut une remarque acerbe –à voir l'expression d'Antonio ça ne pouvait être que ça…- avant que mon aimé se lève de son siège et commence à quitter la salle. L'empereur ne put tolérer ce départ et l'interpella.

_ Salieri, voyons, mon ami ! Ne partez pas si vite ! Je voudrais votre avis sur le travail de Mozart, lui demanda-t-il plaisamment.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Le souverain Autrichien venait de signer ma mort. Antonio avait clairement fait part de son dégoût pour mon travail aux courtisans, et en se basant sur le fait qu'il m'avait mentit dans l'intimité de sa demeure, je pouvais dores et déjà prévoir un assassinat verbal. Tout le monde retenait d'ailleurs son souffle en observant notre maître de chapelle impériale réfléchir à ses mots.

_ Si Mozart retravaille son dernier acte, je pense qu'il peut sans prétention se revendiquer compositeur au service de la cour de l'empereur Autrichien, répondit lentement Antonio.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles ! Je devais avoir rêvé cette phrase… Oui, j'avais dû m'évanouir et j'étais en plein rêve… Quoi que… C'était un demi-compliment et une demi-critique, le juste milieu pour éviter de m'enfoncer en esquivant aussi les félicitations. C'était assez proche du registre habituel de mon aimé. D'autant plus qu'il avait raison… Mon dernier acte avait été écrit avec peu d'inspiration puisque l'amour m'avait échappé. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait écouté mon travail, et qu'il avait su l'analyser en conséquent…

Pour rompre la stupeur du moment, quelques amis de Lorenzo –mais pas ses compatriotes pour autant- se levèrent pour applaudir vivement et l'acte fut grandement reprit. Seuls les Italiens restaient de marbre, certainement vexé de l'approbation de leur chef.

Je regagnais les coulisses d'une démarche de mort-vivant, n'ayant pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. _Les noces de Figaro _étaient incontestablement un sujet sensible et mon ancien amant avait choisit de tourner le dos aux usages en l'approuvant. Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, ne prenant de temps que pour peser ses mots. J'aurais été hué s'il avait rejeté mon travail…

Ereinté par ces émotions fortes, je rentrais chez moi et me couchai directement pour me protéger du monde extérieur à l'abri de mes draps.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je m'ennuyais. Je m'ennuyais vraiment là. Lorenzo était en train de me noyer de paroles à propos de son prochain projet qui ne m'intéressait **absolument pas**. Et pourtant le bougre s'accrochait, ne tenant pas compte de mes bâillements et de mes soupirs. Etait-il possible de mourir d'ennui ? Voilà la question que je me posai, complètement avachi sur mon bureau, alors que Lorenzo m'exposait son idée.

Des coups secs contre ma porte me firent sursauter. J'autorisai la personne à entrer, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus ennuyante que Lorenzo. Je me redressais vivement en voyant une silhouette bien connue pénétrer dans la pièce. Antonio était là, le visage grave comme la mort. Il me semblait qu'il avait maigri, mais le plus frappant restait ses yeux vides de la moindre étincelle de vie. Comme toujours, la présence mon Antonio affola mon cœur et ma peau se couvrit de sueur. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu je lui aurais sauté dans les bras pour le couvrir de baisers en m'excusant de l'odieuse part que j'avais dans l'affaire de la mort d'Haydn.

_ Tu veux bien nous laisser 5 minutes Lorenzo ?demanda poliment Antonio. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Mon ami, visiblement plein d'espoir, afficha un sourire ravi et se leva de son siège alors que j'en faisais de même pour pouvoir me poster plus près de mon ancien amant.

_ Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut, je ne suis pas pressé, se réjouit Lorenzo.

Ses lèvres toujours étirées d'un sourire idiot, mon collaborateur s'avança vers la porte et se dirigea vers les couloirs. La pièce fut plongée dans un silence polaire dès son départ. Je ne savais pas si je devais commencer à parler ou si je devais attendre qu'Antonio fasse le premier pas. J'aurais voulu m'excuser de l'avoir forcé à tuer, mais je ne savais même pas s'il était venu pour arranger les choses…

_ De grandes festivités sont organisées pour l'anniversaire de l'empereur, commença Antonio sans engouement.

Ce n'était que pour ça qu'il avait fait le déplacement ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être déçu, même si je devinais qu'il lui en coûtait beaucoup de se tenir dans la même pièce qu'un homme qu'il devait haïr plus que tout…

_ Et un opéra ouvrira les fêtes. Parmi tous les opéras, il m'incombe de choisir lequel aura le privilège d'entamer cette période de fête. Je pense que _Les noces de Figaro _sont les plus appropriées.

Mon aimé releva la tête et put mesurer ma surprise. Je n'y comprenais rien.

_ Mais… Pourquoi ?hésitais-je.

_ Je ne fais pas ça parce que je me sens redevable. Je le fais parce que cette œuvre mérite d'être connue.

Son ton était sec et cassant, comme s'il pensait que je m'imaginais qu'il faisait ça pour me faire taire.

_ Evidemment, soufflais-je tête baissée.

J'aurais tant aimé le voir me sourire ou, beaucoup mieux, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Sans autre forme de politesse, Antonio quitta mon bureau et referma la porte comme il venait de clore le mince espoir qu'il me restait.

Anéanti, je me laissai glisser au sol où je me roulais en boule. Je ne pleurai pas, non, j'avais déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient, je suffoquai. Antonio était mon oxygène et il n'avait pas daigné m'accordait le moindre mot gentil. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas tellement lui en vouloir. J'étais l'unique responsable du sang qui souillait ses mains, pas étonnant que je le dégoûte…

Et pourtant… pourtant je ne pouvais me résigner à me contenter de cette situation. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Notre histoire -notre lien- était trop fort pour être détruit de la sorte ! Qu'importe ce qu'il me faudrait faire pour remonter dans son estime, je n'hésiterai pas à employer les grands moyens ! Sauver une vie pour m'acquitter de ma dette serait un bon début, mais je pensais surtout à Antonio.

Si j'avais réussi à me glisser dans ses draps une première fois, pourquoi n'y parviendrais-je pas une seconde fois ? Bon, ce serait moins simple, mais je connaissais ses failles maintenant, et je pouvais les exploiter. Et s'il ne répondait pas à mes avances, tant pis ! J'emploierais le chantage si ça pouvait l'obliger à me reprendre pour amant, mais je le récupérerais ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à décider d'une tactique et lui laisser un peu d'espace pour le surprendre d'autant plus quand je passerais à l'attaque.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'en avais plus qu'assez de me sentir si mal dans ma peau. J'avais besoin de voir Antonio, c'était devenu vital. Tant pis si je n'avais pas de stratégie, ce n'était pas la première fois que je jouai sur l'improvisation. D'autant plus qu'un petit nouveau courtisait ouvertement **mon **Antonio, ce qui m'était inacceptable. Lorenzo avait beau dire que mon aimé repoussait ce soupirant avec autant d'indifférence que possible, je ne serais rassuré qu'une fois que je serais revenu dans ses bonnes grâces, et par la même occasion dans son lit.

Ce n'était pas très raisonnable, je le savais bien, mais j'en avais besoin. Il était encore tôt, et mon aimé n'apprécierait certainement pas que je le sorte du lit, mais je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps. La dépouille d'Haydn avait été retrouvée depuis déjà 5 semaines et chaque matin je me réveillais en pensant qu'il fallait que je le voie, qu'on pose les choses, que je lui demande pardon de l'avoir pousser à fauter de la sorte.

Réveillé aux aurores, je me préparai rapidement et sortais alors qu'il faisait encore très frais. Le chemin m'était tellement familier que je n'avais même plus besoin de réfléchir aux chemins que je devais emprunter. Arrivé chez mon aimé, j'entrais sans frapper et monter sans bruit dans sa chambre, mais ces précautions furent inutiles puisque le lit était déjà vide. La nostalgie s'empara de moi en ce lieu familier, mais une question me taraudait : où pouvait-il bien être à cette heure-ci ?

_ Maestro Mozart ?s'étonna une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. C'était une des domestiques de mon Antonio donc je n'en avais pas à m'en inquiéter. Tous savaient que j'avais une relation étroite avec le maître de maison et aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre le moindre commentaire.

_ Je cherche maestro Salieri, l'informais-je gentiment.

_ Il est à l'église, chuchota-t-elle respectueusement.

Je hochai la tête et redescendais pour sortir, croisant plusieurs domestiques éberlués. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient, je ne venais que pour Antonio. Je me dirigeais vers l'église principale de la ville mais m'arrêtais en pleine lancée. Antonio n'aimait pas l'hypocrisie et les messes étaient le rendez-vous des courtisans qui voulaient se montrer. Il n'avait pas dû aller là-bas… En revanche je me rappelais de ce petit village voisin où j'avais accompagné Antonio le jour du départ d'Anita. Il m'avait confessé lui trouver beaucoup de charme. C'est donc vers là que je me dirigeais en trottinant, désireux de rejoindre au plus vite mon aimé.

Il me fallut cependant une bonne demi-heure pour trouver l'église. Le village disposait de maigres ressources et le bâtiment n'était pas vraiment très ostentatoire alors il fallait miser sur un coup de chance pour le trouver. Fort heureusement, une villageoise très aimable m'indiqua le chemin à suivre et me proposa même un raccourci que je m'empressais de prendre pour arriver au plus vite.

Je pensais que mon Antonio serait déjà à l'intérieur de l'église, et que je montrerais fort irrespectueux de venir le déranger dans un moment de recueillement, mais il n'en fut rien. Celui qui fut alternativement mon tendre et farouche amant était posté devant l'église, la regardant avec une admiration craintive. Je devinais sans peine que le décès d'Haydn pesait lourd sur sa conscience, et que c'était ça qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans ce lieu de culte. Mais il en avait besoin… Je le savais profondément croyant et il avait besoin de se recueillir pour retrouver l'apaisement.

Mû par une impulsion que je ne parvins pas à étouffer, je m'avançai vers lui et attrapai sa main. Mon aimé ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi, reconnaissant mon audace, et un silence assez calme s'imposa entre nous. La messe allait bientôt être dite, mais je voyais bien que mon ancien amant se refusait l'entrée au lieu de culte, comme s'il se bannissait lui-même. Trop conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à surmonter ce blocage de lui-même, je le tirai avec moi jusqu'aux sombres portes sans prêter attention à sa résistance. Il dû cependant cesser de faire l'enfant lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur et il me fallut lâcher sa main pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre étrange duo. Après m'être signé à l'eau bénite, je me retournai vers mon Antonio qui restait sans réaction. Me montrant patient et compréhensif, je l'attrapais par le poignet et lui trempait les doigts dans le bénitier. Il les regarda avec curiosité. L'eau bénite était un symbole sacré. Les démons et autres êtres sans âmes ne supportaient pas son contact. C'était certainement le signe de Dieu qu'Antonio attendait, celui assurant son pardon.

Une fois que mon Antonio fut signé à son tour, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bancs et nous postâmes à la cinquième rangée sans jamais échanger une parole ou un regard. Je me sentais bien avec lui, même si le contexte n'était pas idéal. Cette absolution était importante pour moi aussi puisque cet évènement nous affectait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Le sermon du jour évoquait justement le pardon. Le discours du prêtre fut très tolérant et je pense qu'il retira vraiment un poids des épaules de mon aimé. S'il suffisait de se montrer pénitent pour accéder au pardon, alors mon Antonio avait depuis longtemps acquis l'absolution de ses péchés. Personnellement je n'aurais la conscience tranquille qu'une fois que je serais parvenu à sauver une vie, mais ma préoccupation première restait Antonio.

Même s'il fallut le pousser un peu, mon aimé communia avec le reste de sa communauté chrétienne, étroitement surveillé par ma personne, et écouta sagement toute la messe. Nous sortîmes de l'église sans échanger une seule parole et nous installâmes sur un banc qui lui faisait face. Mon aimé ne parlait pas, se contentant de regarder la modeste église, mais sa main vint bientôt serrer la mienne, comme un remerciement silencieux inespéré. Je pressai sa main en retour et embrassai sa joue barbue avant de le quitter. Mon aimé avait encore du chemin à faire avant de se sentir libre de ce crime, mais il avait déjà fait un grand pas et le reste viendrait avec le temps. Il me fallait moi aussi attendre que cette blessure commence à cicatriser avant de chercher à me refaire une place dans sa vie.

Une chose était certaine : je détesterais à jamais Haydn pour avoir autant dégradé notre relation et nos vies. Même en enfer il trouvait encore le moyen de nous faire souffrir…


	18. Chapitre 17

Pov Mozart

Le réveil fut dur lundi. J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir à la stratégie que je devais adopter pour récupérer Antonio. La première fois j'avais pu jouer sur l'effet de surprise mais maintenant mon aimé me connaissait, et il savait aussi qu'il pouvait vivre sans moi. Il fallait que je trouve en quoi je me différenciais des autres à ses yeux… Mais il ne m'avait jamais donné la moindre indication à ce sujet… Bref, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi j'avais très peu dormi.

Cependant mes obligations au palais n'allaient pas disparaitre pour autant. Fait exprès l'empereur donnait une grande –et obligatoire- réception qui fêtait la venue proche de l'anniversaire qui serait donné en son honneur –ne cherchez pas la logique, il n'y en avait pas- et donc tous les compositeurs de la cour étaient conviés. Inutile de vous dire que, sur une échelle allant de 0 à 100, j'avais depuis bien longtemps atteint -600 côté enchantement. Mais bon, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Lorenzo restait avec moi durant la fête, s'assurant ainsi que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, mais il n'était pas tellement concentré sur ma personne, je le sentais bien. Passablement ennuyé, je finis par me retourner pour porter mon regard sur ce qui le captivait et compris bien vite ce qui l'intéressait tant. A l'opposé de la pièce se trouvaient mon Antonio et ce jeunot dont je n'avais pas prit la peine de retenir le nom. Ce gamin me sortait par les yeux. Il était d'une prétention sans limite et sans grand talent. Mais ce n'était pas tellement ça le pire dans l'histoire. Non, en plus de cette personnalité irritante, cet enfant avait les mêmes goûts que moi niveau homme. Cet insolent garnement s'attaquait à mon Antonio !

D'ailleurs, depuis que mon aimé avait réussi à faire la paix avec lui-même, il avait retrouvé le sourire –du moins ses yeux avaient retrouvés une bonne partie de leurs joie d'avant- et semblait repousser de moins en moins cet impertinent qui se faisait de plus en plus audacieux. Tout ça ne me rassurait pas. Ce morveux paraissait d'ailleurs déterminé à obtenir les faveurs d'Antonio ce soir, ce que je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser faire.

La situation atteignit son paroxysme en matière d'horreur lorsque mon aimé adressa un sourire provoquant à son soupirant et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans les couloirs donnant sur les bureaux qui nous été réservés. Après un moment de choc –combien de temps s'était-il écoulé… ?-, je me précipitais dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'homme que j'aimais, bien décidé à l'empêcher de m'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Par miracle, je parvins à me souvenir du chemin menant à son nouveau bureau. J'y entrais sans frapper, devant avoir l'air d'un fou furieux avec mes cheveux en bataille et joues rougies par l'effort fournis, mais je m'en moquais.

_ Wolfgang ?s'étonna mon aimé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je le repérais enfin dans la pièce –il fallait dire qu'elle était quand même plus grande que son ancien bureau- et rougis d'embarras. Antonio avait raison, j'étais trop jaloux. Pourtant il était bien partit avec ce gamin… et maintenant il était calmement installé sur son canapé en train d'étudier quelques partitions… Combien de temps étais-je resté en semi-transe ? Qu'avait-il fait de ce morveux ?

_ Wolfgang ?répéta Antonio en se levant.

_ Euh… non… je…, balbutiais-je lamentablement.

Je m'arrêtais en souriant légèrement. Ça me rappelait notre première « conversation » et, à voir son amusement, mon aimé pensait à la même chose. Mais maintenant j'avais grandit, et j'étais capable de m'exprimer correctement face à celui que j'aimais. Au moins il semblait détendu, c'était déjà ça.

_ Je t'ai vu partir avec ce petit nouveau, m'expliquais-je sans chercher à cacher ma jalousie.

_ Et tu en as déduit que je comptais en faire mon nouvel amant ?ironisa mon aimé assez amer. Tu ne me connais pas depuis le temps ? Ce môme est impertinent et insupportable !

_ Tu me voyais comme ça aussi, lui fis-je remarquer tristement.

Mon aimé porta un regard noir sur moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était la comparaison ou le fait que je l'aie contredit qui le mettait en colère, mais le résultat était le même…

_ Il y a une grande différence entre toi et ce gamin : toi tu as du talent, lui prétend en avoir.

Je n'osais pas le contredire une nouvelle fois. J'étais touché qu'il nous différencie tant, mais ça ne répondait pas à mes questions…

_ Et finalement, où il est passé le petit nouveau ?insistais-je mine de rien.

_ Je l'ai congédié, m'annonça-t-il froidement. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi nous.

_ Mais… Je t'ai vu lui sourire…

Mon aimé soupira et s'éloigna de moi pour s'assoir sur son fauteuil, visiblement agacé par mes questions. Je savais qu'il n'était pas bon d'appuyer sur ce point en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais il me fallait assouvir ma curiosité.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?s'énerva-t-il. Oui, je lui ai souri, comme tu as pu le constater, et après je l'ai amené dans les couloirs. C'est là qu'il m'a mit la main aux fesses alors je l'ai plaqué contre le premier mur venu et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur son travail auprès de l'empereur. Satisfait ?

La pièce retomba dans un lourd silence alors que je fixai le bout de mes pieds, honteux de m'être montré à ce point possessif et insistant. D'un côté j'avais envie de fuir à toute vitesse, mais de l'autre je voulais le secouer ou faire quelque chose pour effacer cette gêne qui nous étouffait. Je voulais relancer la conversation, mais je n'avais pas réfléchit avant de lancer le plus idiot des sujets…

_ Et pour Haydn… ?

Le bruit sourd d'une chaise qu'on repousse violemment me fit sursauter. Mon ancien amant s'était levé et faisait les 100 pas nerveusement dans la pièce.

_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?s'emporta mon aimé. Que c'est moi qui l'ait entrainé dans cette ruelle ? Que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit ? Ne le sais-tu pas déjà tout ça ?

Derrière sa colère j'arrivais à percevoir la peur qu'il avait eue à la perspective de ce danger qui m'avait guetté à moi tout particulièrement. N'était-ce pas là la preuve irrévocable de son attachement à ma personne ? Moi c'était comme ça que j'avais envie de le comprendre.

Devant mon silence, mon aimé cessa de faire les 100 pas pour me regarder. Avait-il une mince idée de la sensualité qu'il dégageait quand il était énervé ? Non, je ne pense pas… Ne tenant plus, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et pu apprécier un baiser passionné, malgré l'arrière goût désespéré que mon aimé lui donnait. Nos langues bataillèrent gentiment alors que je me sentais renaître de mes cendres. C'était comme si toute cette souffrance n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si hier nous étions encore chez lui alors qu'il était victime de cet épuisement, comme si cette histoire de compétition s'effaçait au rythme de nos lèvres se caressant. Je ne voulais plus jamais quitter ses bras, j'y étais trop bien ! Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour resserrer encore plus notre étreinte.

_ Je suis désolé, haletais-je entre deux baisers. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi… Jamais plus je ne le ferais…

Mon aimé ignora mes remords pour récupérer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, ses bras s'enroulant autour de moi pour m'empêcher de fuir. Mais où aurais-je bien pu fuir de toute façon ? Il n'y avait pas un seul autre endroit sur terre où je désirais plus être que dans les bras de mon Antonio. Je me sentais plus vivant que je ne l'avais été ces dernières semaines et m'empressai de le lui faire savoir en approfondissant encore ce baiser déjà fiévreux.

Nos baisers s'enflammèrent, nos mains s'égarèrent et mon désir de me fondre en lui ne cessait de grimper mais mon Antonio garda le nord en nous dirigeant vers son canapé où nous nous échouâmes lamentablement. Ses doigts habiles défaisaient déjà les boutons de ma chemise qui vola dans la pièce bien avant que j'aie le temps de m'attaquer à la sienne. A mi-parcours, alors que sa délicieuse peau m'apparaissait lentement, des coups secs furent tapés à la porte de son bureau.

A voir le regard noir de mon amant, j'en serais presque arrivé à plaindre sa future victime. Je dis bien _presque_ parce qu'il n'était pas le seul que cette visite importunait. Sans compter que nous n'étions pas très présentables… Mon Italien avait la chemise à moitié défaite, la peau rougie de mes baisers fiévreux, les joues rosies d'excitation et le pantalon pour le moins… étroit… Au milieu d'une foule épaisse, il avait fallut que ce soit notre absence qui soit remarquée ! La vie était vraiment mal faite par moment…

Comme les coups ne cessaient pas, mon amant frustré se releva avec des gestes vifs et agacés, jurant dans sa langue maternelle. Prenant soin que l'angle me laisse hors de vision de son visiteur, mon aimé ouvrit sèchement la porte, prêt à en découdre.

_ Salieri ? Mais enfin… que diable vous est-il arrivé ?s'étonna la voix choqué de Rosenberg.

Je soupirai, sachant d'avance que même mon aimé aurait du mal à se débarrasser de ce type. Ne pouvait-il pas nous laisser copuler en paix ? N'avait-il personne d'autre à embêter ?

_ Je suis occupé Rosenberg, siffla mon amant. Est-ce urgent ?

_ Avec qui êtes-vous ?le questionna l'horripilant courtisant.

A en juger par la posture de plus en plus agressive de mon aimé, l'agaçant curieux tentait d'entrer dans le bureau. Même si l'homme à perruque ne pouvait me voir, moi j'arrivais parfaitement à distinguer sa forme que mon Italien avait attrapée et soulevée du sol.

_ Ce que je fais ici fait partie de ma sphère privée et vous n'y avez pas votre place, grogna Antonio menaçant. Alors je vais être très clair avec vous : si vous, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, vous avisez encore de me déranger pendant que je suis avec ma maîtresse, je ferais en sorte que vous disiez adieu à vos espoirs de descendance. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Rosenberg ?

Je pouffais discrètement –enfin, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu puisque mon aimé tourna la tête vers moi en arquant un sourcil…- et narguai mon amant en feignant de me rhabiller. Mon Antonio me grogna dessus, n'approuvant nullement mes bêtises, et reporta son attention sur Rosenberg.

_ Je vais être plus clair encore : si quelqu'un s'avise de nous déranger, je me dévouerais pour que votre voix égale les aigus de celle de la Cavalieri. Suis-je assez clair ?

_ Ou… oui, Salieri, bafouilla lamentablement le comte.

Sans plus attendre mon aimé claqua la porte et la verrouilla avec des gestes secs. S'approchant vivement de moi, il m'arracha la chemise des mains et s'allongea sur moi pour me forcer à me coucher, m'embrassant fougueusement dans la manœuvre. Gémissant contre ses lèvres, je passai mes bras autour de son corps, caressant toute la peau nue qui s'offrait à moi. Mon exploration étant gênée par la présence de sa chemise, je ne tardai pas à m'en débarrasser avant de m'attaquer à son pantalon. A bout de souffle, nos lèvres s'étaient séparées et Antonio utilisa ce mince répit pour tapisser ma gorge de baisers qui me firent gémir à chaque fois. Comprenant mes desseins, il frotta son bassin au mien pour me faire perdre le contrôle.

_ Mmm Antonio !geignis-je en l'agrippant par ses cheveux ébène. Je t'en prie, fais-moi tien, je t'en supplie ! Comme avant…

Mes suppliques désespérées mirent fin au jeu. Mon Antonio plongea son regard intense dans le mien et m'embrassa lentement, avec une douceur infinie. Nos mains se firent plus tendres, déshabillant doucement l'autre. Mon amant agissait avec tant de douceur que je pouvais deviner que ces dernières semaines avaient été dures pour lui aussi.

Parfaitement conscient que cette trop longue période d'abstinence était susceptible d'engendrer les mêmes douleurs que lors de notre première fois, mon Italien préféré lubrifia lui-même sa virilité en la recouvrant de la goutte qui s'était échappée de son gland. Croisant mon regard avide, mon aimé m'adressa un sourire carnassier avant de dévorer mes lèvres d'un baiser brûlant. Je sentis cependant son hésitation lorsqu'il se positionna entre mes jambes.

_ Antonio !geignis-je. J'ai envie de toi !

_ Je vais te faire mal, rétorqua-t-il peiné.

_ Qu'on soit bien d'accord : soit tu te décides, soit je prends ce que je veux, avec ou sans ton autorisation !le menaçais-je.

Me regardant avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux, mon aimé m'embrassa farouchement et me pénétra avec lenteur. Je fus agréablement surpris de ne ressentir qu'un léger étirement, mais en même temps il fallait dire que l'absence de douceur de nos premières étreintes m'avait habituée à supporter la douleur qu'elles engendraient, alors ce n'était vraiment rien.

Comme à chaque fois que nous connaissions le plaisir d'une réunion charnelle, mon amant s'arrêta et reposa son front contre le mien le temps d'apprécier pleinement le moment. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux noisette, il me regarda intensément et caressa ma joue de son index.

_ Tu m'as manqué Wolfgang, chuchota-t-il avant de déposer une série de baiser le long de ma gorge.

Je gémis en me cambrant, compressant d'autant plus mon érection entre nos deux abdomens, et la suite s'enchaina naturellement. Mon aimé entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et les reposa au dessus de ma tête, sur l'accoudoir. Quant à moi je me tortillais pour trouver un appui pour mon dos apte à me laisser répondre à ses coups de rein et tout le reste fut un délice sans nom, une communion à l'intensité accentuée par le regard fiévreux que mon amant planté dans mes yeux. Nous ne fûmes rapidement plus que cris et gémissements de plaisir. Le rythme s'accéléra rapidement vers la fin, chacun souhaitant trouver l'extase dans le corps si longtemps désiré mais refusé. Je bénissais le ciel que l'empereur ait fait insonoriser nos bureaux parce que sinon on aurait entendu nos cris dans tous le palais.

Tous deux tremblants et haletants, nous laissâmes passer un moment de silence pour savourer les derniers soupçons de plaisir qui s'attardaient dans nos corps. Je sentis un horrible vide s'emparer de mon être lorsque mon amant se détacha de moi pour se mettre sur le dos et ainsi me laisser respirer, alors je vins dans la seconde me blottir contre lui. Je ne savais pas bien où nous en étions dans notre relation, mais je voulais lui faire confiance. Nous étions allés trop loin de toute façon, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant…

_ Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, soupira-t-il d'aise.

Je pouffai doucement. Cette note légère m'était agréable, elle me détournait de mes sombres pensées pour me faire pencher à nouveau vers mes penchants luxurieux.

_ D'autres fantasmes à assouvir ?le taquinais-je en laissant ma main caresser son torse.

_ Maintenant que tu en parles…, ronronna mon amant en se levant.

Il me tendit sa main, que je m'empressai de saisir, et me tira à lui. Lorsque je fus plaqué contre son torse, il m'embrassa langoureusement, me faisant perdre pied avec la réalité. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à bout de souffle qu'il se recula de mes lèvres et ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'imposant fauteuil de son bureau. Pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. De moi-même, je le poussai sur son fauteuil et m'agenouillai devant lui. Entremêlant ses doigts à mes cheveux, mon aimé me regarda faire, une étincelle de désir brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

Je commençais gentiment, caressant ses cuisses lentement, puis y déposant de petits baisers. Sentir le regard gourmand de mon amant sur moi m'excitait au plus au point, ce qui m'incita à concentrer mes caresses sur des lieux plus sensibles. La pression se fit plus forte dans mes cheveux alors qu'il laissait échapper un grognement de plaisir. Mes lèvres placèrent de doux baisers sur son membre désireux de mon attention puis ma langue le caressa sur toute sa longueur. Mon aimé rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le plaisir que je lui offrais.

D'humeur taquine, je soufflais de l'air chaud sur son excitation et revenais à ses cuisses pour suçoter la peau et laisser des marques rouges. Mon amant grogna de mon absence d'attention pour sa virilité complètement délaissée et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser les miens. Ne lâchant pas son regard, je dirigeai mes lèvres vers son érection et l'embrasser. Le voile de luxure que je percevais dans ses yeux me convaincu de cesser la torture alors je le pris lentement dans ma bouche. Peu désireux de me faire du mal, mon Italien détacha ses doigts de mes cheveux pour serrer ses accoudoirs.

Je commençai de lents vas et viens, laissant ma langue parcourir la peau sous laquelle le sang pulsait ou gémissant pour l'exciter encore plus. Les grognements de mon aimé se firent de plus en plus nombreux et forts, signe qu'il aimait ce que je faisais. J'accélérais alors le rythme, mordillant avec le plus de délicatesse possible sa virilité tendue. Sa libération n'était pas loin, je le sentais bien, mais une main vint se poser sur ma nuque, preuve qu'il voulait que je m'arrête. Je relevais les yeux, surpris, et me reculai un peu pour contredire sa décision mais il me releva vivement pour me faire assoir sur son bureau. Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait avant qu'il ne me pénètre d'un précis et puissant coup de rein. Un cri de pur plaisir m'échappa. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se serait pas conduit de la sorte si nous n'avions pas eu une première étreinte auparavant -mon aimé avait changé depuis nos débuts- et cette note attentionnée donnait une saveur encore meilleure à nos ébats…

_ Haaan Antonio !criais-je en m'accrochant à sa nuque.

_ Wolfgang, grogna mon amant en serrant plus fermement mes hanches.

Quelques coups de rein plus tard, mon Italien balaya ce qui trainait sur le bureau d'un coup de main vif pour me faire allonger sur le dos et entoura son bassin de mes jambes avant de reposer ses mains sur mes hanches. Je criai à nouveau à ces nouvelles et exquises sensations alors que mon Antonio donnait plus de force et de profondeur à ses vas et viens. Sentant mon apogée proche, je me redressai vivement pour atteindre les lèvres de mon amant mais, de surprise, il ne me rattrapa pas correctement et nous basculâmes en arrière pour atterrir sur son fauteuil, toujours intimement enlacés.

Encore sous le choc de ce renversement de situation, mon aimé me regardait avec étonnement et je ne pus réprimer un éclat de rire.

_ Parce que ça t'amuse en plus ?s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Je l'embrassai langoureusement pour me faire pardonner et commençai à me mouvoir sur lui. Mon aimé soupira contre mes lèvres et attrapa bientôt ma virilité pour la caresser lentement. La pression qui se faisait dans mon bas-ventre s'accentuait de seconde en seconde. La fin était proche, autant pour lui que pour moi. Approfondissant le baiser en exerçant une forte pression sur ma nuque avec sa main libre, mon Italien bougea un tout petit peu son bassin pour rencontrer le mien, et ce tout petit mouvement suffit à m'envoyer saluer les étoiles en sa compagnie.

Complètement essoufflé et en sueur, je me laissai aller contre le torse de mon amant, appréciant le battement rapide de son cœur. J'étais si bien dans ses bras que j'aurais pu m'endormir. Mes lèvres partirent à la recherche de celles d'Antonio dès que je fus revenu sur terre et il se fit un plaisir de répondre à mon baiser, allant jusqu'à entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser ma langue venir jouer avec la sienne. Un soupir trahit mon bien-être et bientôt nos lèvres se séparèrent au profit de quelques caresses tendres. Je me laissai faire, ronronnant presque de plaisir, lorsque mon aimé s'arrêta brusquement. Etonné, je rouvrais les yeux pour le regarder. Son visage était bien moins détendu que précédemment et ses yeux exprimaient déception et tristesse. Secouant lentement la tête il se mit debout, me relevant par la même occasion en me posant sur mes pieds dans un équilibre somme toute précaire.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Antonio ?hésitais-je en caressant sa joue.

Mon aimé se recula de moi, comme s'il cherchait à fuir mon contact, et s'en alla s'assoir sur le canapé où il se prit la tête dans les mains. Des larmes naquirent au coin de mes yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Regrettait-il ces étreintes si attendues ? La peur s'empara de mon être à cette pensée. Je tentais une approche mais mon amant s'éloigna une nouvelle fois de moi, interposant le bureau entre nous. J'avais l'impression que finalement j'étais allé trop vite pour lui et que j'avais perdu toutes mes chances d'un avenir heureux dans ses bras.

_ Rhabille-toi Wolfgang, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est plus utile de jouer…

_ Jouer ?répétais-je perdu. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'Antonio sentait la situation lui échapper, mon aimé me darda d'un regard si noir qu'il en était presque effrayant.

_ Ne fais pas ça avec moi !s'emporta mon Antonio. Tu ne fais que ça pour payer une dette que tu penses avoir envers moi !

Trop ahuri par sa réaction, je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de me reprendre, poursuivant avec une voix peinée.

_ Juste parce que je me suis débarrassé d'Haydn… Tu te sens juste redevable…

_ Quoi !m'écriais-je. Mais on croit rêver !

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus au passage, et ne tenant plus je m'avançai vers lui et le plaquai contre le mur pour l'embrasser de force. Bien évidemment mon amant ne se laissa pas faire mais j'étais tout aussi têtu que lui. Mes mains glissèrent sur son corps bien trop désirable pour son propre bien et l'insistance de mes baisers eurent bientôt raison de sa résistance.

_ Tu réfléchis trop, haletais-je mon front contre le sien. Et pour dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, baiser qui reçu plus de réponse de la part de mon amant. Satisfait de ce changement, je passai tendrement mes bras autour de son corps finement musclé et dérivai mes baisers sur sa clavicule.

_ Je m'en veux de ce que tu as dû faire par ma faute, avouais-je à voix basse. Mais je m'en veux encore plus d'avoir mit fin à notre relation sans la moindre preuve contre toi. Je suis tellement désolé Antonio…

_ Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé avec Haydn… Il avait perdu la raison, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

_ Alors admets que ce n'était pas de ta faute non plus, marchandais-je en rivant mon regard au sien.

Mon Antonio détourna le regard. Je soupirais mais je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction… Tendrement, j'encadrai son visage de mes mains et le forçai à me regarder.

_ Antonio, ce n'était pas de ta faute, nous le savons tous les deux. Si nous l'avions laissé libre il aurait fait bien plus de dégâts. Je sais que ce n'est pas très chrétien ce que je vais dire, mais il valait mieux qu'il meure.

Malgré son silence, je lisais dans ses yeux que mes paroles faisaient leur effet. Frottant mon nez contre le sien, je mis la touche finale à mon discours en jouant sur une faiblesse que j'exploitai souvent avec lui.

_ Repartons à zéro, oublions toutes ces disputes et ces divergences… Fais-le pour moi, pour _nous…_

Je savais que ce n'était pas fair-play mais au moins le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Bien qu'un peu hésitant au début, mon aimé finit par poser sa main sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser doucement, ce que je considérais comme son accord. Ravi, je le remerciai d'un baiser langoureux avant de me reculer de lui pour attraper mes vêtements et ceux de mon aimé au passage. Mes muscles étaient déjà engourdis par ces deux étreintes, mais c'était la plus agréable des sensations dans le contexte du mois écoulé. Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence et, par réflexe, je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais je fus plaqué contre cette dernière par mon aimé. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel il me répondit par un sourire carnassier.

_ Même si j'adorerais voir la tête de Rosenberg qui doit attendre notre sortie depuis le couloir, je pense qu'il est plus raisonnable de passer par la fenêtre.

Je rougis d'embarras face à ce stupide oubli mais mon Antonio me releva le menton pour m'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Des larmes de bonheur m'échappèrent devant cet acte pas si anodin. Oui, j'avais les nerfs vraiment sensibles, mais qui n'aurait pas été dans le même état après pareille épreuve ? Mon aimé parut comprendre ces cristaux liquides puisqu'il les essuya avec douceur.

_ Allez viens, chuchota-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je lui souris et le suivais. La destination ne m'importait pas tant que j'étais avec lui. Je me moquai bien de devoir marcher des jours durant si ça pouvait me permettre de rester avec lui. Heureusement mon amant n'avait pas de tels projets. Une fois la fenêtre enjambée, nous longeâmes la ville sous le couvert des bois et ma demeure étant la plus proche, c'est là que nous nous dirigeâmes. Mes domestiques ne firent aucun commentaire en me voyant arriver accompagné mais la plus jeune de mes servantes m'adressa un sourire ravi en me voyant de nouveau apaisé.

Arrivé devant ma chambre, mon Antonio s'immobilisa et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_ Je vais te laisser te reposer, m'annonça-t-il. Dors bien Wolfgang.

_ Quoi ?m'affolais-je. Non, je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! Reste dormir…

Cette fois-ci mes yeux suppliants le firent céder. En même temps je ne courrais plus aucun danger donc nous pouvions très bien nous le permettre. Euphorique de le voir céder, j'ouvris la porte et le tirai à l'intérieur pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit. Certes, il était encore trop tôt pour penser à se coucher pour la nuit –il ne devait même pas être midi…- mais nous avions eu des émotions fortes et une sieste serait la bienvenue. Mon aimé était visiblement de mon avis puisqu'il se déchaussa sans se défaire de ma prise et se laissa aller dans mes bras. Entre deux caresses tendres, il m'embrassa chastement.

_ Dors bien Wolfgang, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

_ Je dormirais bien tant que je serais dans tes bras, répondis-je avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

Morphée finit par venir nous réclamer, mais pour moi ça ne changeait rien : j'étais déjà en plein rêve, reprenant la place que j'avais occupé dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

L'après-midi s'était divinement bien passée, et ce n'était pas étranger au fait que je n'avais pratiquement pas quitté les bras de mon aimé. Aucune dispute n'était venu gâcher cette idylle et nous avions put parler de nos légers différents pour éviter une nouvelle séparation. J'étais actuellement dans ses bras –pour changer-, toujours dans ma chambre, et nous discutions du titre qu'il avait obtenu récemment, puisque c'était là le sujet de notre discorde.

_ Je te le jure Wolfgang, je n'ai jamais voulu avoir ce poste, me promit mon aimé réellement attristé par ce problème. J'avais déjà si peu de temps à te consacrer sans rajouter en plus une nouvelle contrainte. Je n'ai même pas donné mes partitions, pour ne pas entrer dans la compétition.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, lui assurais-je en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens pour les porter à ma joue. Je n'ai que faire de ce poste, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

Je le voyais peu convaincu alors j'appuyai mon argumentation d'un baiser langoureux mais tendre. Sa seconde main vint se poser sur ma joue droite et le baiser se prolongea de longues et exquises minutes. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ce qu'il devait bien sentir. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant que quand j'étais dans ses bras. Nous ne nous séparâmes qu'une fois en manque d'air et je reposai mon front contre le torse de mon amant, appréciant ma position qui me permettait de l'avoir prisonnier de mes caprices.

_ Je vais remettre mon titre en jeu, m'annonça brutalement mon amant.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Parce que tu le mérites bien plus que moi, et que je veux libérer une partie de mon temps pour pouvoir te le consacrer.

Touché par ce geste, je lui adressai un sourire carnassier avant de dévorer ses lèvres de baisers mais une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me laisser donner des cours à Anna et Thérèse ?proposais-je. Comme ça elles progresseraient plus vite et tu serais bien plus rapidement débarrassé de tes obligations vis-à-vis d'elles…

La main de mon aimé stoppa ses caresses alors qu'il se faisait profondément pensif. Je l'admirai alors qu'il s'abimait dans ses réflexions. Il était bien trop beau pour son propre bien…

_ Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?se fustigea mon Antonio.

_ Et comme ça j'aurais non seulement tes vendredis et dimanches soirs, mais aussi tes mardis et jeudis soirs, souris-je suggestif. Ça me semble plus qu'équitable.

_ Je te rappelle que nous sommes juste lundi.

Pour seule réponse, j'affichai un sourire innocent qui le fit rire. Il ancra son regard au mien, l'atmosphère revenant à l'intimité tendre. Mes lèvres furent inévitablement attirées par les siennes et nous partageâmes les délices du ballet de nos langues. De plus en plus désireux, je laissai ma main droite migrer vers l'entrejambe de mon aimé qui se tendit avant de se mettre à rire.

_ Tu es insatiable Wolfgang !m'accusa-t-il hilare.

_ Mais j'ai envie de toi !geignis-je. En même temps, comment veux-tu que je réagisse alors que tu es juste là où je te voulais depuis des semaines ?

Les lèvres de mon aimé reprirent possession des miennes alors qu'il nous faisait rouler pour avoir le dessus. Nos vêtements prirent congé alors que nos caresses se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses, mais au moment de se fondre en moi, mon amant s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda dans les yeux, comme absorbé par une profonde réflexion.

_ Antonio !pleurnichais-je désespéré de plus de contact.

Mon aimé vint dérober un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer.

_ Fais-moi tiens…

J'écarquillais les yeux en me redressant sur mes avant-bras. Il n'avait pas dit ça… ?

_ Fais-moi tiens Wolfgang, répéta-t-il sérieux comme la mort.

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, il me fallut quelques instants pour inverser à nouveau la situation. De nouveau sous moi, mon amant fut l'objet de toute mon attention alors que je cherchai ses points sensibles. D'habitude nous étions trop empressés pour nous consacrer un minimum aux préliminaires, mais là j'avais envie de faire bien. Les gémissements de mon amant avaient finalement fait voler en éclats ma détermination et c'est avec douceur que je me positionnai entre ses jambes. Je savais qu'il allait avoir mal, je ne pouvais qu'essayer de diminuer cette douceur en me montrant doux. L'embrassant une dernière fois langoureusement avant de me fondre lentement dans son corps.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La chambre était bien silencieuse à présent. Mon aimé était à côté de moi mais cette fois je ne m'étais pas blotti contre lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais horriblement gêné. Notre étreinte précédente avait était un énorme fiasco et aucun de nous n'en avait retiré le moindre plaisir. J'ignore encore comment je m'étais débrouillé mais j'avais vraiment accumulé les mauvais points…

Une main chaude que je connaissais bien caressa la peau de mon dos puisque je me refusais à faire face à mon amant. Je savais que c'était une invitation à rejoindre ses bras mais j'étais incapable de soutenir son regard alors je restai à ma place. La main fut bientôt remplacée par un corps qui se colla à moi et le bras de mon aimé vint s'enrouler autour de ma taille pendant que ses lèvres déposaient une myriade de baisers brûlant sur mon cou. Je ne pu que me laisser bercer par sa tendresse et ce fut tout naturellement que je me retournai pour me blottir contre son torse divinement ciselé. Ses baisers se poursuivirent sur mon épaule alors que sa main caressait régulièrement mon dos, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un cocon.

_ Je n'ai pas aimé, avouais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Mon aimé stoppa ses baisers pour me regarder dans les yeux, essayant vainement de retenir son sourire.

_ Moi non plus.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, et sans pouvoir nous en empêcher, nous éclatâmes de rire. La gêne disparaissait rapidement alors que nous bataillions avec les oreillers tels deux enfants. Le désir refit surface alors que nos puérilités avaient laissé la place à de tendres caresses mais un éclair de lucidité me fit réaliser que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Antonio…, haletais-je entre deux baisers. On va avoir des ennuis pour notre absence à la réception…

_ On dira que je te faisais travailler ton dernier acte pour que ton opéra soit parfait pour l'anniversaire de l'empereur, inventa rapidement mon amant.

D'un côté il n'avait pas tord. C'était lui qui me donnait toute mon inspiration, et je peux vous dire que là j'étais servi pour un bon moment, même si ça ne me motiverait pas à m'arrêter pour autant…

La journée avait divinement mal commencé mais là, dans ses bras, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Les choses étaient de nouveau revenues à la normale entre nous et nos trop nombreuses embuches nous avaient rapprochés encore plus. Je voyais mal ce qui serait apte à nous séparer maintenant, et j'étais d'autant plus rassuré de voir à quel point Antonio était déterminé à se défaire de certaines obligations juste pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec moi.


	19. Chapitre 18

Pov Wolfgang

Il pleuvait dehors. Mais il n'y avait pas que dehors qu'il pleuvait… Je sentais de chaudes gouttes de pluie venir s'échouer sur mon cou et mon torse sous forme de doux baisers. Le meilleur des réveils qu'on puisse espérer. J'eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais la récompense en valait bien la peine. Mon aimé était plus beau que jamais avec ce sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres.

_ Bien dormi ?me questionna-t-il après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ J'ai rarement si bien dormi, souris-je béatement.

Mon Antonio caressa mon nez du sien et raffermit sa prise autour de moi. Je soupirais d'aise en laissant la chaleur de son corps s'infiltrer dans mes chairs. Bientôt ce fut autre chose qui s'immisça dans mes muscles, une envie souveraine de me fondre dans celui que j'aimais. Je cherchai à lui faire passer le message en l'embrassant avec passion mais mon amant me repoussa gentiment avant de quitter le lit.

_ Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire aujourd'hui, me rappela-t-il.

_ Ça peut bien attendre encore un peu, geignis-je frustré.

Mon aimé m'adressa un sourire amusé tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

_ Nous aurons tout notre temps ce soir, me promit mon amant. Mais ça dépend de toi, il faudra que tu sois très sage.

Je me levai, et ce malgré mes courbatures, pour m'habiller à mon tour puisque la soirée en dépendait visiblement. Une fois complètement vêtu, je m'avançai de mon amant pour dérober ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre auquel il répondit machinalement. Tout sourire, je sautillais gaiment jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour gagner le salon où un petit-déjeuner était justement dressé sur la table. Mon Antonio n'était pas très loin derrière moi et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui sautai dans les bras pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je lui dédiai. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment un comportement très sage, mais j'étais euphorique rien qu'à le voir partager à nouveau mon quotidien.

Après avoir partagé un agréable moment autour de la table, à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de musique, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le palais où il nous fallut malheureusement nous séparer, mais pas pour longtemps… Je m'étais hâté de retravailler mon dernier acte des _Noces de Figaro_ pour pouvoir avoir une excuser pour aller voir mon aimé. Bien sûr, malgré la rapidité de mon travail, j'y avais mit toute mon âme et de toute façon Antonio m'avait largement inspiré hier, mes muscles s'en souvenaient de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Dans ma précipitation, j'avais bousculé quelqu'un dans les couloirs, répartissant ainsi mes partitions par terre. Je m'excusai prestement en ramassant mon ouvrage et relevai la tête pour finalement me jeter dans les bras de l'Italien qui me faisait face.

_ Je vois que ça va mieux !rit Lorenzo en m'enlaçant en retour. Moi qui évitai soigneusement Antonio, je vois que ce n'est pas utile.

_ C'est d'ailleurs lui que je vais voir, m'enjouais-je en le tirant avec moi.

Lorenzo me suivit sans résistance, hilare, et nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau d'Antonio après avoir frappé. Mon aimé étudiait des partitions, clairement contrarié. Il les repoussa avec un manifeste dégoût et releva la tête vers nous pour afficher un sourire rayonnant que je m'empressai de lui rendre. Je lui sautai dans les bras dès qu'il fut levé, me moquant bien de la présence de Lorenzo dans la pièce. Mon aimé baissa la tête lorsqu'il m'eut réceptionné, m'invitant ainsi à partager un tendre baiser. Je ne m'en privais pas, m'accrochant encore plus fermement à lui, mais il me fallait rester décent à cause de Lorenzo.

_ Vous vous êtes vraiment trouvés tous les deux, commenta-t-il souriant. Pourtant, qui aurait cru…

Je lui adressai un sourire radieux, confortablement installé contre mon aimé. Ce dernier nous invita d'ailleurs à prendre place sur le canapé pour discuter plus agréablement. Il était bien évidemment inconcevable pour moi de ne pas rester au plus proche de mon amant, alors ce fut entre ses jambes que je m'asseyais, le dos plaqué contre son torse et ses bras autour de moi alors que sa joue était contre le haut de mon crâne. Lorenzo nous observait toujours, clairement attendri par cette vision.

_ Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?s'informa mon Antonio.

Je lui tendis immédiatement mes partitions pour qu'il puisse me donner son avis. Il les lu sans exprimer la moindre émotion et s'arrêta sur l'avant-dernière page.

_ Cette note-là, commença-t-il. Il faut la changer.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?m'offusquais-je en regardant la note en question.

Mon amant me caressa tendrement la joue pour me calmer et prit une voix douce pour s'adresser à moi.

_ Ce n'est pas une pièce qui tourne autour de l'amour des personnages. S'il ça avait été pour une première rencontre avec l'amour instantané, ce morceau aurait été parfait, mais là il ne s'agit _que _du mariage.

Même si je n'aimais pas l'idée de dénaturer ce morceau, il me fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Je ne m'étais pas concentré sur le sujet traité, donc j'avais un peu dévié… En même temps c'était de la faute d'Antonio ! S'il n'avait pas toutes ces petites choses qui me font l'aimer comme un fou je ne serais pas si déconcentré !

_ Bien, me résignais-je. On va changer celle-là.

Mon Antonio déposa un baiser sur ma joue pour me réconforter. Trop opportuniste pour me contenter de cela, je tournai la tête et l'embrassai langoureusement. Je me retournai dans ses bras pour m'installer à califourchon face à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser à ma guise. Nous aurions pu continuer encore longtemps ainsi mais Lorenzo nous rappela à l'ordre par des toussotements tout sauf discrets. Je rougis en me reculant de mon aimé, gêné de m'être de nouveau laissé emporter par ma passion. Antonio me fit me décaler et se leva pour attraper de nouvelles feuilles de partitions vierges, avant de revenir vers moi pour me réinstaller sur entre ses jambes. Je pu conserver ma première version et m'amuser à lui dicter juste au creux de l'oreille. Ensemble, nous travaillâmes sur cette dernière partie et le résultat fut soumis à Lorenzo qui approuva vivement. Il fallait dire que la sobriété de mon aimé se mariait délicieusement bien avec mon excentricité. Ça donnait une finissions acidulée très agréable.

_ Il faudrait qu'on travaille plus souvent ensemble, souris-je avant de lui dérober un baiser.

Je restai sage cette fois, la menace de ce matin planant sur mon esprit. Soupirant de bien-être, je me blottissais confortablement contre le torse de mon aimé. J'étais bien là, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Le moment était parfait.

_ Tu dînes avec nous ce soir ?proposa Antonio.

Là il venait d'éclater ma bulle de bonheur. En quel honneur lui avait-il fait cette offre ? Mon aimé comprit mon mécontentement à mon regard noir, mais il n'en démordit pas.

_ « _Nous_ » ?répéta Lorenzo.

_ Tu es libre de refuser, grommelais-je contrarié.

_ Wolfgang, souffla Antonio réprobateur.

Lui adressant un dernier regard noir, je vins dérober ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux au possible, passant consciemment outre sa retenue. Mon aimé tenta de m'éloigner de lui mais je bloquais son visage en verrouillant mes mains sur ses joues.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas Lorenzo qui nous stoppa, mais les coups contre la porte du bureau. Je voyais bien que mon amant était partagé entre l'agacement et le soulagement. Les coups se firent plus insistants et mon aimé soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tout en parlant dans sa langue natale, ce qui fit d'ailleurs bien rire son compatriote. Docilement, je me décalais de lui pour qu'il puisse autoriser l'intrus à entrer dans la pièce. Un éternuement m'échappa au moment même où l'homme entra dans la pièce. Lorenzo ne se retenait plus de rire, amusé par la situation. Oui, j'étais devenu allergique à Rosenberg à tel point que ma répulsion pour cet homme était devenue physique !

_ Que fait Mozart ici ?grinça-t-il en me dardant d'un regard noir.

_ Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que l'opéra donné pour ouvrir les festivités en l'honneur de l'empereur soit parfait, alors nous y travaillons, répondit mon aimé glacial. Avez-vous quelque chose de pertinent à me dire ou puis-je finir mon travail sans être constamment interrompus ?

Rosenberg écarquilla les yeux devant le peu de patience dont mon amant faisait preuve. Lorenzo s'obligea à arrêter de rire après avoir reçu un regard meurtrier de la part de mon aimé. J'avais du mal à m'y faire, et pourtant c'était l'attitude habituelle d'Antonio devant les courtisans. Il ne voulait que s'en protéger, et c'était compréhensible dans un sens. Après tout, tant qu'il était tendre dans l'intimité, je pouvais bien prendre sur moi pour ne pas broncher en public.

_ Euh… Je… Enfin… Non…, balbutia Rosenberg.

_ Et bien, si vous alliez vous ridiculiser ailleurs ?lui suggérais-je hilare.

_ Mozart !me sermonna Antonio.

Je levais les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. D'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton, mon aimé indiqua la porte à Rosenberg et se détourna de lui. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin seuls, mon amant me regarda sévèrement. Je lui fis un sourire innocent mais il ne fut pas convaincant finalement.

_ Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?me demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

_ Non !m'écriais-je en lui sautant dessus. Laisse-moi juste une chance ! Je serais sage ! Je te le promets !

Ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à moi, mon aimé reporta son regard sur Lorenzo qui ne perdait pas une miette de notre échange.

_ Tu dînes avec nous ce soir ?réitéra Antonio.

Son sourire en coin m'informa qu'il ne le faisait que pour me punir. Sachant que si je faisais la moindre réflexion, je serais condamné à l'abstinence pour ce soir, et peut-être même pour toute la semaine, je me contentais de bouder. Mon aimé me tapota la joue et me contourna pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

_ Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, s'amusa Lorenzo.

_Super !_ Il ne manquait plus que ça… Moi je comptais aller me coucher tôt –à défaut de m'endormir tôt…- mais maintenant c'était raté… Je me forçai à ignorer les deux Italiens, sachant très bien que si je les regardais j'allais les fusiller du regard, et m'installai à mon tour sur le canapé et feignais de regarder par la fenêtre.

_ Ne râle pas, susurra une voix Italienne dans mon oreille. Je t'avais prévenu.

Je lui grognai dessus et l'ignorais à nouveau. Cependant c'était sans compter sur la détermination de celui qui partageait mes nuits –et mes jours parfois. Connaissant par cœur mes points faibles, il déposa un baiser sous mon oreille pour me tirer de mon mutisme. Je me mordis la langue pour retenir un gémissement appréciateur.

_ Wolfgang, chuchota Antonio. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

_ Hum, grommelais-je.

Nouveau baiser, nouvelle difficultés. Pour ne me laisser aucune chance de résister, il laissa son index glisser sur ma joue sous forme d'une douce caresse alors que son souffle chaud chatouillait ma peau. Mes nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher, plus que quelques secondes… Deuxième baiser sur ma gorge et s'en fut trop. Je me retournai vivement et l'embrassai avec passion sans lui laisser la moindre occasion pour y échapper. Lorsque je fus à bout de souffle, je le relâchai lentement.

_ Lorenzo viendra dîner avec nous ce soir, décréta Antonio.

Mon engouement retomba d'un coup. Je m'étais fait avoir… Lorenzo était hilare de son côté, s'amusant de cette négociation étrange. La conversation reprit son cours et je dû bien m'y intéresser puisqu'il s'agissait avant tout de mon travail.

Je fis attention à rester « sage » tout le reste de la journée, restant d'une patience infinie avec Anna alors que nous n'étions clairement pas sur la même longueur, en gardant en tête mon objectif de ce soir. Rien ne me fut épargner, évidemment. Antonio et Lorenzo firent exprès de laisser trainer les conversations pour retarder encore et encore l'heure des au revoir, mais je tenais bon. Il devait être plus de 2 heures du matin quand Lorenzo, tombant de fatigue, consentit à nous quitter. Revigoré par son départ, j'entrainai rapidement mon aimé dans sa chambre et le poussai jusqu'au lit pour l'obliger à s'y allonger.

_ Dors bien Wolfgang, sourit mon machiavélique amant en se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

_ Quoi ?m'alarmais-je. Tu n'as rien oublié par hasard ?

_ Nous avions un accord : si tu te tenais bien j'accédais à ta demande, joua mon Antonio.

J'étais à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à demain soir, je le savais parfaitement. C'était maintenant et ici que je le voulais !

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !m'érigeais-je furieux. Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

_ Tu n'oserais pas, me défia mon amant.

A son regard, je compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il voulait me voir prendre les choses en main, le dominer… pour me prouver qu'il me considérait comme son égal ? C'était pour ça qu'il m'avait poussé à bout toute la journée ?

Mon aimé feignit de retirer son défi mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion, me jetant sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer de baisers. Je lui retirais vivement sa chemise avant de me lever du lit sous ses yeux éberlués. Sans rien lui expliquer, je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et farfouillai dans ses affaires pour en sortir une écharpe. Mon amant arqua un sourcil, étonné, mais encore une fois je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler en ravissant de nouveau ses lèvres. Assis sur son bassin, je profitai de la distraction offerte par le baiser pour monter ses mains au dessus de sa tête et les attacher à la tête de lit avec mon lien de fortune.

_ Wolfgang, grogna mon Antonio en réalisant que je l'avais coincé.

Pour seule réponse je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau. Mon aimé tenta bien de se défaire de ce nœud mais dans sa situation actuelle il en était incapable. Il m'avait cherché, maintenant il allait devoir assumer ! Je reçu un regard noir en échange de mon rire mais je ne m'attardai pas sur son humeur bougonne, choisissant de concentrer mes efforts sur la friction que je créé entre nos entrejambe. Mon aimé hoqueta à la soudaineté de ces délicieuses sensations, et opposa une résistance calculée pour amplifier ce plaisir.

_ Wolfgang, si tu veux vraiment faire ça il faudra que tu ailles jusqu'au bout, me prévint-il.

Je compris ce dont il me parlait et m'effondrai sur son torse, boudeur. La dernière fois que j'avais essayé de prendre les commandes, ça avait été une catastrophe. Je n'étais clairement pas fait pour ça et de toute façon mon aimé était si doué que ce serait un crime de ne pas profiter de ses qualités exceptionnelles d'amant.

Oh et puis zut à la fin ! De toute façon mon Antonio ne pouvait rien faire pour m'empêcher de satisfaire mes désirs, alors autant en profiter. Fort de cette résolution, je me redressai vivement et m'empalais sur son membre dressé sans avertissement préalable. Mon amant cria mon nom en rejetant la tête en arrière, complètement soumis aux sensations que je lui offrais. Respirant de façon erratique, je fis une pause, mes mains caressant le torse de mon amant avant de remonter à ses boutons de chair pour les rouler entre mes doigts.

_ Wolfgang, gémit mon Italien. Un jour tu auras ma mort sur la conscience…

_ Si c'est une mort provoquée par les plaisirs charnels, je trouve que c'est une belle façon de quitter ce monde, le taquinais-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

_ Tu triches, geignit-il alors que j'entamai mon premier mouvement de balancier.

_ Je fais ce que je veux.

_ Je me vengerais…

Je lui adressai un sourire carnassier avant de récupérer ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, m'arrêtant volontairement pour le pousser à bout. Mon aimé ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille. Il parvint, malgré sa position de dominé, à se mouvoir sous moi de façon à créer un mouvement qui me fit perdre le sens de la réalité. Je commençai alors une série de mouvements erratiques et violents, nous arrachant tous deux des cris de plaisirs. Le voile de luxure qui obscurcissait les yeux de mon aimé était absolument délectable. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui se retrouvait en position de faiblesse, incapable de contrôler d'une quelconque façon nos ébats… A la réflexion, nous devrions faire ça plus souvent.

Alors que je le sentais prêt à exploser, je ralentis mes mouvements et m'immobilisai complètement, au grand damne de mon Italien.

_ Par moment je te déteste, soupira-t-il frustré.

Riant, je me penchai sur lui pour taquiner ses lèvres et récompensai sa coopération d'un lent et profond mouvement de rein. Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus langoureux et, sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, mon aimé renversa nos positions, subitement libre de ses mouvements, et sépara nos deux corps.

_ Antonio ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?pleurnichais-je en manque de contact.

Mon amant roula pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le dos, mais cette fois-ci libre de ses mouvements. Je me réinstallai entre ses jambes et m'apprêtai à récupérer l'objet de mes désirs mais mon aimé m'en empêcha.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Wolfgang, si tu veux faire ça tu vas jusqu'au bout.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que je m'étais fait avoir. Je pensais pouvoir y échapper en bloquant mon aimé mais ce dernier m'avait laissé faire pour me frustrer à l'extrême et m'empêcher de me rétracter. J'étais dans un tel état que je ne pouvais même pas concevoir d'arrêter si brutalement.

_ Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si je rate tout, râlais-je contrarié.

Mon aimé m'adressa un sourire joueur absolument irrésistible. Prenant soin de lubrifier un peu mon membre avant l'acte, je me positionnai entre ses jambes et le pénétrai lentement. Mon Antonio avait beau se retenir de grimacer, je le sentais tendu sous mes doigts et je savais d'expérience que la chose n'avait rien de très agréable les premières fois. Je lui laissai le temps de se faire à mon intrusion en couvrant le haut de son torse de baisers doux alors qu'une de mes mains caressait son membre comprimé entre nos deux ventres.

_ Wolfgang, soupira de satisfaction mon aimé. Ne t'arrête pas comme ça.

Ravi d'avoir suscité une minimum de plaisir chez mon amant cette fois-ci, je me mis à me mouvoir lentement dans son antre, soupirant de bien être. Finalement ce n'était pas mal du tout quand on savait s'y prendre… J'étais bien là, entouré par sa chaleur étroite, je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras et j'adorai avoir mon amant soumis à mes attentions…

Mon aimé ne tarda pas à accompagner mes mouvements, toujours dans une perspective de tendresse à travers notre lenteur, mais l'essentiel de l'intensité de cette union reposait sur nos regards qui ne se quittaient pas. Gémissements et cris de plaisir fusèrent des deux côtés, témoignant du plaisir que nous prenions. Imitant ce qu'il faisait lui-même quand il menait la danse, j'attrapais le membre de mon aimé pour le caresser au rythme de mes coups de rein. Je sentais que la fin était proche, et je voulais emporter mon aimé avec moi dans la jouissance. Approfondissant mes coups de rein, je m'attachai à frapper plus fort le point intime à l'origine de son plaisir et ce fut l'apothéose autant pour moi que pour lui.

Je m'effondrais sur le torse de mon amant, haletant et tremblant, et me laissai bercer par ses douces caresses. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa alors que la main de mon aimé démêlait tendrement mes cheveux.

_ C'était bon, gémis-je comblé.

La poitrine de mon aimé –et donc moi par extension- fut secoué d'un rire amusé. Je relevais la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir mais il m'apaisa d'un baiser tendre.

_ Tu vois que tu n'as pas tout raté !me nargua-t-il.

Faisant mine d'être profondément offusqué, je l'ensevelissais de chatouilles mais il trouva le moyen de renverser la situation et nous jouâmes comme des gamins pendant encore un bon moment. Finalement, cette soirée agréable valait bien toute la frustration accumulée dans la journée.


	20. Chapitre 19

Pov Mozart

Je pleurais. Mes journées se résumaient à ça ces derniers temps. Je passai mon temps à pleurer dans mon lit –ou plus souvent celui d'Antonio- mais j'avais la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de moi toujours présent pour moi. Mon aimé n'hésitait pas à mettre ses responsabilités de côté pour être près de moi en ces moments de souffrance, mais il arrivait forcément qu'il ne puisse pas s'y soustraire et c'était invariablement là qu'il me faisait boire une étrange mixture qui me donnait toujours envie de dormir. Je savais bien qu'il calibrait soigneusement ses actes pour me laisser le moins de marge de manœuvre possible pour faire des bêtises.

Mon Antonio avait beau être très présent pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. Mon père, cet homme que j'avais tant aimé et admiré, avait quitté ce monde. J'avais l'impression d'avoir prit un sacré coup de vieux… Il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire ou partager avec lui… Ma décision de me donner entièrement à une personne et de lui être fidèle, par exemple. Mon père aurait certainement apprécié de savoir que j'avais trouvé une stabilité affective et professionnelle…

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que je végétai telle une épave dans le lit de l'être tendrement aimé. Cependant, en me réveillant ce septième matin, ma main ne rencontra que les draps froids alors qu'elle recherchait un corps chaud assoupi. La panique monta rapidement. Mais où diable était passé mon aimé à cette heure matinale ? Affolé, je me redressai vivement sur le lit et bondis sur mes pieds en le repérant près de l'armoire, remplissant un sac avec des vêtements.

_ Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas, sanglotais-je en m'accrochant désespérément à lui. Je ferais des efforts, ça passera. Je t'en supplie ! Tu es tout ce qui me reste…

J'essayais de me montrer fort mais la perspective de son départ me paniquait. Sans que j'y comprenne grand-chose, mon aimé passa ses bras autour de mon et déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi. J'ai assez bien dormi, merci de me le demander. Et puisque maintenant c'est raté pour te faire la surprise, je t'annonce très officiellement que nous prenons trois jours de vacance, débita-t-il ironique.

_ Des vacances ?répétais-je ahuri.

Je me reculai légèrement de lui pour voir s'il était sérieux et réalisai qu'il n'était pas habillé comme à l'accoutumée. Ses vêtements étaient bien moins stricts et pensés pour la vie de tous les jours, pas tellement le style de la cour, mais ça lui allait bien.

_ Quand mes parents sont morts, mes sœurs et moi avons été récupéré par des amis de la famille, et la première chose qu'ils ont voulut faire c'était nous emmener prendre l'air à la montagne. On a dormi trois nuits à la belle étoile et nous passions nos journées dans les bois. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé pour faire mon deuil, et je pense que ça te fera le plus grand bien.

_ Tu veux… m'emmener en vacances ?

J'étais abasourdi. La notion même de vacances était déjà assez étonnante quand on connaissait sa rigidité en ce qui concernait le travail, mais c'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il veuille m'amener avec lui, passer quelques jours rien que tous les deux. Pas que je m'en plaigne ! N'allez pas croire ça ! Mais je ne savais plus vraiment où nous en étions. Je l'aimais, certes –et je brûlais d'envie de lui dire-, mais qu'en était-il de son côté ? De peur d'un hypothétique rejet, je n'osais lui poser les questions fâcheuses, mais j'y pensais tous les jours…

_ Mais si tu ne veux pas…, commença mon aimé attristé de mon manque de réaction.

Me réveillant brusquement en secouant la tête, je sautais dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec une tendresse proéminente. Mon amant accepta mon étreinte sans broncher et y répondit même, caressant doucement mon dos.

_ Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, chuchotais-je sans le lâcher. Merci d'être là pour moi…

_ C'est bien normal, murmura mon aimé en retour. Tu es prêt à y aller ?

Je hochai lentement la tête en me reculant sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Des vêtements plus adaptés à ce que nous allions faire m'attendaient sur la commode. Je m'habillai prestement, appréciant cette simplicité que la cour m'avait interdite depuis que j'étais entré. Mon aimé m'attendait en bas, le sac jeté sur l'épaule, et prit ma main dès que j'apparus à la dernière marche de l'escalier. Je me fis un plaisir de la prendre et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers le petit village, où nous aimions bien aller en parfaits anonymes, pour faire quelques provisions. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées mais je n'appréciais pas du tout les sourires suggestifs que recevait mon amant de la part de la gente féminine de ce village.

_ Wolfgang, souffla mon aimé à mon oreille. Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder les gens comme ça.

Je relevais les yeux pour croiser son regard amusé. Tournant la tête du côté opposé à lui, je fis mine de l'ignorer. Mon amant me laissa dans mon mutisme tout en s'assurant que je le suivais bien quand nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois. L'éclat émeraude de la verdure était à la fois fascinant et apaisant. J'en arrivais presque à oublier… presque…

Me sentant déjà plus calme, mon aimé récupéra ma main et finit même par passer son bras autour de ma taille. Le moment ressemblait à une agréable ballade, bien que mon aimé s'arrête fréquemment pour laisser une trace de notre passage et ainsi faciliter notre retour. Tout naturellement, je reposai ma tête sur son épaule sans baisser ma vigilance quant aux racines fourbes qui étaient autant de pièges pour moi. Malgré tous mes efforts, je finis par me laisser aller aux douceurs de mon amant mais mon pied butta sur une racine et je serais tombé sans l'adresse de mon aimé qui me rattrapa de justesse. Je rougis quand mon regard croisa celui de mon Antonio, alors que ce dernier me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Telle une jouvencelle, je détournai les yeux, embarrassé, mais mon aimé vint cueillir sur mes lèvres un baiser si doux qu'il me fit oublier ma gène.

Nous reprîmes notre route quelques minutes plus tard, profitant de tous ces sons apaisants dont la nature avait le secret. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un cours d'eau où mon aimé décida d'élire domicile –ou du moins de monter notre campement- pour les trois prochains jours. A en juger par la place du soleil dans le ciel, nous devions être en milieu de matinée, mais le temps s'arrêtait ici. Mon aimé me laissa me détendre sur l'herbe tendre pendant qu'il rassemblait du bois, prévoyant déjà ce qu'il nous faudrait ce soir pour passer la journée tranquille en ma compagnie.

Je finis par m'endormir, bien plus calme que les nuits précédentes, et ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui me berça vers de doux songes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je m'étirai en baillant bruyamment. J'avais divinement bien dormi, mais il me manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un… Ouvrant les yeux, je me mis à rechercher mon amant dans ce paysage digne des jardins d'Eden. Un tas de vêtements abandonnés près de la rivière si calme qui passait tout près de ma position me laissa deviner ce qu'il faisait. Je m'approchai à pas de loup et l'observai se détendre dans l'eau claire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux hanches. Mon Antonio était si beau ainsi. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être dans son élément.

_ Pourquoi tu ne te joints pas à moi au lieu de me regarder ?m'interpella mon aimé sans jamais se tourner vers moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment avait-il su ? Devant mon absence de réponse, mon aimé se tourna vers moi avec son sourire amusé affiché aux lèvres. Ainsi dégagé de ses mèches sombres –qu'il avait plaquées en arrière puisqu'elles étaient mouillées- son visage était encore plus beau, encore plus rayonnant.

_ Comment ?me contentais-je de demander en commençant à défaire ma chemise.

_ Tu gémissais et tu ronronnais pendant que tu dormais, sourit-il. Et quand tu t'es levé tu as marché sur une branche qui s'est brisée sous ton pied. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais éloigné sans être certain de pouvoir garder un œil sur toi ?

Sa dernière phrase affola mon cœur. J'aimais l'entendre dire qu'il veillait sur moi, ça prouvait que j'étais important pour lui. Finissant en toute hâte de me déshabiller, j'entrais avec précautions dans l'eau alors que mon aimé m'attendait, bras ouverts dans l'anticipation d'une hypothétique chute. Elle était glacée ! Comment diable Antonio pouvait-il rester là-dedans ?

_ Dis-toi que ce n'est que dans ta tête, rit mon aimé en me prenant dans ses bras.

Au moins son corps était chaud, c'était toujours ça. Je me blotti confortablement contre lui et laissai le temps s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mon Antonio me tira avec lui et s'assit dans l'eau de sorte à ce qu'elle nous arrive à peine plus bas que les épaules. Je m'installai sur ses genoux, désireux de rester le plus près possible de lui. N'allez surtout pas croire que j'avais des arrière-pensées, cette eau calme avait des effets destructeurs sur ma libido, mais j'appréciai son contact à tel point que j'en devenais dépendant. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais j'avais peur, bien trop peur de mettre un terme à ce bonheur fragile. Etre amants étaient une chose, mais devenir plus… mon Antonio l'avait-il seulement envisagé un jour ?

_ Antonio ?l'appelais-je timidement.

_ Mmm ? Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tout ça ? Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que ça me déplait, mais pourquoi tant d'efforts ?lui demandais-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Mon aimé ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour apprécier le moment et m'observa. Me voyant sérieux, il leva une de ses mains pour caresser ma joue droite de ses doigts que l'eau avait rendus froids.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps que nous formions des bases solides, répondit-il sans s'offusquer de ma question. Nous avons laissé trop de choses nous séparer inutilement, et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Quand Gassmann est mort tu étais là pour me sortir de ma catatonie, je veux être présent pour te redonner goût à la vie.

Les larmes envahirent mes yeux à cette déclaration sincère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, baiser qui dégénéra d'ailleurs en une fougueuse bataille de nos langues. Lorsqu'il me sentit frissonner contre lui, mon aimé me porta jusqu'au sec et m'enroula dans une serviette qu'il avait dans son sac. Mon amant me réchauffa tendrement en me frottant le dos et me sécha avant de m'aider à me rhabiller « _pour ne pas que je prenne froid_ ». Quand je voulu en faire de même, il refusa pour me demander d'aller me réchauffer au soleil, mais j'eu finalement gain de cause en le soudoyant de mes baisers.

Une fois tous deux secs et rhabillés, mon ventre se manifesta bruyamment ce qui fit rire mon amant alors que je rougissais d'embarras. Il prit ma main et me conduisit vers le sac qu'il porta jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions un coin d'herbe caressé par le soleil. Je pus mesurer sa préparation en voyant ce qu'il avait apporté. Dans ce sac, il y avait des vivres, des couvertures, des vêtements de rechange, de la corde et un couteau. J'eu largement de quoi manger à ma faim et nous pûmes ensuite aller nous balader dans les bois.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'étais tranquillement en train de me prélasser, auprès de la rivière, quand mon aimé me rejoignit, couvrant mon cou de baisers tendres. Un gémissement appréciateur m'échappa alors que je roulai sur le dos pour pouvoir lui offrir mes lèvres, mais un bruissement dans le buisson voisin nous arrêta. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, mon aimé s'en approcha sans bruit avant de secouer brusquement une branche. Il fut assez rapide pour intercepter la petite boule de poile qui en sortit.

C'était un adorable petit lapin noir avec la queue blanche, à l'air assez effrayé. Mon aimé l'apaisa en caressant sa tête et s'approcha lentement de moi pour se rassoir à ma droite. J'étais complètement émerveillé par ce chétif animal, ce que ne remarqua visiblement pas mon aimé.

_ Le repas de ce soir, annonça-t-il sans s'en émouvoir.

_ Quoi ?m'écriais-je en lui arrachant des mains pour le prendre dans mes bras. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Mais regarde-le ! Il est bien trop mignon pour être mangé ! Oh, s'il-te-plait, on peut le garder ? Je m'occuperais de lui ! Je lui ferais un enclot dans le jardin et je lui donnerais à manger !

_ Tu veux le garder ?s'étonna mon amant.

Je hochai vivement la tête en caressant la pauvre bête effarouchée. Le petit lapin se blottit contre moi, déjà plus en confiance dans mes bras, et accepta mes caresses sans broncher.

_ Et où tu mettrais cet enclot ?se résigna mon Antonio. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question… A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais demandé où commençait mon « chez moi » et son « chez lui » puisque, dès que j'étais dans ses bras, j'étais chez moi. Ce qui me dérangeait c'était que les deux réponses étaient contrariantes. Si je voulais le mettre « chez moi », je ne le verrais pas souvent puisque je passai mon temps chez Antonio, mais si je lui répondais que je voulais l'installer dans son jardin, il risquait de refuser d'offrir un habitat à cette créature dont il aurait bien fait son repas.

_ Euh… Ben… J'en sais trop rien… Tu préfères quoi ?

_ Mmm… Le plus avantageux serait de l'avoir chez moi, comme ça tu seras là plus souvent, réfléchit mon aimé avec un sourire machiavélique.

Riant avec bonheur, je m'installai sur ses genoux sans lâcher le lapin et l'embrassai langoureusement pour le remercier. Nous restâmes dans cette position encore un long moment, inconscients du temps qui passait. En dorlotant ce petit être fragile, j'avais eu la sensation qu'il ressemblait à mon aimé. Il avait sa façon de se montrer fier et indifférent, mais au final il cédait toujours aux caresses.

Quand l'air se fit plus frais, annonçant la venue du soir, mon aimé me releva et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers notre campement où j'installai mon nouveau compagnon en l'attachant à une racine grâce au prêt généreux de mon amant qui m'avait cédé la chaine de sa montre. De toute façon ce n'était que provisoire. J'avais déjà demandé à mon aimé de me montrer comment fabriquer une cage de fortune en attendant de rentrer pour lui fabriquer un magnifique enclot.

Après avoir mangé quelques condiments simples –et pas de viande de lapin !-, mon aimé m'emmena dans les bois pour ramasser du bois sec. La ballade était agréable, j'appréciai l'atmosphère complice qui régnait quand nous étions tous les deux. Nous plaisantions, nous chamaillions gentiment et marquions plusieurs pauses pour nous embrasser tendrement. J'étais bien, tout simplement. Ce séjour en plein air me faisait le plus grand bien.

Une fois notre tas de bois suffisamment fourni, nous retournâmes au camp, nous asseyant contre un arbre pendant que nous « tissions » les tiges assez souples pour créer les parois de la cage. Mon aimé avait clairement plus de dextérité que moi, mais j'aimais quand il guidait mes mains des siennes pour m'aider. En plus j'avais toujours le droit à un baiser quand il me laissait reprendre les commandes. Bref, ce moment était parfait.

Lorsque j'eu terminé ma première façade, je la montrai fièrement à mon aimé qui en avait déjà fait 2 et ensemble nous nous attelâmes à assembler ces 3 façades avec de la corde –que mon Antonio avait judicieusement prit dans son sac de voyage- pour voir ce que ça donnait. J'étais assez fier du résultat, et je m'apprêtai à le montrer à mon nouveau compagnon quand des bruits suspects m'arrêtèrent. Terrifié à l'idée que mon frêle animal se fasse attaquer par un prédateur sanguinaire, je fis de grands signes à mon amant pour l'inciter à me rejoindre

Mon aimé me rejoignit rapidement, désarçonné par ma panique, et fit quelques pas en avant d'éclater de rire. Surpris par sa réaction, je m'avançai pour me mettre à sa hauteur et remarquai que mon ami à quatre pattes ne courrait pas le moindre risque. Le petit chenapan c'était trouvé une congénère à son goût visiblement, et ce n'était pas sa chaine qui l'empêchait d'assouvir son désir pour ladite congénère. Cette dernière, d'une couleur caramel vraiment adorable, était complètement soumise à son compagnon. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit devant cette scène. Je savais que c'était ridicule, mais je commençai déjà à me sentir fébrile et mon pantalon devenait très étroit.

_ Tout va bien Wolfgang ? Tu es tout rouge, s'alarma mon aimé en posant sa main sur mon front.

Le regard de pure luxure que je lui adressai le conduisit à la bonne déduction.

_ Wolfgang, soupira mon amant avec amusement.

_ S'il-te-plait, minaudais-je en caressant son entrejambe par-dessus la barrière de tissu qui m'en bloquait encore l'accès. J'ai envie de toi… Tellement envie…

Sans lui laisser le temps de refuser ma proposition, je m'emparai de ses lèvres et me collai à lui alors que mes mains passaient dans son dos et relevait son haut jusqu'à pouvoir lui retirer après m'être très brièvement séparé de ses lèvres. Si ses mains empressées n'avaient pas suffit, l'excitation grandissante de mon aimé qui appuyait contre mon bas ventre me donnait une idée de l'état dans lequel je l'avais mis. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, depuis le jour où j'avais appris que mon père avait quitté ce monde. Comment avais-je pu tenir jusque là ?

Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement nus et, dans notre précipitation, nous finîmes par tomber par terre. Sans plus nous en soucier, nous enchainâmes les baisers enfiévrés et les caresses très intéressées jusqu'à ce que, ne tenant plus, je me positionne à genoux devant lui, mes mains par terre pour me retenir. Les mains de mon aimé migrèrent pour se poser sur mes hanches alors qu'il collait ses cuisses aux miennes, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à me donner satisfaction.

_ Antonio !gémis-je frustré.

_ Tu es certain de vouloir le faire comme ça ?s'assura mon amant peu convaincu.

_ Je veux voir comment ça fait… S'il-te-plait Antonio…

Mon aimé se baissa, collant son torse à mon dos, et embrassa mon cou tendrement. Je frottais mes fesses à son entrejambe pour l'inciter à se dépêcher mais mon amant était décidé à m'embêter visiblement.

_ Tu es certain que tu veux faire ça devant ton nouvel animal de compagnie ?me taquina-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Un doute s'installa en moi. Je ne pouvais pas déjà briser l'innocence de mon nouvel ami, quoi que… avec son amante il ne valait guère mieux que moi en ce moment… Mon amant ne me laissa pas le temps de monologuer intérieurement plus longtemps, se reculant à peine pour pouvoir me pénétrer correctement. Un cri de pur plaisir m'échappa, retentissant dans les bois. Devinant pourquoi j'avais eu si soudainement envie de son corps, mon amant insuffla une saveur animale à cette étreinte, ne me laissant aucun répit entre ses coups de rein impitoyable, et c'était divin.

Je ne faisais presque que crier lorsque, me sentant proche de la fin, mon amant saisit ma virilité pour commencer un vigoureux massage qui eu raison de moi. Me libérant dans sa main, je ne tardai pas à me sentir faible mais je sentais bien que mon amant n'avait pas atteint le paroxysme alors je fis de mon mieux pour tenir le temps qu'il puisse trouver sa propre félicité. A ma grande surprise, mon aimé sortit entièrement de moi et me fit m'allonger sur mon dos. Je tentais de me redresser pour lui faire atteindre le septième ciel par les soins combinés de mes mains et de ma langue, mais mon Antonio me força à me rallonger d'une main autoritaire.

_ Mais tu…

_ Chut !me coupa mon amant avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui et me laissai bercer par sa langue, me tortillant involontairement sous lui. Ce fut tout naturellement que mon aimé me pénétra une seconde fois, avec la douceur habituelle que je lui connaissais. Gémissant de plaisir contre ses lèvres chaudes, je ne tardai pas à entourer son bassin de mes jambes. Cette étreinte fut bien plus lente, longue, douce et donc délectable. Même si mon expérimentation avait été très agréable, je préférais encore la tendresse qu'Antonio me témoignait en ce moment.

J'ignore combien de temps nos corps restèrent unis de la sorte –certainement plus d'une heure-, mais lorsque nous chutâmes ensemble dans le gouffre du plaisir, nous étions complètement épuisés. Antonio se sépara à regret de moi et roula sur le côté où il tenta de dompter sa respiration anarchique.

_ Ne… Ne t'endors surtout pas…, lui ordonnais-je haletant. Je compte… bien prendre… ma revanche…

Mon aimé sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux –qui n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin- avant de reposer sa tête sur l'herbe fraiche. Plus loin, nos deux amis quadrupèdes avaient cessé leurs ébats –ben oui, ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre avoir notre endurance !- et se câlinaient gentiment.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes. Bon, je pouvais bien me permettre de fermer les yeux 2 petites minutes pour retrouver des forces, non ? Je me blottissais donc contre mon aimé et fermai les yeux et me laissai aller, mais l'odeur apaisante de l'homme qui me possédait corps et âme combinée à son du ruisseau en guise de berceuse aidèrent Morphée à m'enlever pour me conduire au mondes des rêves.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Une sensation de manque m'obligea à me réveiller, aux aurores. Une couverture épaisse était posée sur mon corps nu, m'empêchant d'avoir froid, mais je frissonnais du manque de la chaleur humaine que je désirai à mes côtés. Antonio n'était plus là, et ça me contrariait beaucoup. Ouvrant les yeux, je le cherchai rapidement aux alentours et le trouvai, entièrement habillé, en train de caresser la compagne de mon animal à quatre pattes. Il pouvait toujours jouer la carte de l'indifférence, je voyais bien que cette lapine avait gagné son affection.

_ Bonjour beau brun, m'amusais-je. Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou ce matin ? Je vais finir par me sentir utilisé…

Je jouai, évidemment. Je savais très bien qu'Antonio voyait plus en moi qu'un simple amant puisque nous ne partagions pas que les plaisirs de la chair. Il y avait d'autres activités que nous aimions faire ensemble, et même sans ça, jamais mon aimé ne me congédiait une fois qu'il avait trouvé son quota de plaisir en ma compagnie.

Mon aimé me sourit, ses yeux pétillant de vie. J'aimais le voir ainsi. Se levant, il s'approcha de moi pour se coucher sur le ventre, à ma droite, et m'embrassa langoureusement, la lapine toujours dans ses mains. Une fois sommairement rassasié de ses lèvres, je reportai mon attention sur le quadrupède.

_ Elle ne peut pas rester sans nom, réfléchis-je.

_ Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que c'est un mâle Wolfgang, rit mon aimé.

_ Mais non ! C'était le noir qui avait le dessus !protestais-je.

Antonio me sourit et bascula la lapine sur le dos pour me montrer ses parties génitales. Bon, ben la lapine était en fait… un lapin… Je tombais de haut là…

_ Mais comment ça se fait ?m'étonnais-je.

_ C'est rare mais ça arrive, me répondit mon aimé en haussant les épaules. Regarde-nous.

_ Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour eux.

_ Et en quoi ce serait différent ?

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais en fait je n'avais aucun argument. J'aimais Antonio, qui était lui aussi un homme, et pas une seule fois je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas normal. D'ailleurs, mon amant semblait être de mon avis puisqu'il soutenait le choix de nos amis quadrupèdes. Haussant les épaules à mon tour, je vins dérober un baiser aux lèvres de mon amant qui me confia la boule de poils quelques minutes plus tard. Je caressai mon nouvel ami quand la pensée qu'il lui fallait un nom me revint en tête.

_ Que penses-tu de… Caramel ?proposais-je.

_ On devrait plutôt l'appeler Mozart, ricana mon Italien. Il est aussi fougueux que toi !

_ Alors le noir s'appellera Salieri, contrais-je. Parce qu'il est aussi rigide que toi par moment !

Mon aimé s'amusa de ma réflexion et vint me pincer gentiment les fesses. Je sursautai et lui sautai dessus pour l'ensevelir de chatouilles mais « Mozart » en profita pour s'échapper.

_ Oh non !m'écriais-je. On ne peut pas laisser « Salieri » tout seul, il déprimerait !

Soupirant, mon amant se mit à sa recherche dans les bois puisque je n'étais pas habillé. Une ½ heure passa, puis une heure et mon amant ne revenait pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'attende. Comme je m'ennuyai en attendant, je pris les branches et poursuivais le « tissage » des pans de la cage de fortune de nos amis quadrupèdes. C'était bien moins amusant sans Antonio pour me guider et m'embrasser, mais ça m'occupait les mains et l'esprit.

2 bonnes heures durent s'écouler avant qu'un craquement me fit sursauter. Me relevant précipitamment, je découvris mon aimé, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, qui marchait en ma direction tout en tenant « Mozart » prisonnier contre lui. Soulagé par son retour, je lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai avec passion. Fatigué par la course que lui avait imposé notre nouvel ami, il mit rapidement terme au baiser et finalisa la cage pour l'y enfermer.

Alors qu'il se reprenait après cet effort imposé par mon homologue animal, je me blotti contre lui et couvrais son visage de baisers affectueux.

_ Merci Antonio, chuchotais-je tendrement.

_ Je maintiens qu'il devrait porter ton nom, s'entêta mon aimé. Tu sais que ce bougre m'a mordu ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et attrapai ses mains pour les examiner. En effet, sa main droite était entaillée au niveau de l'index, témoignant de la violence de la morsure en question. Ne réfléchissant même pas à ce que je faisais, je portais son doigt à ma bouche pour recueillir le liquide vermeil qui avait coulé. Alors que je suçai lentement son doigt, je sentis mon aimé se tendre et, remontant mon regard à son visage pour pouvoir en connaitre la cause, je pu mesurer à quel point la luxure voilait ses yeux. Affichant un sourire carnassier, je descendis à la hauteur de son entrejambe, l'embrassant par-dessus le tissu, et défis lentement les liens de son pantalon. Mon amant se laissa faire totalement, ne refusant pas la moindre de mes caresses, et finit par me diriger vers son membre tendu lorsqu'il se trouva dans l'incapacité de tenir plus longtemps. Encore une fois je pris mon temps pour lui offrir toutes sortes de sensations, mais mon aimé n'était pas très patient.

_ J'ai besoin que tu me donnes plus Wolfgang, geignit-il suppliant. S'il-te-plait…

Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais refuser pareille requête. Je m'appliquai donc à accélérer le rythme de mes vas et viens, appuyant ma langue sur son gland à chacun de mes passages, et je pris ses bourses dans mes mains pour leur offrir un doux massage. Mon aimé ne tint pas longtemps face à mes attaques et préféra planter ses ongles dans l'herbe plutôt que me faire mal en serrant mes cheveux lorsqu'il se libéra dans ma bouche en criant mon nom.

Fier de mon petit effet, je récoltai sa semence chaude et me redresser pour courtiser ses lèvres. Malgré son état encore un peu hébété, mon amant se fit un plaisir de répondre aux avances de mes lèvres et le frottement de nos corps me fit perdre le fil de mes idées.

_ J'ai encore une revanche à prendre sur toi, ronronnais-je suggestif.

_ Je ne suis pas contre. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es endormi hier, moi je n'attendais que toi, s'amusa mon amant.

_ Eh bien je ne m'endormirais pas cette fois-ci ! Et tu as intérêt à rester éveillé aussi !

Je pris d'assaut ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et son corps fut à moi pour les 3 heures qui suivirent.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Il était déjà temps de rentrer. J'en étais triste, et j'avais même supplié mon aimé de rester une petite journée de plus, mais nous avions des obligations. Me voyant malheureux de devoir rentrer, mon amant me promit que nous reviendrions là, ce qui m'avait un peu réconforté.

Finalement je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Nous n'avions vécu que d'amour et d'eau fraiche pendant ces 3 derniers jours, et mon amant s'était montré encore plus tendre qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien sûr, je n'oubliai pas mon père, mais ce petit séjour m'avait apprit qu'il ne fallait pas vivre dans le passé et plutôt profiter du présent. J'avais espoir que mon père puisse veiller sur moi de là-haut, et même s'il devait être horrifié de la dose de concupiscence à laquelle je m'étais livré, il devait bien savoir que j'étais heureux maintenant.

En ce moment nous étions dans le jardin de mon aimé, après avoir passé toute la journée au palais. Il n'était pas bien tard mais l'air était frais. Nos deux amis quadrupèdes nous regardaient travailler avec un air perplexe. Mon aimé avait déniché une clôture parfaite et nous étions en train de leur confectionner un enclot qui serait un parfait petit nid d'amour. De plus mon amant avait pensé à tout. Il avait demandé à ses domestiques de creuser un trou assez profond et d'une large taille, puis avait disposé un premier pan de grillage dessous avant de mettre les « façades » pour ensuite remettre de la terre dans le trou afin d'égaliser le terrain. Mon amant avait veillé à faire planter quelques arbustes sous lesquels nos amis pourraient se reposer lors des chaudes journées d'été et un petit récipient avait même été à semi-enterré pour faire office d'abreuvoir. Actuellement nous réglions les finissions en installant le morceau de clôture du haut qui permettrait de les mettre à l'abri des prédateurs tels que les buses.

Une fois notre travail achevé, nous contemplâmes brièvement le résultat avant que mon aimé me laisse l'honneur de déménager nos deux amis. Fier de notre ouvrage, je pris Lucio –le lapin qui ressemblait tant à Antonio, et à qui j'avais d'ailleurs attaché un nœud blanc autour du coup pour accentuer cette ressemblance- et le fit pénétrer dans son enclot par la trappe –quand je vous disais qu'Antonio avait pensé à tout !- puis Eraclito le suivit de lui-même, peu désireux de s'éloigner de son compagnon. Je refermai la trappe et me jetai dans les bras de mon amant pour l'enlacer tendrement.

_ Ils seront bien là, souris-je.

Mon aimé referma ses bras autour de moi alors que je reportai mon regard sur l'habitat de nos deux amis. Ces derniers étaient en train d'inaugurer leur enclot d'une façon… peu catholique… mais pour une fois c'était Eraclito qui menait la danse. Je me mis à rire, amusé par la ressemblance que nous avions avec ces deux rongeurs.

_ Rentrons manger avant que tu ne prennes froid, réfléchit mon aimé soucieux de mon confort.

Je le laissai me mener à l'intérieur sans protester et nous passâmes une nouvelle merveilleuse soirée ensemble.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je m'ennuyais. La journée avait été longue et épouvantable puisque Rosenberg n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que nous harceler. Le besoin de décompresser se faisait sentir, et c'était justement ce que faisait mon amant, lisant tranquillement dans le salon, mais moi je ne trouvais rien à faire. En temps normal je lui aurais fait comprendre de la façon la moins subtile possible qu'il était dans son intérêt qu'il m'accompagne à l'étage, et plus précisément dans la chambre, mais je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit uniquement motivée par les plaisirs charnels.

Un soupir m'échappa, et comme j'étais assis non loin de mon aimé, j'eu le loisir de le voir tourner la tête pour m'adresser un sourire amusé. J'étais vraiment déterminé à ne pas l'importuner dans sa lecture, et pourtant ce fut plus dur que moi. M'approchant de mon aimé, je lui fis les yeux doux et il me fit une place sur ses genoux d'où je pus voir ce qu'il lisait.

_ C'est de l'Italien, m'informa mon aimé devant mon air étonné. Je ne crois pas que tu arriveras à lire ça.

Je fis la moue, décidé à ne pas céder à l'ennui une nouvelle fois, et me retournai vers mon aimé en pensant à quelque chose.

_ Apprend-moi l'Italien alors ! Quand Anita est partie tu m'as dit qu'on irait la voir une fois l'enfant né, alors il faut bien que je commence à apprendre à parler Italien !m'écriais-je surexcité.

Mon aimé arqua un sourcil, surprit par ma requête, mais je l'embrassai langoureusement sans lui laisser le temps de me décourager. J'avais envie de partager cette langue avec mon aimé. Certes, nous partagions la musique –et le lit-, mais je voulais lui offrir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui donner, je voulais faire ça pour lui, pour me sentir encore plus proche de lui. Une fois le baiser achevé, mon amant m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds et se releva pour poser son imposant ouvrage sur l'étagère au profit d'un autre plus fluet. Se dirigeant vers le feu, il s'assit sur le tapis et ouvrit le livre devant lui. Je m'allongeais sur le ventre, collé à lui, en regardant ces mots qui ne me disaient absolument rien.

_ Je vais te lire la phrase une première fois en Italien pour que tu saisisses la prononciation, te la traduire en Allemand pour que tu la comprennes, et après je te la relirais en Italien pour que tu la répètes à ton tour, m'expliqua mon aimé.

Je m'assis correctement pour ne pas lui donner l'impression que je n'en avais rien à faire et reportais mon regard sur le livre. A en juger par l'illustration, il s'agissait d'un livre de contes pour enfants. Juste avant de commencer sa leçon, mon aimé m'embrassa tendrement et caressa ma joue. L'heure suivante fut donc consacrée à mon cours d'Italien. Antonio s'amusa de mon accent « trop Allemand » mais je fis de mon mieux pour m'améliorer et mon amant dû le sentir puisqu'il fut très patient et m'assura que je progressai vite.

En ces moments de complicité, alors que mon aimé me souriait si tendrement, je mourrais littéralement d'envie de lui déclarer mon amour pour sa personne, et pourtant j'avais toujours peur de son rejet. Mon amant corna la page sur laquelle nous étions lorsqu'il me sentit fatiguer. Il laissa l'ouvrage en apparence pour que je puisse y avoir accès quand je le souhaitai. Alors que nous partions nous coucher, mon amant m'adressa quelques mots en Italien et j'eu le plaisir de m'apercevoir que je comprenais pratiquement sa phrase, ou du moins que je pouvais en déduire le sens. Il fallait souligner que cette phrase était basique, mais mon aimé était fier de ma progression et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Alors que je m'installai dans le lit et me blottissais dans ses bras, déjà prêt à m'endormir, mon amant reprit la parole.

_ C'est de ma faute si Rosenberg a été si pénible aujourd'hui, avoua mon tendre amant.

_ Rosenberg est toujours pénible, rétorquais-je.

_ J'ai remis le titre de maître de chapelle en jeu…

Je me redressai brusquement, choqué qu'il ait pu faire ça. Bien sûr, nous en avions parlé après notre réconciliation, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Pour moi cette histoire appartenait au passé, je n'y pensais même plus.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, le sermonnais-je malgré mon attendrissement. Ce n'était pas utile.

_ Je veux dégager plus de temps pour composer, or j'ai trop d'obligations.

_ Je t'ai aussi dit que je t'aiderais avec tes élèves, lui rappelais-je tendrement.

_ Mais je veux plus de temps encore pour moi-même. J'ai déjà des obligations de compositeur pour l'empereur, mais j'aimerais consacrer le reste de mon temps à un projet plus vaste…

Je sentais qu'il allait m'annoncer quelque chose d'important, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Mon aimé s'assit sur le matelas alors que je me recouchai sur le dos pour pouvoir l'admirer. Il prit ma main droite et la porta à ses lèvres pour en baiser tendrement la paume, me faisant sourire, puis la reposa sur son torse, là où battait son cœur.

_ Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais composer un opéra avec toi.

Mon cœur manqua quelques battements, puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, je sautai dans ses bras en laissant exploser mon enthousiasme. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Jamais je n'avais osé espérer ce divin cadeau et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir –à part peut-être un « Je t'aime » échappé des lèvres de mon amant.

Je passai le reste de la soirée à lui évoquer diverses idées alors que mon aimé me regardait avec amusement sautiller dans toute la chambre. Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit les bras, je me laissai convaincre par ma fatigue et m'installai confortablement contre son torse. Mes yeux se fermèrent dans la seconde et Morphée vint me récupérer pour la nuit, me berçant de doux songes continuant le rêve éveillé que je venais de vivre.


	21. Chapitre 20

Pov Mozart

**Vlam **

Je sursautai en entendant la porte flamber. A l'évidence mon amant était rentré, et il était de mauvaise humeur… Je fis rapidement le lien entre le jour de la semaine et son humeur massacrante. Le titre avait de maitre de la chapelle impériale été remit en jeu depuis trois semaines, et comme l'anniversaire de l'empereur approchait à grand pas la décision devait être prise rapidement, c'était donc aujourd'hui que les résultats étaient donnés. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que ledit résultat ne lui convenait pas…

Pour ma part j'étais tranquillement en train d'étudier, un livre écrit en Italien à la main et une feuille près de moi où je consignais les mots dont j'ignorais totalement le sens. C'était mon rituel depuis que mon aimé avait commencé à m'apprendre. Lorsqu'il devait rester tard au palais, je m'occupais en approfondissant mes connaissances sur la langue, et quand il rentrait il m'aidait avec ces mots qui m'étaient inconnus. Parfois Lorenzo venait m'aider en douce pour me faire progresser plus vite, mais mon amant trouvait que j'évoluai très vite. Il fallait dire que je me donnai du mal pour cela. Mes lectures s'étaient diversifiées –j'avais abandonné le livre de contes- et je pouvais tenir une conversation –très- simple en Italien. D'ailleurs ça me faisait bizarre de comprendre certaines conversations des compatriotes de mon aimé qui m'étaient hostiles.

Mon aimé pénétra dans le salon, encore plus énervé que je l'avais imaginé. Etonné, je me levai sans faire de commentaire et finis par le prendre dans mes bras. D'abord tendu, mon aimé se laissa ensuite aller dans mes bras, répondant avec douceur à mon étreinte.

_ Je te le jure Wolfgang, chuchota-t-il tristement. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour ne pas l'avoir.

_ C'est donc ça qui te mets dans cet état là, souris-je tendrement. Ils t'ont encore donné le poste ? Je te le répète : ce n'est pas important pour moi.

Mon amant soupira alors que je me reculai lentement de lui et alla s'affaler sur son fauteuil après avoir négligemment jeté sa veste sur le canapé. Un sourire attendrit étira mes lèvres. Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon aimé bouder de la sorte. Amusé, je me dirigeai vers mon Italien préféré et m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide mais je le fis revenir sur terre en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas grave, le rassurais-je en jouant avec ses cheveux sombres.

_ J'aurais voulu me débarrasser de ça, soupira-t-il. Pour pouvoir me consacrer à d'autres choses.

Je me souvenais bien de cette proposition qu'il m'avait soumise, celle de composer à deux un opéra. J'avais d'ailleurs pensé que Lorenzo pourrait donner un coup de main en nous trouvant un livret qui se marie parfaitement avec nos mélodies.

_ Si c'est pour l'opéra que tu veux écrire, nous prendrons plus de temps pour le faire, ce n'est pas bien grave, le consolais-je.

Mon aimé releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans les miens. Si sa colère était passée, il restait profondément nostalgique de devoir faire une croix sur son projet. Je lui souris tendrement et l'embrassai. Pour une fois que mes intentions étaient chastes, ce fut mon aimé qui me fit m'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes pour pouvoir m'embrasser langoureusement. Je soupirai de plaisir contre ses lèvres et me reculai doucement de lui une fois que l'air me manqua.

_ Tu veux bien m'aider ?lui demandais-je en lui montrant ma liste de mots inconnus.

Mon amant hocha la tête et m'invita à me relever pour que nous nous installions sur le tapis, devant le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, comme nous en avions maintenant l'habitude lors de mes « leçons ». Antonio me fit travailler jusqu'au dîner et, malgré mes insistances pour poursuivre, il refusa en prétextant qu'il était tard et que nous avions besoin de repos. Je ne cherchai pas à le contredire plus longtemps et l'accompagnai à l'étage où nous nous couchâmes directement. Confortablement installé dans ses bras, je tentais de construire une phrase dans la langue natale de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, mais je parvins juste à le faire rire.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Lorenzo qui te l'a apprise celle-là, non ?s'amusa-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?m'alarmais-je.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas, mais évite de le dire au palais.

Je fis les gros yeux. Lorenzo m'avait assuré que cette phrase plairait certainement énormément à mon aimé… J'aurais du me méfier… J'allais avoir une petite discussion avec Lorenzo demain…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Journée banale au palais. Cet après-midi j'avais un cours à donner, à Thérèse. Mon amant avait enfin ajusté nos emplois du temps pour que nous avancions plus vite avec les deux futures chanteuses. Ce que mon Antonio ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que j'allais lui donner la dernière leçon avant de la présenter à l'empereur sur un argument léger que j'avais travaillé avec Lorenzo, une valeur sûr en somme. Je savais qu'elle épaterait tout le monde, elle était fin prête.

Cependant actuellement je n'avais rien à faire. Je venais de finir de travailler sur le projet que Thérèse présenterait demain et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lancer dans un autre livret dans l'immédiat. Et puis, même sans ça, j'avais surtout envie de voir l'homme que j'aimais… Je m'obligeai à travailler sur une mélodie pour pouvoir avoir une excuse pour l'embêter. Une fois satisfait de ma composition –qui lui était une fois de plus secrètement dédiée- je quittais mon bureau et m'avançai d'un pas sautillant dans les couloirs. Je ne tardais pas à me retrouver devant la porte du bureau de l'homme que j'aimais mais un garde s'apprêtait à y entrer, une lettre à la main.

_ Laissez mon brave, souris-je. Maestro Salieri m'a demandé, je lui donnerais cette lettre en même temps.

Le soldat me dévisagea pour juger si j'étais digne de confiance et finit par hausser les épaules en m'abandonnant la coursive. Je frappai à la porte, peu désireux de me faire remarquer s'il avait de la compagnie. Les bureaux étant insonorisés, il fallut que mon aimé se lève pour venir m'ouvrir puisqu'une réponse aurait été inaudible depuis le couloir.

_ Maestro Mozart, me salua mon aimé avec détachement. Puis-je connaitre quelles nouvelles excentricités vous motivent à m'importuner ?

Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres. Je m'amusai toujours de l'indifférence avec laquelle mon aimé me traitait quand il y avait du monde autour de nous. Je me faufilais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que je refermai et verrouillai derrière moi. A peine notre intimité assurée, je lui sautai au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Je n'y pouvais rien, il m'avait manqué.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, rit mon aimé lorsque je le laissai respirer.

Tous deux souriants, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé où le souvenir de la lettre me revint. Je lui tendis précipitamment, gêné d'avoir oublié que je devais lui donner.

_ Un garde venait par ici quand je suis arrivé. Je lui ai dit que je me chargerais de te la donner, m'expliquais-je.

Mon aimé hocha la tête et récupéra la lettre pour ensuite regarder le cachet. Je vis se peindre sur son visage une sorte d'excitation lorsqu'il reconnut l'expéditeur. Ouvrant à toute vitesse l'enveloppe, il lu la lettre qui s'y trouvait et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant. Toujours aussi joyeux, il me tendit la lettre. Elle était rédigée en Italien mais je pouvais en saisir le contexte global. Il s'agissait de la naissance d'une petite fille baptisée _Mélodie_, dont la mère se portait bien. Dans un premier temps je ne compris pas l'engouement de mon aimé, mais la signature put me renseigner. En bas de la page, dans une calligraphie particulièrement soignée, était écrit _Anita_ en guise de signature.

_ Elle a eu une fille !exultais-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle a eu une petite fille !

Mon Antonio laissa s'échapper une larme de bonheur avant de se lever pour m'enlacer. C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Maintenant j'étais surexcité, tellement heureux pour Anita, et vraiment impatient de la revoir. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans une bonne humeur palpable. Nous fûmes peu importunés et pûmes commencer une composition ensemble.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Il était 22 heures et mon Antonio était toujours dans son bureau. Habituellement il venait toujours se coucher avec moi, dès 21 heures, mais là il n'avait pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez dans la chambre que nous partagions. Frustré, je trottinais jusqu'à son antre studieuse avec l'intention de le ramener avec moi. Ouvrant discrètement la porte, je le trouvais devant ses feuilles de partitions, plume en main, et chantonnant à voix basse pour vérifier si ses écrits sonnaient juste. Juste craquant…

A en juger par son soupir d'agacement, il bloquait sur la suite de ses partitions, donc j'eu vite fait de saisir l'occasion pour le rappeler aux délices qui l'attendaient s'il me rejoignait dans la chambre. M'approchant à pas de loup, je reculai sa main armé d'une plume –le faisant sursauter- pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassai tendrement. A ma grande déception, mon aimé ne répondit pas pleinement à mon baiser, allant jusqu'à se reculer de mes lèvres pour le rompre.

_ Wolfgang, j'ai du travail à faire, soupira-t-il sans pour autant se montrer hargneux.

_ Alors laisse-moi t'aider !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me retournai et tentais d'attraper l'encrier. Manque de chance, ma maladresse me rappela à son bon souvenir et le liquide noir éclaboussa la feuille de partitions, ne salissant heureusement pas les notes couchées dessus.

_ Wolfgang, fais attention !me réprimanda mon amant en nettoyant mes dégâts.

Mes doigts étaient noirs eux aussi et mes mauvaises habitudes furent plus fortes que moi. Appuyant mon pouce sur la marge gauche de la feuille de partitions, je laissai une belle empreinte noire qui fit soupirer mon aimé.

_ Oups…, soufflais-je.

Le regard de mon amant en disait long sur sa façon de penser, mais il tint sa langue. Je n'allais pas me décourager pour si peu, je voulais qu'il rejoigne la chambre avec moi.

_ Viens te coucher avec moi, minaudais-je en me blottissant contre son torse.

_ J'ai du travail à finir Wolfgang, je me coucherai plus tard, refusa obstinément mon aimé.

_ Je serais très gentil…, susurrais-je en remontant ma main le long de sa cuisse.

_ Non Wolfgang, trancha mon amant en bloquant l'avancée de mes poignets.

Je fis la moue devant son refus. Je le voulais tout pour moi, le posséder corps et âme pour lui faire crier mon nom ! Même le coup des yeux de chiens battus échoua à le convaincre de se laisser aller dans l'abysse de la concupiscence en ma compagnie… Me déposant un dernier baiser sur le front, mon Antonio me fit descendre de ses genoux avec douceur et se remit à l'ouvrage, son blocage soudainement envolé. Contrarié, je me rendis dans sa chambre et m'emmitouflais dans les draps imprégnés de son odeur.

Et s'il s'était lassé de moi au final ? Si l'attrait que je représentais s'était terni au fil des semaines ? Si les règles que j'avais violées avaient finit par lui ôter tout le plaisir qu'il trouvait dans notre relation ? Il ne m'avait jamais repoussé auparavant… Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas que je pense ainsi ! Les larmes commençaient déjà à me brûler les yeux. L'une d'elles m'échappa et dévala le long de ma joue, ouvrant la voie à toutes ses sœurs. M'interdisant de sangloter, je me roulais en boule dans le lit et fermais les yeux, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un vaste cauchemar.

Malgré mes recherches acharnées, le sommeil me fuyait. J'eu beau me tourner et me retourner dans le lit, rien à faire. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il soit vide et donc froid qui me dérangeait… J'étais tellement habitué à dormir dans les bras de mon Antonio… Il était dans la pièce adjacente et pourtant il me manquait atrocement. Mes interrogations douloureuses revinrent à la charge, m'éloignant encore plus d'un repos paisible.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte grinça sur ses gonds, aux alentours de minuit, que je feignis d'être profondément endormi, le dos tourné à mon amant indélicat. Toujours aussi silencieux, mon aimé s'avança dans la pièce, retira ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps, uniquement vêtu de son sous-vêtement. Un corps brûlant que je savais appartenir à Antonio se colla à moi, m'inondant délicieusement de chaleur. Ses bras finement musclés m'entourèrent et mes doigts vinrent d'eux-mêmes s'entrelacer aux siens avant de reposer contre mon torse. Il pensait certainement que j'étais endormi et que j'avais réagi dans mon sommeil car il m'embrassa la nuque et susurra quelques mots à mon oreille.

_ Pardonne-moi mon ange, mais je tenais vraiment à te l'offrir…

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Ces partitions m'étaient-elles destinées ? Non… Antonio n'avait rien d'un sentimental, et ce geste était vraiment trop romantique… Peut-être avait-il fait autre chose pendant que je me torturai l'esprit… Impossible de savoir avant qu'il ne m'en parle de vive voix.

Trouvant l'apaisement tant recherché dans ses bras, je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, entouré de sa douce chaleur.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je faisais un rêve merveilleux. Un rêve dans lequel mon Antonio ne m'avait pas snobé au profit de ses partitions et qu'il me faisait accéder au septième ciel par les soins experts de sa langue. Je me sentais si bien, entouré de cette chaleur humide, lorsqu'une pensée censée éclata ma bulle de rêveries. Pourquoi les sensations étaient-elles si réelles ?

J'ouvris les paupières mais -heureusement- les exquises sensations ne s'arrêtaient pas. Etonné, je baissai les yeux jusqu'à ma taille pour découvrir que mon Antonio était effectivement en train de m'accorder des attentions d'autant plus douces que rares. Gémissant mon plaisir, je me laissai tomber sur le matelas, me tortillant sous lui. Une aspiration plus forte que les précédentes me fit venir dans sa bouche alors que je hurlais son nom sans aucune retenue. Ça faisait tellement de bien, surtout après la soirée d'abstinence d'hier… Mon aimé chercherait-il à se faire pardonner ?

Après avoir avalé tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir, mon amant vint courtiser tendrement mes lèvres, m'offrant un réveil encore meilleur. Mes mains l'entourèrent et nos langues bataillèrent gentiment ensemble alors que nous étions tendrement enlacés. Sentir la virilité tendue de mon amant contre mon bas-ventre réveilla mon excitation mais je savais que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de telles choses. Mon amant se fit cependant de plus en plus entreprenant et il me fallut me séparer à regret de ses lèvres pour le tempérer.

_ Non, Antonio…, gémis-je alors qu'il embrassait sensuellement mon cou. On va arriver en retard au palais…

_ Le seul capable de te le reprocher c'est le maître de chapelle impériale, autant dire moi, s'amusa mon aimé complice.

Surpris, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir s'il était vraiment sérieux. Lui, d'habitude si strict quand on parlait de ces choses-là, me proposait de négliger pour une heure ou deux ma tâche auprès de l'empereur ? Lui, qui avait décidé que nos étreintes seraient exclusivement réservées aux soirées, voulait violer cette règle –sans même que j'intervienne pour les contourner- qu'il avait lui-même fondée ? Ben oui… A voir son air, il était plus que sérieux…

Ne me laissant pas la chance de trouver d'autres arguments, mon aimé récupéra mes lèvres pour un baiser fougueux et me pénétra habilement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et m'agrippai à son corps, oubliant totalement mes doutes sur le bien fondé de ce que nous faisions.

Après deux heures de passion débridée mon Antonio consentit enfin à me laisser me reposer. Je me sentais tout flasque à présent, repu d'amour comme jamais, et je devais avoir l'air débile avec mon sourire béat accroché aux lèvres mais je m'en moquai. Mon Italien d'amant s'habilla prestement et vint m'embrasser, souriant devant mon état, avant de quitter la chambre, une lueur lubrique dans son regard marron.

Je gémis longuement, tel un cri de satisfaction intense, alors que je m'étirai dans le lit encore chaud. Son odeur m'envoutait totalement. Comment étais-je censé réussi à me lever quand sa présence était encore si fortement imprégnée dans ses draps. Incapable de me retenir, je fermais les yeux et me rendormais en rêvant de mon amant.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Maestro Mozart ? Il est midi, me réveilla une voix féminine.

Je sursautai à cette annonce. Midi ? Mais j'étais censé me reposer juste 5 petites minutes ! Antonio allait me tuer ! J'aurais dû être au palais depuis… 4 heures ! Chassant prestement la domestique –j'étais entièrement nu sous les draps, et je réservais cette vision à mon amant-, je m'habillais le plus vite possible et dévalais les marches pour ne prendre qu'un bout de pain avant de courir en direction du palais.

J'arrivais à destination à bout de souffle et m'écroulai sur mon canapé le temps de me reprendre. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si un garde n'était pas venu me perturber.

_ Maestro Mozart, vous êtes convoqué au bureau du Maitre de la chapelle impériale, m'annonça-t-il froidement. Je vous accompagne.

Convoqué ? Etait-il vraiment furieux ? Grimaçant, je suivis le garde jusqu'au bureau de mon aimé, pas très rassuré. Le soldat au service de l'empereur frappa à la porte et se fit ouvrir par mon aimé qui posa un regard sévère sur ma personne.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, le congédia-t-il. Entrez Mozart.

Ne faisant pas mon fier, je baissai la tête en m'exécutant. Voyant le fauteuil devant moi, je m'y installai instinctivement mais je me fis réprimander.

_ Qui vous a autorisé à vous assoir ?siffla mon amant qui refermait la porte et contournait son bureau.

Je me relevai vivement, ne sachant pas vraiment où était ma place. Voir mon compagnon ainsi m'effrayait. J'avais pris l'habitude de le côtoyer alors qu'il était détendu et ouvert aux plaisanteries, alors retomber dans la rigidité et l'indifférence froide me déstabilisait.

_ C'est à cette heure-ci que vous prenez vos fonctions ?

_ Oui mais…

_ Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler !me coupa durement mon aimé.

Son ton me fit sursauter. J'osais timidement relever la tête pour croiser son regard et je vis un sourire assez pervers. Le bougre s'amusait follement ! S'il voulait jouer, alors nous serions deux dans l'histoire.

_ Vous arrivez avec 4 heures de retard, complètement débraillé et même pas peigné. Avez-vous une explication à me donner ?

Affichant un sourire provoquant, je me fis un plaisir de lui répondre, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

_ Mon amant m'a fait des avances que je n'ai pas pu refuser ce matin et il m'a épuisé. Je me suis rendormi alors que je voulais me lever.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse.

_ C'est vrai, admis-je. Mais je peux trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner…

Mon aimé arqua un sourcil, feignant d'être étonné de cette proposition débauchée, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son masque de froideur. Me passant la langue sur les lèvres, je me détournai juste le temps de fermer la porte à clef et m'avançai d'une démarche féline vers ma proie. Comme lors de notre réconciliation, je m'agenouillai entre ses jambes et il me fallut cette fois défaire la barrière de tissu qui me bloquait l'accès à son entrejambe. Je le sentais particulièrement réceptif à mes caresses, preuve s'il en fallait encore une que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.

_ Je vous trouve bien audacieux Mozart, commenta mon amant.

_ Vous constaterez par vous-même, Maestro Salieri, que j'ai la mesure de ma prétention, ronronnais-je alors que j'entamais de lents vas et viens sur son membre avec mes doigts.

Mon amant serra la mâchoire pour retenir un premier gémissement appréciateur. Je ne lui laissai aucune chance en écartant prestement le tissu pour pouvoir le prendre dans ma bouche. C'était vraiment une attention que j'adorais lui accorder, car mon amant m'était complètement offert et j'aimais le voir réagir. D'une main emmêlée à mes cheveux, mon aimé m'indiqua le rythme qu'il désirait pendant que je m'appliquai à masser ses bourses.

_ Stop… arrête, Wolfgang… recule…, haleta mon amant.

Je m'exécutai sans grande conviction et, vif comme l'éclair, mon aimé me releva et défit mon pantalon pour me faire m'appuyer de dos à lui au bureau. Il me pénétra sans préparation, sachant que nous avions déjà eu une étreinte ce matin, mais ma position m'était inconfortable. Le bord du bureau me rentrait dans la peau, l'arrête étant trop saillante, et mon membre était douloureusement compressé entre mon ventre et le bois dur.

_ Antonio… le bureau… ça fait mal…, geignis-je.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, mon amant avait repoussé son fauteuil et nous fit tomber au sol, dans la position exacte que je lui avais réclamée lors de notre séjour dans les bois.

_ Pardonne-moi Wolfgang, s'excusa mon aimé.

_ Han… Antonio !criais-je. Ouiiii… Plus !

Même dans notre position je pu sentir qu'il riait. Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur mon dos avant de venir me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. C'était quelque chose que j'adorais tout particulièrement chez lui. Alors qu'il était dans une humeur dominatrice, souhaitant me voir soumis à lui dans ce lieu qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui témoignait de l'autorité qu'il avait, mon aimé trouvait toujours le moyen d'être tendre.

_ Ne cries pas trop fort, me conseilla-t-il taquin. On va t'entendre dans tout le palais.

Gémissant de frustration, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de crier. Mon aimé ne m'aida nullement en accélérant ses coups de rein, donnant à chaque fois plus de puissance à ses pénétrations. Ce crescendo était exquis, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas crier mon exprimer mon plaisir. Comme à chacune de nos étreintes sauvages, la fin s'annonça assez rapidement et mon aimé se chargea de me faire accéder au septième ciel en massant vigoureusement mon membre. Je vidai dans sa main en un grognement étouffé et m'écroulai sur le tapis, à bout de souffle.

Mon aimé quitta mon corps pour s'allonger près de moi et se débarrassa de son veston qui devait lui tenir chaud, retira son nœud encombrant et se rhabilla correctement. Pour ma part j'enlevais ma chemise puisque j'avais trop chaud pour garder le reste de vêtements qui subsistait sur ma peau. D'humeur câline, je me blottissais contre lui et embrassai son visage rougit par l'effort et le plaisir.

_ Mais… mais… Les salles du palais sont insonorisées, réalisais-je brusquement.

Mon amant détourna la tête en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Choqué, je me jetai sur lui et nous entamâmes une guerre de chatouilles, traversant toute la pièce en roulant pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. De vrais gamins en somme…

Quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle, nous nous immobilisâmes au centre de la pièce, mon aimé allongé par terre alors que j'étais sur son bassin, confortablement installé. C'était un de ces moments si paisibles et appréciables qui suivaient nos étreintes fiévreuses. Nous nous embrassions tendrement lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

_ Qui que ce soit, il finira bien par se décourager, soupira mon Antonio.

Cependant les coups persistaient. J'étais passablement agacé d'être dérangé dans un moment pareil et à en voir l'expression de mon compagnon il en était de même. Lorsque les coups cessèrent enfin, mon cœur faillit s'arrêter en entendant le bruit spécifique à une clef qu'on glisse dans un verrou. Je n'eu pas le temps de me rhabiller avant que l'intrus n'entre dans la pièce.

_ Depuis quand tu as une clef de mon bureau toi ?râla mon aimé.

Lorenzo ne répondit pas, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson sortit de l'eau. Il fallait dire que j'étais entièrement nu, dans une position assez compromettante, et que le parfum de la pièce ne laissait aucun doute sur nos activités précédentes.

_ Tourne-toi, grogna Antonio en voyant le regard de son compatriote porté sur ma personne.

Mon ami s'exécuta mal à l'aise et mon aimé m'aida à me rhabiller. J'étais assez gêné d'avoir été surpris de la sorte, sachant que même si Lorenzo approuvait notre relation, il n'aimait pas les hommes et n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les détails de notre vie sexuelle. Certes, il nous avait déjà attrapés au lit, mais nous n'étions pas censés nous laisser aller à de tels élans de luxure sur notre lieu de travail.

_ Pourquoi tu as la clef de mon bureau ?répéta Antonio une fois que je fus habillé.

_ C'est l'empereur qui me l'a donnée, « en cas de problèmes », s'expliqua Lorenzo d'une voix peu assurée. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Wolfgang, sinon je ne serais pas entré !

Je soupirais, agacé d'être toujours interrompu par cet homme à qui je donnais encore le nom d'ami. Mon aimé s'installa sur son fauteuil qu'il avait remit correctement derrière son bureau et m'attira sur ses genoux, me faisant partager cette position dominante qui faisait autorité dans notre univers mélomane. Lorenzo s'installa quant à lui sur un des deux fauteuils faisant face au bureau, fixant obstinément ses mains.

_ Tu venais pour quoi ?s'enquit mon amant alors qu'il traçait des cercles sur le dos de ma main droite.

_ L'empereur voulait savoir où en étaient les préparatifs de son anniversaire, alors je suis venu te voir pour savoir si tout est prêt pour la représentation des _Noces de Figaro._

Nous passâmes l'heure qui suivit à parler travail, décidant des derniers préparatifs nécessaires à la mise en place de la représentation qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Personnellement, je n'avais pas hâte d'y être. Pour l'occasion d'un anniversaire tel que celui-ci, la cour serait plus que jamais envahit d'hypocrites courtisans, et c'était quelque chose que je détestai, sans même parler du fait que mon aimé serait bien plus occupé…


	22. Chapitre 21

Pov Mozart

L'ouverture des festivités en l'honneur de l'empereur était prévue dans 2 heures, d'ailleurs Thérèse chanterait pour l'empereur puisqu'elle avait été engagée –et mon amant avait été agréablement surpris quand je lui avais annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Mais en attendant il me fallait mettre la main sur Lorenzo. Je savais que mon Antonio était occupé, alors c'était le moment parfait pour régler mes comptes avec mon « ami » Italien. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il m'avait fait dire à mon amant ! Cette question me taraudait !

Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, je croisai le traitre et le plaquai contre un mur furieux. Pourquoi étais-je en colère ? Parce que quel que soit le sens de cette phrase, elle avait fait rire Antonio dans un moment censé être intime et paisible ! C'était donc une phrase qui devait être déplacée et donc particulièrement malvenue alors que mon aimé était d'une humeur massacrante.

_ Wolfgang ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?s'étonna Lorenzo.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette phrase ?sifflais-je. « _Mangiami_. » ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Lorenzo se mit à rire, incapable de s'arrêter. J'eu beau le secouer, le bougre continuer de rire, visiblement très amusé.

_ Tu lui as dit ?pouffa-t-il.

_ Comme un idiot je t'ai fait confiance !exultais-je en le lâchant brusquement pour qu'il s'écrase au sol.

_ J'aurais voulu voir sa tête !ricanait Lorenzo écroulé par terre.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ?m'énervais-je.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, je décidai de me renseigner ailleurs.

_ Je vais aller voir ce… Mario, réfléchis-je. Il saura certainement traduire.

Lorenzo se releva d'un bond, soudain beaucoup moins enclin à la rigolade. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur alors qu'il me bloquait le passage.

_ Si tu fais ça, Antonio me tuera !s'affola-t-il.

_ Raison de plus, grognais-je en le contournant.

Le librettiste me barra la route une seconde fois, ses yeux me suppliant de ne pas mettre ma menace à exécution.

_ Je t'en prie ! Sois raisonnable ! On va avoir des problèmes, autant toi que moi ! Crois-moi, personne n'a envie de voir Antonio en colère !

_ Pourquoi serait-il en colère ?

_ Si tu fais des avances à un autre homme, avec ma complicité en plus, ça va chauffer pour nos fesses.

Des avances ? Rien que ça… Je ne passais pas pour un abrutit moi… Le moment était solennel et moi je lui avais fait des avances, ni plus ni moins ! Je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à ce traitre…

_ Traduit, exigeais-je.

Lorenzo détourna le regard, embarrassé. C'était si terrible que ça ? Le librettiste marmonna une phrase que je ne compris pas alors, le forçant à croiser mon regard, je lui ordonnais de répéter.

_ « _Mange-moi_ », murmura-t-il honteux.

_ Quoi ?m'étranglais-je.

Lorenzo ne se risqua pas à répéter. J'étais mortifié. Pour quoi je passais moi ? Antonio devait bien se marrait en y repensant ! _Mange-moi_… rien que ça… Je pouvais toujours me consoler en me disant que je ne m'étais pas ridiculisé en allant dire ça à cette brute de Mario. Non, finalement ça ne me consolait pas tellement…

_ Wolfgang, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…, s'excusa Lorenzo.

_ Je te déteste, murmurais-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

_ Wolfgang, voyons…

_ Je te déteste !criais-je furieux.

_ Wolfgang !me tempéra une voix sévère.

Je m'arrêtais en reconnaissant la voix de mon amant. Ce dernier nous observait, l'air contrarié par notre dispute. Nous étions seuls dans les couloirs, alors je m'autorisai un regard d'excuse pour lui faire passer mon sentiment honteux.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer !nous sermonna Antonio. Nous sommes à moins d'une heure de la représentation et la salle se remplit de courtisans plus fourbes les uns que les autres et vous ne trouvez pas mieux à faire que vous tirer dans les plumes ! Vous êtes des adultes bon sang ! Comportez-vous comme tels !

Un silence lourd se fit. Nous avions l'air d'enfants qui se faisaient gronder pour leurs bêtises, et ça n'avait absolument rien de gratifiant. En même temps je pouvais comprendre mon aimé. Toute l'organisation reposait sur ses épaules et il y avait beaucoup en jeu dans cette histoire.

_ Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir parié sur toi Wolfgang, me pria à voix basse mon aimé.

Je ne savais pas s'il parlait de mon opéra ou de moins choix d'amant dans sa globalité mais cette phrase ne me plaisait nullement. Mon aimé capta mon regard et s'assura que j'étais prêt à être digne de sa confiance avant de quitter les lieux. Juste avant de disparaitre de mon champ de vision, il marqua une pause et pivota pour me regarder.

_ Je viendrais te voir avant la représentation, promit-il. Prépare-toi en attendant.

Je hochai la tête, rassuré de ce serment. Au moins il ne m'en voulait pas au point de me laisser me jeter dans l'arène sans venir m'encourager avant. Oubliant la rancœur que je nourrissais à l'égard de Lorenzo, je me préparai scrupuleusement pendant la ½ heure qui suivit, prenant même le temps de revoir un peu mes partitions.

Le temps me sembla long, puis terriblement rapide alors qu'approchait l'heure de la représentation. A 5 minutes d'entrer en scène, je n'avais toujours aucune trace de mon aimé. C'était ça qui me stressait le plus. Que je rate ma représentation devant ce large public ne m'aurait pas tant effrayé si le nom d'Antonio n'était pas associé à mon échec, mais en plus je risquai de perdre la relation que j'avais eu tant de mal à établir avec l'homme que j'aimais, tout ça parce que j'avais perdu mon calme au mauvais moment.

Des bras entourèrent ma taille, me faisant sursauter. Dans l'ombre des coulisses, qui avait bien pu deviner que je me terrais dans ce coin sombre ? En plus, après la sombre affaire d'Haydn, je me méfiais maintenant.

_ Ne sois pas si tendu, chuchota mon Italien préféré. Tu vas tous les éblouir, comme toujours.

_ Antonio, soupirais-je soulagé. On peut dire que tu sais te faire attendre.

_ J'ai été retenu ailleurs, excuse-moi.

Pour illustrer son remord, mon aimé déposa un doux baiser dans ma nuque. J'étais bien là, confortablement blotti contre son torse. Tout mon stress s'évapora. Si ça allait bien entre nous, tout allait bien.

_ Tant que tu es là, je suis content, le rassurais-je.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Lorenzo ?s'enquit mon amant curieux.

_ Pour l'ânerie qu'il m'a fait dire, grommelais-je.

Mon amant rit, ses lèvres chatouillant ma gorge. Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur mon cou, toujours aussi tendre.

_ Je te mangerais une autre fois, susurra-t-il suggestif. Pour le moment tu dois entrer en scène. J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas tous les épater.

Avec ces mots il me retourna pour m'embrasser langoureusement, tout en restant tendre. Comment diable étais-je censé me concentrer maintenant qu'il venait de m'aguicher de la sorte ? C'est complètement en transe que je m'avançai vers la scène. Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Antonio comptait sur moi ! Et puis la nuit en dépendait aussi…

Je mis toute mon âme dans ma représentation, et quand la dernière note s'éleva dans l'air mon aimé fut le premier à se lever pour applaudir. Le reste de la salle imita spontanément le maitre de la chapelle impériale et la salle résonna dans un concert d'applaudissements. Soulagé et assez fébrile, je saluai mon public et me retirai dans les coulisses pour m'effondrer sur le canapé de ma loge.

_ C'est finit, chuchotais-je pour moi-même en passant mes mains tremblantes sur mon visage.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit discrètement et se referma presque sans bruit. Je ne pris pas la peine de me redresser, je savais très bien qui c'était.

_ Tu as été parfait, me félicita mon aimé. Je suis fier de toi.

_ Je t'ai fait honneur ?demandais-je avec espoir.

_ Oui, me sourit tendrement mon amant.

_ Alors je suis fier de moi, répondis-je ravi.

Je me penchai pour lui dérober un baiser avec l'idée d'aller encore plus loin puisque nous étions seuls. J'avais besoin d'exorciser toute cette tension et ça me semblait être le moyen idéal.

_ Et si on reparlait de cette proposition que tu m'as faite avant de me pousser sur scène ?suggérais-je.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps là, refusa mon aimé avec regret. Mais on voit ça ce soir, promit.

_ Je n'oublierais pas, boudais-je puérilement.

Mon aimé m'embrassa, m'adressa un dernier sourire et s'éclipsa. Il avait raison. Ce poste de maitre de la chapelle impériale était décidemment trop encombrant. Toujours est-il que j'étais attendu à la réception de l'empereur… Ce fut vraiment sans la moindre once d'enthousiasme que je m'y rendis.

Des danseuses exotiques étaient partout, se dandinant outrageusement devant les courtisans. Mais le pire c'était à la table de l'empereur, à laquelle était justement convié mon amant. Les danseuses étaient bien plus provocatrices et la quantité de tissus couvrant leurs corps était d'autant plus minime. Justement, l'une des danseuses se déhanchait devant Antonio depuis un bon moment. Excédé, mon amant ne cessait de la repousser, mais cette peste revenait toujours à la charge. Je commençai à voir rouge en la voyant s'installer sur les genoux de l'homme que j'aimais. Mais qui étaient donc cette femme ! Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser en paix ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes au cours desquelles la danseuse fit une démonstration très sensuelle de danse du ventre à mon aimé, ce dernier craqua et s'excusa auprès de l'empereur pour s'éloigner de cette prédatrice sexuelle. Un sourire triomphant orna mes lèvres à la vue de cette femme déçue. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison : Antonio était à moi, corps et âme, j'étais le seul à pouvoir le corrompre. D'ailleurs… où était-il passé ?

Alors que je m'insultai de m'être inutilement couvert de lauriers en voyant ma rivale déchanter, tout ça au lieu de suivre mon amant, deux mains m'agrippèrent et m'entrainèrent vivement dans l'obscurité du couloir voisin. J'aurais bien essayé de crier pour demander de l'aide mais une main se posa sur ma bouche, m'imposant le silence. Mon agresseur riva son regard au mien et je pus enfin me détendre en reconnaissant mon aimé. Me voyant de nouveau calme, mon Antonio retira sa main de ma bouche.

_ Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprochais-je à voix basse.

Mon amant rit silencieusement avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je fondis dans ses bras, tellement malléable quand il m'embrassait de la sorte. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi convaincant juste par l'art du baiser !

Nous nous faufilâmes discrètement dans les couloirs pour parvenir à son bureau et une fois à l'intérieur la température s'éleva rapidement. Mon aimé me fit reculer jusqu'au bureau sur lequel il m'assit, sans jamais quitter mes lèvres, et caressa lentement mes cuisses entre lesquelles il s'était installé. Je ne pus retenir une série de gémissements appréciateurs, mais j'étais réaliste quant à la suite des évènements.

_ Non, Antonio, on ne peut pas, m'attristais-je. Pas ici…

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois, s'amusa mon amant en taquinant la peau de mon cou.

Involontairement, je laissai ma tête aller en arrière, lui offrant plus de peau à la merci de ses lèvres. C'était un réflexe, je n'y pouvais rien ! Je crevais d'envie de lui faire l'amour, et devoir l'arrêter me frustrait au plus haut point.

_ Justement, haletais-je. A chaque fois qu'on l'a fait ici, il y a eu quelqu'un pour nous embêter. Alors si tu dois « me manger » ce soir, je veux que personne ne soit en mesure de nous importuner.

Mon aimé soupira et reposa son front contre le mien, se montrant enfin raisonnable. Je l'embrassai chastement pour remercier son comportement et descendis du bureau avant que je ne puisse pas moi-même tenir mes résolutions.

Contournant l'imposant meuble, mon regard se porta sur le dernier tiroir, celui munit d'une serrure. La première fois que j'avais tenté de savoir ce qu'il rangeait dans ce compartiment –dans son ancien bureau-, j'avais eu droit à une douloureuse rencontre assez précipitée avec le bureau en question… Mais les temps avaient changé, peut-être m'autoriserait-il à entrer dans son jardin secret…

_ Antonio ?l'interpellais-je.

_ Tu as changé d'avis ?s'amusa-t-il en posant un regard avide sur ma personne.

Décidemment, cette pièce avait un effet très stimulant pour sa libido. Il faudrait que j'y fasse attention à l'avenir…

_ Non, souris-je. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu ranges là.

Mon aimé me rejoignit derrière le bureau pour voir de quoi je lui parlais et sourit légèrement.

_ Tu le sauras un jour, mais pas dans l'immédiat, me taquina-t-il.

Je lui fis un regard sévère mais il ne dut pas le convaincre puisque mon aimé se mit à rire avant de m'embrasser brièvement. Mon amant s'installa sur son siège alors que je m'asseyais sur le rebord de son bureau. Ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, je sentais la température monter. Cette pièce devait vraiment avoir des pouvoirs aphrodisiaques… ou était-ce mon aimé ?

Ayant déjà oublié nos récentes résolutions, mon aimé se pencha pour pouvoir recueillir un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je soupirais d'aise contre cette matière chaude et douce, et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Nos langues vinrent se mêler pour une douce danse mais nous fûmes encore interrompus.

_ Salieri ? Vous êtes là ?s'enquit une vois nasillarde absolument horripilante.

Mon aimé grogna en reconnaissant Rosenberg. Mon cœur fit un saut dans ma poitrine lorsque la poignée de la porte s'abaissa. Nous n'avions pas verrouillé la porte ! Il ne devait pas nous trouver ensemble, si proches l'un de l'autre ! Affolé, je me précipitais par terre –ne manquant pas de me faire mal au derrière- pour me dissimuler derrière le bureau, aux pieds de mon aimé. Rosenberg débarqua peu après dans la pièce, alors que mon aimé regardait la place que je venais de quitter avec étonnement.

D'un geste tendre, mon amant m'incita à me décaler pour pouvoir se rapprocher du bureau et adopter une position normale, puis il me fit poser la tête sur sa cuisse pour passer doucement ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son ton contrastait avec les douces caresses qu'il m'offrait.

_ Rosenberg, soupira-t-il froidement. Ne devriez-vous pas profiter de ces danseuses à bas prix qui ne pourront pas se plaindre de vous puisqu'elles ne parlent même pas la langue ? A ce que je sais votre femme est absente, vous devriez en profiter pour embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

Rien ne laisser deviner que mon aimé ne portait pas vraiment attention à cet énergumène puisque j'étais habilement caché. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite souris dans son bureau, témoin de tout ce qui s'y déroulait, et ça me plaisait énormément. Alors que mon amant poursuivait son massage de mon cuir chevelu, un son appréciateur m'échappa.

_ Vous ronronnez Salieri ?s'étonna le courtisan.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en rougissant. Pas très subtil sur ce coup-là…

_ Le bois est vieux, il craque, répondit mon aimé sans s'émouvoir. Si vous m'entreteniez plutôt de ce qui vous amène ? A moins que vous ne préfériez quitter les lieux dans la minute, ce qui m'arrangerait encore plus…

_ L'heure est grave !s'énerva Rosenberg. Je fais tout pour protéger vos arrières et vous mettez Mozart sur le devant de la scène ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit bon sang !

Je tendis l'oreille en entendant mon nom. Qu'avait-il fait ? En quoi constituais-je un risque pour l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout ? J'avais envie d'intervenir pour manifester ma colère face à ces accusations de toute évidence infondées, mais mon Antonio me fit comprendre que je devais rester dans l'ombre d'une simple pression sur ma nuque. Il avait certainement sentit mes muscles se raidirent puisque, toujours d'une main, il entama un massage fort agréable sur le haut de mes épaules.

_ Je suis apte à assurer mes arrières seuls Rosenberg, siffla Antonio encore plus froid qu'auparavant. Et Mozart n'est en rien un danger.

_ C'est ce que vous croyez !s'écria l'odieux personnage à perruque. Mais sans mon intervention vous auriez ce poste en collaboration avec ce gamin insolent ! L'empereur voulait vous faire collaborer avec cet intrigant malpoli puisqu'il estimait que vous étiez les meilleurs !

Cette nouvelle ne me laissa pas indifférent. Tout d'abord, mon aimé n'avait pas mentit : il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce complot mais en plus j'aurais dû travailler main dans la main avec lui ! Le rêve en somme !

_ Sortez, ordonna mon aimé d'une voix blanche.

_ Enfin Salieri…

_ Sortez immédiatement ou je me chargerais moi-même de vous sortir de là, et croyez-moi je ne retiendrais pas mes gestes !s'emporta mon amant en frappant le bureau de sa main libre transformée en poing.

Je sursautai devant la violence de sa colère. C'est vrai que cette nouvelle était difficile à encaisser… Rosenberg sortit et je pus quitter ma cachette une fois certain que nous étions tranquilles. Mon amant regardait droit devant lui, mâchoire serrée et le poing encore serré sur le bois du bureau. Je grimpais spontanément sur ses genoux et l'embrassai tendrement pour calmer sa rage. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat et je me retrouvais bientôt blottit contre son torse, heureux d'être là.

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?souris-je amusé.

_ Que tu devrais travailler avec moi depuis un bon moment, grommela mon aimé contrarié.

_ C'est vrai, mais ça veut aussi dire que tu n'as pas le droit de me convoquer pour me forcer à te faire des faveurs…

_ Je t'ai forcé ?répéta mon amant hilare. Tu vas voir toi !

Il commença à me chatouiller sans me laisser la moindre chance de m'échapper. Nous nous retrouvâmes au sol, riant comme des gamins en poursuivant nos âneries, puis le calme se fit alors que nous nous embrassions tendrement.

_ Allez viens, m'invita mon Antonio en se relevant pour me tendre la main. J'ai une promesse à honorer…

Mon cœur s'affola au rappel de la promesse en question. Je m'empressais de la saisir, très enthousiasmé par la perspective de ce qui m'attendait une fois que nous serions rentrés. Ce soir-là Antonio ne me mangea pas, non, il me _dévora_…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Déjà 2 heures de retard… 2 heures d'ennui pour moi en conséquence… Je n'en voulais pas à mon aimé, je comprenais qu'il veuille passer du temps avec ses compatriotes et amis –après la semaine éprouvante que nous avait fait passé l'empereur en son honneur-, sans compter qu'il me consacrait beaucoup de temps, mais il m'avait promis d'être rentré au plus tard à minuit.

Mon amant me manquait… J'aimais l'avoir à mes côtés, même pour me reposer dans ses bras, et son absence devenait une véritable souffrance. Je ne me doutais pas que l'amour pouvait être aussi douloureux… Bien décidé à m'occuper l'esprit, je descendis au salon pour prendre le livre de contes en Italien et remontai m'installer sur le lit pour pouvoir lire tranquillement en attendant le retour de l'homme que j'aimais.

La porte claqua, une ½ heure plus tard laissant pénétrer des éclats de voix aux accents Italiens que je connaissais bien. Pourquoi mon aimé était-il énervé ? Il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de colères…

_ Pourquoi tu te laisses toujours entrainer dans leurs bêtises ?brailla Lorenzo au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Arrêtes avec ça !s'énerva mon aimé. Toi aussi tu l'as eu fait et tu es encore ici à me casser les oreilles !

_ Nous étions plus jeunes ! Plus naïfs aussi ! Bon sang Antonio ! On a grandit depuis le temps !

Je soupirais. Je détestai plus que tout quand mon Antonio était en colère, et il ne semblait pas prêt à se calmer… La soirée –du moins la matinée maintenant que nous avions dépassé minuit- s'annonçait mal…

_ Wolfgang !m'appela Antonio depuis en bas.

J'eu du mal à reconnaitre ce ton qu'il n'utilisait habituellement jamais pour s'adresser à moi.

_ Ah non !protesta Lorenzo. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui !

_ Il m'a menti !tonna mon amant.

Me levant en écoutant avec attention leur dispute, je me figeai tout de même, étonné par cette affirmation. Quand aurais-je pu mentir à mon amant ? A quelle occasion ? Et surtout… pourquoi ? Je dévalais les marches rapidement, avide de satisfaire ma curiosité, et me confrontai au regard noir de mon aimé.

_ Laisse-nous Lorenzo, ordonna-t-il froidement sans quitter mes yeux.

_ Non, je ne vais pas…

Cette fois-ci mon Italien d'amant tourna la tête pour le foudroyer du regard.

_ Laisse-nous !tonna Antonio furieux.

Dans un silence de plomb, Lorenzo nous regarda alternativement et soupira avant de quitter la pièce, m'adressant un dernier regard compatissant. Dès que la porte d'entrée se referma sur notre ami commun, Antonio reporta son regard givré sur moi. Bon, il était en colère, et alors ? Après tout, ce n'était ni la première fois, ni certainement la dernière fois qu'il se mettait en colère alors autant apprendre dès maintenant à le calmer efficacement.

M'approchant lentement, je levai ma main pour caresser la joue de mon aimé mais ce dernier s'en saisit et baissa la manche, affichant ainsi la cicatrice que j'avais au poignet. Mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais peur qu'il évoque ce sujet, je ne **voulais** pas évoquer ce sujet. Mais peurs se concrétisèrent cependant lorsque mon compagnon ouvrit la bouche.

_ Tu veux bien me rappeler comment tu as fait ça ?siffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je me tortillais, gêné de cette inspection alors que je savais pertinemment que j'étais en tort. Regardant obstinément mes pieds, je me mis à la recherche d'une excuse convaincante.

_ J'étais fatigué, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé, mentis-je lamentablement.

Mon amant rejeta violemment mon poignet avant de me tourner le dos et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus énervé.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Wolfgang !cria-t-il. La première fois tu m'as dit que tu t'étais coupé !

Pris au piège de sa fureur, je ne savais plus comment faire. Je ne pensais pas que mon amant attacherait autant d'importance à cette coupure, et je ne me doutais pas que cette question resurgisse si brutalement… Levant les yeux, je remarquai un bandage autour du poignet de mon aimé.

_ Mais tu es blessé !m'écriais-je horrifié.

_ C'est justement comme ça que j'ai compris que ça n'avait rien d'accidentel !

_ Quoi ?m'étranglais-je. Tu l'as fais exprès ?

Le regard noir que m'adressa Antonio m'informa que je venais de me dénoncer. Je me mordis la langue mais mon inquiétude reprit le dessus. Je tentais d'attraper le poignet de mon Italien pour l'examiner mais mon amant se recula brusquement de moi, comme s'il refusait mon contact.

_ C'est un rituel Italien, se défendit Antonio hargneux. La question n'est pas là de toute façon ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu t'es montré indigne de la confiance que je plaçai en toi !

Au milieu de mon désespoir, alors que les larmes commençaient à noyer mes yeux, ce fut finalement ma colère qui parla pour moi.

_ Je me doutais bien que tu ne comprendrais pas ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu ne prends jamais la peine de comprendre quand ça me touche personnellement ! Mais bien sûr, que tu le fasses toi ne pose aucun problème ! Tu trouves ça logique ?

Antonio cessa tout mouvement et me dévisagea en serrant la mâchoire. Je culpabilisai déjà pour mes mots durs et injustifiés. J'avais fait une bêtise, ce n'était pas à Antonio de subir ma colère…

_ Ecoute Antonio, je ne…, commençais-je prêt à m'excuser.

_ Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment, trancha-t-il durement.

_ Mais…

_ Sors d'ici !exigea Antonio avant de quitter vivement la pièce.

Complètement effondré, je pris ma veste et sortais de la demeure, sachant que je n'obtiendrais pas son pardon dans les heures à venir. J'avais été si bête ! Et maintenant il ne me restait plus que mes yeux pour pleurer… Mes mots étaient de terribles blasphèmes, Antonio prenait grand soin de moi et se mettait même souvent entre parenthèse pour pouvoir être toujours présent à mes côtés quand j'avais besoin de lui… Sa colère était justifiée puisque je lui avais délibérément mentit… Mais de mon côté j'avais réagit bêtement et j'avais tout gâché…

Mes larmes inondèrent mes joues dès que j'eu franchi le seuil de la porte, des larmes de regret et de désespoir. Je m'effondrais peu après mais quelqu'un me rattrapa. Cette personne c'était Lorenzo, qui avait attendu la fin de l'altercation à l'extérieur pour pouvoir me raccompagner ensuite chez moi, sachant très bien que je n'en sortirais pas indemne. Je passai ma nuit à pleurer dans la froideur désormais étrangère de mon lit. Mon Antonio me manquait terriblement. C'était la première dispute qui nous séparait –puisque habituellement la rupture se faisait sur un coup de tête, bien souvent de ma part- et j'avais peur que ce soit la dernière puisqu'elle était digne d'enterrer notre relation autrefois épanouie…


	23. Chapitre 22

Pov Mozart

Je pleurais. Mes journées se résumaient à ça ces derniers temps. Je passai mon temps à pleurer dans mon lit, mais cette fois c'était dans mon lit puisque celui de mon Antonio –qui n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment à moi- m'était désormais refusé. Cette fois je n'en voyais pas la fin. Le seul qui aurait été capable de me consoler c'était Antonio, et c'était justement là le nœud du problème.

Lorenzo passait souvent me voir, évidemment. Il tentait de me réveiller, de me secouer, et de me faire aller travailler, mais il n'arrivait même pas à stopper mes larmes et pourtant il avait à peu près tout essayé… En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que Lorenzo ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre. Avait-il seulement une fois dans sa vie connu l'amour si puissant que je nourrissais à l'égard de celui que je considérais comme mon âme-sœur ? Non, certainement pas, parce qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remis…

Les jours étaient longs… Je ne sortais pas de mon lit, bien trop faible pour aller au palais de toute façon, et le peu que je mangeais c'était par obligation, quand Lorenzo arrivait et, qu'avec la complicité de mes domestiques, il parvenait à me forcer à avaler quelque chose. Mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Antonio, vers tout ce bonheur que j'avais connu dans ses bras. C'était en partie ça qui me faisait pleurer : le manque de ce bonheur, le manque d'Antonio. La culpabilité venait après, la culpabilité d'avoir débité pareilles âneries, d'avoir blessé l'homme que j'aimais par des paroles que je ne pensais absolument pas.

Une nuit –je ne peux pas vous dire depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cet état catatonique, le temps m'échappait- fut particulièrement plus dure que les précédentes. Le vent sifflait rageusement dehors, la pluie tombait violemment contre les fenêtres de ma chambre et le bois de la maison craquait à tous vas. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, c'était trop dur. J'étais agité d'angoisses qui m'étaient inconnues, mon estomac se tordait constamment, à tel point que je finis par régurgiter le peu de nourriture que j'avais été obligé d'avaler aujourd'hui. Me sentant fiévreux, je titubais gauchement jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et m'écroulais dans les escaliers, les dévalant à toute allure. Gémissant mollement, je fis de mon mieux pour me lever. Malgré le boucan que j'avais fait, je n'avais pas réveillé mes domestiques qui dormaient encore paisiblement. Sans prendre la peine de récupérer ma veste, je quittais la maison et me retrouvai dans la rue, arrosé par la pluie et abondante et sans la moindre idée de mon prochain refuge.

Le vent fouettant mon visage me revigora un minimum. Il fallait que je m'abrite, que je trouve chez un ami une présence réconfortante. Le choix s'imposa à moi assez rapidement, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une foule d'amis… Lorenzo m'avait vaguement expliqué comment aller chez lui, mais jamais je n'avais tenu à m'y rendre, bien trop occupé que j'étais à folâtrer avec l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Tant pis ! Je chercherais !

Toujours assez faiblard, je me mis en route, trébuchant souvent sur mes propres pieds. Arrivé au quartier en question –dont j'avais miraculeusement retenu le nom-, je frappai à toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'un majordome fort peu aimable, m'envoie balader en m'informant que la maison de mon ami était au bout de la rue. Je fis un vacarme monstre en arrivant, m'effondrant contre la porte avant de tomber de faiblesse au pied de cette dernière. Les domestiques de mon ami accoururent et manquèrent de peu de me congédier rapidement mais j'avais aussi réveillé Lorenzo qui s'empressa de me faire entrer. Une fois dans ses bras, je m'écroulai en sanglots. C'était devenu vraiment trop dur. Je mourrais de devoir être séparé encore une semaine de plus de cet homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Antonio était mon oxygène, il m'était vital !

_ Lorenzo, sanglotais-je désespéré. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je suis en train de mourir de l'intérieur ! Je ne veux plus de cette vie…

_ Chut, tout va s'arranger Wolfgang, me réconforta Lorenzo. Il était juste en colère, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, voire même d'heures, pour qu'il se rende compte que lui non plus ne peut pas continuer sans toi.

_ Tu mens, l'accusais-je. Il ne veut plus de moi !

Frissonnant à cause du froid qui s'insinuait chez lui, Lorenzo m'épaula pour me faire monter à l'étage et m'installer dans ce que je devinais être la chambre d'amis. Une domestique alluma un feu dans la cheminée et disposa des vêtements secs avant de se retirer. Mon ami m'aida à retirer ma chemise trempée par la pluie et me donna celle sèche. Avec son aide, je fus rapidement au sec, mais ça ne me consolait en rien.

Je m'attendais à ce que Lorenzo regagne sa chambre et m'abandonne avec mes terreurs nocturnes mais il n'en fut rien. A la place il vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit et m'observa avec une affection paternelle que je lui connaissais peu.

_ Le rituel qui t'a dénoncé consiste à une sorte de scarification, un procédé qui permet de recueillir du sang qu'on place dans un encrier propre. Il s'agit ensuite de l'utiliser pour composer « avec son âme » soi-disant. C'est complètement stupide, il faut vraiment pousser son domaine à l'extrême pour avoir de telles idées, mais Antonio sait que le fait qu'il te défende assez souvent –ce qui consiste pour lui à empêcher les autres de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues- met en péril sa position de chef au sein du groupe, alors il a voulu assoir son autorité. Ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche, c'est que quand il a examiné la coupure qu'il venait de s'infliger, et qu'il a réalisé ce que tu t'étais fait, c'est de la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Mon ami marqua une pause, s'assurant que je faisais preuve d'autant d'attention que possible. En parlant de l'homme que j'aimais, Lorenzo avait toute ma concentration et mon intérêt de toute façon, et cette pause m'était douloureuse.

_ Tu sais, je pense que je n'ai jamais vu Antonio avoir aussi peur de sa vie, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a facilement peur, sourit doucement Lorenzo. Enfin, je ne dirais pas vraiment de la peur, mais plutôt de la panique, voilà quel est le bon terme… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui saute aux yeux chez ceux qui le connaissent mal, mais moi ce que je vois depuis qu'il te fréquente c'est que ses émotions le trahissent beaucoup plus souvent à travers ses yeux. C'est rassurant dans un sens, ça prouve qu'il n'est pas totalement hermétique à notre société, mais ça l'inquiète à lui. Tu sais combien de temps il lui a fallu pour me faire confiance ?

Je secouai la tête silencieusement. A vrai dire je ne m'étais jamais posé la question…

_ 6 ans. Il lui a fallu 6 ans, s'amusa Lorenzo. Antonio n'est pas une personne qui accorde sa confiance facilement, et ça m'a beaucoup étonné de voir que tu arrivais si facilement à t'intégrer à sa vie, à le forcer à s'ouvrir à toi, mais j'en étais heureux parce que tu lui faisais du bien. A mon avis, si Antonio a été si énervé au sujet de cette affaire c'est parce qu'il s'est senti trahit. Tu es incontestablement la personne la plus proche de lui, et non seulement tu as tenté de te faire du mal mais en plus tu lui as menti. Je pense qu'il t'a mit dehors pour te protéger. Jamais il ne s'était mit dans un tel état avant cette soirée, alors je pense que même lui ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller par colère. Il a juste voulu s'empêcher de regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de t'avoir fait du mal…

_ Tu… tu penses… ?bégayais-je.

Mon ami me sourit avec indulgence, s'installant plus confortablement contre la tête du lit. Je m'assis en tailleur en face de lui, avide de ses révélations. Etrangement, évoquer le sujet qui me faisait souffrir était la seule chose capable de m'apporter un minimum de réconfort. J'étais un paradoxe à moi tout seul…

_ Je ne te mentirais pas à ce propos Wolfgang, je ne joue pas avec ça. Antonio n'a jamais été si attaché à quelqu'un. Soit encore un peu patient, il recouvrira très vite ses esprits maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures peut-être. Laissons-nous 3 jours, et si jamais il n'a pas encore réalisé qu'il lui manque quelque chose à la date butoir, je me chargerais de lui faire comprendre.

Je lui fis un tout petit sourire, certainement le premier depuis notre rupture… Lorenzo remarqua bien cette évolution encourageante et se leva du lit en me rendant mon sourire, bien plus convaincu que le mien cependant. Passant à côté de moi, il me tapota la joue. J'hésitai entre le voir comme un second père ou le voir comme un ami là…

_ Il faut reprendre des forces Wolfgang. Vous connaissant, les retrouvailles vont être fatigantes. Et je n'imagine même pas a réaction d'Antonio s'il apprend que tu as presque arrêté de te nourrir ces deux dernières semaines…, grimaça-t-il.

2 semaines ? C'était… énorme ! Mais comment diable avais-je fait pour tenir jusque là ? Et Antonio ? Comment allait-il lui ? Connaissant ses propres penchants automutilateurs…

_ Il faut que j'aille voir Antonio !décidais-je en me levant d'un bond.

J'essuyais un vilain vertige et Lorenzo dû me retenir pour m'éviter une rencontrer brutale avec le sol. M'adressant un regard sévère, il m'obligea à me rassoir sur le lit. Depuis quand n'avais-je plus mangé correctement… ? 2 semaines visiblement…

_ Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle !s'impatienta mon librettiste. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Laisse-toi le temps de te remettre en forme !

_ Mais s'il se faisait du mal ?m'affolais-je.

_ Je le surveille, je sais très bien où il en est, soupira Lorenzo réprobateur.

Ça j'en doutais fortement. S'il lui avait fallut 6 ans pour apprendre à le connaitre un minimum qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'il saurait reconnaitre sa détresse ? Sans compter ce que je savais déjà…

_ Quand Antonio avait prit de l'opium, tu l'as laissé se faire du mal sans bouger le petit doigt, lui reprochais-je.

Lorenzo soupira. Je me rappelais parfaitement de ses mises en garde cette fameuse nuit. Devant la difficulté il avait lâchement fuit ! Moi je n'étais pas comme ça.

_ Pour être honnête Wolfgang, je pense que tu es vraiment le seul dont Antonio accepte l'aide sans l'avoir sollicité avant. J'en ai vu des rigolos essayer de l'approcher, et crois-moi ce n'était pas beau à voir… je n'ai jamais vu autant d'hommes pleurer. Antonio peut se montrer extrêmement dur par les mots qu'il emploi. Je n'interviens que lorsque ses domestiques s'inquiètent, pour le faire revenir à la raison quand il s'énerve trop, et même là l'effet de mes paroles n'est jamais optimal, parce qu'il faut bien l'admettre, Antonio est une tête de mule.

Je le toisai méchamment. De quel droit s'autorisait-il pareilles réflexions ? Lorenzo trouva quand même le moyen de rire de moi et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

_ Mais dans le fond, vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, s'amusa-t-il. Je vais te chercher à manger…

J'ouvris la bouche pour contester mais Lorenzo leva son index droit avec autorité.

_ Et ne conteste pas !me coupa-t-il. Sinon je t'enferme ici jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes du poids et j'enferme Antonio chez lui pour éviter qu'il se fasse du mal !

Voyant que la menace faisait son effet dans mon esprit, Lorenzo sourit triomphalement et hocha la tête avant de descendre. Je soupirais et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Les 3 prochains jours allaient être longs…

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Le temps était apocalyptique ce soir-là, mais ce n'était pas tellement ça qui inquiétait les domestiques de Salieri en ce moment même. Le maitre de maison sombrait dans une dépression plus profonde chaque jour, et tous avaient peur qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.

Alors que le ciel se déchirait violemment, le musicien Italien buvait un énième verre d'alcool, ramassé sur lui-même, assis sur le sol en observant les dégâts qu'il avait fait dans le salon. Les meubles étaient renversés, les éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, éparpillés avec les feuilles de partitions déchirées… Le temps semblait assombrir encore plus son humeur, déjà suffisamment inquiétante.

L'Italien ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si démuni, si impuissant… Pourquoi Mozart avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le comprendre ! Salieri avait réellement pensé être proche de son amant au point de le comprendre, mais il s'était trompé… Comment pouvait-il partager la vie de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas au final ?

Comme ses prédécesseurs, le verre que tenait l'Italien à la main finit sa vie assez brusquement contre le mur opposé, éclatant en morceau témoignant de la rage mise dans ce geste. L'emportement du maitre de chapelle fit place à une curiosité presque malsaine. Et si Mozart avait trouvé un réconfort dans ce geste… ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer…

Sans même rationaliser ce geste –de toute façon il était bien trop ivre pour cela-, Salieri attrapa un bout de verre et l'observa avant de l'appuyer sur son poignet. La peau se rompit aussi facilement que s'il s'était s'agit d'une viande tendre. Un filet carmin s'échappa, mais le musicien n'y trouva là aucun réconfort. Troublé, il réitéra son geste, sans pourtant parvenir à y voir un soutien quelconque. Commençant à s'énerver, il recommença plusieurs fois et finit par pousser un cri de frustration devant l'absence totale de résultats probants. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Etait-il si différent de Mozart pour ne pas réussir à avoir une réaction approchée à un acte identique ?

Alertés par le cri de frustration de leur maitre, les domestiques accoururent et les femmes hurlèrent en apercevant le sang qui coulait des plaies fraichement acquises. Tout aussi attentionnés que les domestiques de l'Autrichien, le personnel de maison se précipita sur l'Italien et pansèrent de force la blessure qu'il s'était infligé. Il fallut une bonne heure à l'Italien pour se débarrasser de ses domestiques. Une fois dans sa chambre, il observa la vue depuis sa fenêtre et prit une décision qui changerait certainement sa vie. C'était risqué, voir même complètement fou –et c'était d'ailleurs pas mal qu'il le sache vu son état d'ébriété avancé- mais il estimait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre…

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Quel ennui chez Lorenzo… Tant pis pour mes résolutions, je rentrais chez moi ! Oui, je n'avais tenu qu'une nuit, j'en étais bien conscient ! Et de toute façon, je n'avais nullement besoin de rester chez lui, je pouvais tout aussi bien aller m'ennuyer chez moi. En plus j'avais tous mes livres Italiens –ma collection n'étaient pas encore très fournies puisqu'il s'agissait majoritairement de prêts de Lorenzo- chez moi, alors autant utiliser ce temps à quelque chose que j'espérais fort utile pour l'avenir.

J'avais retrouvé une partie de mes forces en recommençant à m'alimenter normalement –même si je devais surveiller la quantité que je mangeais pour ne pas aller trop vite- mais je vacillais tout de même violemment lorsque l'une de mes domestiques me sauta au cou, affolée. Mon majordome m'en débarrassa assez rapidement pour la confier à d'autres domestiques.

_ Maestro Mozart, nous avons cru qu'il vous été arrivé quelque chose quand nous avons constaté votre absence, m'avoua-t-il soulagé.

_ Pourtant je rentre tôt, m'étonnais-je.

J'étais parti en pleine nuit, peut-être même dans la matinée, et il ne devait pas être plus de 10 heures. Qu'avaient-ils donc à être si étranges ?

_ Un homme est venu tard cette nuit, il exigeait de vous voir.

_ Et vous l'avez laissé entrer ?grognais-je contrarié.

_ C'est que l'homme s'est montré particulièrement insistant. Il n'a pas accepté nos refus et il a forcé le passage…

Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Le seul énergumène qui connaissait mon adresse c'était Lorenzo, et c'était justement lui que j'étais allé embêter la veille…

_ A quoi ressemblait cet homme ?soupirais-je. Un petit arrogant mal poudré et avec une perruque absolument ridicule ?

_ Non, c'était un homme assez grand, aux cheveux sombres. L'homme qui est déjà venu vous visiter à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait assez peu sûr de lui quand il a frappé mais après avoir remarqué que vous n'étiez pas là il s'est mit en colère.

Le seul homme que mes domestiques connaissaient pour l'avoir vu venir ici –à part Lorenzo-, c'était… c'était Antonio ! Non ! Bon sang ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'avoir raté ! Non, non, non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Et dire qu'il était sortit par ce temps exécrable ! Il fallait que je le vois, ou même que je parvienne à voir Lorenzo, n'importe quoi qui puisse me faire entrer en contact avec l'homme que j'aimais pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien ! Et dire que j'avais manqué sa tentative de réconciliation –ou sa rupture définitive, mais je refusais d'être fataliste- ! Mais quel abruti alors !

Sans rien expliquer à mon majordome, j'entamai une course folle en direction du palais. Il fallait que je trouve au moins Lorenzo, que je le convaincs de modifier ses plans ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre 3 jours, j'avais trop peur que mon aimé en profite pour faire une bêtise monumentale.

Je bousculai plusieurs personnes sur mon passage –dont Rosenberg qui faillit tomber- et parvins enfin à atteindre le bureau de Lorenzo. J'étais à la fois soulagé et contrarié de l'y trouver. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il surveillait Antonio ?

_ Wolfgang ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?s'exclama Lorenzo surprit.

_ Antonio a essayé de me voir la nuit dernière ! Mais j'étais chez toi ! Il faut que je le voie, je ne peux plus attendre !

Mes larmes firent mourir ses dernières réticences. Je voyais qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur –redoutait-il la possible agressivité d'Antonio ?- mais il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

_ Reste ici, je vais te le cherche, souffla Lorenzo peu rassuré.

Je hochai vivement la tête et m'installai sur un siège. Exposer les pans détruits de notre antérieure relation passionnée aux yeux de la cour était une idée suicidaire, même moi j'étais assez raisonnable pour le savoir. De plus, s'il venait à réagir violemment à mon approche, je m'effondrerais, avec ou sans public pour y assister…

Les minutes me parurent des heures à attendre dans ce bureau que je n'appréciai pas particulièrement. Je commençai à sérieusement douter de la détermination de Lorenzo à m'aider lorsque des cris me parvinrent depuis l'extérieur.

_ Ti odio ! Ti odio sporco traditore !vociféra Antonio dans le couloir.

On pouvait dire qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots… « _Je te hais ! Je te hais sale traitre…_ ». Lorenzo devait apprécier… Cependant il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal… Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment maitre de ses moyens. Je soupirais lorsque Lorenzo entra dans la pièce en soutenant –et emprisonnant par la même occasion- mon amant. Il était ivre, c'était évident. Si l'odeur n'avait pas suffit, je pouvais aussi m'appuyer sur son état complètement débraillé et son équilibre instable.

Pouvais-je vraiment lui en tenir rigueur ? C'était de ma faute s'il était dans cet état, j'aurais dû être chez moi hier soir… Moi je m'étais noyé dans les larmes de douleur, lui s'était anesthésié avec l'alcool. Nous avions tous les deux souffert, il était plus que temps de mettre fin à ces bêtises ! Toute la colère, toute la tristesse, toute la souffrance éprouvées ces dernières semaines s'évaporèrent lorsque mes yeux prirent le temps d'observer cet homme loin d'être sobre. Nous étions certes dans une mauvaise passe, mais il était incontestablement l'homme que je voulais, celui avec lequel je me voyais finir mes jours, et je solliciterais toutes mes forces pour parvenir à récupérer la place que j'avais eu dans ses bras.

Je me levais de mon siège, assez fébrile, et m'approchai pour décharger Lorenzo de la charge que représentait actuellement mon amant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas franchement ravi par mon contact mais il était à l'évidence trop saoul pour se passer de mon soutient. J'eu tout le loisir de regarder tendrement celui qui m'avait tant manqué alors qu'il monologuait en Italien des paroles incompréhensible puisqu'il n'articulait pas. Attendri par l'air sévère qu'il tentait de se donner, je caressai tendrement sa joue barbue et mon aimé ne put s'empêcher de pencher le visage pour accentuer ce contact, ce qui me fit sourire. Même ivre il tenait à sa fierté, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation.

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je l'enlaçai fermement, ne m'offusquant pas de sa réponse quasi inexistante. Un soupir de bien être m'échappa lorsque je pu humer son odeur unique. Je l'aimais. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

_ Je vais le ramener chez lui, décidais-je en me retournant vers Lorenzo. Et je m'occuperais de lui. Merci Lorenzo, de m'avoir redonné espoir et de me l'avoir ramené.

Mon ami me sourit en réponse. Oui, nous avions souvent des désaccords en ce qui concernait nos stratégies, mais je serais encore au fond du gouffre sans Lorenzo pour m'épauler. Il m'avait déjà soutenu tant de fois…

_ On rentre Antonio, susurrais-je avant de caresser son nez du mien.

Mon aimé grogna. Je ne savais pas si ça devait traduire son mécontentement ou son accord, mais de toute façon c'était moi qui décidais pour une fois.

_ Passez par la porte de derrière, me conseilla Lorenzo. Ça rallonge à peine et vous ne serez pas vus ensemble.

Après l'avoir dûment remercier, j'entamais le chemin qui nous ramènerait chez mon amant. Mon Italien préféré –car oui, malgré l'aide de Lorenzo, Antonio resterait à jamais mon préféré- titubait fortement et s'appuyait d'autant plus sur moi, ce qui n'était pas forcément de tout repos, mais j'étais prêt à puiser en moi de nouvelles forces pour le soutenir de mon mieux. Ce fut pour moi un soulagement de voir apparaître la façade de sa demeure. Ce lieu qui m'était familier me donnait l'impression d'être enfin rentré chez moi. J'entrais rapidement et les domestiques arrivèrent à toute vitesse, la crainte habitant leurs yeux. Je compris que mon Antonio les inquiétait donc qu'il s'était à nouveau laissé aller à ses penchants autodestructeurs… Cependant, en me reconnaissant, le personnel de maison fut gagné par le soulagement et la joie et nous laissa en paix.

Par réflexe, je me dirigeais vers le salon et ne pu que constater quel champ de bataille c'était. A l'évidence c'était dans cette pièce que mon aimé passait ses nerfs… il suffisait de voir combien de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool et de morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol… Mon Antonio se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se servit le fond de la dernière bouteille de whisky rescapée dans un verre. Soupirant, je me décidai à faire plus vite que lui et lui confisquai son verre pour le boire d'une traite, grimaçant de dégoût par la suite. Il y avait deux raisons à mon geste : premièrement je voulais effacer toute trace d'alcool de cette maison, deuxièmement j'avais grandement besoin de courage pour montrer le cran qui m'était nécessaire pour le récupérer.

Irrité par mon geste, mon amant se leva pour me faire face, se tenant à la table sur laquelle j'avais reposé le verre. Son haleine empestait l'alcool et pourtant je ne pouvais de penser au manque physique que j'éprouvais et que je comptais régler dans la journée. J'interrompis son monologue en mélange d'Italien et d'Allemand avec une lueur provocatrice dans les yeux.

_ Tu es énervé, lui fis-je remarquer taquin.

_ Je ne suis pas énervé !brailla mon amant.

Un rire aigu m'échappa alors que je le regardai vaciller. Ne tenant plus à la tentation qu'il représentait pour moi –était-ce l'alcool qui me désinhibait tant ?-, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai langoureusement, mettant consciemment de côté le goût prononcé d'alcool qu'il donnait au baiser. Malgré toute la ferveur que j'insufflai au baiser, mon amant se montra réticent, certainement encore assez lucide pour se draper de sa foutue fierté mal placée, mais une caresse en dessous de la ceinture m'aida à faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Quand je libérai ses lèvres, je gardai ma prise sur son col et lui adressai un regard sévère.

_ Il faut être deux pour former un couple, et j'en ai plus que marre d'être un simple spectateur dans l'histoire. Oublions cette foutue dispute ! On a tous les deux fait des bêtises, on ne va pas s'appesantir dessus jusqu'au prochain millénaire ! Maintenant nous allons faire quelque chose de très simple : nous allons monter dans ta chambre et je vais te posséder pendant des heures, te faire crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus assez de forces pour le faire.

Mon amant allait répliquer mais je ne lui en laissai pas la possibilité, lui imposant mes lèvres pour un baiser autoritaire. Je finis par le plaquer contre un mur pour l'empêcher de me résister. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers fiévreux et de caresses appuyées, mon aimé finit par s'abandonner à mes soins.

_ On monte, décidais-je en attrapant sa main pour le tirer à ma suite.

Trop ivre pour monter les marches sans trébucher, mon aimé recourut à mon aide pour monter l'escalier mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, déjà assez heureux de ne pas avoir à essuyer une crise de colère ou son refus catégorique. Je savais que je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable conversation à propos de ma cicatrice, mais pour le moment j'avais juste envie de profiter du moment présent, de nos retrouvailles…

D'humeur bien plus légère que ces deux dernières semaines, je le fis pénétrer dans sa chambre à reculons, me drapant de mon sourire de prédateur. Saoul comme il l'était –mais bien conscient de ce qu'on faisait, je le lisais bien dans ses yeux-, mon amant trébucha et s'affaissa sur le sol, grommelant de contrariété pour la douleur occasionnée. Je ris et m'installais sur son bassin, le repoussant pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le sol.

Satisfait de ma domination sur sa personne qui ne semblait absolument pas s'y opposer, je déboutonnais lentement sa chemise, lui laissant le temps de s'impatienter. J'avais beau avoir terriblement envie de cette réunion charnelle, je voulais lui montrer qu'il était à moi, et que nul autre amant ne saurait lui donner autant de plaisir. Je reçu une série de grognements en réponse à ma lenteur, mais je m'en amusais encore plus. Il me fallut pourtant faire appel à toutes mes forces pour garder le sourire quand, pendant que je faisais doucement glisser le tissu sur sa peau pour le débarrasser de sa chemise, mais doigts caressèrent des plaies à peine fermées.

Mine de rien, je me baissai sur le corps pour caresser le torse de mon aimé et mordiller ses tétons. Mon Antonio rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant sa main plonger dans mes cheveux, ce qui me permit de dériver mes baisers sur son poignet et ainsi examiner discrètement les plaies en question. C'était une série de lignes rouges parallèles, visiblement désinfectées correctement. Tout ça ne me plaisait nullement. Je commençais à sérieusement douter des méthodes de Lorenzo. Antonio n'avait pu faire ça que pendant notre séparation…

_ Wolfgang, gémit mon aimé.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais complètement arrêté alors, pour le rassurer, je lui adressai un sourire carnassier et dévorais ses lèvres de baisers qui furent chaleureusement accueillis. Mes récentes découvertes me revinrent en tête. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette vision et, par la même occasion, effacer ces souvenirs douloureux de l'esprit de celui que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Me levant prestement, j'aidai mon aimé à en faire de même et le repoussai presque aussi vite sur son lit sur lequel ses genoux buttèrent avant qu'il ne s'y effondre.

Un peu plus alerte qu'avant, mon aimé se recula légèrement pour mieux se placer sur le lit. Dès qu'il fut installé au centre, je vins m'assoir sur son bassin, juste au dessous de son entrejambe que je sentais se manifester contre la mienne. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa alors que j'organisai une délicieuse friction. De plus en plus impatient, je retirais les derniers vêtements de l'homme que j'aimais et caressai l'intégralité de son corps offert à moi. Mes lèvres furent inévitablement attirées par les siennes alors que je me frottai de plus belle à mon amant.

J'étais bien trop excité pour passer par des préliminaires, ces deux semaines d'abstinence m'étaient douloureuses, alors je me contentais de sucer mes doigts, sous le regard fiévreux de mon amant, avant de les introduire en douceur dans l'antre intime de mon amant. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa alors que je retrouvais ce lieu si familier. J'avais l'impression que nous nous rapprochions de seconde en seconde du lien étroit qui nous unissait habituellement.

Après quelques vas et viens prudents et lents, je sentis que mon amant n'était pas d'humeur à patienter non plus –ses mains commençant gauchement à défaire mes boutons m'aidant grandement à m'en apercevoir. Amusé, je me levais du lit pour me déshabiller lentement, le frustrant à dessein, et revins à quatre pattes m'installer entre ses jambes. Nos baisers reprirent là où nous les avions arrêtés, encore plus passionnés. Je ne me reculais de ses lèvres que le temps d'attraper un coussin pour le caler sous ses hanches, comme il l'avait lui-même fait la première fois qu'il m'avait fait l'amour.

Toujours à genoux sur le lit, bien positionné entre ses jambes, je dirigeai le bassin de mon amant pour organiser une rencontre parfaite de nos corps. Un cri de plaisir nous échappa au même moment. C'était si bon de retrouver ce repère, ce bonheur partagé !

Mes mains caressèrent frénétiquement le torse de mon amant avant de se poser –d'une façon assez possessive, je l'admets- sur ses hanches sur lesquelles mes doigts se serrèrent pour maintenir une prise ferme sur son corps. De son côté, mon aimé s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit pour s'assurer un moyen de répondre à mes coups de rein. Notre étreinte fut lente et axée sur la sensualité. Bien que je fasse tout pour la repousser, la fin commença à pointer le bout de son nez, s'imposant à nous d'une façon évidente. Juste avant de me laisser emporter par la vague de plaisir qui nous attendait, je m'arrêtais complètement et plantais mon regard dans les yeux assez lointains de mon amant.

_ Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, lui rappelais-je haletant.

Je ne reçu aucune réponse de sa part, mais je n'en attendais pas. Reprenant mes coups de reins anarchiques, je quittais ses hanches pour caresser son érection. La fin ne fut pas trop loin. Se crispant alors que la jouissance se déversait sur ses muscles, mon amant me tira avec lui dans ce petit bout de paradis qui n'appartenait qu'à nous.

Tremblant après cet effort, je m'écroulais sur son torse, caressant tendrement ses flancs. J'étais bien là, mais en même temps je pouvais difficilement être aussi mal que les semaines qui avaient précédés ces délicieux instants. Il était encore tôt, et pourtant mon aimé commençait à sommeiller.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, regrettais-je en caressant ses plaies encore récentes. Je t'aime Antonio… je ne voulais pas…

Juste le temps de me caresser doucement les cheveux et Morphée m'avait dérobé mon amant. J'espérais qu'il m'avait entendu. J'en avais plus qu'assez des non-dits qui nous pourrissaient l'existence. Avec un peu de chance mon aimé me retournerait cet aveu à son réveil et nous pourrions nous aimer sans plus connaître la moindre barrière. Cette histoire de scarification ne quittait pas mon esprit, évidemment, mais j'étais intimement convaincu qu'à nous deux nous parviendrions à surpasser ça.

Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, Morphée vint me récupérer et je sombrais, toujours blotti dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.


	24. Chapitre 23

Pov Mozart

Ce fut les rayons de soleil vifs de l'après-midi qui m'éveillèrent puisqu'ils traversaient les fenêtres dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Je n'étais cependant pas dérangé par ce réveil, j'appréciai beaucoup la chaleur qui m'enveloppait, autant celle de cet astre poétique que celle que dégageait mon amant assoupit. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa. Je me sentais si léger…

Alors que j'admirai mon apollon endormi, les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent. Les rayons du soleil le dérangeaient, ce qui ne tarda pas à le réveiller. Un grognement douloureux lui échappa alors qu'il reprenait conscience, et dans la seconde il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête qui devait lui faire horriblement mal. Et bien oui, il faut assumer après avoir ingurgité une telle quantité d'alcool ! Bon, j'avais de la chance qu'il ne régurgite pas le contenu de son estomac. J'avais de la chance tout court qu'il ne se montre pas violent après avoir bu, puisque je n'aimais pas cette idée, et j'avais pu tester hier que l'alcool l'irritait avant de l'endormir.

Compatissant, je me forçai à bouger pour aller tirer les rideaux, bloquant ainsi l'arrivée de soleil dans la chambre. Mon regard se reporta ensuite sur le lit où mon aimé essayait d'ouvrir les yeux en surpassant la douleur lancinante de son crâne. Attendri, je m'avançai et m'installai sur son bassin pour couvrir son visage de baisers doux.

_ Wolfgang, mais qu'est-ce qui… ?marmonna mon aimé.

_ Chut, chuchotais-je avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rendors-toi, ça ira mieux dans quelques heures.

Mon Antonio m'observa, l'air assez dérouté, mais finit par m'obéir. Il s'allongea correctement, me tirant avec lui pour que je me repose sur son torse, et rabattit les couvertures sur nous. Tendrement, je déposai une série de baiser sur la gorge de mon aimé qui soupira d'aise. Sa main posée sur le bas de mon dos remonta lentement, m'offrant une douce caresse qui me fit frissonner, et dans la minute qui suivit mon aimé m'abandonna encore une fois pour rejoindre Morphée.

Ne me formalisant pas du fait qu'il se soit assoupi, je continuai à embrasser sa peau en respirant son odeur unique. J'étais si bien qu'au bout d'une bonne heure de manifestations tendres, je finis par m'endormir à nouveau.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Il devait bien être 18 heures lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau. J'avais dormi plus que mon quota de sommeil, mais j'avais quand même un problème… Il manquait quelqu'un dans ce lit… où diable était encore passé Antonio ? Où pouvait-il bien être à une heure pareille ?

Pressé, je me rhabillai rapidement et ouvris vivement la porte. Je faillis pousser un cri absolument pas viril quand je vis qui se cachait derrière. Mon aimé venait tout juste de revenir à l'étage visiblement, une pomme à la main et une expression surprise au visage. Bon, je m'étais emballé pour rien, mais bon, pouvait-on vraiment me reprocher d'avoir peur de perdre l'homme que j'aimais après la crise que nous venions de traverser ?

Je soupirai de soulagement et me jetai dans ses bras pour l'enlacer avec tout mon amour. Mon aimé me rendit mon étreinte avec tendresse et me caressa le dos comme il put puisqu'une de ses mains était prise. Lorsque mon amant s'écarta légèrement, ce fut pour me caresser tendrement la joue et pour prendre ma main afin de me conduire sur le lit où nous nous assîmes ensemble. Son visage exprimait un déroutement plutôt inquiétant alors qu'il reposait le fruit non loin du lit. Qu'est-ce qui lui occupait l'esprit de la sorte.

_ Antonio ?l'appelais-je en caressant doucement sa joue. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis hier, m'apprit-il préoccupé.

_ Qu… quoi ?bégayais-je surpris. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

_ Je me rappelle qu'hier soir je suis passé te voir, que tu n'étais pas chez toi, alors je suis partis au palais, j'ai croisé Mario… on s'est soulés et… c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle avant de m'être réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal ? Ou même forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire ?s'affola-t-il.

Sa peur authentique me touchait, mais j'étais déçu qu'il ne se rappelle pas. Maintenant mon courage avait fuit, je ne pouvais pas réitérer mon aveu ainsi, à froid…

_ Tu ne te rappelles pas quand Lorenzo est venu te chercher ?tentais-je avec espoir.

_ Je l'ai frappé ?s'enquit Antonio.

_ Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'air dépité de mon aimé me fit rire. L'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur me regarda avec un sourire complice. Sur ce coup-là nous nous comprenions totalement…

_ Raconte-moi, me pria mon aimé.

Soupirant tristement, je reposais ma tête sur son épaule alors que mon amant passait ses bras autour de moi pour renforcer ce contact.

_ Et bien, Lorenzo est allé te chercher sur ma demande et il t'a ramené dans son bureau, complètement ivre, où je t'ai récupéré. Après on est rentrés et tu as commencé à te montrer un peu plus résistant mais j'avais d'excellents arguments, souris-je suggestif. Qui nous ont d'ailleurs conduits ici…

Mon aimé rit de moi et ébouriffa mes cheveux. Feignant de m'offusquer de ce comportement, je me jetais sur lui et le chatouillai, mais comme à chaque fois mon amant parvint facilement à avoir le dessus. Il restait cependant des questions à régler, et mon amant le savait bien. Ce fut justement cela qui le motiva à arrêter nos chamailleries complices lorsque, en saisissant mon poignet pour tenter de m'immobiliser, ses doigts touchèrent cette cicatrice à l'origine de son ire.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, se rembrunit mon amant en s'installant dos contre la tête du lit.

Je soupirais tristement et l'imitai. Ce n'était pas surprenant que ce sujet revienne, mais maintenant j'avais peur de l'aborder, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas fuir. Ne supportant plus ce silence pesant, je m'installai sur son bassin pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation, je le sentais bien, et pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui manquait de charisme quand il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Par réflexe, mes mains allèrent chercher les siennes et mon cœur se serra à la vue des marques qu'il s'était infligé par ma faute.

_ Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je larmoyant alors que je levais son poignet à mes lèvres pour embrasser doucement ses plaies. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…

Ce fut finalement Antonio qui versa la première larme, me déchirant les entrailles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, j'ignorais même qu'il puisse faire tomber son masque à ce point. Les masques n'étaient plus d'actualité maintenant, c'était juste lui et moi, sans prétention ni faux semblants.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Wolfgang, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, se flagella-t-il. Je voulais te préserver de tout ça, et au final je t'ai fait tellement de mal.

Une nouvelle larme lui échappa, rapidement suivit d'une autre. Cette vision me broyait le cœur, à tel point que je ne tardais pas à l'imiter. Attentionné, mon aimé essuya mes joues tendrement. Je retins ses poignets pour garder ses mains sur mes joues, avide de son contact.

_ Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, sanglotais-je déchiré. J'ai fait une bêtise, j'ai été stupide, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Lui aussi noyé par ses larmes, mon amant attira mon visage au sien pour me faire reposer mon front contre le sien, me laissant le temps de me reprendre un minimum alors que je fermais les yeux. J'étais bien dans ses bras, malgré l'intensité douloureuse de cet échange. Lorsque je me sentis suffisamment calme, je passai mes bras autour du corps de mon aimé et lovai ma tête au creux de son cou. Les mains de mon Antonio migrèrent dans mon dos pour m'offrir une douce caresse en guise de réconfort.

_ Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?m'interrogea-t-il.

_ Ça n'a aucune importance.

_ Ça en a pour moi !rétorqua mon amant. Tu ne l'avais pas au début de notre accord, alors je veux savoir ce qu'il faut que j'évite à tout prix.

_ Je ne recommencerais plus, je te le promets, oublions cette histoire, le suppliais-je.

J'avais espoir qu'il oublie, qu'on arrête d'y penser dès maintenant, mais c'était mal connaître mon amant.

_ Wolfgang… j'ai **besoin** de savoir… Dis-moi, je t'en prie…

Comme si je pouvais résister à ce ton suppliant ! Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire que ma suspicion de son infidélité était à l'origine de cette souffrance amère qui nous avait rongé ces deux dernières semaines. Il s'en voudrait tellement… non ! Je le détruirais !

_ Antonio, je t'en supplie…

_ Wolfgang, je dois savoir, insista mon aimé.

Je ne voulais pas craquer mais mon amant releva mon visage avec douceur, me laissant mesurer combien sa détresse était profonde. Les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper me firent craquer, mais ce fut vraiment à contre cœur que je lui répondis.

_ Quand je t'ai vu avec Thérèse et que je t'ai quitté, c'est ce soir-là, débitais-je atterré. Je croyais que tu me trompais…

Mon aimé ferma les yeux alors que cette nouvelle s'imposait à lui. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais je m'empressai de les essuyer, bien qu'un sanglot m'échappe malencontreusement. Sans jamais rouvrir les yeux, mon aimé me plaqua contre son torse, me serrant avec force dans ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait. Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter, agrippant avec force sa chemise par peur de le voir s'envoler.

_ Il n'y a que toi Wolfgang, uniquement toi…, chuchota l'homme que j'aimais. Jamais je ne te ferais ça…

Nos souffrances s'amenuisaient à mesure que nos larmes saignaient nos amertumes. J'avais tant pleuré ces dernières semaines, et pourtant là ça me faisait du bien. Finalement, comme s'il s'était s'agit de la dernière touche à notre guérison, Morphée vint nous enlacer de ses bras cotonneux pour nous permettre de nous réveiller sous un jour nouveau, de plus belles perspectives en vue…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

En me réveillant, je baillais bruyamment en m'étirant, souriant paresseusement en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon oreiller me bougea, pas tellement étonnant puisque c'était Antonio et qu'il riait de me voir faire. Rien que pour voir son beau sourire rayonnant, je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et lui souris en retour.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?s'enquit-il en caressant tendrement ma joue.

_ Très bien dormi, souris-je. Je me sens extrêmement bien, surtout dans tes bras…

A part l'horrible déception de savoir que celui que j'aimais ignorait mes sentiments puisqu'il était bien trop ivre au moment où je lui avais partagé pour s'en rappeler, oui tout allait parfaitement bien. Souriant doucement, je me redressai pour embrasser amoureusement mon amant. Une fois à court d'air, je reposai mon front contre le sien et profitai du moment.

_ Tu as bien dormi toi ?l'interrogeais-je en frottant mon nez au sien.

_ Tu réalises qu'on a passé le plus clair de la journée à dormir, rit-il amusé.

Je ris avec lui et l'embrassai doucement. Nous passâmes les dix minutes suivantes à nous dorloter puis, toujours aussi attentionné, mon Antonio se proposa de me porter quelque chose à manger puisque je n'avais pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui. Il revint moins de cinq minutes après son départ, un plateau remplit d'aliments qu'il savait que j'aimais dans les mains. L'homme de ma vie s'assit sur le lit, en face de moi, mais, ne supportant pas cette distance, je me levais pour aller m'installer sur ses genoux, me blottissant contre son torse.

_ Mange Wolfgang, m'invita mon Italien en caressant mes cheveux. Tu dois être mort de faim.

Je pivotai pour me retrouver le dos plaqué contre son torse ciselé, piochant dans ce qu'il avait préparé sans oublier de donner à manger à mon amant quand je trouvais qu'il ne se nourrissait pas assez. Nous passâmes un agréable moment, ponctués de chastes et doux baisers, mais j'avais envie de beaucoup plus…

Feignant l'innocence la plus totale, je me réajustais entre les jambes de celui que j'aimais, frottant à dessein mes fesses contre son entrejambe. Je reçu un grognement étouffé mais mon amant se força à se maitriser, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une maladresse de ma part. Réitérant mon geste, je caressai ses cuisses lentement pour le pousser à bout. Sa réaction fut cependant l'exact opposé de ce que je voulais…

Mon amant se leva vivement, réajusta ses vêtements et récupéra le plateau avant de se diriger vers la porte, me laissant complètement hébété sur le lit trop grand. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision, je parvins à reprendre mes esprits et l'interpellai.

_ Antonio ? Mais où tu vas ?

_ Je reviens, sourit-il provoquant.

Je connaissais ce sourire, j'aimais ce sourire… Il annonçait des heures d'efforts physiques absolument délectables dans la pièce où je me trouvais… Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il avait quitté la chambre alors que ses idées étaient si lubriques. N'allez pas croire que j'étais impatient ! C'était juste que… bon, d'accord, j'étais impatient, et alors !

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de ma vie, mais mon amant finit par revenir, son sourire encore plus carnassier que lors de son départ. Sans quitter mon regard une seule seconde, il s'avança vers moi –ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui- en défaisant aussi lentement que possible les boutons de sa chemise. J'avais beau être envouté par cette vision enchanteresse, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'exposer ce qui se passait dans cette chambre au premier venu.

_ Antonio, la porte, lui rappelais-je.

_ C'est inutile, il n'y a plus personne à part nous. J'ai envoyé mon majordome au palais pour porter une lettre les informant que je prends trois jours de congé et j'ai donné deux jours de congé aux domestiques. Nous sommes seuls, et j'ai pris le temps de verrouiller la porte d'en bas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va manger si tu as congédié les domestiques ?

Mon aimé s'arrêta net, bien moins aguicheur, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ J'apprécie ton romantisme Wolfgang, ironisa-t-il. Pour ta gouverne, il y a encore pas mal à manger dans les cuisines, et si ça ne suffisait pas je pourrais t'emmener dans la taverne du petit village voisin.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'éclatai de rire devant sa moue vexée. Je venais de couler son ambiance sensuelle, et pourtant je ne trouvais pas mieux à faire qu'en rire. Me relevant souplement, je m'avançai pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, m'amusant de ses bouderies, et m'attaquai à ses points sensibles pour le faire revenir dans de bonnes dispositions. Mon amant eu vite fait de répondre à mes avances et de me déshabiller. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux lorsqu'il me plaqua sur le lit, dévorant ma peau de baisers voraces. Gémissant, je me tortillai sous lui dans la tentative de créer une friction mais mon amant était plus ambitieux encore.

Descendant jusqu'au bas de mon ventre, mon aimé snoba odieusement ma virilité tendue et se concentra sur la fémorale de ma cuisse droite, suçant et mordillant la peau qui battait au rythme de mon cœur affolé sous l'effet de cette artère. Une fois fier de la jolie marque rose qu'il avait laissée sur ma peau, mon amant revint accaparer mes lèvres alors que je me mouvais sous lui pour le pousser à sauter les préliminaires pour en arriver au plus intéressant. Malheureusement pour moi, mon Italien ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… Faisant mine de caresser tendrement mes côtes, il descendit sa main et la glissa entre mes jambes.

_ Han… Antonio !geignis-je lorsqu'il inséra un doigt dans mon antre. Pourquoi tu me fais attendre ? Je te veux !

_ Mais je suis là Wolfgang, s'amusa mon aimé taquin.

_ Je te préviens Antonio : si tu ne me fais pas tien dans la minute, je te viole !grognais-je menaçant.

Cet ultimatum le fit rire, mais j'étais plus que sérieux. Je le fis basculer pour avoir le dessus et m'empalai sur son membre dressé sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Nos cris de plaisir ne firent plus qu'un. C'était tellement bon…

_ Je te trouve bien audacieux Wolfgang, commenta mon amant joueur.

_ J'en avais envie depuis si longtemps, soufflais-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Alors que mon aimé posait ses mains sur mes hanches, je caressai son torse des miennes et entamai un premier mouvement sur lui, aussi lent que possible. Gémissements et grognements furent au rendez-vous. J'avais l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec celui que j'aimais, qu'il me comblait entièrement. Devenant fiévreux à mesure que les secondes passaient, je réitérais mon geste encore une fois lentement et mon amant m'aida à instaurer un rythme plus soutenu par la suite. Pour accentuer le plaisir, je me relevai légèrement pour me rabaisser avec force sur son érection, frappant inévitablement mon centre de plaisir. Je compris pourquoi mon amant avait momentanément congédié ses domestiques quand notre plaisir atteint son paroxysme, et nos cris aussi par la même occasion.

Ce fut le massage vigoureux de mon amant sur ma virilité qui me fit accéder au septième ciel dans un cri de libération sauvage. Comblé, je m'affaissai sur le torse chaleureux de mon compagnon sans jamais quitter l'union intime qui nous reliait.

_ Tu m'as manqué Wolfgang, avoua mon Antonio haletant alors qu'il passait une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, souris-je béatement.

Mon amant caressa ma joue et attira mon visage au sien pour m'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser dégénéra rapidement en quelque chose de plus langoureux, puis clairement fougueux. Nous aurions été partisans pour une revanche, mais nous n'étions pas encore totalement remis de notre dernière étreinte, alors il nous fallut nous résoudre à attendre un peu.

_ Antonio ?l'interpelais-je alors que je caressai distraitement son torse.

_ Hum ? Oui ?

Je relevais la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il fallait avouer qu'il était beau comme un Dieu mon Antonio, et il était tout à moi…

_ Dis-moi… pourquoi tu es venu me voir hier soir ?

_ Pour te récupérer, te dire que mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée et que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, soupira-t-il tristement. Mais… tu étais où d'ailleurs ?

_ Chez Lorenzo, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Mon aimé soupira une nouvelle fois. Nous avions vraiment tout raté sur ce coup-là… mais l'essentiel résidait dans le présent, ce présent que j'aurais voulu être éternel. Au fur et à mesure que je reprenais mes forces, mes idées luxuriantes revenaient en force.

_ Et quels auraient été tes arguments pour me faire revenir ?ronronnais-je avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Mon amant n'eut aucune peine à saisir le fond de ma pensée, mon érection commençant à se tendre contre son bas ventre, et je sentis qu'il réagissait aussi, toujours profondément ancré en moi.

_ Certainement les mêmes arguments que tu as utilisé hier…

_ Comment sais-tu ce que j'ai fait hier ?l'asticotais-je.

Mon Antonio se réajusta sous moi, me faisant gémir maintenant qu'il était pleinement éveillé.

_ Je te connais Wolfgang, susurra-t-il. Et même sans ça, je connais très bien ce que ça signifie quand je me réveille avec des douleurs similaires dans les muscles.

_ Pas faux, gémis-je totalement distrait.

Riant, mon amant me renversa et dévora délicieusement mon corps en me faisant l'amour selon mes préférences, me faisant crier son nom toute la nuit.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Il s'était passé une bonne semaine depuis nos retrouvailles, mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment vue passée. C'était fou comme le temps s'échappait quand on était heureux. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus quitté la demeure de mon Antonio depuis que j'avais regagné ma place dans son lit, hormis pour aller au palais. Lorenzo nous surveillait quand même, ne sachant pas vraiment où nous en étions, mais c'était vraiment une contrariété minime –sauf quand il pénétrait dans le bureau d'Antonio alors que nous partagions un moment intime.

Nous n'avions jamais était aussi proches avec Antonio. Je me sentais bichonné en permanence, sans pour autant qu'il m'étouffe. Bref, tout était paisible dans nos vies, pas un seul nuage en vue. De plus, maintenant que Thérèse était employée au service de l'empereur, il ne restait plus qu'Anna à gérer et mon amant me laissait volontiers lui donner des cours tous les jours pour permettre une avancée plus rapide maintenant qu'elle était presque prête à suivre l'exemple de sa sœur.

Ce soir, après avoir invité Lorenzo à dîner en notre compagnie, mon aimé m'invita à regagner la chambre mais ne m'y accompagna pas. Etonné, je fronçai les sourcils et me plantai devant lui en le regardant. Ma tentative de sévérité fut dérisoire puisqu'elle fit rire mon compagnon, mais au moins j'avais l'assurance que rien ne le tracassait.

_ Je te rejoints Wolfgang, m'assura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je veux juste prendre quelque chose avant.

Peu convaincu, je montai tout de même, le surveillant autant que possible tant qu'il était dans mon champ de vision. Soufflant, je me jetai sur le lit et restai un bon moment à plat ventre, n'ayant envie de rien faire. Je me redressai vivement quand une personne que j'identifiai comme mon amant me gifla la fesse droite, d'humeur clairement taquine. Faisant mine de m'offusquer de ce comportement, je me levais et m'apprêtai à me jeter sur lui mais ce que je vis dans ses mains m'arrêta.

C'était le livre qu'il lisait quand je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre l'Italien, ce même livre qu'il m'avait déconseillé en connaissant mon niveau. Me prenant la main, mon aimé me tira sur le lit pour m'inviter à m'installer comme lui, à savoir le dos contre la tête de lit. Après m'avoir langoureusement embrassé, m'exprimant ainsi sa tendresse, il reposa le lourd ouvrage sur mes jambes.

_ Je… mais… enfin…, bafouillais-je choqué.

_ Wolfgang, rit mon aimé en caressant tendrement ma joue. Je croyais que tu savais que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de moi.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu m'as prit de court !me défendis-je.

Mon aimé se pencha pour m'embrasser. Mon attention se reporta ensuite sur le livre. Ce livre c'était vraiment un signe fort pour moi… C'était lui qui m'avait motivé à apprendre l'Italien, pour être encore plus proche de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout.

_ Pourquoi ?demandais-je calmement en caressant le cuir épais de la couverture.

_ Tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre une langue qui t'étais totalement inconnue, je veux t'en remercier…

Je tournai vivement ma tête vers l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, choqué mais ému, et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour qu'il m'inspirait, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il sache quels étaient les sentiments cachés derrière ces baisers. Mon amant entoura avec douceur mon visage de ses mains et freina ma passion pour m'offrir un baiser plus tendre qui me fit soupirer contre ses lèvres chaudes. Lorsqu'il se détacha doucement de moi, mon attention se reporta sur l'ouvrage qu'il m'avait confié.

_ Tu veux bien me faire la lecture ?me sourit adorablement mon aimé.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Ça nous ramenait à de lointains souvenirs. La dernière fois que je lui avais fait la lecture c'était quand il avait dû garder le lit, trop faible pour assurer ses responsabilités habituelles. Ce moment avait était tendre, intime, mais là j'avais peur de tout rater. Certaines personnes ne pouvaient retenir leur colère lorsqu'on écorchait leur nom de famille, alors j'avais peur de ne pas savoir bien prononcer cette multitude de mots dans cette langue que je m'efforçais d'apprendre.

_ Je ne pense pas que j'ai le niveau pour ça…, hésitais-je.

_ Chut, arrête de dire des bêtises, chuchota mon amant doucereux. Tu as tellement travaillé pour apprendre rapidement, tu as le niveau nécessaire. Je t'aiderais si tu as peur de ne pas savoir, mais je suis certain que tu y arriveras facilement. De toute façon tu réussis tout ce que tu touches, alors pourquoi as-tu peur ?

La confiance que me vouait mon amant me toucha. Emu aux larmes, je l'embrassai tendrement et ouvris lentement le livre, commençant la lecture d'une voix tremblante. Je m'en tirai plutôt bien finalement puisque mon aimé n'eut pas besoin de m'aider. Rendu d'autant plus câlin par ce moment, mon aimé laissa sa tête reposer au creux de mon cou et finit par s'endormir blotti contre moi.

Je parcourais encore les pages avant de le fermer et de le reposer soigneusement sur le bord du lit. Me décalant le plus doucement possible, je parvins à m'allonger en tirant mon amant avec moi sans même le réveillais. Après l'avoir admirer pendant quelques minutes, mes paupières se firent lourdes et Morphée m'autorisa à le rejoindre au doux pays des songes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je me réveillais doucement, une sensation de pression sur mes lèvres. Souriant sans même ouvrir les yeux, je répondis aux avances des lèvres de mon amant et me levai sans faire de difficultés. J'aimais être réveillé ainsi, ça annonçait toujours de bonnes journées.

Respectant notre routine, je partis en premier au palais où Antonio arriva une ½ heure plus tard. Je passai toute la matinée à composer et me faufilai discrètement dans le bureau de celui que j'aimais lorsque midi arriva. Etrangement, il avait l'air assez soucieux, voire même extrêmement soucieux.

_ Tout va bien Antonio ?m'enquis-je tendrement en venant m'assoir sur le bureau pour être près de lui.

_ Je… non tout va bien, soupira-t-il.

Doucement, je repoussai ses mèches sombres retombant sur son visage d'ange. Il me semblait plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumée, ça m'inquiétait beaucoup.

_ Tu viens manger avec moi ?lui proposais-je avec un sourire tendre. Tu m'avais parlé d'une taverne dans le village voisin…

_ Je n'ai pas faim, déclina mon amant. Je crois que Lorenzo n'est pas encore parti déjeuner, demande-lui de manger avec toi.

J'étais assez choqué de ce refus. D'habitude nous essayions toujours de passer la pause de midi ensemble… Déçu, je m'installai sur ses genoux et l'embrassai tendrement, pensant pouvoir l'amadouer.

_ Tu es certain que ça va ?insistais-je une fois le baiser rompu.

_ Je vais bien, j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à régler. Je te vois ce soir chez moi.

Vexé d'être congédié de la sorte, je me levais vivement et sortais en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je n'étais pas un domestique moi ! Il ne pouvait pas m'appeler quand il avait besoin de quelque chose et me renvoyer quand il se lassait de moi ! Ça ne marchait pas comme ça !

Je ne remarquai que je pleurais que lorsque Lorenzo se précipita sur moi et me tira vers son bureau pour me protéger des regards de ces courtisans hypocrites. Il écouta sans ciller mon histoire, me réconforta du mieux qu'il put et me laissa me reposer une fois ma crise de larmes passée, ne revenant que pour m'informer que la nuit était tombée.

Je rentrais sans grand enthousiasme, me demandant comment une journée qui avait si bien démarrée pouvait déraper à ce point. Mon Antonio m'avait parut si distant dans son bureau, si froid… Je n'y étais plus habitué… Conciliant, j'entrais en me disant qu'il fallait que je passe au dessus de cette mauvaise humeur passagère pour éviter une dispute, mais ce que je vis à l'entrée coupa nette mon envie de papouilles et de baisers.

A l'entrée il y avait un paquetage qui patientait, comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à partir… Affolé, je me rendis rapidement au salon où mon Antonio se trouvait fort heureusement, rédigeant sa correspondance. Il releva immédiatement les yeux vers moi, pour une fois éteints et presque ternes, et ce fut ce qui déclencha mes larmes.

Mon aimé se leva et donna les lettres à son majordome en lui fournissant quelques directives, puis ferma les portes du salon pour venir prendre ma main et me diriger vers le canapé. Instinctivement, Antonio chercha à essuyer mes larmes mais je détournais vivement la tête. Je n'avais nul besoin de sa pitié, c'était des explications qu'il me fallait !

_ Tu comptais t'enfuir sans même m'avertir ? Fuir comme un voleur ?l'accablais-je déchiré.

_ Non, je t'attendais… Crois-moi Wolfgang, je n'ai jamais souhaité cela…

_ Alors pourquoi partir ?m'écriais-je alors que mes larmes redoublaient d'intensité.

Antonio soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. En temps normal j'aurais tout fait pour le réconforter mais là j'étais moi-même trop désespéré pour m'autoriser cet altruisme. Pourquoi ? Quand je pensais que tout allait pour le mieux, il fallait qu'un truc de ce genre me tombe dessus ! Qu'avais-je fait aux Dieux pour être si durement châtié bon sang !

_ C'est le mari d'Anita, commença mon aimé d'une voix faible. Il est mort. Anita ne peut pas rester seule, je vais la rejoindre en Italie pour la soutenir et l'aider avec Mélodie.

J'éclatai en sanglots, résigné à cette fatalité. Antonio allait partir et je ne pouvais rien pour empêcher cela… Nous étions si heureux ensemble, mais je pouvais déjà tirer un trait sur notre routine idyllique… J'étais mort de l'intérieur, et voir les yeux remplis de larmes de celui que j'aimais ne m'aidait nullement.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Wolfgang, s'excusa mon amant en larmes. Je pars demain matin.

Je hoquetai douloureusement, accablé par cette nouvelle. Demain matin je perdrais ma raison de vivre… M'attirant contre lui, mon Antonio me laissa pleurer contre mon torse. Je finis par m'endormir, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un vaste cauchemar qui se dissiperait à mon réveil.

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov omniscient

Antonio Salieri n'avait jamais été un homme à s'émouvoir de futilités, mais depuis qu'il fréquentait Wolfgang il ne s'était jamais senti si vulnérable face aux sentiments. Déjà, connaitre la détresse de sa sœur le déchirait, mais savoir qu'il devait abandonner Mozart pour pouvoir lui porter secours était le coup de grâce. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu si mal dans sa vie. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à laisser Wolfgang sans invoquer le danger qu'il courrait, et pourtant là il devait faire un choix.

S'il avait été égoïste, Salieri aurait demandé –voire même exigé- à Mozart de le suivre en Italie, mais il voulait le meilleur pour son amant et priver ce dernier de ses repères était égocentrique. Bien que le voir pleurer ne le réjouissait nullement, Salieri espéra que son amant parviendrait à l'oublier dans les bras d'une nouvelle conquête, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas. L'Italien ne voulait que le bonheur de celui qui lui avait apporté tant de joie…

Avant l'arrivée du prodige, Salieri avait rédigé plusieurs coursives. L'une était adressée à Anita, pour la prévenir de son arrivée imminente, l'autre était pour l'empereur, pour le prévenir de son futur départ et le conseiller de le remplacer par Mozart, et la dernière était pour Lorenzo, pour l'informer de la situation, lui demander de veiller sur celui qui fut son amant et aussi de lui donner la clef…

Salieri ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, savourant pour la dernière fois la présence de son amant dans ses bras et pleurant silencieusement sa perte inévitable.


	25. Chapitre 24

Pov Mozart

L'heure du départ était déjà arrivée. Je me sentais horriblement mal, j'avais la nausée. Mes yeux me piquaient tant je les avais frottés et tant ils avaient versé de larmes. Actuellement, j'étais déjà en train de penser à me jeter aux pieds d'Antonio pour le supplier de rester, et pourtant je m'étais promis de me montrer fort malgré mon chagrin sans fin. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir de le laisser quitter ma vie, ni même de n'entretenir qu'une maigre relation à longue distance sans pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, sauf aux rares occasions où il me rendrait visite, et encore… s'il voulait toujours maintenir un lien avec moi…

Devant le fait accomplit, alors qu'Antonio regardait tristement l'homme qu'il avait payé mettre ses affaires dans la berline qui l'emmènerait loin de moi, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Pleurant silencieusement tête baissée, je savais très bien que je gâchai ma dernière occasion de pouvoir admirer l'homme que j'aimais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Ce fut une main dont les doigts vinrent s'entremêler aux miens qui m'invita à relever le visage. Mes yeux noyés de larmes croisèrent les joues humides de l'homme qui m'avait fait connaitre tant de bonheur. Mon Antonio… Lui aussi pleurait…

Pensant certainement que ce geste m'apporterait un peu de réconfort avant la séparation inévitable qui nous attendait, mon ancien amant m'enlaça avec force, mais j'éclatai en sanglots.

_ Reste, le suppliais-je sanglotant. Ne me laisse pas ! Je n'y survivrais pas ! Je t'en supplie Antonio…

Ce n'était pas fair-play, je le savais parfaitement, mais sur le moment c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Mon cœur battait pour cet homme ! S'il partait, il emporterait avec lui mon âme et mon cœur…

_ Je ne peux pas, me rappela Antonio d'une voix enrouée par ses sanglots retenus. Anita a besoin de moi.

_ Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !m'écriais-je en m'agrippant de plus belle à lui. Je t'en supplie Antonio… ne me laisse pas…

Les mains de mon aimé migrèrent à mon visage qu'il releva pour effacer doucement mes larmes. Ses gestes tendres allaient me manquaient…

_ Je ne comptais pas t'imposer une telle décision, mais de toute façon je n'arrive pas à me montrer charitable sur ce point là. Viens avec moi Wolfgang, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi…

Mon cœur s'affola. Je mourrais d'envie de le suivre, mais une petite voix dans ma tête freina mon enthousiasme. Oserais-je le suivre dans un pays qui m'était inconnu, dans lequel on parlait une langue que je maitrisai très sommairement, où aucun emploi ne m'était destiné, où je n'étais même pas certain de me plaire… ? Et même en oubliant ces points, est-ce que Antonio ne finirait pas par se lasser de moi ? Si je le suivais, je partagerais la même demeure que lui, était-ce une étape qu'il était prêt à franchir avec moi ? Ici j'avais ma maison pour me replier en cas de tempêtes entre nous, mais là-bas je n'aurais aucune sécurité…

_ Antonio, j'ai besoin de savoir… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?tremblais-je.

Le visage de l'homme que j'aimais se ferma assez brutalement, comme lorsqu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était à la cour, et il détourna le regard en poussant un soupir presque inaudible. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le cœur. J'avais tant prié pour que mes sentiments soient réciproques, tant investi dans cette lutte constante pour conserver son intérêt… et au final je n'obtenais rien, je lui avais juste donné la possibilité de me briser le cœur.

_ Ce n'est pas la question que tu devrais te poser Wolfgang, détourna Antonio sans me regarder.

_ Alors quelle est-elle ?m'exclamais-je déchiré.

Antonio me regarda. Son visage était dépourvu d'émotions mais je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il se passait tout de même quelque chose en lui. Je venais indirectement de lui refuser de l'accompagner par mes remises en doute constantes, et si sa réponse ne m'avait pas tant tenu à cœur je me serais effondré, détruit de cette perspective de perte imminente.

_ Tu devrais te demander si tu m'aimes assez, souffla Antonio d'une voix si faible que je crus ne pas avoir bien entendu.

S'il savait ! Je l'aimais par-dessus tout, et si ce n'était pas la panique qui m'étranglait en ce moment même –et s'il ne venait pas de m'éconduire si froidement-, je lui aurais les plus belles et les plus enflammées des déclarations.

_ Maestro Salieri !l'appela l'homme qu'il avait payé pour le conduire à son pays natal. L'attelage est prêt !

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Cette fatalité prenait corps de seconde en seconde. Mon Antonio serait bientôt loin de moi…

_ J'arrive, répondit Antonio d'une voix froide.

_ Je crois que l'heure des adieux a sonné, m'attristais-je en baissant la tête pour dissimuler mes larmes.

_ Non, pas encore, réfuta mon ancien amant.

Je relevais vivement la tête, surpris, et l'observai. Malgré son apparence dure et froide, témoignant du soin qu'il avait prit pour revêtir le masque d'indifférence que j'avais tout fait pour détruire, je le voyais profondément remué par ce dernier échange.

_ Ce ne sont que des au revoir, me corrigea-t-il. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau.

Cette promesse m'arracha une nouvelle larme d'émotion. Même si le soulagement qu'elle apportait n'était rien en comparaison de cette séparation immédiate, le réconfort réchauffait quelque peu mon cœur transit de froid en prévision de la solitude qui m'attendait.

_ Au revoir Wolfgang, finit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien avant de s'éloigner. Mes félicitations au nouveau maître de chapelle.

Je restai la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de réagir. J'avais tellement appréhendé ce moment, et là je ne savais plus quoi faire. Sans compter qu'il s'était arrangé pour que je récupère son poste… mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel !

Affolé du retard que j'avais pris sur lui, je couru pour le rattraper et lui barrai la route pour me jeter dans ses bras, sanglotant violemment. Profitant de son moment d'hébétement, je relevais mon visage et l'embrassai avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je ne cherchai pas à le retenir, j'avais bien compris qu'il avait des obligations qu'il ne pouvait négliger. Tout ce que je voulais c'était lui dire « au revoir » à ma façon. Une fois à bout de souffle –ce qui arriva malheureusement bien trop vite-, je me détachai à peine de lui et m'empressai de retirer mon collier, un récent achat que j'avais fait, une sorte de coup de cœur. Le pendentif représentait une note de musique. J'affectionnais beaucoup cet accessoire mais je le fourrais dans la main de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout.

_ Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas tout de suite, m'expliquais-je larmoyant.

_ Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, chuchota Antonio en m'attirant contre lui.

De nouvelle larmes m'échappèrent alors que je profitai une dernière fois de la chaleur humaine de mon aimé. Je fus surpris de le sentir m'éloigner si vite de lui, mais ce fut pour retirer sa chevalière et la mettre au creux de ma main avant de refermer mes doigts dessus. J'étais choqué. Il adorait cette bague, elle portait l'écusson de sa famille. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire. Si c'était important pour lui qu'elle soit en ma possession, je ne pouvais pas refuser cette infime partie de lui qui resterait auprès de moi.

_ Un jour… un jour tu m'as demandé si c'était ta compagnie ou celle des hommes que j'appréciais…, commença tristement mon Antonio.

Je hochai la tête, essuyant sommairement mes larmes avant de relever la tête. Dans les yeux de mon ancien amant brillait ce même voile douloureux de larmes contenues. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il veuille aborder à nouveau ce sujet qui me tenait pourtant à cœur, surtout après qu'il ait implicitement révoqué la réciprocité de mon amour pour lui…

_ Et Lorenzo est arrivé, complétais-je. Je n'ai jamais eu ta réponse…

Un petit silence s'installa alors qu'Antonio reposait son front contre le mien. Son index caressa ma joue pour y recueillir mes larmes, puis son regard se planta à nouveau dans le mien.

_ Il a toujours été question de toi, murmura-t-il solennel. Il n'y en a eu aucun avant, et il n'y en aura plus jamais aucun désormais.

Je restais sans voix devant cet aveu, ne sachant pas comment le prendre. Mon aimé m'embrassa une dernière fois, avec beaucoup de douceur, et se recula de moi.

_ Au revoir Wolfgang, termina-t-il douloureusement.

_ A très bientôt Antonio, répondis-je.

Je me refusais à répéter ses mots, parce que mon cœur réaliserait combien ma vie allait devenir dure sans lui. Je préférais penser à la perspective d'hypothétiques retrouvailles qu'à la vision déchirante de son départ…

Antonio parcourut la distance qui le séparait encore de la berline et y monta agilement, sans un seul regard en arrière. Les villageois m'observaient, choqués de cet amour que je nourrissais à l'égard d'un homme, mais je m'en moquai. Je m'effondrai dès que le véhicule de mon ancien amant eut disparut de mon champ de vision, accablé de douleur.

Je restai encore une bonne heure à même le sol, pleurant la perte de l'être qui m'était le plus cher dans ce monde, jusqu'à ce que la pluie me force à prendre congé. Fort heureusement, au cours d'une des rares discutions que j'avais eu ce matin avec Antonio, celui-ci m'avait assuré que je pouvais rester dans cette demeure qui fut sienne, qu'il ne comptait pas s'en séparer. Je fus rassuré de pouvoir compter sur ce repère en ce moment de pleine déroute. J'en avais bien besoin…

Le reste fut flou pour moi. J'avais conscience d'être revenu chez mon aimé puis plus rien, la douleur m'avait engloutie…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Il faut vivre Wolfgang ! _C'était la phrase que me répétait sans cesses Lorenzo depuis le départ de l'être chéri, il y a déjà trois semaines de cela, trois semaines de souffrance... Ce bougre refusait catégoriquement de me laisser porter mon deuil en paix ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'Antonio ne partirait pas sans s'assurer que j'éviterais les bêtises…

En attendant Lorenzo m'avait chassé du lit douillet qui avait abrité nos ébats tantôt tendres, tantôt enflammés, prétendant qu'il était temps que je prenne mes responsabilités auprès de l'empereur. Après avoir reçut les félicitations d'usage pour ce poste que je n'avais jamais convoité, je pu enfin me retirer dans le bureau qui fut celui de l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais beau m'y être enfermé, Lorenzo n'eut pas de mal à venir m'embêter.

_ Sors de là Lorenzo, geignis-je. Je veux être seul !

_ Tu ne veux pas de ça alors ?s'amusa-t-il en jouant avec une clef de petite taille.

Mon cœur s'affola, ce qui n'était plus arrivée depuis trois semaines. Bondissant avec une vivacité récemment absente, je lui sautais dessus et lui arrachai la clef des mains.

_ Je crois que je vais te laisser seul, ça vaut mieux, décida Lorenzo.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, me dirigeant vers le bureau comme en transe. Ça faisait si longtemps que je pensais à cette clef, mais surtout à ce que renfermait le tiroir qu'elle ouvrait… Religieusement, je m'accroupissais et entrai la clef dans la serrure, mes mains moites tremblant d'émotions. Je fermai les yeux en entendant le déclic du mécanisme, prenant de profondes respirations pour me contrôler un minimum. Ne tenant plus, j'ouvris les yeux et tirai le compartiment à moi. Autant vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il renfermait…

Dans un premier temps, d'une calligraphie soignée que je savais appartenir à mon aimé, il y avait une note en haut du tas, portant l'inscription : « _Per Wolfgang, il mio amante_ ». Cette attention me toucha… _Pour Wolfgang, mon amant_… Prenant la note dans mes mains, je caressai l'encre qui avait séchée, essuyant une larme d'émotions en sentant là la présence de l'homme que j'aimais déraisonnablement.

Je décidai par m'assoir par terre, l'émotion me rendant momentanément fébrile, et reposai avec soin la note à ma droite, caressant pensivement la chevalière d'Antonio qui ne me quittait jamais, pendant à mon cou puisque je l'avais accrochée à ma chaine. Mon attention se reporta sur le contenu du tiroir. J'y trouvais un tas de partitions. Ce devait être le dernier projet dont il m'avait parlé. Il était absolument magnifique, un véritable bijou… Ne voyant pas trop où tout cela menait, je les mis de côté pour pouvoir mieux en apprécier leur valeur plus tard, puis je regardai ce qu'il y avait d'autre. Mon cœur s'affola et j'eu un hoquet de stupeur rapidement suivi de larmes d'émotions en reconnaissant mes partitions. Il les avait gardées tout ce temps… Il m'avait mentit en disant détester mon travail, on voyait bien qu'elles avaient été très souvent consultées…

Je ne m'attardais pas sur le reste du tiroir, identifiant avec facilité de petits objets qui m'avaient appartenu et que j'avais cru égarer. Les partitions que je lui avais offertes après l'une de nos nuits de passion n'étaient pas là, signe qu'il y tenait trop pour les laisser à Vienne. Mais tout le reste… toutes ces affaires avaient été rassemblées alors que je pensais avoir à faire à un homme sans cœur qui m'utilisait pour combler ses besoins de chair… preuve que j'avais eu tort sur toute la ligne… Maintenant je comprenais qu'il avait juste eu du mal à me faire confiance, ce qui était normal après tout…

Fatigué par ces émotions intenses, je me dirigeais vers le placard où je savais qu'il conservait une veste et la récupérai pour aller m'endormir en la tenant fort contre moi pour en humer l'odeur.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lorenzo m'avait donné la clef depuis une semaine, et ça faisait justement une semaine que je ne parlais pratiquement plus. Ce que j'avais trouvé dans ce tiroir m'obnubilait, m'empêchant même de dormir certaines nuits. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le lien entre la réunion de ses objets qui me concernaient tous et le refus implicite de mon Antonio lorsque j'avais voulu m'assurer de la réciprocité de mes sentiments. J'allais perdre l'esprit si aucune réponse ne m'était apportée dans un délai assez bref…

Dans le vain espoir de me détendre un peu, je m'étais rendu dans le jardin de mon aimé, cajolant tendrement les deux lapins qui n'avaient absolument rien de farouche. Eraclito avait vraiment de la chance lui, il avait toujours Lucio… Des pensées nostalgiques s'emparèrent de moi alors que Lucio venait se frotter à moi. J'avais tellement de souvenirs heureux avec mon aimé… Ce qui avait commencé comme un accord purement luxurieux avait évolué en une douce relation de confiance et de partage. Il me manquait tant… Il ne se passait pas une heure sans que je pense à lui.

_ Profite de la chance que tu as, Lucio est en cage _lui_, il ne pourra pas t'échapper, soupirais-je tristement en caressant Eraclito.

Le portillon menant au jardin où je me trouvais grinça sur ses gonds, me signalant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Lorenzo. En même temps c'était le seul ami que j'avais à la cour, mais aussi le seul à savoir que je vivais chez Antonio malgré son absence.

_ Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Antonio, m'annonça-t-il penaud.

Cette nouvelle eut le don de le réveiller un peu. Lorenzo me tendit la lettre que je m'empressai de prendre pour la parcourir, heureux de savoir lire l'Italien. Rien d'inquiétant en soi. Mon aimé était bien arrivé, Anita allait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait dans sa situation, Mélodie était encore plus belle que sa sœur lui avait décrite, et il demandait de mes nouvelles aussi.

_ Je peux la garder ?demandais-je d'une voix timide.

_ Tu peux, mais tu devrais surtout lui répondre.

_ Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je me meure un peu plus chaque jour que je passe loin de lui ? Je crois qu'il a déjà assez à faire sans en plus se soucier de moi…

_ Tu te trompes…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, et Lorenzo ne devait pas trouver un sujet digne d'attirer mon attention. Pour ma part je reportais mon attention sur la lettre dont je caressai la signature élégante de celui qui fut mon amant. Eraclito la regardait avec attention, la reniflant en reconnaissant l'odeur de celui qui l'avait coursé à travers la forêt, tout ça pour me faire plaisir.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester toutes tes journées ici, tu as beaucoup de travail à la cour.

Je soupirai et me tournais vers lui. Mes yeux tristes annonçaient déjà la couleur…

_ Pourquoi Antonio m'a cédé son poste ?lui demandais-je larmoyant. Il a bien dû te le dire à toi…

Lorenzo s'assit à mes côtés et prit Lucio dans ses mains. La tête suspicieuse que fit le lapin était drôle à voir, mais moi j'avais surtout peur qu'il le laisse tomber ou lui fasse peur au point qu'il s'échappe. Je n'avais pas envie qu'Eraclito connaisse ma peine.

_ Il voulait t'occuper pour ne pas que tu aies d'idées noires. Honnêtement, j'aurais pensé que tu partirais avec lui…

_ A quoi bon… il ne m'aime pas…

_ Wolfgang, souffla Lorenzo en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu dis des bêtises…

_ Il te l'a dit ?m'écriais-je en laissant une larme m'échapper. Parce que moi il n'a rien répondu quand je lui ai demandé !

Lorenzo resta bouche bée devant ma réaction. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer pourtant… Je fis de mon mieux pour me calmer, réservant comme d'habitude mes pleurs à l'heure du coucher, et essuyai mes joues pendant que mon ami se reprenait.

_ Tu lui as demandé s'il t'aimait ?s'étonna Lorenzo.

Je hochai tristement la tête. Ce souvenir n'avait rien de très heureux pour moi. S'il m'avait dit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques aux miens je serais avec lui en ce moment même, sans doute dans ses bras, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme je l'avais espéré.

_ Et il t'a clairement dit « non » ?insista Lorenzo qui avait clairement du mal à me croire.

_ Non, il s'est contenté de regarder ailleurs et il m'a implicitement accusé de ne pas assez l'aimer, reniflais-je pathétiquement.

Lorenzo secoua la tête avec un air réprobateur. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait !

_ En même temps…, grimaça Lorenzo. Tu l'as vexé…

J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant ses propos. Je pleurais mon amour perdu et lui allait trouver le moyen de me reprocher ce qui s'était passé ! Réalisait-il que je planifiai soigneusement son meurtre à la seconde près ?

_ Tu peux préciser ta pensée ?sifflais-je hargneux.

_ Antonio ne te dira jamais « _Je t'aime_ ».

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Quel fidèle ami il était ! S'il savait que jamais Antonio ne m'aimerait, pourquoi s'acharnait-il à me pousser dans ses bras quand notre relation connaissait des difficultés ? Etait-ce un jeu pour lui ? N'étais-je qu'un pion victime de ses divertissements ?

_ Par contre il te l'a déjà montré, j'en suis persuadé, continua Lorenzo sans remarquer mon changement d'humeur.

J'arrêtais de caresser Eraclito alors que Lorenzo remettait Lucio dans l'enclot. Ses propos me troublaient, je n'arrivais pas à le suivre… Il venait de me dire que jamais Antonio ne m'aimerait, mais pourtant qu'il me le montrait… Etait-il ivre ? A 9 heures du matin… ?

Pensant que j'avais saisi son concept contradictoire, Lorenzo hocha la tête avec satisfaction et s'éloigna à grands pas. Je restai bouche bée en le regardant partir, ne sachant pas si je devais m'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du seul ami qu'il me restait. Finalement je haussai les épaules. S'il tenait juste des propos incohérents il ne représentait aucun danger pour la société.

Le rejet encore trop frais de l'homme que j'aimais me revint à l'esprit. Retenant mes sanglots, je reposai Eraclito dans son enclot avec son camarade avant de me précipiter dans la chambre et de m'ensevelir sous les draps pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ça devrait être interdit de souffrir autant ! Et même plus : ça devrait être interdit de souffrir par amour…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La semaine avait été horriblement longue. Je dormais peu, mangeais peu, et pleurai beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les propos de Lorenzo m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, allant jusqu'à me rendre malade. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre, une explication tellement évidente que je n'arrivais pas à la trouver alors qu'elle était juste sous mon nez ! J'étais en train de devenir dingue…

Je vous épargnerez les détails sur ma souffrance vis-à-vis de l'absence de l'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout… J'avais tout de même trouvé le moyen d'être invité à une réception donnée par le comte Rosenberg en personne. N'allez pas croire que ça m'enchantait, mais c'était une bonne occasion pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

La soirée arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Honnêtement, je n'écoutais rien à leurs babillages lorsqu'il m'accosta avec quelques amis de sa pointure. J'étais inquiet, très inquiet. Lorenzo était absent depuis ce matin… J'avais été chez lui, dans son bureau, chez certains de ses amis mais personne ne l'avait vu. C'était étrange… Il m'aurait prévenu s'il était parti pour l'Italie, non… ?

_ Alors Mozart, m'interpella Rosenberg. Sur quelle hérésie travaillez-vous cette fois ?

J'étais tellement triste et déphasé depuis le départ de l'homme que j'aimais que je ne pris même pas la peine de relever son attaque.

_ Je ne trouve pas le temps de composer, lui annonçais-je d'une voix morne.

_ Ah la bonne heure !s'égaya-t-il. C'est certainement ainsi que vous serez reconnu par vos paires !

L'homme à côté à sa droite lui donna un verre de vin en le regardant de façon presque malsaine. Rosenberg afficha un grand sourire et me passa le verre en s'inclinant de façon sarcastique.

_ Trinquons Mozart !m'invita-t-il en levant son propre verre. Longue vie à vous !

Je regardai mon verre pensivement. Le vin était vermeil… comme le sang… Cette pensée me ramena immédiatement à Antonio. Il avait fait coulé son sang quand il avait appris que… Mais c'était certainement de ça que parlait Lorenzo ! Antonio ne m'avait jamais dit « _Je t'aime_ », mais il me l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises ! Et moi j'étais passé à côté de ça…

Il m'avait gardé chez lui et soigné quand j'étais tombé malade... Il avait tenu à m'expliquer son emploi du temps pour m'assurer qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre... Il avait éloigné Haydn pour finir par s'en débarrasser de façon définitive, tout ça pour me protéger... Sans même parler de ce que j'avais trouvé dans son bureau, il avait toujours été là pour moi jusqu'à se faire du mal pour me comprendre... C'était ses « _Je t'aime_ » à lui... Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Lorenzo m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'Antonio n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur ses sentiments ! Sans compter que la confiance était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à donner, alors se mettre à nu de la sorte... Lui préférait le montrer à travers ses gestes, en attendant certainement que je fasse le premier pas... Et moi je n'avais jamais rien fait pour lui laisser connaitre mes sentiments... Pas étonnant qu'il se soit vexé lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il m'aimait, il avait dû se dire que je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le comprendre...

_ Quel abruti !me fustigeais-je à voix basse.

_ Wolfgang, non !hurla une voix aux accents Italiens.

Je sursautai, brusquement sorti de ma transe. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, Lorenzo. Ce dernier était débraillé de façon presque indécente et ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait l'air affolé et se précipita vers moi pour me retirer mon verre brusquement. Je le laissai faire, trop sonné par mes récentes découvertes, mais Rosenberg blanchit sans raison apparente.

_ Mais enfin, Da Ponte, expliquez-vous !exigea l'empereur contrarié.

Il pointa son doigt accusateur sur Rosenberg en reprenant avec difficultés son souffle. Je le regardai sans rien faire, trop heureux pour chercher un quelconque complot déplaisant derrière son comportement. J'aurais sauté dans les bras de Lorenzo pour le remercier de son soutien si l'heure n'avait pas été si grave.

_ Le comte Rosenberg m'a séquestré pour m'empêcher d'intervenir pendant qu'il empoisonnait Mozart !dénonça Lorenzo. Je l'ai surpris en train de comploter avec cet homme, alors ils m'ont enfermé ! Mais la domestique m'a aidé à m'échappé...

Des hoquets de stupeur parcoururent la foule. Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! Comme s'ils se souciaient un tant soit peu de moi… Moi je me contentai d'un « _Hein ?_ » pathétique. Lorenzo m'attrapa le poignet et le serra si fort qu'il m'en fit mal.

_ Je t'en prie Wolfgang ! Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas bu !s'affola-t-il.

_ Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, répondis-je penaud.

Lorenzo soupira de soulagement et se détendit un peu. Je ne comprenais rien à cette histoire… Rosenberg m'avait invité pour m'empoisonner ? Et alors ? Etait-ce là une raison suffisante de retarder mon départ pour l'Italie ? Non, absolument pas !

_ Rosenberg ?siffla l'empereur rouge de colère.

_ Majesté je vous jure que ce ne sont que divagations, minauda le petit homme.

_ Alors buvez !ordonna Joseph II en s'approchant de Lorenzo pour récupérer le verre.

Rosenberg blanchit d'une façon presque comique en prenant le verre d'une main tremblante. Il le porta à ses lèvres mais le jeta au sol avant même d'en boire une gorgée. L'empereur soupira d'exaspération et ordonna aux gardes de le jeter au cachot, lui et son complice. Parfait, maintenant je pouvais prendre congé !

_ Majesté, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je démissionne de mes fonctions. Il me faut me rendre de toute urgence en Italie, et je ne suis pas compétent à remplir ce poste de maitre de chapelle que vous m'avez si gracieusement attribué. A vous revoir votre majesté.

Je lui tournai le dos sans même prendre la peine d'attendre sa réponse, courant dans les couloirs pour récupérer les affaires que l'homme que j'aimais avait laissé dans son bureau. Une fois soigneusement rangées dans la sacoche, je remis la clef du bureau sur ce dernier et me précipitai chez moi pour prendre un sac de voyage et y mettre des vêtements puis donnait les directives à mes domestiques pour les mois qui suivraient. Je me pressai ensuite de faire de même chez Antonio et récupérai un cheval et une carte en ville pour partir rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais. Manque de chance, Lorenzo avait anticipé ma décision et m'attendait avec un regard sévère devant l'homme à qui je prévoyais d'acheter un cheval.

_ Mais tu as perdu l'esprit Wolfgang !me sermonna-t-il. Tu ne peux pas décider de partir comme ça ! Il y a plein de brigands sur cette route ! Tu ne peux pas partir seul !

_ Tu veux parier ?le défiais-je en examinant un cheval qui me semblait bien portant.

_ Wolfgang je ne plaisante pas ! Attends juste 2 jours, je partirais avec toi, soupira-t-il. Moi je connais le chemin.

_ 2 jours ? C'est trop long !refusais-je en m'approchant du gérant.

Je ne négociai pas, payant la somme très honorable qu'il demandait pour sa monture. Lorenzo ne cessait de divaguer sur le caractère dangereux de la route que j'allais prendre mais mon amour me rendait déraisonnablement brave.

_ Merci pour ton aide Lorenzo, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, souris-je tout en joie.

Je partis rapidement avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de m'en empêcher, le cœur léger puisque amoureux. Il me tardait vraiment de le revoir et de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais.


	26. Chapter 25

Pov Mozart

Bon, à la réflexion Lorenzo n'avait peut-être pas tellement tort. Les routes étaient assez dangereuses –je me demandai même comment j'avais fait pour rester encore en un morceau…- et j'avais même récolté une jolie petite entaille au dessus du sourcil droit en me battant avec un brigand hier… En plus je venais de réaliser que j'avais oublié Lucio et Eraclito. La journée commençait déjà très mal…

Je descendis les marches de l'auberge où j'avais passé la nuit sans grand enthousiasme, sachant qu'il me restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais, mais je percutai violemment quelqu'un et tombai sur les fesses. Embarrassé, je me confondais en excuse avant de relever la personne dans laquelle je venais de rentrer et mon cœur s'arrêta. Cette fois-ci c'était la fin…

C'était Mario, la brute d'Italien qui ne me supportait pas, de près comme de loin. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi maintenant qu'Antonio n'était plus là pour me protéger. Par réflexe, je me crispai et me protégeai de mon avant-bras, déjà prêt à recevoir un coup.

_ _Pitié ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !_assurais-je apeuré.

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même mais rien ne vint. Etonné, je le regardai et remarquai qu'il était stupéfait. Ce n'était tout de même pas moi, chétif comme j'étais, qui avait effrayé cette montagne de muscle ! Dans le doute, je me retournai pour regarder derrière moi mais il n'y avait personne. Je fus presque soulagé de me sentir soulevé avec brusquerie par cet homme peu commode, mais contrairement à ce que je pensai il ne me frappa pas pour autant.

_ _Tu parles Italien toi ?_

C'était ça qui le perturbait autant !? Si j'avais su… J'aurais appris bien plus tôt la langue ! Souriant légèrement, je m'époussetai vaguement en cherchant mes mots.

_ _J'ai appris la langue pour faire plaisir à une personne qui m'est chère_, expliquais-je.

_ _Lorenzo ?_

Je secouai la tête dans le sens négatif et Mario abandonna fort heureusement son interrogatoire. Complice comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années, Mario me demanda où je me rendais et se proposa de m'y accompagner puisqu'il partait voir de la famille qui était à une dizaine de kilomètres du village vers lequel je me dirigeais. Je fus plus qu'heureux d'accepter, et étrangement je n'eu plus à souffrir d'autres embuscades pendant le trajet. Mais ce n'était pas ça le principal pour moi. Mario connaissait bien Antonio, et put m'en parler. J'appris ainsi que mon aimé était respecté par ses compatriotes à la cour car ils lui devaient tous d'une façon ou d'une autre la vie. Mon amant avait donné des leçons gratuites de musique à des jeunes Italiens issus de famille très pauvres, leur évitant un sort funeste, et il en avait introduit plusieurs à la cour de Joseph II. Quant aux autres… Chacun avait sa propre histoire, et il aurait été trop long de prendre connaissance de celles-ci. En résumé, mon Antonio était l'ange gardien de plus d'un.

Je fus assez surpris de si bien m'entendre avec Mario, mais j'avais fini par le cerner. Il aimait son pays plus que tout, raison de son animosité envers tout ce qui n'était pas rattaché à ce dernier, mais au fond il n'était pas méchant, il avait juste le mal du pays. Le voyage fut long, certes, mais cette compagnie me fut des plus bénéfiques et j'eu même du mal à me faire à son départ lorsque nos chemins se séparèrent, à quelques kilomètres du village dans lequel je me rendais.

Désireux d'être en pleine forme quand je retrouverais mon compagnon, je m'arrêtais dans une auberge pour la nuit, mais je ne dormis pas beaucoup, surexcité à l'idée de revoir mon aimé.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je me levais tard le jour fatidique. J'avais eu tant de mal à m'assoupir que j'avais très peu dormi, mais mon énergie me revint lorsque l'idée que mon Antonio était tout proche effleura mon esprit. Ce fut avec un engouement authentique que je m'habillais –avec grand soin- et dévalai les escaliers pour rejoindre ma monture. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait la chamade tant j'étais excité, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de mes réactions lorsque je me retrouvai devant le bon portail, celui portant l'armoirie de la famille Salieri.

M'étant déjà débarrassé de mon cheval au village –en le donnant à un modeste jeune homme-, je m'avançai en sautillant dans l'allée, arborant un sourire surexcité. La porte me fut rapidement ouverte puisque le majordome m'avait vu arrivé par la fenêtre, et il me fallut alors expliquer ma venue.

_ _Je suis Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_, me présentais-je avec une courbette amusée. _J'aimerais voir…_

_ _Maestro Mozart_ _?_répéta l'homme hébété.

_ _Oui, je…_

Le majordome appela une domestique et répéta mon nom en me pointant du doigt. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et me regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de respect. Je n'eu pas trop le temps de m'appesantir sur ces réactions car le majordome se retournait déjà vers moi.

_ _Maestro Salieri est dans les jardins avec sa nièce_, m'apprit-il respectueusement.

Je remerciai le majordome et abandonnai mes bagages sur le seuil de la porte pour me précipiter dans les jardins. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je l'aperçu enfin. Il était de dos à moi, assis dans l'herbe face à sa nièce, pour une fois simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche. Je m'approchai sans bruit en l'entendant parler.

_ … _fin de l'histoire_, acheva Antonio en fermant un lourd livre. _Tu sais que ce conte était le préféré de Wolfgang ?_

Je fus ému qu'il s'en rappelle, mais aussi attendri de le voir si tendre avec ce petit ange qui –comme l'avait précisé Antonio dans la lettre qu'il avait adressée à Lorenzo- était encore plus belle qu'Anita l'avait décrite. Un véritable ange tombé du ciel. Essuyant une larme d'émotion, je m'approchai sans bruit et m'accroupissais derrière mon amant avant de poser ma main sur son épaule. Je m'attendais à tout sauf ce qui suivit…

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, je fus tiré par l'avant, basculai par-dessus l'épaule de mon aimé, et plaqué sur l'herbe tendre avec une main agrippée à mon col alors qu'une lame froide appuyait sur ma joue. Je déglutissais avec difficulté avec de croiser le regard perdu de mon amant.

_ Wolfgang ?s'interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?le taquinais-je d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Mon Antonio ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire. Finalement, il réalisa qu'il me menaçait encore de son poignard et le jeta à sa droite, à l'opposé de sa nièce.

_ Je…

_ Chut, chuchotais-je tendrement en posant mon index sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Ne dis plus rien, tes gestes parlent déjà bien assez pour toi.

Je voyais les yeux de l'homme que j'aimais se remplir de larmes et ce fut lui qui initia un doux baiser alors que sa poigne de fer se desserrait pour que sa main puisse venir se placer sur mes hanches. Nous fûmes interrompus par des gazouillis de bébé. Souriant avec amusement, nous nous séparâmes légèrement pour regarder Mélodie qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Par décence, avec cette innocente âme à proximité il le fallait bien, je m'assis convenablement et redressai mes vêtements.

_ Alors voici donc Mélodie, souris-je en me baissant vers l'enfant. _Bonjour joli cœur._

La nièce de mon aimé s'amusa de mes cajoleries et réclama les bras. Mon Antonio vint reposer sa tête contre mon épaule en me regardant jouer avec la fille d'Anita. Elle était vraiment sublime, comme tous les membres de sa famille…

_ _Antonio_ ?appela une voix féminine aux accents Italiens.

_ _Je suis ici_, répondit mon aimé souriant.

Anita arriva dans le jardin et poussa un cri d'excitation en me reconnaissant. Antonio avait donc raison… quand je l'avais vu la première fois, elle se retenait pour ne pas nuire à son enfant, mais en temps normal elle sautait partout…

_ _Wolfgang_ !s'écria-t-elle. _Antonio, dis-lui que je veux qu'il reste avec nous !_

_ _Tu peux lui parler directement, il comprend_ _maintenant_, se pavana mon aimé fier de moi.

Anita me prit dans ses bras, me serrant à m'en étouffer, mais mon aimé vint à ma rescousse en la prenant sur ses genoux pour la tempérer un minimum. Vint ensuite une liste d'ordres et de consignes se rapportant au fait que j'étais désormais obligé de rester avec eux, que je faisais partie intégrante de la famille, et qu'elle voulait que je sois le second parrain de sa fille. J'acceptai avec plaisir et Anita me fit un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de prendre sa fille pour aller la nourrir.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec l'homme que je désirai ardemment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lancer une conversation. Mon aimé retarda la discussion inévitable qui ferait le point sur nos maladresses respectives en m'embrassant tendrement. Le moment était parfait, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

_ Lorenzo est venu avec toi ?me demanda mon aimé une fois séparé de mes lèvres.

_ J'ignorais qu'il te manquait tant, grommelais-je vexé.

Mon Antonio rit de ma jalousie compulsive et m'attira sur ses genoux pour couvrir mon cou de baisers.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu es la personne qui m'a le plus manqué depuis mon départ, sourit mon amant. Mais… ça veut dire que tu as fait le trajet tout seul ?! Mais tu as perdu la raison Wolfgang ! Le chemin est très dangereux pour les voyageurs qui ne le connaissent pas !

_ Merci, je sais, grognais-je capricieux. Mais Lorenzo voulait me faire attendre encore 2 jours !

Une brise rafraichissante me caressa le visage, mais elle déplaça avec elle une de mes mèches de cheveux. Mon aimé ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la cicatrice qu'avait laissé ma rencontre avec un brigand et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Mais j'ai rapidement été rejoint par un compagnon de route qui connaissait bien le pays !m'empressais-je de le rassurer. Et je n'ai plus eu de problème en voyageant avec lui !

_ Et qui est ce fameux « compagnon de route » ?marmonna Antonio peu ravi.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux !ris-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi !

_ Qui était-ce ?insista mon amant.

_ Mario…

_ C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?

Je lui racontai encore l'histoire qui m'était arrivée et mon aimé ne trouva pas mieux à faire qu'à en rire. Ce son m'apaisait, me berçait, et mes lèvres trouvèrent tout naturellement les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Le retour de notre proximité et de notre complicité me faisait un bien indescriptible. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais bien sûr toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Il nous fallu nous séparer pour reprendre nos souffles mais mon aimé m'attira avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait dans l'herbe.

_ Bon… finalement je retire ce que j'ai dis, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, juste une fois…, hésitais-je timidement.

Réalisant que j'étais encore en train de commettre la même erreur que le jour de son départ, je me redressai vivement pour le regarder, complètement affolé.

_ Mais ne va pas croire que j'en doute ! Tu me l'as montré tellement de fois, je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir rien vu ! Et…

_ Chut, murmura Antonio avant de récupérer mes lèvres.

Le baiser qu'il me donna fut celui d'un homme amoureux, sans aucun doute. Pendant que je laissai sa douceur m'envahir, mon amant posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me déplaça pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle, mon Antonio reposa son front contre le mien et remonta ses mains pour les poser sur mes joues qu'il caressa tendrement.

_ Plus encore que la lune chérit ses étoiles qui l'éloignent de la solitude, plus encore que la plume affectionne l'encre qui l'aide à donner la vie sur le papier, plus encore que le poète vénère sa muse qui l'inspire pour donner un sens à sa vie, je t'aime encore plus que cela Wolfgang, déclara-t-il doucereux.

Les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux alors que je serrais mon aimé dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de si beau, et j'étais d'autant plus touché en sachant que ces paroles lui venaient du cœur, voire même de l'âme. Toujours aussi doux, mon Antonio effaça les sillons salés qui s'écoulaient sur mes joues et m'offrit un baiser plein de douceur et d'amour que je finis par rompre pour lui retourner ses sentiments.

_ Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Antonio, sanglotais-je ému.

_ Alors tu vas arrêter d'être jaloux de la première femme venue maintenant que les choses sont claires ?me taquina-t-il en frottant son nez au mien.

_ On verra, grommelais-je boudeur.

Mon Antonio rit de mon entêtement à ce sujet et m'embrassa langoureusement pour me guider vers de bien plus agréables pensées. Je l'arrêtais lorsque je sentis mon désir s'accroitre exagérément. Nous ne pouvions pas fêter nos retrouvailles dans le jardin d'Anita en sachant qu'elle pouvait revenir nous voir à n'importe quel moment… Mon amant –qui était dans le même état que moi- freina ses avances pour finalement les arrêter, partageant visiblement mon avis sur les bienfaits discutables de fêter nos retrouvailles ici.

_ Antonio ?l'interpellais-je doucement.

_ Hum ?

_ J'ai oublié Lucio et Eraclito à Vienne, m'attristais-je.

_ Mes domestiques ont reçu l'ordre de s'en occuper, ils ne manqueront de rien.

_ Oui mais ils ne seront pas avec nous !

_ Nous irons les chercher quand viendra l'automne, me promit-il.

_ C'est loin, geignis-je.

Antonio m'embrassa pour me consoler et s'allongea sur le sol en me tirant avec lui. Je caressai pensivement le torse ciselé de mon aimé lorsque mes doigts s'échouèrent sur un métal froid. C'était le pendentif que je lui avais donné le jour de son départ, il l'avait gardé… Ce souvenir me ramena à l'accueil que j'avais reçu et suscita en moi beaucoup d'interrogations.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as menacé de ton poignard quand je suis arrivé ?demandais-je timidement.

Mon Antonio soupira et ses yeux se firent tristes. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision et je voulu m'excuser, mais mon amant posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler.

_ Le mari d'Anita a été assassiné, m'annonça-t-il. Je ne sais pas avec précision qui a fait ça, mais Victoria a envoyé Nicolas ici pour se renseigner quand elle a apprit ça. Je ne pense pas que le responsable fera de vieux os, mais en attendant je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il ne fera plus rien à Anita ou à Mélodie.

Comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet me rendait nerveux ou pensif, ma main se porta à ma chaine alors que je jouai avec la chevalière que mon aimé m'avait prêtée. Me rappelant brusquement les circonstances de ce prêt, je m'empressai de retirer ma chaine pour la récupérer et lui rendre.

_ Non, garde-la, refusa mon aimé lorsque je voulu lui remettre au doigt. Tu fais partie de la famille, elle t'appartient.

_ Mais… et toi ?

_ Je prendrais celle de mon père, me rassura-t-il souriant.

Sans me laisser le temps de trouver un nouveau prétexte, mon Antonio prit la chevalière et attrapa ma main gauche pour la glisser à mon petit doigt, exactement à la place où lui aimait la mettre. L'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de mon Italien emballa mon cœur.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, susurrais-je avant de l'embrasser. Plus que tout au monde…

_ Je t'aime aussi, mon énergumène préféré, rit-il joueur.

Je fis mine d'être offusqué par ses propos et le chatouillai pour me venger, mais il parvint à reprendre le dessus et me retourna mon traitement. Nous jouâmes encore une bonne dizaine de minutes tels des gamins avant qu'Anita nous fasse appeler pour manger. Plus complices que jamais, nous nous rendîmes au salon main dans la main et le reste de la journée se passa dans une bonne humeur rafraichissante.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ça faisait déjà un mois que j'étais venu vivre en Italie, et ce fut un mois de pur bonheur. Antonio avait trouvé un poste qui nous assurait des revenus stables, tout en garantissant le moins de contraintes possibles, et en avait profité pour me trouver un poste. Anita se remettait de son veuvage, lentement mais sûrement, et aimait passer du temps avec nous. Nous vivions d'ailleurs chez elle, mais elle avait eu une pensée pour nous en nous choisissant la chambre à l'opposée de la sienne pour que nos ébats ne soient pas trop audibles.

Avec Antonio tout allait pour le mieux. Il me couvrait d'attentions douces et côté chambre il était toujours aussi… enflammé dirons-nous… Notre opéra en collaboration avançait bien et je ne doutai pas qu'il soit prochainement joué. La semaine dernière, Antonio avait été promu directeur du tout nouveau opéra, _La Scala_, et pour l'inauguration il avait choisit de me faire interpréter les partitions que j'avais trouvées dans son bureau puisqu'elles avaient été écrites dans cette optique là. J'avais été si ému quand il me l'avait demandé que j'avais fondu en larmes.

Ce matin par contre, alors que d'habitude nous passions toujours une bonne ½ heure à nous câliner au réveil, mon aimé repoussa les couvertures sans même prendre la peine de m'embrasser préalablement.

_ Antonio !geignis-je capricieux. Mon bisou du matin !

Je reçu un sourire carnassier en réponse. Toujours nu comme un ver –parce que nous n'avions pas joué aux cartes hier, ni même les soirs d'avant…-, mon aimé fit le tour du lit se s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

_ Je suis désolé mon amour, mais ce matin tu n'auras pas ton bisou tout de suite, sourit-il suggestif.

Mon cœur s'affola lorsque je compris le sens caché derrière ses paroles. Me redressant lentement, je le regardai m'observer de ses yeux pleins de luxure et passai ma joue sur sa joue barbue. Souriant toujours comme un prédateur, mon amant me fit pivoter pour que mon entrejambe se retrouve à sa portée et que je sois face à lui. il n'eu même pas besoin de caresser mon membre fièrement dressé puisqu'un seul de ses sourires parvenaient inévitablement à me faire désespérer de ses attentions. Pour une fois mon amant ne me fit pas languir de ses délicieux soins, me prenant en bouche immédiatement pour m'offrir de lents vas et viens ponctués de caresses de sa langue.

_ Han… Antonio !gémis-je appréciateur.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux sombres sans cesser de gémir et le laissai poursuivre. Mes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus sonores lorsque la porte de notre chambre claqua.

_ Surprise !s'écria Lorenzo.

J'écarquillai les yeux et pris rapidement la couverture pour cacher ce que faisais Antonio.

_ Sors de là Lorenzo !m'énervais-je.

Mon « ami » ouvrit grand la bouche en comprenant ce que nous faisions mais resta planté là, hébété. Même si j'avais furieuse envie de le secouer pour le réveiller, pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis un terme aux attentions que m'accordaient mon amant. Ce dernier, désireux de calmer ma colère, commença à masser mes bourses, me faisant gémir de plus belle. Lorenzo partit comme une flèche, claquant la porte derrière lui, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Assailli par le plaisir, je m'appuyais sur mes avant-bras et mon aimé profita de cette inclinaison pour venir insérer un doigt dans mon antre, sans pour autant cesser ses autres actions.

_ Han ! Antonio !criais-je.

Son ardeur se décupla, me faisant atteindre des sommets de plaisir incroyables, mes cris montant en crescendo. Ce fut quand mon amant glissa un second doigt en moi que je ne pu plus me retenir, je me libérai dans sa bouche avec un cri sauvage et m'effondrai sur le lit, tremblant et haletant. Fier de son petit effet, mon aimé se redressa et vint m'embrasser chastement avant de prendre ses vêtements.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Lorenzo est en bas, il doit nous attendre, soupira-t-il las d'avance.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison, décrétais-je en me levant. Toi tu n'as pas encore obtenu satisfaction et je n'ai pas atteint mon quota d'amour pour la matinée.

Mon Antonio rit de mes bêtises, ne me prenant absolument pas au sérieux, mais je m'empressai de retirer ses vêtements avant de le tirer sur le lit. L'allongeant de force, je m'installai à califourchon sur lui pour finalement nous faire rouler sur le lit et ainsi le positionner au dessus de moi. Lui adressant un sourire enjôleur, je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille et verrouillai mes bras autour de son cou, ne lui donnant aucune possibilité de fuite. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'appréciai le matin, c'était de me réveiller en faisant l'amour en douceur, et le soir en général c'était le contraire.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, susurrais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ _Je t'aime aussi_, sourit-il une fois le baiser rompu.

_ Alors fais-moi l'amour !

_ Wolfgang, soupira-t-il réprobateur.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu préfères rejoindre Lorenzo ?

Finalement, Antonio donna suite à ma requête et me fit délicieusement l'amour pendant l'heure qui suivit. Comme à chaque fois, je m'assoupis une vingtaine de minutes une fois notre étreinte achevée, encore tout retourné de ce plaisir qui m'avait été offert sans arrière-pensées.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je ne retrouvai pas mon aimé dans le lit à mon réveil, ce que je trouvais fort fâcheux. Soupirant d'exaspération en anticipant déjà que c'était Lorenzo qui l'accaparait, je m'habillais rapidement et descendis les marches pour le retrouver au salon. Il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante quand j'arrivais, et même Anita grimaça en m'apercevant.

_ Wolfgang, m'appela Antonio d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Par habitude, la conversation fut menée en Italien pour ne pas exclure Anita qui ne parlait pas un mot d'Allemand.

_ Oui ?souris-je angélique.

_ _Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard ?_

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire ce que j'avais bien pu faire qui serait susceptible de le contrarier mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Mon regard se reporta sur Lorenzo qui me dardait d'un regard sévère.

_ _Je ne te cache rien_, lui assurais-je en m'approchant de lui.

_ _Ah vraiment_ ?ironisa mon amant. _Alors comment se fait-il que j'apprenne par Lorenzo que Rosenberg a tenté de t'empoisonner ?_

_ _Ah ! Ça !_m'écriais-je. _A vrai dire je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en parler._

Lorenzo écarquilla les yeux devant mes propos et Antonio me regardait comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

_ _J'avais d'autres choses plus importantes à l'esprit_, m'expliquais-je en venant l'enlacer.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que ta vie Wolfgang ?_me sermonna Antonio contrarié.

_ _Toi mon amour_, lui répondis-je amoureusement. _Je pensais juste à te rejoindre ce jour-là, alors ça m'est sorti de l'esprit._

Antonio soupira mais ne put maintenir son masque de prétendue colère lorsque je vins courtiser ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux au possible. Nous fûmes interrompus par Lorenzo qui toussotait, gêné, et qui reçut un regard noir de ma part en réponse.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi d'ailleurs ?_l'interrogeais-je agacé par ses interruptions.

_ _Je suis moi aussi ravi de voir que tu vas bien Wolfgang_, s'amusa Lorenzo. _Je ne me voyais pas rester à Vienne en vous sachant ici, alors je suis revenu au pays. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas venu seul…_

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'il pouvait très bien repartir à Vienne au lieu de nous embêter dans nos moments intimes, mais Antonio profita que notre « ami » ait le dos tourné pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Nous fûmes cependant trahit par mes soupirs d'aise mais Anita défendit notre cause.

_ _Laisse-les, tu voies bien qu'ils sont amoureux !_rit-elle attendrie. _Ils_ _sont mignons ensemble !_

_ _Oui, mais ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas en société,_ grommela Lorenzo.

_ _Conservateur_, soupira Anita fâchée.

Antonio rit du débat qui se déroulait, m'enlaçant tendrement en les regardant se chamailler. Finalement, alors que la petite princesse de la maison rampait vers moi, Lorenzo disparut dans l'entrée. Je pris la demoiselle dans mes bras et la dorlotai tendrement sous le regard amoureux de l'homme qui partageait ma vie.

_ _Et voici vos deux énergumènes !_annonça Lorenzo en revenant au salon.

Il posa deux cages au sol, l'une retenant Lucio et l'autre emprisonnant Eraclito. Je poussai un hoquet d'horreur en les voyant séparés de la sorte, et me précipitai vers eux, Mélodie toujours dans mes bras.

_ _Euh… Wolfgang_, hésita mon aimé. _Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit très indiqué de les sortir en présence de Mélodie._

_ _Ils ne lui feront rien_, les défendis-je en ouvrant la cage de Lucio.

Timidement, Lucio se risqua à pointer le bout de son nez dehors et courut vers moi en reconnaissant mon odeur. Mélodie gazouillait en le voyant, déjà intriguée par la boule de poils. M'asseyant sur le sol, j'installai Mélodie sur mes jambes et attrapai Lucio pour lui présenter.

_ _Mélodie, mon petit cœur, je te présente Lucio_, souris-je doucereux.

Mélodie, gauche comme une enfant de son âge, caressa mon ami quadrupède avec brusquerie. On aurait pu s'attendre à le voir mordre, raison pour laquelle Antonio grimaçait à mes côtés, mais Lucio se montra patient, l'observant avec suspicion. Pendant que Mélodie faisait plus ample connaissance avec Lucio, mon aimé s'approcha d'Eraclito et le prit dans les bras. Anita se prit rapidement d'affection pour notre petit camarade qu'elle ravit aux soins d'Antonio pour le cajoler.

Nous passâmes notre temps à peu près ainsi jusqu'au déjeuner où je décidai de les remettre en cage –les deux ensemble cette fois- pour être certain qu'ils n'abîment pas le mobilier d'Anita. Après le repas, mon amant m'emmena au jardin et prit mes mains dans les siennes en me souriant tendrement.

_ Tu te rappelles de la maison que tu trouvais si belle, de l'autre côté de la rue ?m'interrogea-t-il.

_ Hum… Oui, confirmais-je.

Mon aimé hocha la tête avant de sourire de nouveau.

_ J'ai proposé un prix et mon offre a été acceptée.

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de lui sauter dans les bras, fou de joie. Je l'embrassai ensuite avec ferveur, déjà prêt à le remercier à ma façon, ici même, mais mon amant me freina légèrement.

_ J'ai demandé à un artisan du village de me faire une grande cage, en prévision du retour de Lucio et Eraclito, il doit me l'apporter demain. Je ferais aussi installer une serrure à notre chambre, pour être certain que les incidents comme ce qui s'est passé ce matin ne se reproduiront plus.

_ C'est toi qui a demandé à Lorenzo de les ramener, compris-je brutalement.

Mon aimé me sourit en réponse. Il savait que j'étais affecté par leur absence, alors il avait tout fait pour que je ne sois plus triste à ce sujet. C'était juste adorable.

_ Je t'aime, chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je t'aime aussi, susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser la ligne de ma gorge en descendant. Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… voire même plus loin…

Je gémis, appréciant ses baisers, et me laissai faire dans ses bras.

**….**

**….**

Ma relation avec Antonio était des plus atypiques et chaotiques, mais elle avait finit comme dans les contes de fées, à la différence près que nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre enfant… Nous vécûmes égoïstement de notre amour, ne le partageant qu'avec Anita et Mélodie –qui devint d'ailleurs une ravissante jeune femme à qui nous apprîmes à chanter-, insensibles au temps qui passe et toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. J'avais trouvé ma place dans ce monde, et maintenant je ne voudrais quitter ses bras pour rien au monde, ce qui tombait bien puisque je n'eu pas besoin de le faire.

FIN


End file.
